Power Rangers: Dragon Spirit
by Optimus524
Summary: Five teenagers soon found themselves fighting against a tyrannical dictator from outer space, but with the powers of the dragon spirits may shall become the Dragon Spirit Ranges to protect the Earth at all costs.
1. Dragon Within

On a distant planet, in a vast desert was a set of ruins carved in the base of a mountain. There it was covered in strange inscriptions which had images of dragons appear to be in some kind of war. Inside these ruins was a group of soldiers and a scientist, who appear to be quite interested in these hieroglyphics.

"I say this is the ruins you've been looking for," said a major, who was at all mid 20s woman with short blond hair. "Are you sure that they're here Valka?"

The scientist was a middle-aged woman with long auburn hair and clear blue eyes. In her hands she was holding the device appeared to be scanning readings.

"If these readings are correct, then they should be somewhere in this room, Mala," said Valka.

Mala nodded and looked at her men. "Spread out?"

All the soldiers began spreading out turning over every single rock in an attempt to find something. Valka approached one of the walls and examined the inscriptions which depicted five dragons, on a hunch she began pressing down on each one of the five dragons.

Then suddenly a stone slab rose up in the middle of the room and everyone immediately stared open eyed. In the centre of the stone slab was a chest which also bore the inscriptions of the five dragons. It also had a strange crest which was a dragon curled up with a missing tailfin.

"Could it be?" Mala stared.

Valka pulled out her device and saw that the readings were spiking. "It is, what we have been searching for in over two years."

She then began to open the chest and inside found five devices each one bearing a different colour, red, blue, black, yellow and white. The devices looked like armbands, but each one of them had a different dragon face on them that stood upright.

"This is them, the Dragon Morphers," Valka smiled.

She then immediately closed the chest and two soldiers immediately grabbed its two handles.

"We need to get this back to base immediately," she said.

Then suddenly the ruin shock violently and then suddenly appearing out of nowhere were what can only be described as human dragons wearing armour.

Mala looked at her men. "Protect the chest at all costs!"

Valka the rushed outside and her eyes widened. "He's here." She then looked back at Mala. "Major we need to get out of here now!"

Mala had pulled out a katanas and struck two of these strange creatures. "Go, I'll cut your path."

Mala then immediately charge forward and began slicing through the strange creatures with her sword. Valka and the soldiers began then immediately ran through the gap she had created, they soon found themselves outside.

Above them was a large spaceship which was filing down at the ruins, on its bow was an insignia which had a dragon skull with a sword running right down its head.

Valka grimaced, but kept on running. She then immediately pulled out a device and began pressing several buttons and suddenly a wormhole appeared right in front of them.

"Go, go!" she yelled.

The two soldiers carrying the chest entered proof first followed by Mala and the other soldiers. Valka was about to follow them into the wormhole when suddenly the ship fire down upon her position and seconds later there was a huge explosion.

* * *

The soldiers and Mala soon found themselves launched out of the porthole and landed hard on the ground. Quickly approaching them was a general, who was certainly larger-than-life and had a very thick red beard and his Emerald like eyes looked down upon them. His name was General Stephen Haddock, but he was more commonly known by everyone else as Stoick.

"Mala, where's Valka," he said.

Mala looked up at him. "She was right behind us Stoick?"

Stoick looked up at the empty space with a wormhole had been briefly. "What happened?"

"We managed to find morphers, but then seconds later we were attacked," Mala informed him. "It was him, Sir. We were lucky to get out alive with the morphers."

Stoick closes eyes and looked at the chest. "Take the chest to Gobber, we need to act before he can make a move."

* * *

Inside the ship that was orbiting the planet with the ruins was a large man sitting down on a throne, he was human with a prosthetic left arm and long black dreadlocks. He had scars covering his face and his eyes were like an endless abyss of evil.

Approaching him was a stern looking man wearing armour and he immediately bowed. "My lord Drago."

"What did you find Krogan?" Drago asked.

"There was indeed ancient ruins their and judging from the inscriptions, it is where the Dragon Morphers were located, but they seem to be missing. I can only assume that the expedition rediscovered had managed to retrieve them and have already brought them back to earth."

Drago slammed his prosthetic arm on the armrest of his throne. "Then we'll the acting move against us very soon. We need to make the first move, make a beeline for Earth it's time we returned home."

* * *

Meanwhile in a research lab, was a man with a prosthetic right arm and left leg, his name was George Belchson, but everyone else called him Gobber. Next to him was a young man of 18 years old wearing a lab coat his name was Richard Keatosn, but his nickname to everyone else was Ragnar. The two of them were currently working on the Morphers and soon entering the room was Stoick and he looked slightly impatient.

"I hope you have some good news for me, Gobber" he said as he looked at Gobber.

Gobber looked up. "There are definitely the Dragon Morphers, but we are having problems with accessing them."

"Explain," said Stoick.

Ragnar immediately got out of his chair. "We've been running simulations based on the DNA of the applicants you have submitted. As we deduced, only a certain type of gene allows one to access these Morphers and all and out of the five applicants you had submitted only four them have the gene," he said with a British accent.

Gobber smiled. "Ragnar is quite correct, we believe that a special gene is needed to access each one of these Morphers."

"Can't you just re-engineer the gene needed?" Stoick asked.

"It's possible, but process like that could take months and I'm afraid we don't have enough time," said Ragnar.

"On top it all once these Morphers are linked to the user, they are DNA locked until the user expires," Gobber explained.

"You're saying that the only way to have the Morpher removed is by killing the operator?" said Stoick looking deeply annoyed.

"In a nutshell," Ragnar nodded.

Stoick rub the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'm sure we can do without one Ranger until we can find a suitable applicant or able to reverse engineer the gene needed."

"Again it's not that simple," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head. "The Ranger that were missing is the Red one."

Stoick groaned. "Of course it is. I assume that you have a way out of this."

Gobber nodded. "We checked through the Berk database for anyone with a match and we did found one, but again there is a problem."

"And what is the problem this time?" Stoick asked looking impatient.

Gobber handed him the dossier. "Because I think you know him."

Stoick look at the dossier and his eyes widened. "No! Absolutely not! You can't have him!"

Ragnar stepped in. "Sir, I understand your reluctance, but…"

"You're asking me to recruit my own son after I had just lost my wife," Stoick roared angrily. "You can't seriously think that I would even consider such a notion?"

Gobber approached him. "Stoick, I think you underestimate the boy and he's not a boy any more. Besides, we don't how long it will take us to find another applicant by which time Drago would arrive. We estimate that he will be here in a few days and it could take us months to find an ideal Ranger. It's true you could lose him, but if we don't bring him in you could lose him anyway."

Stoick closed his eyes. "Fine. But I don't know where he is and even if I do he won't speak to me, you know we did leave on the best of terms."

Ragnar then raised his hand. "Actually I know where he is and I'm pretty sure he'll listen to me."

Stoick nodded. "Then think you can recruit him. I'll send others in order to recruit the other Rangers, I just hope that we made the right choice."

* * *

A beautiful black haired young woman with fierce green eyes and wearing a white jumpsuit was currently skydiving in the air. Her name was Heather and she really liked pushing her body to the limit. She was currently over 1000 feet in the air and was doing some pretty gnarly air tricks.

Realising the ground was coming pretty close she immediately pulled her shoot and released her parachute. She then began circling around trying her best to land in the target on the ground as perfectly as possible. Spectacularly she was able to hit dead centre on the target and stayed on her own 2 feet.

"Quite impressive," said a voice.

Heather looked up and her eyes widened, because approaching her was her older brother David or more commonly known by his nickname Dagur.

Heather immediately removed her helmet and looked at him. "Dagur? What are you doing here?"

Dagur looked at her. "You're needed for a special mission, everything will be explained once we reach headquarters."

* * *

A husky young man with blond hair and wearing a yellow T-shirt was in the library looking at several books with great interest, his name was Frank Ingerman, but people just called him Fishlegs. They were all books about archaeology and he was so fascinated by them that he failed to notice that someone had sat in the chair opposite him.

He then heard a small cough and looked up and saw Mala sitting there.

"Frank Ingerman?" she whispered.

"Yes," he frowned.

"I need you to come with me, it's a matter of great importance."

* * *

In a gym was a snobbish looking young man with greasy black hair wearing a black tracksuit, his name was Scott Jorgenson, but people called him Snotlout. He was currently punching a punching bag with velocity and with one powerful punishing knocked it off its hook.

Then entering into the gym was his father, who bore a very strong resemblance to him, Samuel Jorgenson, or Spitelout to everyone else.

"Not a bad right hook, son, but how do you feel about punching something other than a punching bag?" he asked.

* * *

Running through an obstacle course was a beautiful blonde haired young woman with steel blue eyes and wearing a blue T-shirt. Her name was Astrid Hofferson and she like to push her body to the limit and was currently going through the most extensive assault course in the country.

She eventually reached the end of the course and her eyes widened because standing before her was none other than Stoick.

She then quickly saluted. "Sir!"

"At ease, lieutenant," said Stoick. "I have a mission of great importance and I'm here to recruit you."

* * *

Ragnar was currently making his way to a young man meditating inside a dense forest. This young man was a bit scrawny looking, he had raised in his auburn hair an emerald green eyes, but the most prominent thing about him was the fact that he had a prosthetic left leg. He was currently wearing a red T-shirt and seem to be completely oblivious to everything around him. This was Harry Haddock, Stoick's only son, but he liked to be known by his nickname Hiccup.

Ragnar began making his way towards him, but he was not as oblivious as one might think.

"Ragnar, I must say I'm surprise and seeing you here," said Hiccup.

Ragnar smiled. "And I wasn't surprised to find you here."

Hiccup then turned to face him. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods? I have a feeling that it's not a social call."

"Your father asked me to get you," Ragnar explained.

"Did he? Well, you can tell him that I am not interested in anything he has to offer," said Hiccup turning his back on him.

Ragnar knew that this was going to be a problem. "Hiccup, it's a matter of great importance and there is something else you should know. Your mother is missing."

That got Hiccup's attention and he quickly turned around to face Ragnar.

* * *

In a few short hours later, Hiccup found himself in a helicopter with Ragnar and they were flying towards a hovering city that was deep inside the clouds. This city, which was unknown to the public, was known as Berk and it was home to many different nationalities only the heads of governments were privy to know its existence.

"Home sweet home," Hiccup muttered as they landed on the landing pad.

"We need to meet the others," said Ragnar.

"Others?" Hiccup questioned.

"You're not the only one that your father summoned here and here they are."

Hiccup turned and saw former helicopters landing on the landing pad and exiting each one were young adults near his own age along with their recruiters. His eyes fell upon Astrid and his entire body immediately stiffened up, but then he saw his father the helicopter with her.

"This ought to be interesting," said Hiccup.

Stoick then immediately turned and faced them. "Ragnar will escort you to the briefing room where we will explain your being here and for all you do get acquainted."

* * *

Ragnar soon guided them to the briefing room and a few of them were wondering why they had been summoned.

"Can you at least tell us why we're here?" Snotlout demanded looking at Ragnar.

"I'm under orders, the general will explain," said Ragnar tiredly.

"I'm still amazed that there is a floating city above the clouds," said Heather in bewilderment.

"Yeah, my father was the one that designed it with the backing of many governments," said Hiccup folding his arms.

Astrid looked at him. "Your father is the general? Then that would make you Harry Haddock."

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I've heard of you," she said coldly.

Snotlout sneered at Hiccup. "Whatever reason you're here for, I doubt it has anything to do with us."

Fishlegs frowned. "Then why is he in the briefing room with us?"

Hiccup held his hands out. "I'm only here for one reason, because according to Ragnar my mother is missing."

That caught Astrid's attention. "Valka is missing?"

Hiccup nodded. "According to Ragnar my get the sneaking suspicion it one of the reasons why we've been brought here."

The door then opened and Stoick entered, and was immediately Astrid and Snotlout saluted.

"At ease," he said. "Please take a seat, I'm sure many of you have many questions."

"I just like to know what this place is?" Heather questioned.

"This is Berk, as you might imagine it's a floating city and it's home to many people from different countries," Stoick explained. "Now I'm sure that many of you have heard of Astronema's invasion of Earth?"

Astrid nodded. "That was 20 years ago wasn't it, before any of us were born?"

Stoick nodded and pulled out a device and the screen appeared behind him. He pressed down the button immediately images of Astronema battling against the Space Rangers appeared.

"Astronema, was part of an alliance between evil dissidents in this galaxy under the command of a powerful beam by the name of Dark Spectre," Stoick explained. "The Space Rangers fought a massive battle here on earth which resulted in the defeat of the alliance, but that victory came with a hefty price. Andros, the Red Space Ranger, shattered Zordon's containment tank allowing him to release his Lifeforce across the galaxy destroying much of the alliance."

Snotlout held his hand out. "And who is Zordon?"

Fishlegs looked up. "I've read about him, he was a very powerful galactic stage was over 10,000 years old. He was the one that bestowed the Power Coins to first Power Rangers."

Stoick nodded. "After that battle it became apparent that the defences need to be strengthened. So, it was agreed that several group of companies would finance a new battle platform which would later become the floating city we now know as Berk. Our primary goal is to gather technology in order to battle against any kind of threat, we also try and support Ranger groups as often as we can."

"This still doesn't explain why you summoned us here," said Hiccup.

"I was just getting to that," said Stoick pressed down the button showing more images. This time the images showed a strange-looking device and some ancient hieroglyphics. "This device is able to create a stable wormhole out of thin air, we were able to liberated during World War II, it's only now that we've been able to use it. As these hieroglyphs, it took us some time in order to decipher them, but they speak of powerful warriors with the powers of dragons."

Fishlegs looks at the symbols. "There was ancient Norse Runes."

Stoick nodded. "Yes, but their unlike any kind of ruler we have ever seen. It mentioned that the Warriors travel to other worlds, battling against evil forces. We deduce that these warriors were possibly the first Power Rangers on earth."

Everyone immediately looked up astonished.

"How is that even possible?" Heather frowned.

"We don't know, but if this is true then most of our mythology might be centred around other groups of Power Rangers," said Stoick. "I mean our mythology is covered with powerful heroes with extraordinary abilities."

"But haven't we only just developed the technology to duplicate these Morphers?" Astrid questioned.

"Actually, some Power Rangers gained their abilities from mystical artefacts," said Ragnar as he stepped forward. "The Power Coins, the Zero Crystal, these are just some examples. Not to mention that this technology isn't just centred around Earth, you're forgetting about the Alien Rangers and the Space Rangers gained their powers through alien Morphers."

Hiccup nodded. "He's right about that, it's easy to forget that some Rangers are even aliens."

"This still doesn't explain why we hear?" Snotlout.

Hiccup shook his head. "Actually it does, has only one reason why they would bring five strangers together and discuss Power Rangers."

Everyone's eyes widened as they immediately turned to Stoick.

"I should have known that I could hide anything from you, son," Stoick sighed. "Yes, we have recently found five Morphers and judging from the market we believe that these are the same Morphers that belong to the Ranges I've mentioned."

Stoick then pulled out a suitcase and inside of it were five Morphers.

"Awesome," said Snotlout breathlessly.

"How did you get them?" Fishlegs asked.

"Using the runes, we managed to find a world and on it was a temple and we found these inside," Stoick explained. "However, as you might imagine this also means that we have an enemy to content with."

"What's a Ranger without a notorious villain planning world domination?" Hiccup sighed.

Stoick then pressed a button and this time showed an image of Drago. "He's name is Drago Bludvist, and believe it or not is a Nazi war criminal."

"Come again?" said Heather.

"In 1942, at the height of Nazi Germany's power, they began to experiment with the wormhole device I mentioned earlier. They had founded in the dig site in Africa, one of Adolf Hitler's excursions, Drago along with a few others were selected to go through the wormhole. However, what they didn't realise was that the bring the device with them in order to reopen the wormhole which left Drago and his followers stranded on an unknown planet."

"But you have to be over a hundred years old by now," said Snotlout.

"We believe that he is augmented his body with alien technology and he's done the same with his followers," Stoick explained. "We've been getting reports that he's been attacking other planets, strengthening his army and now that we've uncovered the Morphers, we believe that he is making his way here. Which is why we have summoned the five are you here, we're here to make you Power Rangers."

Snotlout held his hand out. "Hang on, I get what you want me to be a Power Ranger, but Hiccup here? I mean could you have found someone cooler?"

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "Sadly, the Morphers can only be operated with a user with a specific gene. Isolating the gene has become extremely difficult, apart from your medical record it would seem as if all five of you possess the necessary gene in order to access the Morphers."

"If we had more time we would have preferred to reverse engineer the gene needed, but we don't have that time," said Stoick. "The safety of Earth depends upon the five of you and I would urge you to take this opportunity. Heather, you will be the White Ranger, with the power of the Razorwhip. Fishlegs, you will be the Yellow Ranger, the powers of the Gronckle. Snotlout, you are to be the Black Ranger, you shall have the powers of the Monstrous Nightmare. Astrid, you shall become the Blue Ranger, and all the powers of the Deadly Nadder will be yours." He then turned and looked at Hiccup. "And Hiccup, you shall be the Red Ranger, and inherit the powers of the Night Fury."

Snotlout immediately rose to his feet. "How come he gets to be the Red Ranger?"

"Because he has the gene necessary in order to operate the Red Morpher," Ragnar reminded.

Astrid then looked at Stoick. "Sir, with all due respect, Hiccup doesn't have the necessary qualifications to become a leader."

"I'm not saying there will be problems," said Stoick. "We're basically throwing all of you together at once. I personally would rather if you had the time to get to know one another, but sadly we don't have that time. Now are you in or out?"

Hiccup looked at Stoick. "You still haven't told me about what happened to Mum."

Stoick closed his eyes. "She was the one who found the Morphers, but Drago attacked the planet where we found. She never came back through the portal and without the device she can't make her way back home, we don't even know she's alive."

Hiccup just sat there in silence and then looked at the Red Morpher. "If I'm doing this, it's so I can find her." He then took the Morpher.

Heather then took hers. "You can count me in, this beats skydiving."

Fishlegs then grabbed his. "I'm in as well."

Astrid was silent for a few seconds before she grabbed hers. "I'll do whatever it takes to defend the planet."

Snotlout folded his arms and looked pretty annoyed. "I always did want to be a Ranger." He then took his Morpher.

Stoick nodded. "Then if you follow me, it's time for you to wear your new uniforms."

Hiccup and the others soon changed into the uniforms which each was branded with their respective colour and had the Berk insignia on it.

Fishlegs then approached Hiccup. "You and your dad don't seem to get on well."

Hiccup looked at him. "We have different points of view, I wanted us to do more on the planet, the safety of the city was his primary concern despite the fact that protection of the city would mean squat if the entire world goes down around us."

* * *

Astrid was on the other side of the room doing push-ups and Heather was sitting next to her.

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair on Hiccup, it's not likely to be the Red Ranger," she said softly.

"Look, it's nothing personal, but he neglected his duties in the defence of the city at his father is the general, his choice to leave pretty much embarrassed his family name. Plus he doesn't seem to be taking this seriously, all he cares about is finding his Mum."

"You barely know him, I mean today's the first time you've met."

"I've seen his record, that tells me everything I need to know about him."

"I couldn't agree with you more, babe," said Snotlout smiling down at her. "I mean look at him, he's a walking fishbone. If anyone's going to be the Red Range it should be me."

Astrid just grunted in disgust.

* * *

Ragnar was observing from afar and he could tell that things weren't going well. He knew that Snotlout would be a problem, but it was clear that Astrid didn't put much trust in the group.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion as the door was blown off its hinges and everyone immediately turned. Then exiting the smoke were to blonde haired twins, with mischievous looks on their faces. They were Rachel and Terry Thorston, but they were more commonly known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"But we forgot our key," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar shook his head. "The door was open."

"Oh, but when we pulled it in open," Tuffnut frowned.

"That's because you're supposed to push it," said Ragnar facepalming himself.

"Oh," said the twins.

"Who are they?" Heather asked looking at Ragnar.

"These two are my assistance, they'll be in charge of testing your new equipment," Ragnar explained. "And as you can see they like getting blown up on a daily basis."

"We certainly do," said Ruffnut.

"It's the best part of this job," Tuffnut nodded excitedly.

"So, I assume there's something you wanted to say given the method it that you used to enter," Ragnar assumed.

"Oh, yes, Drago's spaceship has just been detected behind the moon," said Ruffut.

"And he's already launched an attack on the city," Tuffnut added.

"What?" Ragnar stared any quickly turn to Hiccup and the others. "The five of you had better get out there, I'll be in contact and the command centre now go!"

* * *

Drago's was currently sitting upon his throne watching as the attack of the city took place. Beside him were a short squat man with scars running down his neck and wearing a black goatee and next to him was a muscular man in armour with a sword strapped to his back. These two were Viggo and Ryker Grimborn there were two of his generals.

"As you can see our senses have detected the floating city, we believe that this is a first line of defence," Viggo explained.

"Who have you sent to attack the city?" Drago inquired.

"We've sent Blazeeyes along with two squads of Drakenoids," Ryker informed him.

"Excellent, now we just have to wait and see for their response," Drago smiled.

* * *

Blazeeyes was a fiery red dragon-like creature with a fiendish looking sword in his hand. He was laughing as he fired a burst of flames from its tip and watched as people began running all different directions.

"This is just too much fun," he smiled.

"Well, fun time is over," said Hiccup.

Blazeeyes turned and found Hiccup and the others standing there and he laughed. "You think you can stop me?"

"We're about to find out," said Hiccup and he immediately looked at the others. "Ready?"

They all nodded and pulled out their Morphers.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they yelled.

They then immediately extended their fists forward and flames representing the different colours immediately burst out of their Morphers. The flames covered their bodies and the dispersed revealing their uniforms which had a dragon emblem on their chests, but Astrid and Heather had skirts. Then what look like spirits of dragons covered their faces and dragon-shaped helmets appeared over their heads.

Drago was watching everything from the monotone immediately rose out of his throne. "Power Rangers," he growled.

"Dragon Spirit Red Ranger!" Hiccup yelled as he took up a fighting stance.

"Dragon Spirit Blue Ranger!" Astrid yelled taking up a fighting stance.

"Dragon Spirit Black Ranger!" Snotlout yelled taking up a fighting stance.

"Dragon Spirit Yellow Ranger!" Fishlegs yelled taking up a fighting stance.

"Dragon Spirit White Ranger!" Heather yelled taking up a fighting stance.

Ragnar was with Stoick as they had just witnessed the transformation.

"They did it," Ragnar smiled.

"Now we're about to see what they're made of," said Stoick still looking concerned.

Blazeeyes was taken aback slightly. "Power Rangers? No matter, I'm still more than a match for you. Drakenoids destroy them!"

The Drakenoids then immediately charged at them.

"Okay, guys, let's do it," said Hiccup.

They then immediately charged at the Drakenoids and soon a battle took place in the Plaza. Heather quickly blocked the claw from one Drakenoid and then quickly kicked in the chest, she then spun around and punched another right in the face.

"Man, these things are ugly," she said.

"They're Drakenoids, Drago's foot soldiers," said Stoick over their radio. "Watch out they're tough, even some of our best soldiers have barely been able to hold them off."

"That's because they did had me with them," said Snotlout and immediately punched a Drakenoid in the chest.

Two Drakenoids then try to attack from behind, but then suddenly he drew out a black mace.

"Let's see how you like my dragon mace!" he yelled and as he slammed it into his attackers knocking them to the ground.

Fishlegs was the most inexperienced of them all in terms of combat, but he was holding his own against the Drakenoid. He managed to grab one and spun it around and collided with another group, he then drew out a green hammer.

"Let's see what I can do my dragon hammer," he said nervously.

He slammed it on the ground sending a powerful shockwave and a small explosion knocked away good group of Drakenoids.

"Time for you guys to get a taste of my dragon whip," said Heather as she immediately pulled out a white whip.

She collected and it immediately wrapped itself around the neck of a Drakenoid. Then with one good pull she was able to cause it to spin into another group of Drakenoids. A Drakenoid tried to attack from behind, but she predicted its movement and immediately performed a skilful backflip and used her whip to grab hold of the Drakenoid's arm. Then with a pull she forced the Drakenoid to punch itself in the face knocking him out cold.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid meanwhile were battling against Blazeeyes, but Astrid seemed to cut in front of Hiccup rather than allowing him to help.

"What you doing?" Hiccup demanded.

"I'm the only one qualified to take on, help the others," she ordered.

Blazeeyes smirked. "Sure of yourself aren't you?"

Astrid then immediately pulled out a blue battleaxe. "I'm sure me and my dragon axe are more than enough for you."

She then swung it towards Blazeeyes, who quickly blocked it with his sword and then fired a powerful energy blast from his palm. Astrid quickly rolled out of the way to avoid it and then formed a leg sweep knocking him to the ground. She then raised her and slammed it down towards him, but he blocked it with his sword and then with one good push he sent her flying.

Astrid was now face first on the ground and Blazeeyes rose to his feet. He advanced towards her and pointed his sword down at her.

"Looks like you overestimated yourself," he said and raised his sword.

Astrid looked up in time to see the sword aiming straight down towards her, but before it could even touch her a second thought appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack. Both Astrid and Blazeeyes turned and found that Hiccup was standing there with a red sword in his hand.

Astrid stared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you," he said and then with one good kick he pushed Blazeeyes away. He then pointed his sword straight at him. "Now you have to face against me and my dragon sword."

Blazeeyes rubbed his chest and narrowed his eyes at him. "You make it seem as if it's some sort of challenge."

The two of them then charged one another and their swords clashed unleashing a powerful burst of energy around the plaza. It soon became quite apparent that hiccup was quite skilled with a sword as he was matching Blazeeyes' moves perfectly.

"Time to put an end to this," said Hiccup and managed to push Blazeeyes' sword away. He then spun around and his sword burst into flames. " _Dragon Blaze Strike!_ "

His sword went straight through Blazeeyes, who stood there for a few seconds before toppling over and exploded.

* * *

In the command centre there were cheers and Stoick just stared at Hiccup.

"That's my boy!" he announced.

* * *

Drago was very displeased with the outcome of the battle.

"It would seem as if this planet has defenders," he growled.

Viggo looked up at him. "My Lord, perhaps it would be wise to pace ourselves, we still have no idea of their capabilities."

Drago nodded. "Very well, but the Earth will be mine if it's the last thing I'll do."

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon returned to HQ whether were greeted by welcoming crowd.

Stoick smiled at them. "Well done, Rangers. You have certainly proving yourselves, but we can't rest yet this was only the first battle."

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll be ready for the next one," Hiccup assured.

Stoick nodded. "Be sure that they are, Captain."

Hiccup looked. "Captain?"

"If you're going to be leading the Rangers you need a rank and you have certainly proven yourself on the battlefield," Stoick nodded proudly.

Heather nodded. "We're with you, Hiccup."

"Through and through," Fishlegs added.

Snotlout shrugged. "Fine, but once you mess things up I'll be the one in command."

Astra just merely looked at Hiccup. "I appreciate that you saved me, but never getting my way again."

She then walked off in a huff leaving behind bewildered Hiccup.

Ragnar chuckled as he approached him. "Don't take it too hard, in Astrid terms that was a thank you."

Hiccup shook his head. "If she treats her friends like that I hate to see how she treats her enemies."

Everyone then laughed.


	2. The Dragon Spirits

**I know that some people have been expecting that Hiccup would be the Black Ranger and Snotlout the Red. However, I figure that students are Goodman majority of Rangers were led by the Red Ranger that I had to make some differences, even though their colours don't match, I do hope that you can understand.**

 **Also if anyone wants an idea what their uniforms look like, I got my inspiration from the new armour that Hiccup and the others will be wearing in their new film.**

* * *

Fishlegs had been given his own office and was busy going through all the archaeological files that Valka had collected. He wanted to learn as much as he could about past Power Rangers, because this could change history as they knew it.

He then heard a knock at the door and found Ragnar standing in the doorway. "I see you decided to jump right into work."

"This is utterly fascinating," said Fishlegs gesturing to all the books and scrolls. "The information here is overwhelming, I'm amazed that Valka was able to collect all this."

Ragnar nodded. "Some of this stuff did come from Earth, but in order to piece things together we had to go to other worlds."

"Translating alien languages is hard, but Valka made some excellent progress. Just look at this inscription right here," he said as he pulled out a scroll. "I've been able to translate some of it and it says that the original Dragon Spirit Rangers had unbelievable powers."

"Any chance you can figure out how to unlock?" Ragnar asked.

Fishlegs shrugged. "All it says is, ' _To unlock the power one must look towards the dragon within and only when five become one that a great power can be unleashed._ '"

"'When five become one?' Sounds as if you guys have to work together in harmony," said Ragnar scratching the back of his head.

"If so that's going to be a bit of a problem, Snotlout doesn't listen to anyone and Astrid is a bit of a loner."

"Heather is trying to smooth things over with her, but to be honest I don't know what we can do with Snotlout," Ragnar frowned.

* * *

Astrid and Heather were currently in the city going shopping.

"Don't you think you're being unfair on Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"What do you mean?" said Astrid looking at her.

"He did save your life and personally took on that thing single-handedly," Heather pointed out. "You have to admit that you had him a bit wrong."

"One battle does not make a leader," said Astrid dryly. "And the general giving him the rank of captain, that is going to bite him in the butt. I mean he just gave up a promotion to his son, who has no military training. I hear that many officials are questioning his actions."

Heather sighed. "Well, let's worry about that a bit later. Right now were going shopping."

However, before either of them could even step foot in the mall they came face-to-face with Snotlout.

"Hey, babes, coming my way?" he smiled.

"You wish," said Heather narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, I certainly do," he said wincing.

Astrid snorted in disgust. "Don't you have better things to do? Like sticking your head in a toilet?"

"Hey, is that a new way to speak to a friend," said Snotlout looking partially insulted.

"No, but you're not our friend," Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Snotlout winked and then walked off.

Heather shook her head. "Let's go inside before we get sick."

"Good plan," Astrid nodded as they entered the mall.

* * *

Stoick and Gobber when the command centre after finishing a meeting with officials.

"I think promoting Hiccup has backfired on you," said Gobber.

"I could hardly give command to a unit such as this to anything less than a captain," Stoick pointed out.

"I agree, but it's the other officials that don't," Gobber pointed out. "I mean to their eyes you've just promoted your son after one battle and we both know there's going to be more."

Stoick sighed. "To mention the team has not built any kind of unity. And beginning to wonder whether I need to mistake."

"We both know that you had no choice, Drago attacked the city remember," Gobber reminded.

"And we find ways in order to protect it, how is that cloak coming along?"

"It will still be a while before it's fully operational and no doubt Drago is planning his next move."

* * *

Drago was indeed planning his next move with his generals.

"We should attack them now," Krogan demanded. "We need a strike before they gain the momentum to strike back."

"And how are they going to do that?" Viggo questioned. "They still don't know the location of our ship and even if they do they don't have the necessary weapons to strike us."

"Not to mention that judging from the state of the world we lost World War II," Johann pointed out. "Of course we knew that already before coming here."

"We should have returned home as soon as possible and conquered the planet before it became a threat," Ryker growled.

Drago slammed his hand on his arm rest silencing them all. "Enough of this quarrying, we shall launch another attack as soon as we are able."

"I have already selected a perfect candidate for such a mission," said Ryker and then he gestured to the door which opened. Then entering inside was large alien, whose most notable characteristic was the fact that his stomach was large and he had quite chubby arms as well. "This is Doombelly and I can assure you that he can make some noise."

Drago nodded. "Very well, but you shall accompany him."

"Of course my lord," Ryker nodded.

They all nodded and left the room.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile had joined Fishlegs, assisting him with deciphering the texts on the desk.

"Thanks for lending me a hand," said Fishlegs cheerfully.

"No problem, I'm just as interested with the accusations from this lot as you are," Hiccup nodded. "Maybe you can give us some clue about what happened to my Mum."

Fishlegs looked at him. "You really do care about her."

Hiccup looked at him. "Did you ever wonder why never joined the military here on Berk?"

Fishlegs shook his head.

"I wasn't stroking my duties, my father didn't allow me to join."

Fishlegs eyes widened. "What? But I would have for that he would want his son to be in the army?"

"So did I, but I was wrong. He used his influence to cancel my enrolment and my Mum told me everything. My father and I had a heated argument and I left the city."

"But you learn how to fight, I mean I saw you in that battle with Blazeeyes," Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup looked slightly uneasy. "That's a story for another time."

Fishlegs could tell that he no longer wanted to discuss this and concentrated on the texts. Even with Hiccup's how they would take a long time to decipher the texts, they were lucky in order to decipher a single sentence.

Then suddenly they heard alarms and then quickly dropped everything and made their way to the command centre.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked looking at his father.

"Drago has launched another attack and this time he's brought one of his generals," said Stoick gravely as he gestured to Ryker. "Ryker likes to take the direct approach when it comes to combat."

"What about the others?" Fishlegs asked.

"I've sent word, but at the moment it's just the two of you."

Hiccup nodded. "We're on it."

Hiccup and Fishlegs then immediately stood straight and flexed their Morphers. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

Immediately the two of them morphed and was standing there in their uniforms.

* * *

Without a second thought, the two of them quickly made their way to the battle zone where they came face-to-face with Doombelly and Ryker.

"Only two of you," Ryker sneered.

"What's the matter two of us too much for you to handle?" Hiccup asked.

Ryker growled. "You'll pay for that insult. Drakenoids attack!"

The Drakenoids that accompanied them then immediately charged at Hiccup and Fishlegs Mathilde them then waste any time engaging them. Hiccup spun around and dealt a devastating kick and then use the momentum in order to spin around and strike another one. A Drakenoid then tried to punch him, but he quickly grabbed its arm before dealing a powerful elbow right in the face.

Fishlegs was backing away from the Drakenoids and then out of panic immediately grabbed the first of one of them. Then using all his strength he tossed it into the air and then performed a powerful back face to another one behind him.

Ryker smiled and then raised his sword and then fired a powerful beam of lightning which struck the two of them knocking them back.

"Clearly your victory over Blazeeyes was a fluke," he said as he began to charge for another attack.

However, before he could land his attack white with appeared out of nowhere and struck him, knocking him to the ground. He quickly looked up and saw that Heather had arrived with the others and they quickly helped Hiccup and Fishlegs up.

"What took you guys so long?" Hiccup asked as Astrid helped him up.

"Just be glad we hear," she said.

"Now that you all together we have the perfect opportunity of destroying new," Ryker laughed.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," said Astrid as she and the others took up fighting stances.

Ryker looked at Doombelly. "Do it."

"We pleasure," he said as he stepped forward. He then began bashing his fists on his stomach which created a powerful shock wave that slammed into the five of them.

"What was that?" Snotlout groaned as he picked himself up.

"I don't know, but we have to keep fighting," said Astrid as she immediately drew her axe and charged.

"Astrid… wait!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid ignored him and charged at Doombelly and slammed her axe towards him, but his blubber just cushioned the blow and pushed her back.

"My turn," he said and dealt a powerful punch towards her, knocking her to the ground.

Astrid just picked herself up and charged in again.

"Should we get in their?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded. "You guys go and help out, leave Ryker to me."

"Forget that, I'll do it myself," said Snotlout pulling out his mace and then charge towards Ryker.

"Not again," Hiccup groaned and looked at Fishlegs and Heather. "Go, I'll make sure that Snotlout doesn't get himself killed."

The two of them nodded and quickly ran towards Astrid to assist her. Astrid was not faring very well against Doombelly, all of her blows seem to just bounce off his fat stomach. He was about to strike her again, but Fishlegs jumping from out of nowhere and slammed his hammer right on top of his head.

"My head," he groaned.

Heather then went to help Astrid up. "You all right?"

"I am," said Astrid allowing her to help.

"You know between you and Snotlout, I'm not sure whether we have a team," said Fishlegs.

Astrid just stood there in silence, because admittedly he was right. "Then let's take him on as a team together."

"Right," they nodded.

* * *

Snotlout was battling against Ryker, who immediately blocked his mace with his sword and then kicked him in the stomach. Snotlout then tried to spin around with mace in hand, but Ryker ducked and then punched him hard knocking him to the ground.

"This is too easy," he said.

He probably would have finished Snotlout off, but Hiccup then quickly jumped in and dealt some powerful blows with his sword knocking him back.

"I'm afraid it's about to get harder," he said .

Snotlout looked up at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're welcome," said Hiccup.

"I don't need your help!" Snotlout snapped.

"Oh, so what was your plan to be knocked to the floor," said Hiccup sarcastically.

"Shut up, Hiccup," said Snotlout under his breath.

* * *

In the command centre, Stoick wasn't liking the outcome of the battle as the Rangers were getting overrun.

"This does not look good," said Stoick. He then looked at Ragnar. "Are the city defence is fully operational?"

Ragnar shook his head. "No, but we have developed the prototype of the tachyons shield."

"Is it operational?"

"It's untested."

"Do it."

* * *

Snotlout had managed to get back on his feet and was now engaging Ryker, the only problem was the fact that he didn't allow Hiccup chance to assist. Every single time Hiccup got close, Snotlout immediately positioned himself in a way to block him.

"What are you going?" said Hiccup getting annoyed.

"Making sure that you don't mess things up," Snotlout spat.

Ryker laughed as he pushed his full weight onto his sword. "I think you're the one that messing things up."

Snotloutt jumped back and began to concentrate all his power into his mace. "We'll see about that. _Nightmare Slam!_ "

He then swung his mace with all his might towards Ryker, but he merely charged energy into his sword and block the attack. Then with one good push he was able to send Snotlout flying and he slammed right into Hiccup knocking the two of them down.

Doombelly was still battling against Astrid and the others, who were barely holding their own. Heather managed to get her with around one of his arms, but he was far stronger and managed to spin her around. He then slammed his hand on his stomach sending a shock wave that slammed right into Astrid and Fishlegs.

The three of them then found themselves lying on the ground next to Hiccup and Snotlout.

Ryker laughed. "So these are the city's great defenders? Don't make me laugh." He then looked at Boombelly. "Finish them off."

"Right away, boss," Doombelly nodded.

It looked as if it was going to be the end for them, but then an orange force field began to extend its way across the city. It passed over the Rangers harmlessly, but the moment it struck Ryker and Boombelly they cried out in agony and was sent flying backwards.

"What happened?" Boombelly yelled as he picked himself up.

"I don't know, but it's clear we will be able to finish the Rangers off," Ryker growled and immediately placed a button on his gauntlet.

Then both he and Boombelly vanish into thin air.

A good thing they did because of you seconds later the force field began to fluctuate.

* * *

Stoick looked at Ragnar. "How long can the shield hold?"

"Just under an hour," said Ragnar. "And once that happens the prototype will be completely useless, I'll have to build another one from scratch."

Stoick grimaced. "Then let us hope that the Rangers can pull themselves together."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were soon taken to the command centre and were having a big brushing down with Stoick.

"What happened out there?" Stoick roared. "In all my years as a general I have never seen such a pathetic display like the one I just saw."

"We're sorry, sir," said Hiccup trying to remain calm.

"Sorry is not good enough, you were lucky to get out of there alive."

"How did we get out of there alive?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tachyons shield, designed to repel anyone who is in registered in the cities database. Unfortunately, we used an un-tested prototype and as a result chances are we will be able to get it back online."

"But it seems to work pretty well," said Snotlout.

"Ragnar informs me that we can only maintain the shield for about an hour, after that the generator will be inoperable. It could take him months will perhaps even years to develop a new one, time we don't have."

"We'll be ready the next time," Astrid assured.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "That is a tough pill for me to swallow, after seeing your butts getting handed to you. The committee is already questioning my choice of bringing you here and this will only strengthen their case."

"Perhaps if we had a better leader," Snotlout smiled.

"Is there something you would like to say Snotlout?" Stoick questioned.

"Just saying that there's a problem with team that may be the problem is there head," Snotlout shrugged.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "From my perspective it looked as if there was a problem with its legs. I suggest that all you rest up, knowing Drago he'll probably launches attack the moment the shield goes down. You're dismissed."

They all saluted and left the room.

* * *

Once they were outside Astrid immediately turned on Snotlout.

"What are you playing at?" Astrid snapped.

"What do you mean babe?" Snotlout asked.

"First off don't call me, babe. And second I'm referring to your statement about the problem being our leader."

Snotlout shrugged. "What about it?"

"We were the ones that failed, not Hiccup. Also if I remember correctly he saved your high and you were pay him by stabbing him in the back?"

Snotlout blinked. "What's your deal? Why are you suddenly defending him?"

"Look I don't know if he's leadership material, but what I can definitely say is that you are definitely not and neither am I."

"Come on, you're awesome. I mean I was like, 'That so Astrid,'" said Snotlout smiling.

Astrid shook her head. "You really don't get it. Hiccup clearly realise that you were better suited with dealing with the monster not Ryker."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling, but it's clear that you were no match against Ryker."

"And you think Hiccup would have fared any better?"

"We'll never know, because you kept on blocking every single time he tried to help. This is not about who was in charge, this is about how we best protect the city and the sooner you realise that the better everyone else will be!"

She then walked off leaving a confused Snotlout behind.

* * *

Ryker meanwhile was on Drago's ship giving him his report of the attack and why he was forced to retreat.

"So, they have a protective shield that is preventing us from entering," said Drago.

Ryker nodded. "Indeed, my lord, we had no choice but to fall back."

Viggo stepped forth. "We believe that it is some early form of a tachyons shield, but according to the readings we estimate that it will fall within the hour."

Drago nodded. "Then launch another attack immediately, we cannot give the enemy time to prepare themselves."

Krogan folded his arms. "From what we witnessed I very much doubt we have much to worry about."

Viggo looked at him. "Krogan, chances are they will repair their dysfunctionality by the time we launch our attack. We can only hope that their team will still be fractured and if so we need to take the initiative."

"Just make sure that there are no more Power Rangers and I don't care how long it takes or how it is done," Drago ordered.

* * *

Ragnar was currently monitoring the tachyons shield generator and the twins were assisting, though admittedly he had no idea how much help they would be.

"I say that it is going to blow up in 59 minutes," said Tuffnut.

"Nah, I say 60 minutes," said Ruffnut.

"Don't be ridiculous, it'll blow up sooner than that."

"Well, when it blows out there's one thing we can agree on that it is going to be spectacular."

"Oh yeah," Tuffnut agreed.

Ragnar shook his head and decided to leave them to their own calculations. He then heard the door open and turned and found Hiccup entering the room.

"How does it look?" Hiccup asked.

"Not good, there's no way I can stop the overload," he said regretfully.

"Thanks for saving our butt by the way," said Hiccup gratefully.

"No problem. How is the team looking?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I just don't know what to do. Maybe Astrid's right, maybe I'm not qualified to this."

Ragnar looked at him. "Don't talk like that. Harry, I've seen you been able to solve complex puzzles that would leave lesser minds stumped. You can't just cave in because someone questioned your ability, especially if it's a girl you have a crush on."

Hiccup's face when right pink. "Who told you?"

"You just now," Ragnar smirked.

Hiccup groaned. "Just my luck, the girl which I have a crush on hates me."

"Astrid has always been a bit challenging," Ragnar admitted. "She's been with the Berk Guard the moment she turned 18 and over the past year she's been trying to make a name for herself. Now she can finally do that, but then suddenly the general puts his own son in charge of the team and promoted him to captain when he hasn't done anything noteworthy."

"I would be pretty annoyed to," Hiccup nodded.

"Bah she also knows to trust the general's judgement and a duty comes before anything else," Ragnar added. "So, you lost a fight that doesn't mean that you should just give up. The team needs you to lead them and right now they need you more than ever."

Hiccup smiled at him. "Thanks, Rag."

Hiccup then left looking a bit more cheerful.

* * *

In the training area Astrid and the others were discussing the last battle and Snotlout was still trying to put the blame on Hiccup.

"Come on, it's obvious that it was Hiccup's fault that we had our butt handed to us," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"I said that were all to blame," said Fishlegs.

"I agree, besides we can't just count Hiccup out in just one fight," Heather agreed.

"I'm more concerned that this fight has probably damaged his confidence, in which case he won't be able during the next attack."

"Which is why we need someone more competent in charge," Snotlout nodded.

"Like you?" said Heather dubiously. "You can even follow basic orders, I'm more inclined to trust Hiccup in leading us."

"I think that we should all try to help each other out," said Fishlegs. "I've been trying to work out the inscriptions that Hiccup's mother discovered. I think it means that all of us have to work together spiritually and physically."

Astrid nodded. "That hypothesis does fit in with other Ranger groups. I think that we should give Hiccup a chance, if things look bad I can easily take command. Provided that we all follow the same orders."

Snotlout grunted. "I don't see why I had to follow his orders?"

"Because I'm your commanding officer," said a voice and immediately they turned and found Hiccup standing there. "You will follow my orders and that is final."

"Look who's finally grown a backbone," Snotlout snorted mockingly.

Hiccup approached him and it looked as if this was the first time that Snotlout realise that Hiccup was actually taller than he was. "We're not little kids any more Scott. We're going to follow my plans in the next battle…"

"Which is now," said Ragnar's voice as he immediately rushed in to the training centre. "The shield is down and Ryker and his pet have just launched an attack."

Hiccup looked at the others. "Let's do this."

"Fine," Snotlout grunted.

The five of them then stood side-by-side and raised their Morphers.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they yelled.

They activated their Morphers and within moments they were wearing their uniforms.

* * *

Ryker was in the city firing bolts of energy at anything he could see and Bellydoom was doing the same thing while Drakenoids running rampant across the Plaza.

"Come out Rangers wherever you are," said Ryker mockingly.

"Maybe they decided they were outmatched," Bellydoom laughed.

"Not in your lifetime," said Hiccup's voice.

They quickly turned and saw that the Rangers had appeared out of nowhere and were already engaging the Drakenoids. Two Drakenoids were already engaging Hiccup, but he quickly countered their blows before dealing to powerful fists into their chests knocking them to the ground. He then quickly spun around and dealt a devastating kick to another.

Astrid managed to grab the arm of a Drakenoid that was coming at her and then elbowed it in the face. She then quickly somersaulted over its shoulder and then pushed it into another Drakenoid before counselling a claw from another one with a powerful kick.

Snotlout was merely using brute force punching anything that moved. A Drakenoid then charged at him, but he grabbed hold of its waster then slammed a powerful elbow upon its back.

"Dragon mace!" he yelled pulling out his mace and quit then quickly spun around taking out any Drakenoid that came in close.

Fishlegs then suddenly found that to Drakenoids had managed to grab hold of his arms and a third was trying to make a go at him. He however used his feet to push away from him causing he and the Drakenoids to topple over and using his full body weight managed to crush them.

Heather had already brought out her wit and was using it in order to defend herself against the Drakenoids, she was using it like some sort of springboard pressing it against their claws in order push them back. She then quickly spun around and wrapped it around the leg of a Draeknoid and with one good pull managed to cause it to tip over.

Soon all the Drakenoids were gone leaving only Ryker and Doombelly left.

"So you defeated a squadron of Drakenoids," said Ryker not looking impressed in the slightest. "You still have to beat us and I'm not confident you can do that."

"Well, you're about to see that we've got more confidence than you can ever imagine," said Hiccup as he drew his Dragon Sword. "Guess, I'll handle Ryker, you guys take on ugly aware."

"Consider it done," Astrid nodded.

"Just this once," Snotlout grunted.

Astrid immediately led the charge against Doombelly leaving Ryker the handle Hiccup. However pulled out her wit and immediately swung it at Doombelly, but just like every single attack just bounced off. Snotlout and Fishlegs managed to getting close and both slammed a fist right into his stomach, but they were quickly bounced back.

Hiccup meanwhile was clashing swords with Ryker and it appeared that they were evenly matched. However, Ryker was stronger and had more body weight, giving him a strategic advantage which he used to his advantage and already dealt a few blows against Hiccup.

"Just like last time, you don't stand a chance," Ryker smiled.

Hiccup clutched his shoulder, but stood strong. "Careful with overconfidence, it could very well be your downfall."

Hiccup then immediately charged at him, but this time decided to use his speed to his advantage. When Ryker made a swing at him, he quickly somersaulted into the air avoiding the blade and landed behind him. Not wanting to give Ryker a chance to counter attack, he quickly performed a back kick hitting him right in the sum of the back.

Ryker managed to regain his balance and turned to face him and now was even more annoyed than ever. Hiccup, however, stood strong and held a firm grip around his sword indicating that he was not through yet.

* * *

Astrid and the others were getting completely overwhelmed by Doombelly, whose fat blubber kept on repelling their attacks.

"No matter what we try we can't launch a successful attack," said Heather.

"There has to be a way," said Astrid thinking hard. She then remembered in the earlier battle that Fishlegs did manage to strike a successful blow. "Wait, his head. It's the most solid part of his body, aim for his head!"

"Like I'll give you that chance," said Doombelly and he began bashing his belly unleash in a shockwave.

Snotlout brought out his mace and then jumped into the air before the attack could hit them. "Time for you to feel the Snot!"

He then slammed his mace right on top of his head with enough force that it created an explosion destroying Doombelly.

Hiccup had just pushed Ryker back when they saw the explosion.

"Impossible," Ryker stared.

"Oh, it's very possible," said Hiccup as he charged in with sword in hand.

Ryker could tell when he was beaten and immediately activated his teleporter before Hiccup struck him.

Hiccup then looked at the others. "Nice work, guys."

"I guess there was something behind your plan," Snotlout admitted.

Ryker had returned to Drago's ship and he found that his lord and master was furious.

"So much for them to being weak," he growled and he immediately looked at Viggo. "Viggo, do it!"

Viggo nodded. "Activating Rejuvenate!"

He then pushed a button on a beam to fire down on the remains of Doombelly and then suddenly he was regenerated only that he was now the size of a small mountain.

"How do you like me now?" Doombelly laughed.

"That's one big alien," Fishlegs whimpered.

"How we supposed to fight that?" Heather asked.

"Rangers, I've just managed to finish the decryption on those inscriptions," said Ragnar over the radio. "All you have the power to reach a new level by harnessing the power of your dragon spirits."

"How do we do that?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked at them. "Try looking deep down inside yourselves."

No one else had any better suggestion and immediately they just stood there and concentrated upon their inner selves. Clearly they managed to succeed because suddenly they began to glow in a strange aura representing the different colours.

"Dragon spirits arise!" they cried.

Then they immediately shot up into the air like spirits and then suddenly they began to transform. All five of them were now giant mechanical dragons, each one representing the own different colour.

Each one of the dragons were different from the other, Heather became a white Razorwhip, a long silky white dragon with a razor sharp tail, Fishlegs had transformed into a yellow Gronckle, a very husky dragon with small wings like a bumblebee, Snotlout had become a black Monstrous Nightmare, the largest of dragons and the most vicious, Astrid was now a blue Deadly Nadder, a birdlike dragon with a tail filled with razor sharp spikes and Hiccup was now a red Night Fury, a very streamlined dragon and was possibly the fastest out of them all.

Hiccup and the others found themselves on podiums with their hands hovering over two either side of them. It was clear that they were in control over their new forms by mental energy.

"Look at us," said Hiccup astonished.

"I've never felt so powerful," said Snotlout.

Apparently there was still communication with the command centre as they heard Ragnar contacting them.

"Guys these are your Dragon Spirit Zoids, you are in full control of your new bodies, but remember you will still take damage," Ragnar informed.

"Okay, guys let's see what these zoids can do," said Hiccup.

Hiccup immediately took off and began flying around the sky over Doombelly.

"Hey, no fair!" Doombelly roared in frustration.

"Oh, I want a piece of the action," said Snotlout and he began moving in towards Doombelly.

Doombelly was so preoccupied with Hiccup that he failed to notice Snotlout dealing some powerful blows with his large wings. Heather then flew out of nowhere and struck Doombelly with a razor sharp tail knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, don't have all the fun," said Heather.

"You'll pay for that!" Doombelly growled as he rose to his feet.

He then began beating his hands on his stomach sending powerful shock waves towards them. However, Fishlegs was proving himself to be quite manoeuvrable and was able to avoid the attack by hovering upwards.

"Let do it, girl," Fishlegs yelled.

Fishlegs then began spinning around and then came flying down towards Doombelly striking him in the face with his bludgeon like tail.

"My turn," said Astrid as she gained her tail at him. "Let's see how you like my _Spine Shot_!"

Spikes flew out of her tail and struck Doombelly to the ground.

"No, fair ganging up on me!" Doombelly roared.

"You're the one that attacking our city," Hiccup reminded as he positioned himself directly over him. "And now you're going to regret ever coming, _Plasma Blast_!"

Hiccup then fired a plasma orb from his mouth and aimed it straight down on top of Doombelly creating a massive explosion that destroyed him completely. Hiccup then landed on top one of the buildings and roared.

* * *

Drago was on his ship and slammed his fist onto the controls that produce the monitor shutting it down.

"Your time is coming Rangers," he growled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon found themselves in the command centre and Stoick was looking at them proudly.

"Excellent work out there, you manage to pull yourselves together and defend the city," he nodded. "Just remember that our work is only just begun and I need that unity to remain inside all of you the battles to come."

Hiccup nodded." Don't worry, sir. When things look down that's when we are at our best."

Stoick nodded. "Dismissed."

Astrid looked at Hiccup and then smiled. "Good work out there, Captain."

Hiccup was taken aback. "Was that a compliment?"

Astrid smirked. "Don't get used to it."

She then walked off and Hiccup just stood there blinked as she disappeared round the corner.

"I just don't get her, first she criticises me and then she compliments me."

Ragnar then please dish arm around his shoulders. "Hiccup, if there's one thing in life I have learned. The females of our species are complex creatures indeed, so complex that it would take a lifetime to understand and perhaps more."


	3. When Five Become One

Drago was in his ship walking down the corridors with his generals, they were discussing the recent developments of the previous attack.

"Now the Ranges are able to engage us no matter what size our soldiers become," Drago growled.

"Doesn't mean they can win every single engagement," said Krogan.

"True, but we do have to be smart about this," said Viggo with his hands behind his back. "My immediate concern is that the Ranges of only touched the surface of their powers. We still know very little about the powers that the ranges can now acquire thanks to those Morphers."

"Those Rangers may very well dampen our plans on conquering the galaxy," said Drago. "We need to launch another attack before they have a chance to regroup. This time you'll meet them on the battlefield Krogan."

"It shall be my honour, my lord," Krogan bowed.

"According to many sources on the planet, there have been a good number of other notorious villains attempting to conquer the earth," said Johann looking at Drago. "All of them had been stopped by different Ranges. How these great villainsHow these great villains lost to a bunch of teenagers is beyond me, though I would suggest that we start investigating on their methods to avoid the same fate."

"Do it," Drago nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the command centre, Stoick was giving everyone a briefing of the other generals that were under Drago's command.

"This is, Viggo Grimborn," said Stoick as important image of Viggo onto the screen. "The man is a tactical genius and had a hand in planning many battles that the Nazis wandering World War II. You have already met his brother, Ryker." Ryker's image then appeared on the monitor.

"Can hardly forget that face," said Snotlout.

"Forgive me for saying this but when I was battling against Ryker, I didn't get the impression that he was quite the strategist," said Hiccup.

"You're right, he isn't," Stoick nodded. "He prefers more brutal forms of combat, direct assaults, overpowering the enemy. He was in fact on the front lines during the Battle of France and crushed any enemy in his path."

"Anyone else we should be concerned about?" Astrid asked.

Stoick nodded and then produced an image of Krogan. "Krogan, is Drago's second-in-command and just like his master he is merciless and cruel. By all contrasts he is Drago's herald and is often the first one to attack a planet, his favourite pastime is enslaving the inhabitants that he conquers."

"Sounds like a pleasant guy," said Heather.

"That's totally barbaric," said Fishlegs.

"You're forgetting that all of them are fascists, all them had contact with Hitler before they were transported to who knows where," Stoick pointed out.

"What I don't get is how we managed to conquer so many planets?" Astrid frowned. "I mean how did they get the equipment, the armies and supplies to launch these campaigns."

Stoick then produced an image of Johann. "We believe that this man is responsible, his name is Johann. You could consider him a black market here, he was the man responsible providing arms to the Nazis during their infancy. Unlike the rest of them he hadn't taken their ideology to heart and cares more about profit than anything else."

"What about those footsoldiers?" Hiccup asked. "Are they alien?"

"We don't believe so," said Stoick and he turned to Ragnar who was in the room with them. "Ragnar, if you would please feel them in with your findings."

Ragnar nodded. "We've been studying the bodies of those creatures you've defeated and our scanners have discovered something interesting. Their genomes are completely over the place, in fact when I'm actually looking at one species here, but it's like several different alien species combined into one."

Snotlout looked at him blankly. "Was he speaking English?"

Hiccup looked at him. "He's basically saying that the creature's DNA is like a jigsaw puzzle made from different jigsaws."

Snotlout nodded. "But what does that mean?"

"It means that Drago has been injecting different genes into a single creature to improve its strength, stamina and speed. Though scanning its brain has proven that their brains produce very little activity, like an organic drone designed for fighting and nothing else."

"Technology involved in this must be out of this world," said Heather.

"That's putting it mildly," Ragnar nodded. "We have only just started with genetic enhancement and fusion, most of which has been banned by the UN."

"Why?" Snotlout asked.

"This planet has been attacked by creatures that have had their genetics enhanced, which led to mutations, not to mention creatures that seem to have been grown in a lab," Ragnar explained.

"Time Force and Dinothunder," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded. "And naturally some genetic enhancement has not been banned otherwise the Overdrive Rangers would not be here. Though it's clear that these Drakenoids are extremely dangerous, the more civilisations Drago conquers the stronger they get."

"But what were these creatures before this genetic enhancement?" Heather asked.

Ragnar looked at them awkwardly. "We've been studying them and we believe that they were once human. Possibly the footsoldiers that accompanied Drago when they vanished through the wormhole."

"Are you saying that these things used to be human?" Snotlout stared.

"Yes," Ragnar nodded.

Everyone groaned in disgust.

"As you can see, it's more important than ever that we prevent Drago from conquering earth," said Stoick looking at every single one of them. "Also the best way to weaken his forces to attack major strongholds under his control in other parts of the galaxy. We're still trying to locate them, but once we do will be sending you in to attack these targets."

"But in the meantime we have to see him protect the city," Hiccup assumed.

Stoick nodded. "Drago will no doubt launch another attack swiftly and as we witness he has the ability of regenerating his soldiers and make them as tall as a skyscraper. To that end we need every single advantage we can muster."

"I'm a leading the development of some new equipment, it in the early stages, but they will help you measurably," said Ragnar.

"Then I suggest that we take the opportunity to do some trust exercises so that we are ready," Astrid suggested.

"My thinking exactly," Stoick nodded. "I want all of you in the training hall in half an hour and don't be late."

* * *

Within half an hour, Hiccup and the others were in the training hall and the coach was none other than Gobber.

"Okay, Stoick has ordered me to train all of you to the best of my abilities," he said as he paced up and down. "We'll start with trust exercises, the first thing I need is a volunteer."

Snotlout then raised his hand. "Whatever it is you want me to do what I can do it."

Gobber nodded. "Good." He then pulled out a restraining jacket. "The first thing I want you to do is put this on."

When Snotlout volunteered he believed that Gobber was asking for someone to be in charge of the exercise. He was not expecting to be wearing a restraining jacket like an insane inmate.

"Now what?" Snotlout asked once the jacket was secured.

"Just hold still," said Gobber as he grabbed a hook and inserted it in an opening in the back of the jacket. "Now Snotlout is going to have to put his trust in all of you to make the right decisions to free him."

"I what?" Snotlout asked suddenly he was lifted off the ground and once he was about 10 feet off the floor he stopped. "This is what I signed up for."

Gobber ignored him and looked at the others. "Now by working together you will use all of these items to rescue him."

They turned and found that there was a pile of crates, planks and bedsheets in a corner of the room.

"You have about half an hour, to rescue him otherwise the rope will snap and he shall fall," Gobber explained.

"Do I have a say in this?" Snotlout asked.

"Go!"

Hiccup and the others immediately rushed towards the pile began coming up with ideas to rescue him.

"Could we build a ladder?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid shook her head. "Even if we do reach him, the moment we and do the straps he will fall."

"We could use the bedsheets to cushion his fall," Heather asked.

"That depends how much he weighs," said Hiccup and he looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, how heavy are you?"

"About a 150 pounds, why?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked at the others. "We're going to have to put a lot of sheets together so that he doesn't just rip through them."

Astrid nodded. "Okay, Fishlegs and Heather, you get the sheets together and Hiccup and I will start by trying to make a makeshift ladder to reach him."

"Sounds like a plan," Hiccup nodded.

Soon Hiccup and Astrid began positioning the crates and planks in order to create a small ladder, are they had very little to work with and were short about 1 foot.

"Brilliant plan, Hiccup," Snotlout glared.

"It was my plan actually," said Astrid dryly.

Snotlout looked at her. "Oh, but I'm sure it wasn't your fault that it failed."

"We haven't failed yet," said Hiccup and turn to Astrid. "Think you can give me a boost?"

Astrid nodded and cupped her hands together, Hiccup then placed his prosthetic into them and she lifted him up towards Snotlout.

"Just hold still," he said as he began to untie the restraints.

"Wait a minute, won't I fall the moment you undo the straps?" Snotlout asked.

"That's the plan."

"That is a terrible plan!"

"Relax, just trust us."

"I want a second opinion, I want another…" said Snotlout. Hiccup then unfastened the last of the straps causing Snotlout to fall. "Plan!"

Snotlout closed his eyes, but then suddenly he felt himself landing in a sheet. He opened his eyes and found that Fishlegs and Heather had caught in by tying several sheets together which cushion his fall.

"You all right?" Heather smiled.

Gobber clapped his hands together. "Excellent work, you showed true teamwork and trust. Though I think Snotlout could have put a little more trust in Hiccup."

Snotlout just folded his arms and grumbled to himself.

For the next hour the team exercises continued, focusing mostly on trust. Snotlout was the only one who's having problems with these exercises, especially whenever he was partnered up with Hiccup. Strangely enough he trusted Astrid and Heather more than anyone else, though it became apparent that he was only doing it to impress them.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were walking down the corridors and finally Astrid found herself asking the question she had been meaning to ask since she met him.

"How did you get that prosthetic?" she asked.

"Now that's a random question whenever I've heard one," said Hiccup.

"If it's too painful to talk about, then don't," said Astrid.

"No, it's not," Hiccup assured. "My mother wanted me to gain experience in other places so I was sent to New York where I attended my high school years. You remember when Emperor Marvo invaded the planet?"

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, a lot of people were trapped and got injured. The poor we would have wiped out all the cities in America wasn't for the Megaforce Power Rangers."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I was helping to evacuate many people in my school before the building was hit. My leg was caught in some rubble and I lost consciousness, I woke up and found myself back on Berk, short one leg."

Astrid just stared at him. "That must have been quite the wake-up call."

"You don't know the half of it. Ever since then my father refused to me to join the military, despite having a working prosthetic. After which me and my father didn't speak to each other and I left the city."

"I guess he was just trying to protect you," Astrid assumed.

"I get that, but the one thing that I wanted most of always to make him proud of me. How can I do that if I am not given every single opportunity to do so?"

Astrid had to admit that she had Hiccup wrong, he had shirked his duties he was denied them. Not only that but he showed great courage where lesser people would have panicked and lost a leg because of it.

"Maybe this is your chance to do that?" Astrid suggested.

"That's what I'm hoping."

* * *

Fishlegs and Ragnar was still going over many of the inscriptions, especially about the part that _five become one_.

"What do you think it could mean?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with the zoids," Fishlegs offered.

Ragnar nodded. "Makes sense, in the past all Zoids combined with one another."

"But weren't most of them piloted vehicles?" Fishlegs questioned.

Ragnar shrugged. "True, but a good many of them were actually creatures or Ranges transformed into Zoids."

"Good point, still there is still much we don't know about these Morphers."

"Which is why we brought you here," Ragnar reminded as he handed him a book. "Your archaeology skills will be essential in order to discover the secrets."

"I can only do my best, I've never seen symbols like these before, I can't even pronounce them into words," said Fishlegs shaking his head.

"You'll crack it eventually," Ragnar assured.

* * *

Stoick meanwhile was facing the committee, who were reviewing the last few battles with the Ranges.

"This Ranger project of yours hasn't exactly met expectations," said Mildew, an ugly old man.

"They fended off two attacks," Stoick pointed out.

"Attacks which should never happened in the first place," Mildew growled. "I warned this committee that by using these wormholes we were only inviting alien invaders."

"For starters they're not aliens and second what you think Drago would have done if he had discovered them before we did?" Stoick questioned.

"By all indications these Morphers can only be operated by user with a specific gene," Mildew reminded.

Gothi, a small old woman, who was mute and had to communicate in other means. "I think that you're being a little unfair Mildew. The Ranges are certainly proven themselves in battling against this threat."

"And yet he put his own son in charge," said Mildew narrowing his eyes. "Not only that but made him a captain, the boy has not proven himself to carry that rank. Not only that the team seems a bit disorganised judging from their last battle."

"They pulled it together and defeated the invaders," Stoick reminded.

"At the cost of a prototype tachyons shield generator, one which will take years to replace according to Ragnar," said Mildew. "And on top of that we now discover that the enemy can regenerate and become super-sized, leading to more destruction of the city."

"The Ranges have developed methods to counter that as you have seen yourself," said Stoick now starting to get impatient.

"By transforming into giants, which will lead to more destruction of the city."

"Gentlemen, I think that we are arguing around in circles," said Gothi strictly. "What's done is done and the Ranges are best means of defending this city. I recommend that we stop bickering and devise ways of supporting them and in their endeavours."

Mildew grumbled to himself.

Gothi then looked at Stoick. "But, even though I do not share his demeanour, he isn't wrong about promoting Hiccup to the rank of captain. He is after all still a civilian."

"I think the boy is proving himself of his rank," said Gobber.

"No one is questioning the boy's courage or his ingenuity," said Gothi raising a hand. "I just pray that you've made the right decision, Stoick. Because of its proven that his own fit for leading this team, then we might have to consider a change of leadership not only with the Ranges but for this city."

Stoick just stood there. "I have great confidence, in the Ranges abilities."

* * *

Meanwhile Krogan was preparing his attack on the city and who was busy constructing a Zoid of his own. This Zord was humanoid in shape and was the size of one of their soldiers when regenerated.

The Zoid itself had razor sharp claws that looked like it could slice through a building and on its chest was fitted laser cannons. It had resembled that of a Singetail and it was fitted with an axe to its back, no doubt it could be used for close range combat when necessary.

Drago came to an inspect Krogan's work. "I trust that everything is prepared for your attack?"

"Just about," Krogan nodded. "I've designed this Zoid in order to deal with the Ranger Zoids, I can assure you that they will not know what's coming to them."

Drago just looked at him without a single trace of emotion. "I'll hold you to that."

He then walked off.

"A bit overconfident aren't we?" said Viggo's voice.

Krogan turned and found Viggo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "What do you want?"

"Just here to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into," said Viggo casually.

"I don't know what your game is, but where you and your brother failed I shall succeed," Krogan promised.

"That's quite a big promise, but I think you're forgetting about the Red Ranger," said Viggo.

"What about him?"

"He is the linchpin that holds them all together and has so far been the one responsible for rallying his team. I would advise that you take out first, before the others have a chance to counter.

Krogan waved his hand dismissively. "Don't make me laugh, as Ryker proved that team is disorganised. Whatever threat you think that the Red Rangers possesses doesn't exist."

Viggo shrugged and walked off. "I have a feeling you'll be eating those words."

* * *

Astrid and Heather were sparring in the training centre, but they were talking at the same time.

"So, I hear you've gone a little easy on Hiccup," said Heather as she blocked Astrid below.

"Where did you hear that?" Astrid asked as she counted Heather's kick.

"I have my sources," Heather smiled.

"I do admit that I have him wrong, he never shirked his duty and in defending this city," Astrid admitted as she performed a spin kick. "And he has proven himself to be a leader."

Heather nodded. "Anyone who is able to control Snotlout certainly has skill."

"I wouldn't say control, more like channel," Astrid joked.

"But you still have your doubts," Heather assumed.

"Unconcerned when it comes to the big decisions, so far everything we've done is just fight off a few small raids, a competent Sergeant can handle that."

"I'm sure he'll rise to the occasion with his own little flare."

"He does have a flair for the dramatic," Astrid admitted.

Then suddenly the entire place shock violently knocking the two of them to the ground.

"What was that?"

"Ranger to the command centre immediately," said Gobber's voice over the radio.

* * *

Astrid and Heather quickly made their way to the command centre where the others were waiting.

"What's happening?" Astrid asked.

"It seems as if the city is under attack by a giant Zoid," said Hiccup gesturing to the monitor.

When they looked they found that indeed Zoid was attacking the city, firing lasers down of the buildings destroying them.

"Where did that thing come from?" Astrid asked.

"It just flew from space," said Ragnar. "We sent several aircraft to intercept, but no matter what they did they can find a blindspot."

Stoick look at the Ranges. "I think you all know what needs to be done."

They all nodded raised their Morphers.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready," they all nodded.

"Unleashed the dragon within!"

They immediately activated their Morphers and soon they were wearing their uniforms and were prepared to battle.

* * *

Krogan was having fun demolishing the city, though he was doing it only to get his true target out in the open.

"Come on, Rangers, do I have to destroy the entire city to get your attention?" he said with a cruel smile.

"You want us, you've got us," said Hiccup's voice from nowhere.

"Right on cue," Krogan smiled and immediately pulled out his axe.

He then quickly spun around and sliced right through a plasma blast that Hiccup had fired.

Hiccup just stared. "What the?"

Fishlegs and Heather were tried a two-pronged attack, into different directions. However Krogan, somehow anticipated their moves and avoided Heather's tail and managed to grab it. He then spun her around and slammed her right into Fishlegs suddenly the two of them crashing down.

"Sorry," said Heather apologetically.

"Not your fault," said Fishlegs.

"Here I come to save the day!" Snotlout yelled as he charged at Krogan at full speed.

Krogan turned and then grabbed him by the horns and held his ground. Krogan then noticed on his sensors that Astrid was coming in, hoping to perform a sneak attack while he was preoccupied with Snotlout.

"Nice try," he said and then suddenly turned around and held Snotlout up like a shield.

Astrid had already fired her spines, before she realised what had happened and they struck Snotlout in the back.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Snotlout yelled rubbing his back.

"Sorry," said Astrid.

"Have a taste of this," said Krogan and fired a spread of lasers at Astrid.

Astrid began to perform some fancy aerial manoeuvre in order to avoid the lasers and then flew up to Hiccup.

"We're getting our tail was handed to us," she said.

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "It would seem as if he is able to sense our approach, no matter which way we attack.

"So we can't surprise him," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "We need to find a way to overpower him, but I don't think any of us have the strength." A thought then came into his head. "' _When five become one_.'"

Astrid frowned. "Sorry?"

"If none of us can beat him individually, then how about all five of us work together," said Hiccup.

"I'm for it, if it means we win," said Snotlout.

"Everyone, concentrate and think of a singular form, one that is strong and durable," said Hiccup.

All them close their eyes and did what Hiccup suggested and soon inside all their minds are single for a merged.

"Megazoids combined!" Hiccup yelled.

Snotlout's Zoid was the first to transform, the wings separated from the body and the head retracted. The waist then separated and soon became a pair of legs. Hiccup's body folded in forming a test with the head in the centre. Then Snotlout's wings attached to the back and soon the waste connected with the lower torso.

Astrid and Heather then immediately flew win and they began to transform into a pair of arms with large hands appearing out of the mouths. They then attached themselves to the chest, Astrid been the right arm and Heather the left, and Heather's tail became a sword which flew into the right hand. Fishlegs then flew Wayne and his body began to transform into a head which then attached itself on top of the chest.

"Dragon Spirit Megazoid," they yelled as they found themselves in some form of cockpit.

Standing right in the city was a Zoid the same size as Krogan.

"Impossible," Krogan stared.

In the command centre Ragnar smiled. "They did it! They managed to combine the Zoids."

"Looks like the tide of the battle has changed," Stoick smiled.

"Krogan won't know what hit him."

Krogan, however, remained entirely confident that he was still in control of the situation.

"You've only just made it easier for me, I can and destroy you all at once," said Krogan as he drew his axe and charged.

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup and he looked at the others. "Let's do it, gang!"

"Right!" they all nodded.

Immediately the two of them clashed sword against axe, but it soon became apparent that the Rangers had the advantage. Krogan had designed his Zoid to fight against five individual opponents, not one powerful one and began pushing him back.

"I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" Krogan roared and began firing his lasers.

At such close range this pushed the Ranges back and dealt some heavy damage, but it was nothing they could not recover from.

"Looks like he's gonna make a fight out of it," said Snotlout.

"Was there really any doubt?" Astrid asked.

"We need to keep fighting," said Heather.

"And we will," Hiccup nodded.

Krogan came in for another attack, but using the sword the Rangers managed to manoeuver the sword so it passed them harmlessly. Then they punched Krogan hard in the chest followed by a quick slash with the sword destroying his axe.

Krogan could see that his systems were beginning to smoke. "No, it can't be!"

"Oh, it can," said Hiccup. "Now it's time for us to finish this fight!"

All of them then extended their hands forwards. " _Dragon Rage!_ "

A powerful beam then out of the Night Fury's mouth and slammed right into Krogan's Zoid. Krogan realising that his Zoid was now going to be destroyed he immediately teleported out and seconds later there was a huge explosion.

Hiccup smiled. "Way to go guys."

"That felt good!" Snotlout cheered.

"Do you think Krogan was in that explosion?" Fishlegs asked.

Ragnar then immediately contacted them. "I'm afraid that's nothing more than hopeful thinking. We detected a teleporter beam, Krogan must have teleported himself out before you destroyed the Zoid."

"So he's still out there," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded. "And I'm willing to bet that he's angry."

* * *

Krogan was angry, but not as much as Drago, who was absolutely furious.

"You have them on the ropes and you allowed them to beat you!" Drago roared.

"My Lord, as you saw they were able to combine the powers my Zoid was completely overwhelmed," said Krogan humbly.

"The Rangers are getting stronger by the day and every single attempt on our part seems to weaken us," Drago growled.

"The more we learn about the enemy the easier it will be for us to be," said Viggo stepping forward.

"A small comfort, considering the amount of resources we're using on a single city," Drago growled.

"We'll just have to be more strategic in our planning rather than using brute force," said Viggo as his eyes turned to Krogan. "That is how the Allies won World War II after all."

"I can still scarcely believe it myself," said Drago fuming. "When we left we were on the verge of winning the war and now we discover that our period of time is better left forgotten to many." He then looked at everyone present. "I do not care what we have to do, but I want that city destroyed!"

"Of course, my lord," said Krogan humbly.

* * *

Stoick was speaking to the committee after the recent attack on Berk.

"As you see our Rangers have managed to oppose yet another attack and it was my son that pulled them together, quite literally," said Stoick smiling.

Mildew was fuming. "I suppose they do know what they're doing."

"Then I take it that I have the permission of the committee to continue the Ranger program?" Stoick asked.

The committee was in agreement that the Ranges should remain to defend the city.

* * *

Gobber shook hands with Stoick. "Quite the victory, old friend."

Stoick nodded. "The first of many I hope. How the Ranges doing?"

Gobber smiled. "They're earning some well needed rest and I have to say that they are acting more like a team every day."

"Good, because if you cannot rely on your team then who can you rely on?" said Stoick as they made their way down the corridor. "Keep me updated."

Gobber nodded. "I certainly will and I have a feeling that things are going to get a bit more lively round here."

"Bunch of teenagers fighting bad guys, I would be disappointed if it wasn't," Stoick smiled.

The two of them then laughed.


	4. Speed Demons

**I would like to remind everyone that I am working in eight-hour shift which means updates will be slow. So would you please be patient as I am writing as quick as I can.**

* * *

Ragnar was currently working on a new set of equipment for the Rangers and the twins were testing them in their own way. The twins were riding a set of motorcycles around the course with a lot of flair.

"This is totally awesome!" Tuffnut yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I could do this all day!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Just focus on testing the motorcycles," said Ragnar shaking his head as he took notes. "If the Rangers are going to be using these, we need to make sure there are no faults."

"Stop being a wet blanket and have some fun," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, you've got to go with the flow," said Tuffnut.

However, at that point the motorcycles short-circuited and the twins found themselves unable to control the cycles.

"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut screamed as he tried to regain control.

"Watch out!" Ragnar yelled.

Too late, the twins crashed into the barrier and were flown off the cycles.

"You guys all right?" Ragnar yelled dashed towards them.

"We could have died," said Ruffnut breathlessly.

"Yeah, want to go again?" Tuffnut asked.

Ragnar then turned his attention on the cycles which were badly damaged.

* * *

Two hours later, Ragnar was reporting on his latest experiment to Stoick, who was reading the report.

"Another explosion?" Stoick asked.

"At this time the cycles went out of control," said Ragnar quickly. "I believe the fault is with the navigation software, I've got experts looking into it as we speak."

"Good, but tell me how hard is it to build five motorcycles?" Stoick asked as he looked up from the report.

"We're installing new equipment which would make them even faster than the regular motorcycles, not to mention lasers for defence," Ragnar explained. "Plus were also installing transport software's of the cycles can drive themselves and join of the Rangers anywhere in the city. Installing all that software will have some backlashes, and not to mention where adapting it to use a new form of fuel."

"What kind of fuel?" Stoick questioned.

"An experimental one, one that produces no carbon emissions and can easily be replicated," said Ragnar.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use petrol?" Stoick questioned.

"Easier, yes," Ragnar nodded. "However, since were floating city we would have to import this oil to other countries. Not to mention it would be a good idea that we don't damage the earth ourselves while we're trying to save it."

Stoick nodded. "I can respect that, that if it becomes too much of a problem I'm going to have to ask you to use more efficient fuel sources."

"I assure you, sir, that I can get them to work," Ragnar promised.

"Very well, I'll trust you for now, but if these failures keep on happening I might have to rethink," he said as he handed the report back to Ragnar.

* * *

Up in space, Drago was trying to devise a new plan to attack Berk.

"I want to launch another attack," he said to his generals. "I expect a good idea from one of you."

Viggo stepped forward. "If I may, I may have a suggestion my lord."

"Please enlighten us, Viggo," Drago offered.

"Our last few attacks have been nothing more than brute force, might I suggest a different tactic," Viggo offered.

"Such as?"

"Allow me to introduce to you, Speedfreak," said Viggo as a new alien entered the room.

This alien looked more like a racer than a fighter, you was heavily armoured and had a rider's helmet over his head. Also strapped to his waist were pair of pistols and even by looking at him you could tell that he would be able to draw them in under five seconds.

"Not exactly an impressive alien you have there Viggo," Krogan smirked.

"He may not look like much, but he has one more than a fair share of galactic races and he is known of leaving his enemies in pieces in the dirt," Viggo smiled.

"No one has ever beating me in a race that lives to tell about it and those that lose most of them can't either," Speedfreaks smiled.

"Put him into the test, we'll see how things go after that," said Drago as he leaned back on his throne.

"Of course, my lord," Viggo bowed respectfully.

Viggo and Speedfreak then left leaving Drago with the rest of his generals.

"Do you really think that Viggo can fare better than the rest of us?" Johann questioned.

"Viggo, is an excellent strategist that I highly respect, if the Ranges that he wouldn't defeat him then it proves that it's not just dumb luck that have won all of the fights," said Drago. "If so then we're going to have to rethink our strategies in the future."

"What do you suggest?" Krogan questioned.

"That is something that neither you or Ryker should worry yourselves about, I wish to discuss our next plan with Johann," said Drago.

Krogan and Ryker bowed respectfully and left the room leaving Drago to discuss his future plans with Johann.

* * *

On Berk, Ragnar was still going through the test results on the motorcycles hoping to find the bug and corrected.

"What are you working on?" said a voice.

Ragnar turned and found Heather standing there looking at him curiously. "Oh, Heather, I didn't hear you come in."

"That's all right, it looks as if you're quite busy," she said gesturing to the computer.

"I'm working on new forms of equipment to assist you in the Ranges," Ragnar explained. "It's proven to be a bit more complicated than I imagined."

"Need help?" Heather asked.

"Do you have a degree in engineering?" Ragnar asked.

"I've done some maintenance in my time," Heather smiled.

Ragnar shrugged. "Close enough, have a look."

Heather made her way to the computer and saw the schematics for the motorcycles.

"You're building motorcycles?" she frowned.

"I called and the Dragon Cycles, I've outfitted them with the state-of-the-art technology," Ragnar explained. "These are probably the fastest motorcycles ever designed, built in with homing technology that will allow them to drive themselves until they reach your respective positions. I've also installed weapons to help you find your enemies and a new engine."

"They look awesome," said Heather star struck. "When will they be ready?"

"I don't know," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head. "The fact is we've then having problems getting them to work. We believe the new engine is the cause of the problem."

"What exactly is wrong with the engine?"

"The Dragon Cycles are not fuelled by petrol, rather a new energy source that we're able to create with very little cost and does not damage the environment," Ragnar explained. "Unfortunately the engine does not seem to be compatible with the motorcycle itself. The easiest solution would be to replace the engine with a petrol powered one, but I'm reluctant to do so."

"Why?"

"Well, partly because getting the fuel would mean we have to rely upon other countries, but mostly it's because I don't want to damage the environment any more than it should. If I can get this to work it might be the first step for cleaner fuel for not only us, but for the entire planet."

Heather looked at him. "And I thought it was us Rangers who are meant to save the planet."

Ragnar shrugged. "At the moment the general his allowing these tests to proceed, but I fear that soon he would want me to redesign the entire thing for a more efficient means of transport."

"I can see why you want this sorted," Heather nodded.

Then suddenly are alarms rang across the entire room and Heather immediately used the communicator on her Morpher.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Heather asked.

"There is any movement in the racetrack, get there as soon as you can," said Hiccup's voice.

Heather looked at Ragnar. "I guess that I'm going have to help you a bit later."

"That's quite fine," Ragnar assured.

* * *

Heather soon joined up with Hiccup and the others at the racetrack and so far there was no sign of any enemy presence.

"I thought that there was someone on the racetrack," said Snotlout.

"Someone just teleported down recently," said Hiccup.

Astrid frowned as she heard something. "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone listened to what sounded like an engine then suddenly turning round the corner was Speedfreak on his motorcycle which was quite fiendish looking.

"So these are the famous Ranges I've heard so much about, I'm not very impressed," he sneered.

"And who would you be?" Hiccup asked.

"The name is Speedfreak, on the 10 times winner the Galactic Race Cup and anyone who has ever faced up against me never get back up again," he said.

"Then we'll be the first," said Hiccup and he looked at everyone. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they all nodded and they raised the Morphers.

They then immediately swung their fists forward. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

Upon saying those words the flames from the Morphers covered their bodies and the immediately transformed into the uniforms.

"Now that you have your game faces on, let's see how well you do against my ride," Speedfreak smirked and immediately revved up his engines.

Before any of them had a chance to do anything Speedfreak zoom towards them and they quickly jumped out of the way before he hit them.

"No fair," Snotlout growled. "We don't have any bikes."

"Sorry, pal, but in this race you need to bring your own toys," Speedfreak smirked as he immediately turned around and charged them again.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Heather, do you think you can snag them?"

"I can try," said Heather as she immediately pulled out her whip.

Speedfreak kept on speeding towards them and Heather waited for the right moment and immediately fling her whip. The whip wrapped itself around Speedfreak's waist, but he was moving so quickly that the momentum caused her to skid across the racetrack.

Speedfreak smirked as she found herself being dragged across the racetrack. "I hope you enjoy the dirt, because you're bound to get a face full of it."

Speedfreak then suddenly veered off and immediately entered the track that was designed for mountain bikes. As a result Heather found herself being dragged across the dirt and it was quite painful for her, eventually she lost her grip on her whip and skidded across the ground.

"Enjoy your dirt nap!" Speedfreak laughed.

Hiccup and the others had rushed over towards the dirt track and saw the entire thing.

"The guy is just as good off road and he is on it," said Astrid.

"There's no way we can catch up with him on that thing," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout then pulled out his mace. "I have an idea to get him off his bike."

He swung his mace into the air gathering as much energy as he could and then slammed it on the ground sending a powerful shock wave. Unfortunately, Speedfreak must have sensed the vibration as he immediately drove off a ramp and was now 20 feet in the air.

"You really think you can knock me off my ride with cheap tricks such as that?" Speedfreak laughed.

He then immediately pulled out his pistol and fired several shots and dealt a lot of damage to Hiccup and the others. The moment he touched the ground the Rangers were battered and bruised, not to mention ill-equipped.

"Any more bright ideas?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup was annoyed. "We're not going to beat him by just standing around here. We need to find some way to get him off his bike, it's the only way we can fight him on even ground."

"How, we can barely touch him?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup began pondering then an idea popped up in his head and he turned to Snotlout. "Snotlout, do you think you can use the same attack as you did before?"

"What good will that do? You just saw him counter it with these?" Snotlout asked.

"Just trust me," said Hiccup.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Snotlout grumbled.

Snotlout then slammed his mace into the ground once again sending another shockwave.

"This again?" said Speedfreak shaking his head. "Try some originality."

He then immediately drove towards the ramp and immediately launched himself into the air to avoid the attack, but this was all part of Hiccup's plan.

Hiccup pulled out his sword and held it like a javelin. "How's this for originality?"

He then tossed his sword with all his strength and it causing to the front wheel of Speedfreak's motorbike. This jammed the wheel and the moment he landed on the ground his bike when out of control and he struck the ground.

"My ride!" Speedfreak roared.

"Nice shot," said Astrid impressively.

Hiccup shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Then allow me to do my thing," she said as she pulled out her axe.

She then immediately charged at Speedfreak, who was still recovering from that little surprise and he looked up in time to see Astrid jump into the air with axe hand.

"Viggo, I'm in trouble!" Speedfreak yelled.

"I'm teleporting you back," said Viggo from the spaceship as he immediately pushed the button.

Speedfreak then teleported just before Astrid struck him with her axe.

"Damn, he got away," Astrid cursed.

"Not good, because I doubt you'll fall for the same trick twice," said Hiccup.

Once they were back at headquarters, the immediately briefed Stoick on the encounter and he wasn't too pleased.

"So this cyclist made fools was out of you," he simplified.

"I wouldn't say that," said Snotlout. "We started to get the upper hand when he ran away."

"I would call it a strategic retreat," said Stoick darkly.

"The problem is we can't keep up with him while his on his motorbike," Hiccup explained. "And stopping him while he's on it is hard."

"I've got the bruises to prove it," Heather winced.

"The fact is, Sir, we need a fight on even ground and that means we need rides of our very own if we stand any chance of beating him," said Astrid.

"Ragnar has been working on that for quite some time, but I think given the circumstances we need to take more drastic measures," said Stoick.

* * *

Krogan was enjoying the fact that Viggo's recruit had been trounced by the Rangers and he wasn't shy to express his feelings to Drago.

"So after all that talk, you still haven't been able to destroy the Rangers," Krogan smirked.

"Like your one to talk," Ryker growled.

"I won't deny that Speedfreak failed to accomplish his mission, but the fact that he was able to return at all his an accomplishment," Viggo pointed out.

Drago just sat there narrowing his eyes. "Granted, but this strategic retreat has hardly helped us."

"Once I get my bike fixed up I'll go straight back out there, I can assure you my lord that I refuse to be second in this race," Speedfreak promised.

"See that you don't, because if the Rangers don't destroy you I certainly will," Drago growled.

* * *

Stoick was in his office as Ragnar entered.

"You asked for me to see you, sir," said Ragnar as he closed the door behind him.

"Please sit down," said Stoick gesturing to this chair in front of him. Once Ragnar sat down Stoick went down to business. "I'm sure you've probably heard about the latest attack and how the Rangers barely managed to survive."

Ragnar nodded. "I have, I take it that you want the Dragon Cycles to be operational sooner than expected."

Stoick nodded. "I haven't given you a lot of time to fix the issue out and now time is nearly running out. I'm sorry Ragnar, but I'm afraid your new engine has to be replaced with one that we know will work."

"Sir, I've nearly got all the bugs sorted out," Ragnar assured.

"So you can get the bikes operational in the next two hours?" Stoick questioned.

"I need a few more days at the very least," said Ragnar.

"We don't have days and I want the Dragon Cycles operational in the next two hours," said Stoick strictly.

"I'll get right on it," said Ragnar as he closed his eyes.

He then got of his seat and exited the office very disheartened, waiting for him outside was Heather, who could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Stoick has ordered me to get the Dragon Cycles operational in the next two hours," Ragnar explained. "And that means I'm going have to use petrol engines rather than my own in order to meet the deadline."

"I'm so sorry," said Heather apologetically.

"It's not your fault," Ragnar assured.

"If we had done our job, you wouldn't have been pressured by the general," Heather reminded.

"Your opponent had you outgunned, because you didn't have the right equipment. I am not going to put you and your team in danger just because of my principles."

Ragnar then walked off, but while he had given up Heather was not going to cave in like he did.

* * *

Heather immediately went to the others and explained the situation with Ragnar to them.

"We get to have our own motorbikes," Snotlout beamed.

"Yes, but as I just said Ragnar is being forced to use petrol engines rather than his clean efficient ones," Heather reminded.

"So what? We still get the bikes," Snotlout pointed out.

"Ignore him," said Astrid.

"If those engines of his actually work we could save the environment and the entire planet," Fishlegs beamed.

"But as I said the engines have problems and his lost his drive, if you pardon the pun," said Heather looking at them.

"I'm sure we can put our heads together, we can figure out what's wrong," said Hiccup.

"What do we have to lose?" Fishlegs asked.

Snotlout shrugged. "So long as I get a bike I don't care either way."

"It is disobeying the general's orders, but I doubt there would be any harm of fixing an efficient engine that would give us a strategic advantage," said Astrid.

* * *

Immediately they went their way to one of Ragnar's labs and began looking at the blueprints for the engine. They had only two hours, before Ragnar could present his work to Stoick, selective them very little time.

Fortunately, Hiccup had a degree in engineering and he was quite familiar with Ragnar's work. They worked on the problem for quite some time, but even the five of them together could not figure out the fault.

"It's perfectly designed, by all indications it should work," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"But it doesn't," Snotlout frowned.

"That's what I don't understand."

"Are you saying that we can't fix the engine?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know what the fault is."

"I would have thought that it was obvious, brother," said a voice behind them.

"Indeed sister," said a second voice.

They quickly turned and saw the twins standing there.

"What are you two muttonheads doing here?" Snotlout asked.

"Saving the day apparently," said Ruffnut.

"You two?" Snotlout snorted.

"Yeah, we've been on those motorbikes more times than I can count," said Tuffnut.

"So 11 times," Snotlout smirked.

Hiccup looked at them. "So will you tell us what the problem is?"

"You're seriously asking them?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Perhaps we've been looking at a too complex problem. Usually a complex problem can easily be sorted by the most simplest solutions."

"And boy is it simple," said Tuffnut.

"Don't keep us in suspense, tell us," Heather pushed.

"Keep your hair on," said Ruffnut holding her hands out. "The problem with the engine is that the fuel is not going into it."

"Come again?" Astrid frowned.

"The fuel is going to the wrong place," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup frowned and looked at the schematics and his eyes widened. "Their right."

"You can't be serious," Snotlout stared.

"I am," said Hiccup as he pointed at the blueprints. "Whoever designed this engine made a mistake. The fuel isn't going into the engine at all and where it is going is causing feedback with the electronics."

"Resulting in an overload," Heather stared. "We need to tell Ragnar, now."

* * *

They didn't waste any time and show their findings to Ragnar who just sat there in disbelief.

"How could I have missed something so simple," said Ragnar in annoyance. "I've been looking at the wrong problem. I thought it was the engine itself that was the problem, not the way it was constructed."

"Well, now you know, can't you fix it?" Heather asked.

Ragnar looked at his watch. "I'm gonna need some help."

"We're your pit crew," Hiccup smiled.

"Then let's get to work," said Ragnar.

* * *

Stoick was waiting at the testing track for Ragnar, who appear to be a bit late.

"He's running a bit late, that's not like him," Stoick frowned.

"He must have his reasons," said Gobber.

They then heard the sound of an engine and then suddenly riding onto the racetrack with a Rangers on the new Dragon Cycles. The Dragon Cycles were heavily armoured and each representing each Rangers colour and the armour made the bikes dragon-like, representing the different dragons.

"Sorry we're late," said Ragnar as he approached Stoick and Gobber. "We've been doing some last-minute adjustments."

"Surely doesn't take that long to insert a petrol engine into a motorcycle," Stoick frowned.

"Then petrol engines, it's my new specially designed engine," Ragnar explained.

Stoick turned on him. "I thought that I gave you an order."

"Actually, you gave me two hours to fix my current engine," Ragnar reminded. "I regionally believe that it was impossible, but the Rangers prove me otherwise and now it's fully operational. The only snag is that we haven't tested it yet."

Stoick was trying to hold back his anger. "Well, for your sake I would hope that the test is successful or else I'm going have to choose a new head scientist."

"I'm sure it will, sir," said Ragnar confidently.

Hiccup and the others looked at one another, knowing that this was doom or die for Ragnar.

"Okay guys, no fooling about, remember Ragnar's reputation is on the line," said Hiccup as he looked at the others.

"Don't worry, Hiccup, if there's a problem it won't be down to the engine," Astrid assured.

Ragnar was about to start the test, but then suddenly there was an explosion and Speedfreak zoomed onto the track on his motorbike.

"Guess who's back," he said and then he saw the Ranges new rides. "And I see that you've decided to find me on equal ground, let's see what those pieces of junk are capable of."

"He chose now to attack," Heather whispered.

Hiccup looked at her. "I'm sorry to say that this is now the test."

"Then let's burn rubber," said Snotlout as he revved his engine.

The others followed his lead and immediately they zoomed off and began chasing after Speedfreak, who was now racing down the track.

Stoick, Gobber and Ragnar quickly ran to cover as quickly as they could.

"This is not quite the test I had in mind," said Ragnar.

"Looks like were skipping the test entirely," said Stoick as he looked at Ragnar. "Please tell me that the Ranges stand a chance."

"They do," Ragnar assured.

Speedfreak looked behind him and saw the Rangers close behind, those new bikes of theirs were indeed fast.

"So, they're not pieces of junk after all," he said with a smile. "But let's see if the riders themselves up to snuff."

He then pulled out his pistol and began firing at them.

"No fair, we can't fire back," said Snotlout as he swerved to avoid the shots.

"Oh, yes, we can," Heather smiled and then pressed a button on the handles.

Immediately firing out the dragon's mouth in front was a beam of concentrated energy which caught Speedfreak offguard. He quickly swerved out of the way in order to avoid the shot which took out a piece of the track.

"So, they're not just the show," he said and then looks down at his bike. A holographic image of Viggo appeared in front of him. "Viggo, the Ranges abroad around some new toys that have shift the balance. I'm going to need something to turn the odds in my favour."

"Very well," Viggo nodded.

Then suddenly appearing on the racetrack were several squads of Drakenoids.

"Can't fight your own battles, huh?" said Astrid.

Speedfreak smirked. "You're the ones that are outnumbering me, love."

Hiccup knew they needed a new gameplan in order to deal with the Drakenoids. "Okay, which one of us is the most experienced rider?"

"That would be me," said Heather.

"Then you go after Speedfreak, the rest of us will handle the Drakenoids," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs raised a hand. "Hmm, can we fight on our bikes?"

"Just watch and learn, Fishface," Snotlout smirked as he immediately charged towards the Drakenoids.

Snotlout then waste any time firing the lasers at the Drakenoids, which caught them offguard. He then drove straight into them knocking them into the air as he drove by. The Drakenoids, quickly regrouped and began to surround him only to be broken by Hiccup and the others as they charged in.

Hiccup slowed down so that he could strike them with a few powerful kicks, four Drakenoids try to get him from behind, but he saw them from behind his mirror. He then quickly performed a wheelie and spun around striking them with the front wheel.

Astrid decided to bring out her axe and was now clashing with several Drakenoids while still riding her bike. She struck several of them knocking them to the ground and when one tried to jump on her, she quickly grabbed it and tossed it over her shoulders causing it to crash into a group of them.

Fishlegs was panicking slightly and was driving around fearfully, but despite his fears he kept on firing his lasers. Finally enough it was his erratic behaviour that was giving him the upper hand as the Drakenoids couldn't figure out his barrel plan and were getting overwhelmed by the firepower from his bike.

Speedfreak was still driving around the racetrack and looked at his mirror seen Heather directly behind him. "So, it's just you and me, huh?"

"Don't sound so confident, any one of us can beat you now," she said plainly.

"The last time we met I remember you wiping the floor with you, quite literally," Speedfreak sneered.

"Not this time," said Heather and immediately fired upon him.

Speedfreak quickly turned to avoid the blasts and jumped off a ramp, he then immediately pulled out his pistols and fire down at Heather, who quickly followed him. Heather however brought out her whip and spun it over her head and it immediately deflected the shots.

Speedfreak had been taken completely by surprise and the shots struck his bike. As a result, he lost control as he landed and fell off it hard. He got to his feet and looked up in time to see Heather directly above him.

"I'm not going down like this!" he yelled and began firing his pistols.

However, the shots just went past Heather as she positioned herself directly above him. She then immediately fired her lasers and scored a direct hit and seconds later there was a huge explosion as he fell to the ground.

Heather soon touched the ground and looked at the scorch mark "Looks like you've just ended up in last place."

* * *

Up in space, Krogan was quite pleased to see the destruction of Speedfreak and he looked at Viggo.

"So much for your master plan," he said with a sneer.

Viggo just remain silent and walked off.

"I wouldn't boast if I were you," Johann pointed out as he folded his arms. "Your record hasn't exactly been stellar lately. At least Viggo came close to destroying them."

Krogan growled. "You'll see why I'm second-in-command here once I destroy the Ranges."

"A contest which is getting tiresome," said a big booming voice.

Krogan immediately turned and found that Drago was standing there. "My Lord."

"I will not tolerate any kind of weakness in my ranks and my patient is growing thin," Drago growled.

"But Viggo was the one that failed today," Krogan reminded.

"True, but he at least acknowledges his defeats and learns from them," said Drago as he leaned in towards Krogan. "Viggo is the best strategist on this ship and he is getting beaten so what chance do you stand?"

"I am more proactive then he is, I would rather be on a battlefield rather than watching from afar," said Krogan.

"Be warned Krogan, that if failure continues by anyone we'll be taking action personally and I will punish those that fail me," Drago warned.

Krogan just remained quiet as Drago left the room.

* * *

Back at Berk, Stoick was sitting at his desk facing Ragnar.

"You disobeyed my orders," he said.

"Technically, you asked me before if I could get that engine operational in two hours? At the time I thought it was impossible, but the Ranges proved me otherwise," Ragnar reminded.

"It was still a big gamble, but it paid off so you won't be penalised for it, but don't do it again," said Stoick.

When Ragnar left the office he found Hiccup and the others waiting outside.

"Well?" Heather asked.

Ragnar smiled. "I'm off with a warning."

"What a relief," Hiccup sighed.

Ragnar looked at them. "I want to thank you all for helping me out, if it weren't for you guys and who knows what would've happened."

"Actually you should find the twins," said Astrid. "They were the ones that figured out the problem."

Ragnar blinked. "Really?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" said Snotlout.

"I should give them a pay rise," said Ragnar scratching the back of his head. "There again it might go into their heads and they might do something dangerous and destructive."

"Don't they do that on a regular basis?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but if they level we might not have city to stand on," said Ragnar.

They all laughed and began walking down the corridor.


	5. New Allliances

On a planet far away a massive battle was being launched on the surface, on one side was Drago's forces and on the other was a reptilian alien species known as the Dragkons. The battle had been waging on the years as everyone on the planet was fighting for her a small piece of land.

The Dragkons, were very dragon like, but like humans they had different features. Some had horns, some had different coloured scales and they had different body shapes. One Dragkon, in particular, one with black scales, but contained no fangs, was making his way to attend where military leaders were looking over map.

At the head was a very large Dragkon, with green and brown scales and three horns located on the top of his head. In fact he was a cross between a rhinoceros and a beetle, he looked up from the map as he saw the black Dragkon entering.

"What is it Toothless?" he asked in a grouchy voice.

"Skullcrusher, I bring terrible news, the second armoured battalion has been decimated," he informed.

There was immediately a lot of muttering between the leaders.

"How?" Skullcrusher questioned.

"A survivor said that they had been taken completely overpowered," Toothless informed him.

"We must press our advantage, we need to secure capital cities," said Skullcrusher yelled to everyone present. "I want each battalion well-armed and supplied, we need to start chocking up some wins or else were going to lose this war."

Toothless just remain quiet, he knew the chances of victory was quite slim. In truth they need reinforcements, but everyone was already stretched thin it would take a miracle now to turn the tide of this war.

* * *

At Berk, Ragnar was working on a new invention and was demonstrating it to Hiccup and the others. It appeared to be a large with the head the shape of a dragon, sticking out each side were for shoulder rests and at the back was the firing mechanism.

"Say hello to the Dragon Cannon," said Ragnar proudly.

Snotlout whistled. "That's a big shooter."

"How powerful is it?" Astrid asked.

"Fully operational, it should have the strength of a standard bomb used by the US military, but it will be far more concentrated," Ragnar explained.

"What's the power source?" Hiccup asked.

"That would be your Dragon Spirit powers," Ragnar smiled.

"Our what?" Snotlout frowned.

Ragnar then took them to a computer which showed scans of them in the Ranger of forms.

"I've been taking the stand when you morph and according to the readings you release some strange kind of energy from your bodies," Ragnar explained. "Taking the sometime to figure out what it is, but I believe it is the powers of the ancient Dragon Spirits."

"And who are they?" Heather asked.

"I'm not sure," Ragnar frowned and brought up some text. "Fishlegs has been working tirelessly to figure that question out."

Fishlegs nodded. "The Dragon Spirits make many references in the text I've found. I think there were some kind of ancient warriors, maybe there were the first Rangers. Ragnar believes that we are actually using the spirits when we morph."

"It's just a theory," Ragnar admitted.

"An interesting one though," said Hiccup.

"With these readings I've been upgrading technology that would allow you to access it your Ranger of forms," Ragnar explained. "I might even be able to create even more weapons in our arsenal the more I can figure out these readings."

"So these aren't just very advanced forms of technology," Astrid deduced looking at her Morpher.

Ragnar shook his head. "I believe technology was used to form those Morphers, but they aren't the power source."

"So you're saying there's some sort of hocus-pocus going on?" Snotlout asked dubiously. "Give me a break."

"I wouldn't mock if I were you," Ragnar suggested. "There have been many records of Rangers gaining the powers through magical artefacts. Magic does exist, we've just never been able to understand it."

"Rangers, to the mission room immediately," said Stoick's voice over the radio.

"Sounds urgent," said Hiccup looking at the others.

"You guys go," said Ragnar.

They all nodded and left the room wondering what Stoick wanted to see them about.

* * *

Once they were in the mission room, Stoick stood there with his hands behind his back looking at them with a firm eye.

"We have just intercepted communication from Drago's ship in orbit," Stoick informed them.

"Does that mean you know where they are so we can kick butt?" Snotlout asked eagerly.

"As much as I would like to kick the butt, I'm afraid the ship is constantly on the move, we were just fortunate to intercept this communication," said Stoick.

"What was it?" Hiccup asked.

"We believe that Drago is launching a full-scale attack on the planet and fighting a war with a race called the Dragkons," Stoick informed them.

Fishlegs looked up. "That name has popped up in many of the texts I've been translating. To me it was some sort of made up word, I never expected it was from a race of people."

"Which means they have a large impact on the Morphers," Stoick nodded. "From what we can tell these people are the last legs and Drago want a quick end to the fighting. Viggo has already been sent to the planet in question and with his strategic mind there's no doubt that the planet will fall eventually."

"What can we do about it?" Heather asked. "Last time I checked we had no spaceship."

"The wormhole," said Astrid.

Stoick nodded. "Exactly, we can use the wormhole to transport you to the planet in question. Once they can provide support to the Dragkons and hopefully turn the tide."

Hiccup looked dubious. "You really think the five of us can change the outcome of a planetary war?"

"Who fought against the odds before, why should now be any different?" Stoick questioned.

"Good point."

"But don't we need the coordinates of the planet to create a wormhole?" Fishlegs asked.

"We have been able to triangulate those locations with the transmission," Stoick explained. "It is imperative that you get there as soon as you can, preferably before Viggo arrives."

"Then we had better go right away," said Hiccup.

* * *

Moments later all of them, in the Ranger forms were riding the Dragon Cycles in a chamber.

"Are we sure that this is safe?" Fishlegs asked.

"They've transported people dozens of times, it's safe," Astrid assured.

Ragnar was in the observation deck and immediately reach for the radio. "We can only open the wormhole for brief periods of time, we contact you every half an hour. Also the moment that I finished the configuration of the Dragon Cannon I'll send the command straight towards you so that you can operate the cannon remotely."

"Thanks, Rag," Hiccup nodded.

"Prepare for launch in three, two, one… Go!" Stoick roared.

The wormhole immediately formed right in front of them and without hesitation the immediately revved up their engines and drove straight into it. It felt as if they were riding down a tunnel, but before they could even process was going on around them seconds later they found themselves on a sandy surface.

"What happened?" Snotlout stared.

"We just entered the wormhole were transported to the planet on the other end," Hiccup explained.

"Are you sure one another planet?" Snotlout frowned looking around. "This place looks like a giant sandbox."

Hiccup shook his head. "We need a fine civilisation, if were to support the Dragkons."

"Are we even sure they want our help?" Fishlegs asked. "I mean what if they don't realise that we're on the same side?"

"Then we are just have to show them that we are," said Hiccup.

"And you have any plans on how to do that?" Astrid questioned.

"We'll think of something."

"Guys," said Ragnar the other side of the wormhole. "We'll try and assist you where we are, but we can't risk sending any soldiers to back you up unless we know the situation. Also it's too dangerous to maintain the wormhole for more than 10 minutes or else we could be inviting trouble on our end. We will try to maintain contact every half an hour. "

"Understood," Hiccup nodded. "See you in half an hour."

"Where should we go?" Heather asked looking around.

"I suggest that we just keep going straight on and let anyone else has any better ideas," Hiccup suggested.

"It is the only option we have," Astrid agreed.

Everyone soon agreed and the immediately drove off into the distance, not knowing what they might find.

* * *

They had been riding through the desert for about 20 minutes and still there was no sign of any kind of civilisation.

"Are we sure this planet even has life?" Snotlout asked.

"Don't forget, we've only just searched a small piece of this planet," Hiccup reminded. "You can't expect every single square inch to be inhabited, I mean there are parts of Earth where is just flat land for miles."

"He's got a point, the nearest city could be hundreds of miles away for all we know and we don't know the geography of this land," Astrid added.

"So were going to keep on riding around?" Snotlout asked.

"I hate to agree with him, but he does have a point we can't just simply drive in a random direction," Heather agreed.

"Uh, guys, do you hear the sound of fighting?" Fishlegs asked.

"Everyone stop!" Hiccup ordered.

Immediately they came to a stop and they could hear the sound of fighting close by.

"I definitely hear something," said Astrid.

"We better investigate," said Hiccup as he turned to face the direction of the sound.

They then immediately drove until they reached the hill and when they reach the top they found a massive battle in stewing across the vast field below them. From what they could tell they were two armies, one which contained the Dragkons, who were busy defending this city and on the other side were Drakenoids.

From the way things were looking it was clear that the Drakenoids were the ones in control of the battle as the Dragkons looked to be overwhelmed and was starting to pull back. Leading the Drakenoids wasn't alien wearing very shiny armour and had curved horns on his head.

"Keep fighting!" he roared to his troops. "Annihilate every single one of them!"

"I say that we found the Dragkons," said Hiccup looking at the others.

"Then let's give them a hand," said Astrid she immediately revved up her engines.

Toothless was on the battlefield trying to fend off the Drakenoids, but no matter what they did they couldn't seem to break through the enemy ranks. If they could only reach to the general in charge the forces, then they might have a chance.

Toothless was about to sign the retreat when suddenly bursting out of the ranks of the Drakenoids were the Power Rangers. At first he believed that they were reinforcements of the Drakenoids, but that's when he noticed that they were actually doing battle against them.

They were on the Dragon cycles blasting any nearby Drakenoid they could find and manage to cause confusion within the ranks. He was so distracted that he failed to notice a Drakenoid advancing towards him and he probably would have been taken out if Hiccup hadn't intervened.

He drove straight towards the Drakenoid and pulled out his sword and immediately struck it, knocking it to the ground.

"Better watch your back," he said to Toothless.

"Who are you guys?" Toothless asked.

"We're the Power Rangers and we're here to help," said Hiccup.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why you hear?" Toothless questioned.

"Because we have the same enemy."

The general in charge of the siege immediately saw the tide of the battle have suddenly changed thanks the involvement of the Power Rangers.

"Argh, meddlesome interlopers," he growled furiously. "Pull back, we need to devise a new plan."

Hiccup and the others were supporting the Dragkons, the best they could and that's when they noticed that the enemy was now falling back.

"Looks like they've had enough," said Hiccup.

"They'll be back," said Astrid.

Toothless then approached them. "Skullcrusher wishes to see you."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had deactivated their range of forms and were immediately taken towards Skullcrusher's tent.

"My name is Skullcrusher, I am the leader of the Dragkon," he said looking at them all. "And while I appreciate your intervention, I have many questions to ask."

"And we shall answer them," Hiccup assured.

"Firstly I want to know where you got those Morphers," said Skullcrusher pointing towards their Morphers. "They are ancient artefacts of our people."

"We found them in the temple," Hiccup explained. "Or to be more precisely my mother found them. Drago was after them as well and then started to attack us shortly after."

"So you say that we have the same enemy," said Skullcrusher curiously.

"Indeed, and when we heard that Viggo was making his way to this planet we believe that helping you would be in both our best interests," Hiccup explained.

Skullcrusher face lit up. "Viggo is coming here."

"We intercepted a transmission indicating as much and we are here to offer any aid we can," said Hiccup.

Skullcrusher looked at them suspiciously. "And how can we trust you?"

"Then we just save your butts?" Snotlout asked.

"But for what purpose? We might share the same enemy, but that hardly makes us friends."

"Even in times of war making uneasy allies is standard procedure, no matter the differences of opinions," Astrid pointed out.

"True, but we could easily trade one enemy for another and we know very little about you."

"We don't mean you any harm," said Fishlegs.

"You might not, but what about the rest of your people? I mean Drago and his followers are human correct?"

"They come from a time when humanity was at its worst almost 80 years ago," Hiccup reminded. "Our civilisation has changed much since then."

Skullcrusher just leaned back in his chair. "I'll have to think about it."

Hiccup and the others soon left the tent and Toothless looked at Skullcrusher.

"Sir, you're not suggesting that we should deny their help?" he questioned.

"I haven't suggested anything yet, keep an eye on them and inform you of the movements, I want to know whether we can trust them not," said Skullcrusher plainly.

Toothless nodded.

Outside hiccup and the others were discussing the little meeting with Skullcrusher to Stoick, who was now receiving he's reports on them.

"It sounds as if he's in two minds," Stoick noted over the radio.

"In fairness, we did come out of the blue," Hiccup reminded.

Stoick nodded in agreement. "If I were in his position I would be cautious when trusting strange strangers."

"Did he just call a strange?" Snotlout asked.

"The fact that he didn't kick us out of here is a good sign," Astrid pointed out.

"True, you have a tough task ahead of you Rangers, do whatever you can to show them that your trust worthy," Stoick ordered. "In the meantime Ragnar is close in finishing the Dragon Cannon, hopefully you will be able to use it in your next battle."

"We'll do what we can," Hiccup promised.

"I'll call back in half an hour for another report," said Stoick. "Over and out."

"So any ideas on how we are to gain Skullcrusher's trust?" Heather asked.

"No clue, though I doubt it will be as easy as repelling yet another attack. He might not even want us to participate if that happens," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Why not?" Snotlout questioned.

"Because he fears that we might stabbing in the back," Astrid concluded.

Hiccup nodded. "Exactly, he has a hard enough time repelling these attacks and doesn't want to be concerned about affairs behind his lines."

"Don't take it too personally," said Toothless as he approached them. "He's only being cautious, in true he would welcome your help. My name is Toothless, by the way, I suppose you could say that I'm Skullcrusher's best scout."

"But I saw you in the middle of the battle," Hiccup frowned.

"Even scouts are expected to fight on the front lines, that's how bad things are," said Toothless.

"I noticed that Skullcrusher mentioned the word resistance, there is no military?" Astrid questioned.

"Our military was destroyed a few years ago in a surprise attack by Drago," Toothless explained. "He no doubt believed with our weakened military that we would be easy pickings which is why he decided to leave and have General Curvehorn to finish things up. Though he didn't anticipate Skullcrusher's leadership, he was able to solidify all that remained of our military and inspired many of our civilians to take action, but it's only delay the inevitable."

"But with Viggo coming…" Hiccup began.

"It means he's grown impatient and wants to finish the resistance off once and for all," Toothless nodded. "Personally I think having you Rangers fight alongside us will benefit us greatly, but Skullcrusher is still too wary."

"Is there any way we can change his mind?" Hiccup asked.

"Possibly, we lost a number of scouts during the start of the attack and they had important information, if you can rescue them it will certainly prove that you're trustworthy," said Toothless. "I have all the information you need to perform a successful rescue mission, if you're interested."

"I don't see that we have any better option," said Hiccup looking at the others and they nodded in agreement. "So where can we find your scouts?"

* * *

Meanwhile his base of operation Curvehorn was informing Viggo, who was still flying towards the planet, of the withdraw of his army.

"Our forces were completely disorganised, I had no choice but to fall back," said Curvehorn.

"Any idea how this happened?" Viggo questioned.

"Power Rangers, they're here somehow."

"Are they? I'm amazed they were able to reach your location before I could, but mind you they do have the wormhole technology so it shouldn't be surprising. Be careful when you engaged, they might be too strong for you to deal with."

"I can defeat a bunch of teenagers," Curvehorn smiled.

"Do not underestimate them, especially their leader," Viggo warned. "I also understand that you've managed to capture several scouts prove crucial information."

"And beginning to interrogate them as we speak," Curvehorn assured.

"Very good, but make sure you do not lose the advantage before I get there," Viggo ordered. "Hiccup, would not waste the opportunity if he discovers that we are weak. I also trust that your regenerator is fully functional."

"Just finished it yesterday," Curvehorn smiled.

"Excellent, I have a feeling that you might need it."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were riding through the desert, Toothless was sitting behind Hiccup as they drove.

"Impressive machines," Toothless noted.

"Thanks, they were designed by a friend of ours," said Hiccup. "Now is the anything you can tell us about this base of operations?"

"Only that it is well guarded, but there are secret passageways beneath it."

"What kind of secret passages?" Snotlout asked.

"A sewer system."

"You expect us to crawl into a filthy sewer?"

"Relax, Snotlout, it might improve your smell," Astrid joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Snotlout grumbled.

"It is the best way to get in undetected," said Toothless. "Once were inside we have to make our way to the interrogation room, I have no doubt that Curvehorn is already trying to interrogate them the information."

"What kind of information that the scouts hold?" Hiccup asked.

"We don't know, but if they say something important is important," said Toothless bluntly.

"I think I see the base," said Astrid.

Indeed coming into view was a military facility with large towers and gun emplacements and there was a large number of Drakenoids camped outside.

"You weren't kidding when you said the place was well guarded," said Hiccup looking at Toothless. "You had better guide us to this sewer system."

Toothless took them to the far side of the military base where a pipeline was pouring out filthy water into some kind of basin.

"Lovely," said Heather trying to avoid being sick in her helmet.

"You sure this is the best way to get Skullcrusher to trust us?" Fishlegs asked looking at Toothless.

"Skullcrusher, is a tough man to please," said Toothless.

"Sounds just like my Dad," Hiccup joked. He then stepped into the pipeline. "Well, let's get going."

* * *

Making their way through the pipeline was not a pleasant experience and one they soon wanted to forget. Eventually they found a way to exit the sewer system in what appeared to be some kind of courtyard. All of them stank worse than rotten eggs and the boots were covered in sludge.

"We are never doing this again," said Snotlout.

"Down this way," said Toothless gesturing to a corridor on the other side of the courtyard.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into any guards," said Astrid as they made their way down the corridor.

"Overconfidence, no one would dream that someone would infiltrate the base while is heavily guarded from the outside," said Toothless.

As they made their way down the corridor they could hear shouting erupting from a room ahead of them.

"Sounds as if already been interrogated," said Heather.

"We better hurry," said Hiccup.

"Allow me," said Snotlout as he brought out his mace and immediately slammed it against the door knocking it off its hinges.

Inside they found several Drakenoids operating machinery which was sending electrical currents towards the scouts, who are strapped to torture tables. Heather quickly brought out her whip and immediately wrapped it around the neck of one of them and with one good pause slammed him into the console, which deactivated the clamps around the scouts. Snotlout then immediately rushed in and knocked two Drakenoids with one single blow of his mace.

Toothless immediately rushed towards one of the scouts, who was clearly female with blue and yellow scales with horns protruding from the back of her skull in a sort of crown shape.

"Stormfly, you are right?" Toothless asked as he helped her up.

"Toothless, how did you get here?" she weakly.

"I had some help," he said gesturing to the Ranges.

"You must be the Power Rangers we've heard so much about," she said.

"We are," Hiccup nodded as he took an arm. "We're here to get you out of here."

* * *

They then took the scouts and immediately made their way to the courtyard, hoping to use the method of entry as the means of escape despite Snotlout complaints. Unfortunately, when they got there they found the courtyard was heavily guarded by Curvehorn.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, out," said Hiccup as he drew his sword.

"I must admit I am quite surprised that you able infiltrate this base, but you soon find that getting out will be even harder," said Curvehorn with a cruel smile.

"And you're going to find out taking us down is going to be even harder," said Snotlout.

Astrid looked at him. "You really didn't think that sentence full did you?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"As amusing as this is, I think it is time that all you were turned to the interrogation room," Curvehorn suggested.

"Make us," Hiccup challenged.

Curvehorn smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Toothless, we'll handle this you get the others to safety," said Hiccup.

"Good luck," said Toothless.

Curvehorn charged at them with a sword in hand and within seconds he clashed blades with Hiccup. Snotlout try to outflank him in order to get on with his mace, but he quickly pushed Hiccup back and blocked the attack. He then pushed Snotlout with all his strength straight into Fishlegs and then quickly dodged the whip belonging to Heather.

Astrid tried to catch him off-balance, but spectacularly he was able to block her axe with his sword with incredible speed. He then immediately spun around and punched her straight in the stomach and then quickly turned around and grabbed Heather's whip. He pulled on the whip forcing Heather to fly towards him and then with a powerful elbow slammed him into the ground.

Hiccup managed to launch a surprise attack while his attention was diverted, but it was clear that his armour was tough as it just barely scratched him. He then grabbed Hiccup's arm and dealt some powerful slashes with his sword against him, pushing him back.

"Is that all you Rangers have got?" Curvehorn laughed.

"His armour is too tough for our weapons," said Astrid.

"We don't have anything stronger," Hiccup reminded.

It was then that Ragnar made contact. "Hiccup, do you read me?"

"Ragnar, is that you?" Hiccup asked.

"It is and I've got some good news, I finally got the Dragon Cannon operational."

"Good, because were fighting a difficult opponent at the moment."

"Then I'll transfer the command over to you, I just hope it's enough to help you."

Hiccup looked at the others. "Ragnar is sending the Dragon Cannon, it may be our only hope to take this guy down."

"At this point I would take a peashooter if it would have a chance," said Snotlout.

Curvehorn laughed at them. "This is the end for you Rangers."

"Not today," said Hiccup and he and the other Rangers immediately took positions. "Dragon Cannon online!"

Suddenly appearing out of thin air was the Dragon Cannon, Astrid and Heather were in front with Fishlegs and Snotlout behind them. Hiccup was standing behind the firing mechanism and it waste any time taking aim at Curvehorn.

"Time to say goodbye Curvehorn," said Hiccup as he immediately accessed the firing controls. "Dragon Cannon power up!" All five of them felt power rushing into the Dragon Cannon from their bodies, unfortunately the withdrawal was taking a huge toll, but they stood strong. "Dragon Cannon, fire!"

Hiccup pull down the trigger and immediately launched a massive burst of energy from the cannon's mouth. It shot out just like a bullet and slammed right into Curvehorn, the attack was strong enough to severely damage his armour and wants the smoke disappeared he was on his knees barely alive.

"I am not going down like this," he said determinedly. "Activate Regenerator!"

Then from the centre of the complex of beams struck Curvehorn and seconds later he became a giant.

"Time for us to go big or go home," said Hiccup looking at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they all nodded. "Dragon spirits, arise!"

Soon all five of them transformed into the Zoids and they didn't waste any time combining into the Dragon Spirit Megazoid.

"Dragon Spirits combined!" they yelled as they combined. "Dragon Spirit Megazoid!"

Curvehorn began to circle around them with sword in hand.

"You couldn't beat me when there were five of you, what makes you think you can beat me combined?" he asked.

"You're about to find out," said Hiccup.

They soon immediately engage with Curvehorn, blade was clashing against blade and it looked as if the two of them were evenly matched. However, they were able to get beneath his guard and were able to deal a powerful slash against his chest.

"Lucky shot," Curvehorn growled.

"You really need to learn the difference between luck and skill," said Hiccup.

They then immediately extended their hands forwards. " _Dragon Rage_!"

They then fired a powerful beam straight out of the Night Fury's mouth and it slammed right into Curvehorn before he had a chance to dodge it. The attack slammed into him like a ton of bricks, he then toppled over and there was a huge explosion leaving the Ranges the winners.

* * *

Viggo had finally reached the planet, but he had the unpleasant business of reporting the defeat of Curvehorn to Drago.

"I regret to inform you that Curvehorn has fallen to the Ranges," said Viggo.

"These Ranges are starting to get on my last nerve," Drago growled.

"I did advise caution to Curvehorn and away from my arrival, but clearly failed to obey," said Viggo.

"Then he deserved his fate. What's the situation on the planet?"

"As expected the Dragkons have had a massive boost of morale and the starting to take back of once we have conquered and are uprisings in pockets we already control," Viggo informed him. "I will naturally do my best to regain control of our forces and to continue to press our advantage."

"If the planet looks as if it's going to fall leave," Drago ordered. "If the Ranges meddled in the affairs of this planet, chances are they'll do the same to other planet under our control. Am I clear?"

"As clear as day," said Viggo respectfully and entered the transmission.

Krogan looked at his master. "My Lord, how can you allow Viggo to get away with this failure?"

"He did not fail," Drago reminded. "It was General Curvehorn that failed and I seem to remember you were the one that stationed him on the planet."

"My Lord, assure you cannot blame me for his incompetence?"

"I have to find someone to blame and unfortunately for you General Curvehorn is no longer around. You had better hope that Viggo is able to clean up your mess, because if not you will feel my wrath."

Krogan nodded. "I have every confidence in Viggo."

The truth of the matter is he hated his guts, but thanks to those meddlesome Rangers he was now losing favour with Drago and Viggo's position was getting stronger. He needed to find some way to get back in Drago's good books and fast.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon returned back to the Dragkon camp where they were face-to-face with Skullcrusher.

"So, you were able to rescue our scouts and took down Curvehorn," he said looking at them closely. "It would seem as if we have much to be grateful for."

"We only wish to help to defeat our mutual enemy," said Hiccup diplomatically. "I know that you don't fully trust us yet, but all that we ask that you give us a chance."

"No need, because you have proven yourselves to be useful allies and we could certainly do with the help," said Skullcrusher. "I have talked with Toothless and if it is agreeable, he will return to your planet as a liaison."

"He will be welcomed," said Hiccup.

"Looks like we've got our first major ally," said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

"And they won't be the last, if we can ally ourselves with other worlds that Drago has conquered or is attacking, we can weaken his forces considerably," said Hiccup.

"Looks like we're finally doing something to hurt Drago," Snotlout smiled.

"But you think it will be enough?" Fishlegs asked.

"I know it will," said Hiccup looking at every single one of them. "There's strength in numbers and more good we do the more the word will spread allowing us to take down Drago once and for all."


	6. Crop Protection

Krogan was a bit frantic, he needed to do something that put him back in Drago's graces. The only upside you could see with this situation was the fact that Viggo's attention was now more focused on the Dragkons.

"Having problems are we?" said a voice behind.

Krogan turned and found Johann approaching him with his hands behind his back. "What's it to you?"

"Just like your master I am deeply concerned with the recent failures," he said.

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "So far you have an even lifted a finger to help any of us."

"I am the one that make sure that we get the equipment we need, I have many contacts in the criminal underworld that have given us the advantage we maintain across the galaxy," Johann reminded.

"Yet it doesn't seem too efficient enough to conquer this one planet, we haven't even taken down there floating city," Krogan reminded.

"You're too focused on fear tactics, I'm afraid those kind of tactics don't work in this kind of situation," said Johann calmly. "You are forgetting one major detail of Berk?"

"And what is that?" said Krogan starting to get annoyed.

"Berk is a floating city. That means they have to get their supplies elsewhere, food, equipment," Johann reminded.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was giving Toothless the grand tour of Berk's facilities.

"This is the command centre, where city operations are controlled," said Hiccup as he gestured around.

"We don't have anything like this back on Dragnax," said Toothless as he looked around to study every single gizmo. "This is a floating city correct?"

Hiccup nodded. "That's right."

"But how do you get supplies?"

"We do have farms on Berk, but the materials that we need we do trade with other countries," Hiccup explained. "Not many people know of the existence of Berk, mostly heads of key governments. Earth has been attacked constantly and it is only been saved by other Power Rangers."

Toothless stared at him. "There are other Power Rangers on Earth?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, though some have lost their powers and many have put away their helmets. They are summoned to deal with a single threat and once that threat has been neutralised they go their separate ways."

"Showing a new guest around, son," said Stoick as he approached them.

"Toothless, this is my father, the General Stephen Haddock, he is the commander of Berk," said Hiccup.

"It's a pleasure," said Stoick shaking hands with Toothless.

"We owe your son and his team and immense gratitude," said Toothless.

"And we hope to continue aiding your people," said Stoick.

"I still don't understand why Drago has launched a massive invasion of your planet," Toothless asked curiously.

"We don't know either, but it's possible that he is after the Morphers," said Stoick. "We are still trying to figure out more about them and we could use some help. I understand that you're people have some sort of connection with them."

"I'll help in any way I can, but I wouldn't hold your breath," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, Drago was listening to Johann's plan of action.

"So far we have launched direct attacks against the Rangers, but instead we should have focused on the economy of Berk," said Johann. "I know that our standard tactic is to annihilate and enemies military force first and foremost, but they have proven themselves quite was awful and as you know my lord, we can't launch a full-scale attack like we did in many other worlds."

Drago nodded. "So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we should shift our efforts and destroy their commerce," Johann advised. "Without any produce coming in or out not only will they starve, but they will like the materials they need to get the edge over us."

"And who would you send on this mission?" Drago questioned.

"I have already selected a candidate," said Johann and he gestured towards the door.

The door opened and stepping out of it was a plant like alien, judging from its body shape it was female. She had sharp claws and her hair will like vines and her armour was covered in what looked like mould.

"Allow me to introduce to you Vinestress," said Johann. "As she specialises in damaging crops leaving the inhabitant quite hungry."

"I am honoured to serve," she said bowing.

"One she does enough damage to their farms, we can focus our efforts on transport ships coming from the planet's surface and soon they will be forced to surrender if they wish to feed the civilians," Johann smiled.

Drago looked at him for a moment. "Do it."

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, Toothless was in Fishlegs' offers assisting him in translating the text.

"This is some ancient Dragkonain you have here," said Toothless as he looked at the symbols. "Unfortunately, I'm a bit rusty in ancient Dragkonain."

"I've only been able to translate a few sentences myself," said Fishlegs. "But if I had an alphabet of your current language, I could use it as a starting point to interpret the text."

"Now do that right away," said Toothless.

"By the way, I was wondering if you could tell me more about the Morphers," said Fishlegs.

"They were used in ancient times, to combat evil," Toothless began. "They were selected by five of the most powerful warriors and was sent to a distant planet. It was said that they had been chosen by the ancient Dragon Spirits, who forged the Morphers with both magic and science. It took many years, but eventually managed to defeat this evil and then they locked their Morphers away in an ancient temple in case they were needed again."

"Okay, but why are we able to access the Morphers if they were designed for your people," Fishlegs frowned.

Toothless shrugged. "I don't know, you said that you needed a gene to activate them?"

Fishlegs nodded. "We're still trying to figure out what that gene is."

"It was said that they had followers during their massive battles, maybe your ancestors were close enough to the Morphers that it affected their DNA," Toothless offered.

"Sounds as good as theory as we've got, maybe you should take it up to Ragnar?" Fishlegs suggested.

Ragnar was currently working on the bikes with Hiccup, they had gathered a lot of sand when they travelled across the vast desert of Dragkon.

"I can't believe how much sand there is in here," said Ragnar.

"These things are hardly designed for that kind of terrain," said Hiccup looking back at him. "We're going to need to design them to deal with all kinds of terrain."

Ragnar nodded. "I'll work on something, if only to get the twins off my back."

"What have they done now?"

"They nearly blew up my lab, because they were so bored. I think those two need some kind of distraction far away from my lab."

"Everyone seems to be hard and working this base," said Toothless as he entered.

"Toothless, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I was told to give my theory on the Morphers to Ragnar."

"Well, you found him," said Ragnar as he began to wash his hands. "Now tell me this theory of yours."

Toothless began relaying his theory to Ragnar, who listened intently. After he was finished explaining Ragnar scratched his chin in thought.

"An interesting theory to say the least," he said.

"Do you think that's how some of us are able to access the Morphers?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"It's possible, I have detected some kind of radiation coming from them. Nothing harmless," he added quickly looking at Hiccup's face.

"I'm still a little confused why there is only five Rangers," said Toothless folding his arms.

Hiccup and Ragnar immediately looked up.

"What you mean only five Rangers?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Toothless looked at them. "You mean, you don't know."

"Now what?" Ragnar asked.

"Well, according to our legends there were more than just five Rangers."

"Are you saying that there could be other Morphers out there?" Ragnar stared open eyed.

"There are references, but I always assume that all of the Morphers will not win the same temple, clearly that's not the case," said Toothless curiously.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "We need to inform your father of this right away."

* * *

They didn't waste any time to inform of their discovery to Stoick.

"You're saying there's more Morphers out there?" said Stoick rising to his feet.

"According to Toothless," said Hiccup.

"Then we need a fine those other Morphers immediately."

"But we don't know where they are," said Ragnar. "Toothless said that they were all supposed to be in the same temple, which is now nothing more than a bunch of rubble."

"Maybe the text holds the answer," Hiccup suggested.

"Then I want every single resource we have in order to translate the text," said Stoick. "It is important that we find these other Morphers and quickly."

Then suddenly are alarms sounded out throughout the room.

"Now what?" Stoick groaned.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the command centre where Astrid and the others had gathered.

"What seems to be the problem?" Stoick demanded.

"Another attack, but this time it at the farms," said Gobber.

"This is bad," said Astrid. "Without those farms we will be able to feed our people and we we even more depended upon trade with other countries."

"Go," Stoick ordered.

Hiccup looked at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they all nodded. The then flung their Morphers forwards. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

Immediately they took on their Ranger of forms.

* * *

Vinestress was at the farms enjoying herself, she was unleashing some kind of pollen that had effect on the crops. They then began to wither and rot upon contact with that strange pollen.

"Stop right there," said Hiccup as he and the others appeared.

Vinestress turned on them. "So you are the mighty Rangers, for your sake I hope that your top of the new look."

"Oh, we're plenty enough," said Snotlout.

"Johann predicted that you would show and made sure that I was well prepared," she said and snapped her fingers. Immediately appearing on the fields were Drakenoids. "Attack!"

The Drakenoids immediately charged in began to engage the Ranges. Snotlout immediately moved in as close as he could and began swinging his fists at the Drakenoids, knocking one down already. He quickly ducked in order to avoid claw coming from another and immediately slammed a powerful uppercut beneath its jaw. He then thrusted his leg backwards hitting another causing it to knock to the floor.

Heather was blocking the attacks coming from the Drakenoids that were engaging her, she quickly then dealt a few powerful fists against a single Drakenoid when its guard was down, she then spun around and dealt a powerful kick against another before performing a powerful jab towards another.

Fishlegs was still feeling a bit frantic engaging with so many enemies, but miraculously he somehow managed to catch a Drakenoid's claw and immediately spun around striking it against others. He then quickly ducked in order to avoid claw coming from another and then slammed a powerful shoulder into its chest knocking it to the ground.

Astrid meanwhile had leaned back to avoid getting sliced to pieces and then slammed a powerful kick right beneath a Drakenoid's jaw. She then avoided yet another claw from another before it had a chance to retaliate she slammed an elbow right in its face and then she spun around and punched another hard in the face.

Hiccup was both blocking and attacking at the same time, he blocked the attacks from a Drakenoid and while its guard was down struck it hard in the chest. Three Drakenoids then tried to gang up on him, but he quickly ducked to avoid their claws and immediately performed a sweep kick knocking them to the ground.

Eventually they dealt with all the Drakenoids, leaving only Vinestress to content with.

"So, you defeated a few goons, that means nothing to me," she said and immediately outstretched her hand.

She then fired an energy blast from her palm straight at them, which caught them completely by surprise. Hiccup then immediately drew his sword and charge straight at her, but the vines around her acting like a shield and blocked his attack.

He quickly jumped back in order to avoid getting ensnared by the vines, but they proved too quick and struck him. The damage was even more extends considering that they had thorns all over them and he was not to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and immediately drew her axe.

She then quickly charge towards Vinestress, who once again used her vines to block the attack. She was about to strike Astrid like she did with Hiccup, but Heather used her whip and struck her first while the guard was down.

"Why you little…" Vinestress snarled.

"Did you really think that we would stand idly by while you attack our friends?" Heather asked.

Snotlout and Fishlegs then immediately charged in with their weapons in their hands.

"I will not be made of fool of!" she yelled and plunged her vines into the ground.

They immediately erupted out of the ground and ensnared Snotlout and Fishlegs, trapping the two of them in place. Then suddenly the same kind of pollen that Vinestress use on the crops covered the two of them.

"Snotlout! Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled as he rose to his feet.

Vinestress smiled viciously. "I've done enough damage for now, but this will be the last time you see of me."

She then teleported away vanished.

With her gone the vines wrapping around Snotlout and Fishlegs vanished as well and the two of them collapsed. They then revert back to their normal forms, but they remain completely unconscious and now they were going some kind of rash on their arms.

"What's wrong with them?" Heather asked as she kneeled down towards them.

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "We need to get a medic to look at them immediately."

* * *

Up in space, Johann and Vinestress were relaying their first report to Drago, but Krogan was looking annoyed.

"You had a chance to destroy them, but you allowed it to slip for your vines?" Krogan yelled.

Vinestress narrowed her eyes at him. "My mission was to destroy the city's crops and need I point out that I have done considerable damage. Plus I managed to infect two Power Rangers, they should be cringing with agony at this point."

"You've certainly achieved more than anyone here," Drago acknowledged. "Yet, Krogan has a point, the Rangers will still be a nuisance and I want them eliminated."

"With two Ranges down, that task shall come even faster," said Johann graciously.

Krogan gritted his teeth, he had thought Viggo was going to be a problem, but now Johann was getting close to Drago. It would seem there were no short of people looking to take his position from him.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, Ragnar was studying the effects that the pollen had on Snotlout and Fishlegs, who was still unconscious and now lying in a hospital bed.

"What's wrong with them?" Stoick asked.

"I don't know, that it would seem as if whatever they were here has given them an allergic reaction," said Ragnar looking at his notes. "Thankfully as far as I can tell it's not contagious, but from what I can tell it is eating away at them. I say they only have a few days."

"Is there no cure?" Hiccup asked.

"We're trying to find one, but if I had samples of the pollen it would make my job easier," said Ragnar.

"What about the crops," Astrid questioned.

"Yes, it seems to have a very different effect on plant life," said Ragnar looking for his notes. "As far as I can tell it has a much quicker reaction."

"If we cannot defend against this attack, we are going to be more depending on supplies coming from other countries," said Stoick folding his arms.

"And I get the impression that this is only phase 1 of their master plan," said Hiccup rubbing his chin.

"What makes you say that?" Heather asked.

"Well, attacking the farms are obviously phase 1," said Hiccup. "Possibly the main reason why the change their attacks is so to damage our economy. We'll be forced to ration and rely on the countries below no doubt they will then focus their efforts on attacking transport ships coming to the city."

"To lower our morale," Astrid assumed.

Hiccup nodded. "Hungry people always lead to angry people. They will demand us to make a deal with Drago and I get the impression it will be a favourable deal. You might even try and ask for our Morphers."

"That can't happen," said Stoick strictly. "But we hardly know anything about this alien."

"Unfortunately I do," said Toothless as he entered the room. "I've just been in contact with Skullcrusher and he transmitted a dossier. Her name is Vinestress and she is responsible many crimes are people. You remember that desert you crossed to get to our encampment, there was a time when it was fresh fields of grass and farmland. However when she came and unleashed a pollen upon our lands it became inhabitable, over the first few years we began fighting amongst ourselves for the smallest scrap of food while we should be more focused on the enemy."

"I'm liking this lesson less, but it clear they are agriculture before they knock out our military," Stoick noted.

"No doubt that is Johann's doing, all the forces under his command specialised in damaging commerce and trade routes," Toothless explained.

"She did mention the name Johann," said Astrid.

Ragnar looked at Toothless. "I don't suppose you have some kind of cure."

Toothless shook his head. "Our scientists have been trying to work on a cure, but it came far too late for planet and so they were diverted to more important tasks. However, I can send what they discovered so that you will be starting from scratch."

"I would appreciate it," said Ragnar.

Toothless looked at Snotlout and Fishlegs. "This is the first time that she is actually attacked anyone with a pollen."

"And I wanted to be the last," said Stoick looking at all them. "I don't care what you have to do, but I want her gone."

"Hey, sir," they said saluting.

Ragnar was working constantly to find a cure for the pollen, frankly the research that Toothless promised proved to be useful. At the very least he did had started square one, but he knew that time was the enemy.

"I only wish we could be of more help," said Toothless.

"The research that you gave me is more than enough," Ragnar assured. "Though what really could help is getting a sample that pollen."

"Don't you have enough samples?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Unfortunately the pollen seems to dissolve on contact the moment it touches vegetation. I've only been able to get small samples from blood from Snotlout and Fishlegs, but I need more."

"Chances are she will launch another attack, the only problem is getting the pollen," said Toothless.

"Hiccup is working on a plan with Astrid and Heather right now."

* * *

Hiccup was looking at Astrid and Heather as the three of them were discussing plans to get samples of the pollen.

"Ragnar is working the best he can, but he says he needs a good sample of the pollen that Vinestress used," Hiccup informed them.

"But the moment we get in contact with the pollen will end up just like Snotlout and Fishlegs," Heather reminded.

"Also there's a problem of her using it," Astrid added.

"I doubt she'll hold back the pollen," Hiccup admitted. "However, extracting a sample will be extremely difficult. I have been working on something that could help us."

Hiccup then took them to a strange-looking device, it looked like a vacuum cleaner that was designed to be like a backpack.

"Is that a vacuum cleaner?" Astrid frowned.

"I've made some adjustments," said Hiccup awkwardly. "One of us will have to wear this and operate it in order to get the pollen. The only problem is that they'll have to stay hidden so that Vinestress doesn't get suspicious."

"So effectively only two of us will be fighting," Astrid concluded.

"Considering that she just mop the floor with five of us it's not exactly a pleasing concept, but I can't think of anything else."

"Okay, but which one of us is going to wear this being?"

"I'll do it," said Heather as she sat up.

"You sure?" Astrid asked.

"It will look to suspicious if Hiccup doesn't show up to face and you are a much better fighter than I am, I'm the only logical choice," said Heather.

"It will still look suspicious if only to show," Hiccup admitted.

"Then why don't you allow me to do it," said a voice.

The three of them turned and found Toothless standing there.

"Toothless, you do realise what you're asking don't you?" said Hiccup.

"I am, and I need to remind you that the pollen does not have the same effect on my people as it has on yours," Toothless reminded. "I'll be in less danger and the three of you can concentrate on fighting against Vinestress without arousing her suspicion."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "It does seem like our best option, I mean it does look as if that pollen is able to penetrate our suits."

Hiccup sighed. "All right, I have a plan on how we can contend with her."

* * *

Vinestress was once again on the farms and this time she was at the storage facility where they kept all the food from the harvest.

"Once my pollen infiltrates here, they will have no choice but to trade elsewhere," she smiled viciously.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said a voice.

Vinestress turned her head and saw Hiccup and the others blocking her path to the door to the storage facility.

"You again?" she smiled. "Where are the other two, I hope nothing serious has happened to them."

Hiccup looked to the others. "Get ready, we may only have one shot at this."

"Drago has made it extremely clear that he wants you out of the way and I am more than happy to oblige," Vinestress smiled.

She then immediately unleashed her vines and they quickly wrap themselves around Hiccup and the others before they had a chance to do anything.

"Now you three will be joining your friends in the hospital," she smiled.

Then with one powerful she unleashed her pollen which began to flow towards them, but then suddenly Toothless appeared out of nowhere and used Hiccup's device to suck in the pollen.

"What?" Vinestress roared.

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "Your plan works like a dream."

"The tricky part was to make it seem as if we had been captured," said Hiccup.

He then suddenly freed himself thanks to the sharpness of his sword which he had summoned at the last moment before Vinestress ensnared them behind his back. Then with one good slice he also freed Astrid and Heather.

"You tricked me," Vinestress snarled.

"You make it sound as if it was difficult," Astrid smiled.

"I'll get the pollen to Ragnar, hopefully he'll be able to find a cure," said Toothless and he immediately ran off.

"You're not going anywhere," said Vinestress as she attempted to chase after him.

Heather, however, used her whip and immediately wrapped it around her wrist trapping him in place. "You're not going anywhere."

"Now it's time to finish what we started," said Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid then immediately charged in with their weapons in hand and Vinestress immediately unleashed her vines towards them. However, they merely sliced right through them as if they were nothing more than weeds and she was forced to jump back in order to avoid getting struck by them.

She then quickly wrapped her hand around Heather's whip and with all the strength she had she pulled her towards her. Heather, however, quickly recovered and use the momentum to deal a powerful kick right in her chest sending her backwards.

Hiccup then immediately moved in and she quickly used her vines to create a shield to block his attack. However, she had been so focused on Hiccup she failed to notice Astrid moving in behind and she dealt a devastating blow with axe.

Vinestress outstretched her free hand and immediately fired her vines at Astrid, who quickly leaned back in order to avoid them. She then spun around and sliced right through them with her axe and then Hiccup punched him in the stomach catching her completely offguard.

Heather then immediately joined in and swung her whip violently sending some powerful slashes straight at her bringing her down to one knee. Hiccup and Astrid then immediately moved in and then dealt a powerful blow riding her chest with their weapons.

Vinestress eyes widened as he immediately fell over and then exploded leaving the three of them victorious.

Up in space, Drago was deeply annoyed with the outcome of the battle.

"Make her big!" Drago ordered.

"Activating regenerator," said Krogan accessing the controls.

They immediately fired a beam straight down on the remains of Vinestress and now she was gigantic.

Hiccup immediately reached for his radio. "Dad, we've got a big problem on our hands. Tell us that Snotlout and Fishlegs are all right."

"Ragnar has been able to design a cure," Stoick informed him. "Those two are back on their feet and will be joining you very soon."

They then heard the sound of motorbikes and saw Snotlout and Fishlegs driving towards them.

"Sorry we're late," said Snotlout.

"Better late than never," said Hiccup. "You guys ready to go big?"

Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded.

"Then let's do it," said Hiccup.

"Dragon spirits arise!" they yelled.

The immediately shot up into the air and transformed into their Zoids.

"Dragon Spirits combined!" they yelled as they combined to form their Megazoid. "Dragon Spirit Megazoid!"

Vinestress snarled at them. "If you think you can take me down you have another thing coming!"

She then immediately unleashed her vines and they began to wrap themselves around the Megazoid.

"She's got us," said Fishlegs as they try to free themselves.

"Hold together," said Hiccup.

Vinestress then immediately raised her palm towards them and then fired and energy blast striking them.

"We can't move like this," said Heather.

"I might have an idea," said Astrid.

"At this point am open to any suggestion," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded and immediately took point. " _Spine Shot!_ "

Then shooting out of their right shoulder was a barrage of spines which slammed right into Vinestress, catching her completely offguard. They then used the chance to use their sword to slice right through the vines and then immediately charge straight at her.

Vinestress had no time to garden the sword went straight through her, she stood there for a few seconds and then she toppled over. The moment she struck the ground there was a huge explosion and they stood victorious.

Drago slammed his hand on the armrest of his throne. "Another failure! I am beginning to lose my patience."

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon returned to HQ where Ragnar was given a full report.

"With administering the cure to all the corrupted vegetation in the farms," Ragnar informed them. "Unfortunately, a good majority of the crops are now completely useless. However, given the circumstances it could have been a lot worse."

Stoick nodded. "Any chance they will launch similar attacks?"

"It's quite possible," said Toothless. "Though Drago might be a bit pushed, with now a cure to this plague our own crops are starting to heal. With any lager that desert you found your cells in should be a beautiful meadow in a few decades."

"All the same we really dodged a bullet," said Hiccup.

"We need to keep putting the pressure on Drago," Stoick concluded looking at all them. "And I can't think of any better means than finding those other Morphers. I want that to be our top priority."

"We'll find them, sir," Fishlegs assured.

"In that case you all dismissed and let us hope we don't have an incident like this again," said Stoick as he rose from his chair.

Hiccup can help but agree, Drago was now not only attacking the city itself, but the farms now. There was no telling what he was capable of or what he was going to do next.


	7. Dragon Infiltration

Hiccup had arrived at Fishlegs office to see how well he was dealing with the translations and found the place covered with ancient scrolls and Fishlegs appear to be buried within them.

"Uh… you all right, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs popped his head from beneath a scroll. "Oh, Hiccup, and in you coming. If I knew you were coming I would have tidied the place."

Hiccup looked at the mess. "I doubt that a warning would have given you enough time to tidy this place up."

Fishlegs nodded. "Good point, the Dragkons have been very helpful. They have given me access to all their historical documents and I am close in understanding their ancient language."

"I'm still surprised that they themselves unable to understand it," said Hiccup.

"I believe that their war with Drago has caused them to focus more on a military front. No point in studying a long dead language when your planet is been invaded."

"Good point. So, have you found anything, my Dad is a fun update."

"There are many references of the original Dragon Spirit Rangers travelling to other planets and apparently the people they save directed temples in their honour. Some even believe that they were gods, understandable given the circumstances."

"I don't suppose you've got a number of how many Morphers out there?" Hiccup asked.

"Four I think," said Fishlegs as he grabbed a nearby scroll. "However, you're Morphers were the first to be designed, but then they saw the design others. Though I think they had limited materials to actually forge the Morphers."

Hiccup folded his arms. "Explains why they didn't create an army."

"If I find anything else I'll let you know," said Hiccup.

* * *

Astrid was busy training doing push-ups and situps in order stay in shape.

"Stay fit our we?" said Hiccup.

Astrid looked up. "I seem to be the only one who's taking any of this seriously."

"Hey, we're taking it seriously," said Hiccup.

"Yet I'm the only one training."

"Fishlegs is busy trying to translate those ancient texts," Hiccup reminded.

"And what about you and the others, what are your excuses?" Astrid questioned.

"Perhaps we have our own special way of staying fit," said Hiccup as he leaned against the wall.

"I find that hard to believe," said Astrid as she stopped doing her push-ups and looked at him. "Drago is not going to let up, he's gonna send more of his forces to attack us and we have to be ready."

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, maybe you're taking this a little too seriously?"

"And maybe you're not taking it enough, you're supposed to be our leader, lead by example," she said tapping his chest with her finger. "You may be the Red Ranger, but that doesn't make you qualified to lead this team."

"You're saying that I've been leading it badly?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"I admit, you're a much more competent fight than I give you credit for and you have managed to pull this team together," Astrid admitted. "However, I still have my doubts. I mean what have you been doing over these past few years?"

"Finding myself," said Hiccup simply.

"That's not an answer."

"Maybe I just like to keep my private affairs private?"

"This is exactly what I mean. If you don't trust us enough to explain what you done over the past few years, how can you expect us to trust you in battle?"

Hiccup just stood there in silence as Astrid walked off.

* * *

Drago meanwhile wanted results and he wanted them quickly.

"So far our attacks have ended in failure after failure, it's time that we turn the tide of this war," said Drago looking at his generals. "I will not tolerate one more failure or else you can find this ship getting empty pretty quickly."

"Perhaps a more subtle approach is needed," Johann suggested.

"Explain."

"So far we have been attacking the enemy blindly and we know very little about them. Perhaps it's time that we get to know our enemy, so that we can devise counterstrikes."

"And how do you suggest we get past their defences?" Ryker questioned.

"I agree, they no doubt keep their secrets well-guarded," Krogan agreed.

"Which is why we need a skilled infiltrator," Johann smiled and then gestured to the door.

Then suddenly entering inside was a sleekly black alien wearing a hood and cape. He had to daggers strapped to his waist and his eyes were bright yellow.

"Allow me to introduce to you Sneaker," said Johann graciously. "He is our best infiltrator, he has been able to penetrate even the toughest of enemy the defences and steel enemy secrets for your army."

"I have yet to see a fortress I cannot enter," said Sneaker.

"He also has a very skilled technique that will allow him to enter their headquarters undetected," Johann continued.

Sneaker then immediately looked at Krogan and then immediately he shifted form until he looked exactly like Krogan.

Drago smiled. "A shape shifter."

"Exactly, my lord," Johann smiled. "Now all we need is an excellent distraction and detain one of the Rangers."

Ryker stepped forward. "I think you can leave that to me."

"Very well, commence with your plan, but I want success this time or else," Drago warned.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk headquarters, Hiccup and Toothless walking down the corridor talking.

"So your second-in-command is questioning your leadership skills," said Toothless.

"So exactly as if I earned them through dedication," Hiccup admitted. "In some cases Astrid's right, I only became a Captain, because I was the only one with a gene that could access the Red Morpher in time for Drago's attack. By all right she should be the one who leads the team."

"If you keep thinking like that, the less companies you are having yourself," said Toothless.

Hiccup nodded. "My Master told me that when we trained. Told me that I had everything I needed right here." He then tapped over his heart and looked at Toothless. "He practically taught me everything I know in hand-to-hand combat."

Toothless looked intrigued. "I would really like to know more this master of yours."

Suddenly alarms were sounded across the entire facility.

"I think that story is going to have to wait," said Hiccup.

* * *

Quickly the two of them made their way to the command centre where the other Rangers had gathered.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

"Ryker is attacking the city," said Heather.

"Then we better go out there and stop him," said Hiccup and then he looked at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they yelled as they flung their fists forwards.

Instantly they transformed into their Ranger of forms.

* * *

Ryker was busy filing energy blasts in all different directions and watched as civilians ran in all different directions.

"This is just too much fun," he smiled.

Sneaker then appeared beside him from out of nowhere. "Just remember the plan."

Ryker narrowed his eyes. "Need I remind you who your superior officer is?"

"And I need I remind you that Drago's patience is running thin and heads will roll if we fail to live up to our promise," Sneaker reminded and vanished.

Ryker growled in frustration and immediately took all that anger out on the city firing yet another blast.

"Stop right there, Ryker," said Hiccup as he and the others appeared.

"Ah, I was wondering when the five of you would show up," Ryker smiled resting the blade of his sword on his shoulder.

"We're going to stop you once and for all Ryker," said Astrid.

"Then by all means try and stop me," said Ryker and immediately fired and energy blast from the tip of his sword.

Quickly the Rangers jumped out of the way just as the blast struck the ground where they had stood a few seconds before. The Ranges then immediately rushed in and attempted to surround him.

Ryker quickly blocked a punch coming from Snotlout and then dealt a powerful elbow in the chest. He then blocked a forward kick from Heather and then struck her with his sword, he then sidestepped in order to avoid a fist coming from Fishlegs and then slammed his elbow right on the small of his back.

Astrid then appeared from out of nowhere and dealt a powerful blow across his chest and then performed a spin kick at his head. The two attacks did cause him offguard, but he quickly recovered and grabbed Astrid's leg and then flipped over. Hiccup then came in and dealt a few powerful jabs which pushed him back.

Ryker rubbed his chest. "You're more capable than I gave you credit for."

"Not like you to hand out compliments," said Hiccup looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm in a generous mood," Ryker smiled and then he immediately pointed his sword at him and fired an energy blast that sent him flying.

Hiccup soon crashed into a wall and was hidden from view behind several crates. He had hit the wall so hard that he reverted back to his normal form and he was unconscious.

Sneaker then appeared rather nowhere and knelt next to him, he then suddenly transformed into Hiccup. He then placed a devise on Hiccup's back and then reach for the device on his wrist.

"The target is ready," he said in Hiccup's voice. Hiccup then vanished into thin air and then he reached for his communicator to contact Ryker. "I'm in position."

Ryker was still fighting against the other Rangers when he received the message. He then immediately raised his sword and fired an energy blast knocking the Ranges back.

"As fun as this has been, it's time for me to leave," he said then teleported away.

Once Ryker was gone the reverted back to their normal forms, a bit battered and bruised.

"Why did he just leave?" Astrid frowned.

"Are we really going to complain?" Fishlegs asked.

"But Ryker had the upper hand, why would he retreat when he was on the verge of winning?" said Astrid rubbing the back of the head.

"Hey, he wouldn't have stood a chance against me I just didn't want any of you guys missing the action," said Snotlout.

"But where is Hiccup?" Heather asked looking around.

"Ryker sent him flying from back there," Fishlegs pointed.

Sneaker then immediately limped out from behind the crates clutching his arm to make it look as if he was injured. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine?" Heather frowned.

"I just need some rest," Hiccup assured.

"We need a report this back to headquarters, the general want to know what had happened," said Astrid.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had regained consciousness and found himself in some kind of cell.

"Look who's finally awake," said a deep booming voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw that he was face-to-face with none other than Drago. "Drago Bludvist," Hiccup gasped.

"Ah, so you know about me," Drago smiled. Hiccup immediately looked down at his wrist and found that his Morpher was gone. "We took the liberty of removing your Morpher. However, it would seem as if not one amongst my army is capable of using it and I want to know why."

"I'm not telling you anything," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"Fortunately you won't have to, I took the liberty of replacing you with one of my skilled infiltrators," Drago smiled. "He was soon be able to access all of your facilities secrets."

"Do you really think an impossible fool anyone?" Hiccup questioned.

"Not for long, but long enough to receive the information we need."

"But why keep me alive?"

"You could be used as an excellent bargaining chip and I do intend to make very good use of you."

Drago then walked off leaving Hiccup completely alone and he knew that he had to find a way to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile Sneaker was in the command centre as he was giving a report to Stoick. Fortunately he had seen the battle from start to finish so he could give an accurate report.

"So Ryker just left? Just like that?" said Stoick stroking his beard.

"I found it strange to, sir," Astrid nodded.

"It could be possibly trying to wear was out," Sneaker offered.

"Possibly, but surely eliminating you right on the spot would have saved a lot of trouble," Stoick frowned. He then looked at all five of them. "We'll have to look at this in great detail, in the meantime you five get some rest in case he launches another attack."

"Yes, sir," they nodded and saluted.

Sneaker then began to take the opportunity to make his way to download the information he needed. He made his way to Ragnar's lab, but unfortunately Ragnar was inside it.

Ragnar looked up from his work. "Hiccup? What are you doing here?"

"I just need to access your computer," said Sneaker politely.

Ragnar frowned. "Why?"

"There's something I need to look at it could be very important."

Ragnar shrugged. "Help yourself, if you have any problems you know you can talk to me."

Sneaker nodded and was about to access a computer when Astrid entered the room.

"Hiccup, we need to talk about the battle," she said.

Sneaker gritted his teeth. "I'm a little busy right now Astrid."

"Whatever you're doing you can do later, it's important that we discuss the battle," said Astrid bluntly.

Sneaker growled in annoyance and reluctantly followed Astrid. "I'll be back later to get the data."

Ragnar smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sneaker asked as he and Astrid walked down the corridor.

"To tell you that you need to be more careful, Ryker nearly got you," said Astrid looking at him.

Sneaker groaned. "Don't tell me you pulled me away from my work just to tell me that."

Astrid frowned. "You sure you're right? You're not acting like yourself."

Sneaker shook his head. "I apologise, I guess Ryker's actions her throne me for a loop."

"Me too," Astrid nodded. "It was so unlike him, normally he would like to finishes opponents off. I can't imagine that Drago was happy that he abandoned the fight."

Sneaker shrugged. "We don't know much about their hierarchy, in fact we don't know what's going on in their ship. For all we know Drago was the one that ordered him to retreat."

"Maybe, but I get this nagging feeling that there was something else," said Astrid rubbing the back of their head.

"I'm sure you're worked up for nothing," Sneaker assured placing a hand on her shoulder.

Astrid smiled. "Thanks, Hiccup."

Astrid then walked off and Sneaker, relieved, then made his way back to Ragnar's lab hoping to get the data he wanted.

* * *

"So what did Astrid want?" Ragnar asked as Sneaker entered the lab.

"Oh, she was just concerned about me after the battle," said Sneaker. "Now before there's any more interruptions I would like to get that data."

"Go right ahead," said Ragnar gesturing to the computer.

Sneaker approach the computer was about to access it when suddenly something hard hit him in the chest sending him across the room. It turned out that the object that struck him was a helmet and it in take them long to figure out where it had come from.

"What are you two doing now?" said Ragnar looking at the twins.

The twins were standing next to a strange-looking device that strangely look like a catapult.

"We were just testing this catapult," said Ruffnut.

"And why do you have a catapult?" Sneaker growled as he picked himself up.

"Because we thought that it would be useful," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, you never know when you need to fire helmet from a catapult," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then how about you tested outside, far away from us?"

"That's a good idea," said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"Yeah, we could fire pies at Snotlout as he goes with his morning jog," said Ruffnut.

Excitedly the twins took their catapult and left the room.

Sneaker looked at Ragnar. "Why do you keep those to around?"

"They have their uses, for starters I can't find anyone stupid enough to test the devices I make for you and the other Rangers," said Hiccup.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting that data now if you don't mind before I get pelted again."

"Sure, it's right over…" Ragnar stopped when he saw that during the commotion his computer had accidentally fallen to the floor and was now badly damaged, "you might have to wait a while."

Sneaker groaned, he didn't had much time before his disguise was penetrated and he needed that data quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile a Drakenoid was approaching Hiccup cell in order to give him food, but then it discovered that he was lying on the ground wasn't moving an inch. Feeling that Drago would roast it alive if he found out something was wrong with Hiccup, he quickly went to investigate.

Hiccup, was in fact playing possum he was waiting for the right moment to strike. The Drakenoid leaned over him to get a better look and Hiccup then slammed him across the head with his prosthetic, which he had removed earlier. The blow had knocked the Drakenoid unconscious and Hiccup quickly made his way to the cell door and closed it behind.

"Get them every time," he said.

* * *

Hiccup then began making his way to the lab where his Morpher was being held, avoiding any guards that turned round the corner. Eventually he found the lab and found that Johann was in charge of the facility.

"I do not want excuses, I want results!" Johann yelled at the group of Drakenoids. "Drago wants to know what makes this thing tick."

Hiccup eyes then fell upon his Morpher which was located on a table and it was clearly been scanned. He knew that he had to act immediately or else you risk being discovered.

Before he made his move and immediately peering on a monitor was Drago and he wasn't looking best pleased.

"Johann, we haven't received word from Sneaker," he said. "I fear that things have not gone exactly to plan."

"Sneaker is our best infiltrator, I have no doubt that he will succeed," said Johann confidently.

"For your sake, I hope that he lives up to the trust you put in him," said Drago and the screen went blank.

Johann clenched his fist. "Continue your work, I have to see what's going on down there."

Johann then left and after waiting for a about a minute, Hiccup decided that now was the perfect time to attack. He quickly jumped in which caught the Drakenoids completely by surprise and punched one in the face.

A Drakenoid rushed towards him and swiped his claw towards him, but Hiccup jumped onto the table and block his attack with his leg and then kicked the face. Hiccup then somersaulted towards the table where his Morpher rested and grabbed it.

"I need to get out of here," he said.

He then quickly ran down the corridor, trying to find anything that could give him a chance to escape. That's when he saw series of escape pods and without hesitation he climbed into one and set the coordinates to Berk.

Sneaker meanwhile had finally managed to access a computer and began downloading all the information he could.

He was almost done when Astrid entered the room. "Hiccup what are you doing?"

Sneaker immediately looked at her. "Just downloading some information."

Astrid frowned. "But why?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Sneaker reminded now looking annoyed. "Need I remind you who the team leader is?"

Astrid was quite taken aback by this comment, because that in sound like Hiccup. "Sorry," she said and left.

Sneaker smiled as he had finished the download. "Easy as pie."

* * *

Astrid soon joined the others at the canteen and expressed her concerns about Hiccup.

"Have any of you noticed that Hiccup is acting differently?" she asked.

"He still the scrawny fishbone as he's always been," Snotlout huffed.

Fishlegs frowned. "Now that you mention it, he doesn't seem to be interested in any of the text that I've translated."

"He's also been stuck in Ragnar's lab for hours on end, I know you get caught up in his work, but isn't usually helping Ragnar with his devices?" Heather asked.

"Something is wrong," Astrid sighed. "But I can't put my finger on it."

Ragnar then entered the canteen and approach them. "Glad I found you guys. There's something I need you to investigate."

Astrid looked up. "What is it?"

"We believe that an escape pod has landed in the city," said Ragnar. "We were about to shoot it down, but then we got a coded signal indicating that it was friendly. However by design it seems as if it came from Drago's ship."

"That's strange," Heather frowned.

"Exactly, we need to keep this convert and if there's anything dangerous inside you when the other Rangers are better suited to deal with it," said Ragnar.

"What about Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"I can't find, he isn't answering any of our calls which is unlike him," said Ragnar.

"You know he's been acting strangely ever since we got back from our fight with Ryker," said Astrid rubbing her chin.

"You don't think that Ryker's attack did something to him do you?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'll find Hiccup, the rest of you checkout that escape pod," said Ragnar.

Astrid rose to her feet. "We're on it."

* * *

Astrid and the others immediately make their way to the escape pods landing site, which was located just outside the outskirts of the city.

Astrid looked at the others. "Be ready for anything. Anything could be inside."

"Just as long as it's not clowns," said Fishlegs quivering slightly.

Snotlout smirked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of clowns."

"No," said Fishlegs rather too quickly. "I just don't like them."

Astrid looked at Heather. "Open it."

Heather carefully made her way to the escape pod began to access the Control Panel and immediately the door opened. However, what they found inside was not what they expected.

"I knew you guys would come," said Hiccup as he exited.

"H-Hiccup?" Astrid stared.

"Let me guess, you want to know how I ended up in the escape pod while I am also in the command centre?" Hiccup assumed. "The answer is quite simple, that Hiccup an impostor and is trying to steal information from our database."

"And how do we know you're not the impostor?" Snotlout asked.

"Because I can do this," said Hiccup and immediately accesses Ranger form. "Now, unless you want all of our military secrets to get into the hands of the enemy I suggest we hurry."

* * *

Sneaker was on the rooftop of the command centre and was about to send the information he gathered to Drago when the door opened and Ragnar stepped outside.

"Hiccup, what are you doing out here?" Ragnar asked.

Sneaker turned towards him, hiding his arm behind his back to continue with sending the data.

"I just wanted some fresh air," he said.

"But why go to the rooftop?" Ragnar frowned.

"Cleaner air," Sneaker shrugged.

Ragnar then immediately got a message from his radio and it was Astrid's voice. "Attention, we have an infiltrator in the command centre. He's disguised as Captain Hiccup and is attempting to steal vital information."

Ragnar immediately looked at Sneaker. "He's on the rooftop!"

Sneaker shrugged. "I suppose there's no need to carry on this roulade."

He then reverted back to his normal form and then swung a fist towards Ragnar, who then quickly blocked it much to his surprise.

"You can fight?" Sneaker stared.

"I don't spend all my time behind a computer," Ragnar smiled and then dealt a powerful jab into his chest.

Sneaker was pushed back, but then he tried to perform a spin kick and Ragnar ducked and then punched him in the stomach once again. He then attempted to strike him once more, but Sneaker blocked him and attempted to push him back and then with one good well-placed kick he knocked him to the floor.

"Not bad, but I'm afraid not quite good enough," said Sneaker as he poured out his daggers.

He was about to finish Ragnar off, but then suddenly appearing from out of nowhere was Hiccup with sword in hand.

"You," Sneaker stared.

"Surprised to see me?" Hiccup smiled and then with some well good swipes he struck him in the chest.

Sneaker was pushed back and then suddenly he saw the other Rangers appeared from out of nowhere.

"I must admit I'm curious on how you managed to escape our ship," said Sneaker clutching his chest.

"I'll leave you to ponder that," said Hiccup pointing his sword at him. "There again you not going how long to think on it."

Sneaker smiled. "I'm afraid your little too late." He then immediately held out his gauntlet. "I'm afraid I have already accomplished my mission, all your secrets are now in Drago's hands."

"Oh no," said Astrid.

"Not good," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup grimaced, Drago having his hands on very sensitive information was a big problem, but they will have to do with it later. Right now the pressing issue was to deal with Sneaker to make sure that nothing like this happens again.

"We can still take you down," said Hiccup.

Sneaker smiled. "We'll see about that." He then reached for his communicator. "Activate regenerator!"

Johann had received the message. "Activating regenerator!"

Immediately a beam from space landed right on Sneaker and he jumped towards the streets. He then instantly began to grow until he was a giant overlooking the city.

"Let's go," said Hiccup looking at the others.

"Dragon spirits arise!" they yelled.

They immediately transformed into their zoids and flew over the city.

"Dragon spirits combined!" they yelled as they began to combine in order to form their Megazoid. "Dragon Spirit Megazoid!"

When they combine they began to circle around Sneaker, who was eyeing them very closely.

"Not only have I infiltrated your headquarters, but I will also be the one that takes you down," said.

"In your dreams," said Hiccup.

They then began to move in and swung their sword directly at him, but Sneaker rolled out of the way and drew his daggers and dealt a few blows across their chest.

"This guy is fast," said Heather.

"Yeah, but so are we," said Astrid.

Sneaker attempted to strike them again, but this time they sidestepped avoiding his dagger and immediately grabbed his right arm. Sneaker looked up in time to see their left fist heading straight towards his face and sent him flying.

"Let's end this," said Hiccup.

All five of them then extended their hands forwards. " _Dragon's Rage!_ "

A powerful beam of energy then exited out of the mouth in the chest and it struck Sneaker with overwhelming force. Sneaker then exploded before he realised what was going on.

* * *

Once they were back at headquarters, they had to give Stoick the unfortunate news.

"So, an infiltrator managed to steal classified information," said Stoick slamming his fist on the desk. "This no doubt means that Drago is now well aware of the other Morphers."

"Looks like it's a race," said Hiccup.

"And we can't afford to be second place in this one," said Ragnar.

"Do whatever you have to, but we must find those Morphers before Drago," said Stoick firmly. "I also want increase security, screen checks and question anyone who is acting even the slightest bit unusual."

Once they exited the office Hiccup looked at his team.

"So not one of you suspected that I was an impostor?" Hiccup asked.

"I knew there was something funny about him from the start," said Snotlout.

"You were the one that insisted that he was perfectly normal," Astrid reminded and looked at Hiccup. "This is on us Hiccup, we should have realised that there was something odd going on and to think I suggested that you are ill equipped to lead. I just prove that I can't tell the difference between an enemy and an ally."

Hiccup smiled. "Hey, his disguise was for proof and I doubt that I would have fared any better than the rest of you."

Astrid looked at him. "Thanks, Captain."

* * *

Up in space Drago was a bit annoyed that they had lost their infiltrator, but getting the information was a small price to pay.

"We may have lost our best infiltrator, but at least his mission was a success," said Drago as they went through the information.

"I told you that he would never fail you my lord," Johann bowed.

"It's just a shame that we couldn't hold the Red Ranger, clearly we have to be more cautious when handling prisoners," said Drago. "Sneaker may have fallen, but thanks to his information we now know that there are more Morphers out there and I want them. Turn over every single rock, if there's even a hint of one on a planet I want to know about it!"

"It shall be done my lord," Johann bowed.


	8. Power of the Shadows

Hiccup and the others, along with Stoick, Rangar and Toothless were listening to Fishlegs, as he might have found the location of one of the Morphers.

"I managed to translate this piece of text," said Fishlegs gesturing to the tax that was now on the screen. "Roughly translated it says, ' _The power of shadows lies within the planet of night and can only be located by the guiding star_.'"

"What does that mean?" Snotlout asked.

"My best guess is that it basically saying that we should be looking planet that is always in night," said Fishlegs. "However, I don't know what it means by the guiding star."

"It could be reference into some kind of monument," said Toothless.

"But how can planet be an eternal night?" Heather asked.

"Thick cloud cover, all the habitable part of the planet is always facing away against the sun," Hiccup suggested.

"A fixed access?" said Astrid dubiously. "That's impossible."

"Actually it might not," said Ragnar. "The planet might just have a longer day cycle, it could be years or months. The person who landed on the planet would have assumed that there was no daytime."

"Either way it sounds as if we have a promising lead," said Stoick. "Do you know the location of this planet?"

"There are some coordinates and with Toothless help we might have located it," said Fishlegs.

"Then you had better get geared up, we need a hurry in order to prevent Drago from reaching this planet first," said Stoick. "He has much more resources than we do so but we won't take them long to decipher the text."

* * *

Stoick wasn't wrong, because Drago was already on his way towards the planet in question.

"Ryker, I am counting on you to find the Shadow Morpher," said Drago as he looked at Ryker.

"I am honoured my lord," said Ryker bowing.

"Should I not go instead?" Krogan asked.

"I have made my decision!" Drago growled.

"I mean no disrespect," said Krogan respectfully. "I just mean do you believe that Ryker is capable of finding the Morpher?"

"Not on his own, but he will have," said Drago.

Then walking into the room was an alien, who had a stunning resemblance of that of a cowboy. He was wearing a Stetson on his head and attached to his waist was a whip.

"Exploretron will be assisting you Ryker," said Drago.

"Just put your faith in me and we will find that Morpher before you could say Bob's your uncle," said Exploretron.

"Just remember who's in charge here," Ryker growled glaring at him.

Explorertron merely smiled courtly. "Who I know exactly who is in charge here."

"Find that Morpher and bring it to me," Drago ordered. "And if the Ranges do show show them no mercy."

"It shall be done, my lord," Ryker bowed.

Krogan just watch with gritted teeth, thanks to the Ranges he had been sidelined emphatically every single mission. He knew that he had to get back in Drago's good graces somehow or else he was done for.

* * *

At Berk Hiccup and the others were in their range of forms and were riding on their Dragon Cycles. Accompanying them were Ragnar and Toothless as the two of them were needed for this mission.

"When setting the coordinates now," said Gobber from the monitoring room. "Good luck out there."

"We'll need it," said Fishlegs.

The portal then immediately opened in front of them and without hesitation the immediately drove into it. Seconds later they found themselves on a planet which was completely dark and even with their powerful headlights could only see a few feet in front of them.

Judging from their surroundings it appeared that they were in some kind of forest judging from all the trees around them. However, there was a have right in front of them and it looked man-made or alien made the case may be.

"So what is planet called?" Astrid asked looking at Toothless.

"Daghag," said Toothless. "It has a very short planetary access, we won't be seeing the sun for several months."

"I can't see any stars," said Heather as she looked above them.

"Thick cloud cover, it's another reason why this planet gets very little daylight," Toothless explained.

"Which means were possibly in the right place, the text did say that the Morpher was located on the plans of eternal night and I say this fits the bill," said Ragnar.

"But what about this guiding star?" Astrid asked.

"It could registers of some kind of beacon," Hiccup offered.

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Ragnar looked at Toothless. "Is anything else you know about this planet?"

"Some of my people did venture here centuries ago," said Toothless. "They described an ancient temple located in the middle of a forest. They wondered around for days, but they then suddenly saw this bright light and followed it which led them to the temple."

"Then we're definitely in the right place," said Fishlegs.

"We might be on the wrong part of the planet though," said Hiccup.

"So what we just drive around aimlessly until we see a bright light?" Snotlout asked.

"Unless you have a better idea, I suggest we start driving," said Hiccup.

Snotlout grumbled to himself, but sadly he had no better idea.

So with that said they immediately began driving down the footpath in front of them and looked around in all different directions for any sign of a bright light that my guide them to the temple.

Toothless looked at Hiccup curiously. "You seem to have eyes on the lieutenant."

Hiccup was now grateful that he was wearing a helmet as no one could see him blush. "She's a striking young woman."

"Yet I don't see you making a move on her."

"Maybe because I don't want to be landed in the hospital? Every time Snotlout approaches her, she ends up twisting his arm or punching him hard in the face."

"Fair point, but you won't get anywhere if you don't become more forthcoming," said Toothless.

Hiccup groaned. "Is this really the time to discuss my love life?"

"Just making conversation."

* * *

Heather was having her own conversation with Astrid as she drove up next to her.

"You seem to be getting on well with Hiccup," she noted.

"He has proven himself to be a capable leader," she admitted. "Though I still believe that he lacks the proper discipline."

"I had a little rumour that he studied a certain martial art, mostly hand-to-hand combat, I would think that you would find that interesting."

"Mind explaining how he is able to hold his own in battle," Astrid admitted as she looked at Hiccup. "Though I am not going to pry in his personal life."

"He's kinda cute," said Heather with a small smile.

Astrid blush beneath her helmet. "I guess, if you like that unassuming, heroic, Power Ranger type."

"And do you?"

"What about you?" said Astrid looking towards her. "I noticed that you been spending quite a bit of time with a certain scientist, who shall I remain nameless."

"Okay, another boy talk," said Heather holding her hand out with a small laugh.

"You're the one who started the conversation."

"And I'm the one who's going to finish it."

* * *

They kept on riding for what seemed like hours, it was hard to tell considering who was constantly night. So far they had not seen any signs of any kind of beacon and Snotlout was starting to get annoyed.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Snotlout roared.

"Not true, we are going forwards," said Ragnar.

"You know what I mean," Snotlout snapped and looked at Hiccup. "Don't you think that were wasting our time?"

Hiccup looked at him. "And what would you suggest we do? We have no means to find the beacon or the temple for that matter and every second that goes by is one second closer for Drago to retrieve the Morpher."

"Perhaps we should set up camp," Fishlegs suggested.

"Now that's the first sensible idea anyone has had," said Snotlout.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I hate to agree with him, but we have a riding for hours."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, we'll rest. However, we can't stay long, we need to keep moving."

* * *

Eventually the found a suitable campsite and immediately got a fire going. Hiccup began to cook them dinner and everyone was quite surprised that he was able to cook.

"I had no idea you could cook," said Astrid as she took the plates of food Hiccup gave her.

Hiccup chuckled. "It's one of the first skills I learned when I was on my own."

Astrid looked at him curiously. "Not to pry, but when you go after you left Berk?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Well, as you might imagine it wasn't easy. Firstly I had to get myself a job so I worked part-time in this pizza restaurant. I did for a few months and that's when I met my master, who taught me hand-to-hand combat."

"Who is this master? And why would he suddenly appearing a pizza restaurant?" Astrid asked curiously.

"You won't believe me if I told you," Hiccup chuckled. "I scarcely believe it myself. Anyway I trained under him for a few years and he suggested that I should go out on my own. A few months later Ragnar appeared informing me of what had transpired with my mother and here we are."

They began eating Hiccup's meal and it was quite appetising, even Snotlout found it delicious, though he did his best to hide it.

Ragnar then placed his plate down. "I think we should discuss our next plan of action."

Hiccup nodded. "I suppose you're right. Any idea what we can find this beacon?"

"The problem areas with it been so dark, it will be impossible to find any landmark that might assist us to plotted location," said Toothless.

"I've been going over the text over and over again," said Fishlegs as he looked through his notes. "There are references that mention that the original Rangers managed to find one another even in the darkest night."

"How did they accomplish that?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs shrugged. "I don't know, it just as they looked inside themselves."

Hiccup pondered for a moment and got an idea. "Give me a moment."

They then all watched as Hiccup sat there in a meditative state and entered into a deep trance.

"What's he doing?" Snotlout asked.

"He seems to be meditating," said Astrid.

"And what good is that going to do?"

Hiccup ignored everything around him and concentrated on his surroundings. After the others had vanished from his mind along with the trees and the animals, in fact he was sitting in complete darkness. He then saw a light in the distance, it was faint, but it shone through the darkness like the sun.

Hiccup then opened his eyes and looked at the others. "I know where we need to go."

"Come again?" Snotlout asked.

"I think you do owe us an explanation," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at them. "It's easy to forget that the Morphers are not only technology, but also have a magical essence inside of them. I meditated and focused on that essence and I think it's guiding me to the Morpher."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England," Snotlout snorted.

"Give him a chance, it's not like any of us have any better suggestions," said Ragnar.

"You actually believe all this rubbish?"

"I may be a man of science, but that doesn't mean I'm going to rule out any mystical or magical phenomenon," said Ragnar folding his arms. "Even the greatest advancements of science happen only by accident. What's the say this is any different?"

"Because it's completely insane."

"Not as if we have much choice," Heather piped up.

* * *

Soon they packed up their camp and began following Hiccup deeper into the forest, it was hard to follow with it been so dark. Hiccup knew that he couldn't go too fast or they might lose in completely and nor could he go too slowly, but they managed to keep up the pace.

"This has to be the craziest thing we've ever done," said Snotlout.

"I wouldn't be too sure, more crazy stuff might come our way in this job," said Ragnar.

"Don't you think you're been a bit unfair on him?" Heather asked.

"Am I the only one who thinks that this is crazy," Snotlout grunted.

"We never said it wasn't crazy," Astrid pointed out.

"So why are we doing it?"

"Because we have no better idea so shut up and focus on the road ahead," Astrid snapped.

"Hey, I think I see something ahead of us," Fishlegs pointed.

Everyone immediately followed his finger and indeed there was something in the distance. It was a bright light, it was faint, but in the midst of this darkness could be easily mistaken as the sun.

"That must be the beacon," said Toothless.

"Guess we made the right choice following Hiccup," Ragnar smirked.

"Shut up, Ragnar," Snotlout grumbled.

* * *

Once they got closer they found that the beacon was placed on top of a mighty temple. The life on the beacon was so bright that they could see the temple in all its glory, there were statues of dragons mounted in every direction. They had never seen anything of the like and it was hard to put it into words.

"Magnificent," said Fishlegs as he stared at the architecture. "I saw photos of the temple that Valka at expedition found, but to see it in person."

"Should we be concerned that we might get bombarded from above?" Snotlout asked looking at the sky.

"Doubt they'll be able to get a precise lock, not with this darkness and the cloud cover," said Astrid.

"Should we go inside?" Toothless asked.

They began making their way up the steps towards the temple and that's when they found a group of Drakenoids were already inside.

"Drakenoids!" Hiccup yelled.

Without hesitation they immediately went into engage Hiccup dealt a few powerful blows in the chest of one and then performed a back kick in knocking one side that try to attack from behind. Astrid elbowed another in the face and then quickly performed a spinning jump kick knocking 2 to the ground.

Fishlegs blocks the blows from one and then used his strength to toss it over his shoulder, he then performed a spinning back fist which struck the head of another. Snotlout got in low and dealt a powerful uppercut to another and then quickly spun around and jabbed another in the chest. Heather struck one the chest with a front kick and then ducked in order to avoid the claw from another and then performed a leg sweep.

Ragnar wasn't standing around idle either, he blocked the attack, using his forearm, and use the momentum in order to push it back. He then quickly performed a back kick, striking another from behind. Toothless was using his enhanced strength and hard scales to his advantage, he blocked any attack coming which damaged his foe and then dealt a powerful blow taking them down.

Soon the entire entrance to the temple was clear, but the presence of the Drakenoid confirmed what they feared the most.

"It would seem as if Drago got here first," said Hiccup.

"Hooray his commanding as expedition left of this group here to deal with any unwanted visitors," Astrid concluded. "No doubt they would ahead to find the Morpher."

"The problem is is which way they went," said Heather.

Heather was right, because this temple had three different corridors going in different directions. There were symbols on top of each one of the entrances and they were marks of different dragons.

"So which way do we go?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "This is your department."

Fishlegs then immediately brought out his notes and began looking through them. "Let's see. There appears to be some kind of riddle, I think if we are able to solve it it will lead us down the correct path."

"So what's the riddle?" Heather asked.

"' _I am both weak and strong, I carry my armour around me as I eat and sleep. I look for sturdy bone to strengthen me and to sneak around my enemy is unheard. Once complete my roar becomes the stuff of legends._ '

"That has to be the worst riddle I've ever heard," said Snotlout.

"It was written by my people and we don't have complex riddles such as you do," said Toothless.

"It's clearly referencing about a dragon," said Hiccup as he looked at the symbols.

"From what I can tell in ancient times the dragons were given classes in order to better understand means of defending oneself and how to fight them," said Fishlegs as he looked to the three doorways. "The first symbol here are Strike, they were considered the fastest and intelligent of dragons. The next symbol is Stoker, fiery hot headed dragons that were known for their strength. The last one is that of Mystery, dragons with unusual abilities that sets them apart."

"Then I say we go with Stoker," said Snotlout pointing at the Stoker symbol. "The riddle mentioned that they were strong."

"But it also said it was weak," Hiccup reminded.

"It said that it was able to sneak past its foe," said Heather as she looked at the Strike symbol. "It could possibly reference the Strike Class."

Hiccup shook his head again. "But said that its roar is something of reaction once it's fully complete, hardly a dragon you would class as stealthy. No, I think it was reference into the Mystery Class."

Ragnar nodded. "I agree, it is the safest of all the symbols and is the one that makes the perfect amount of sense."

"We can't afford to dillydallying," said Astrid as she made her way to the entrance bearing the Mystery Class symbol. "I trust Hiccup, now let's go."

* * *

They began making their way through the corridor and so far they had not yet ran into any traps, indicating that they chose the right entrance.

"So far so good," said Hiccup.

"Let's not jinx it," Ragnar suggested.

Eventually they entered into a new chamber and in the centre it was a statue of a dragon. This dragon looked pretty unusual, it was actually wearing armour and judging from its shape it was made from bones.

"What kind of strange dragon is that?" said Snotlout.

"I believe it's called the Boneknapper, it's a dragon that is able to make its own suit of armour using the bones of deceased dragons," said Fishlegs looking for his notes. "There's also references that it does not contain a roar and is only able to acquire if its arm is complete."

"That's one unusual dragon," said Heather.

"I don't see an entrance here," said Hiccup as he looked around and saw only inscriptions.

"So we did came the wrong way," Snotlout smirked.

"All this is the chamber where the Morpher is kept," Astrid offered. "Let's not forget that our Morphers weren't exactly out in the open either."

"What does these inscriptions say," said Heather as she studied the text.

Toothless examined the inscriptions. "My ancient Dragkon is a little rusty, but if I'm not mistaken it's describing a great battle that the original Dragon Spirit Rangers fought. According to this they won the battle, but it cost them their powers. Knowing that there Morphers would be needed again they created temples and hit them inside of them waiting for someone chosen to show up."

"I wonder what they were fighting against," Astrid pondered.

"Who knows, back in those days there was a lot more evil in the galaxy," said Hiccup. "It wasn't until after Zordon sacrificed himself that a good majority of it had been crushed."

"How come he was unable to wipe out all evil in the galaxy?" Snotlout asked.

"Galaxy is a big place and he might have had limited range," Hiccup offered. "Let's not forget at the time there was a massive galactic war, he might have just focused his powers on the attacking forces."

"Makes sense," said Astrid.

"I think I found something!" Fishlegs cried.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked as he and the others approached him.

"This statue of the Boneknapper, it's incomplete," said Fishlegs pointing several areas of the statue.

Upon closer examination they found that Fishlegs was right, there was a missing piece in the armour. They immediately looked around and saw different pieces of the statue on four different pedestals that littered across the entire chamber.

"Seems as if we need to find the key to the lock," said Hiccup.

"We need to find the peace that matches perfectly with the armour," said Fishlegs.

"Look almost exactly the same," said Heather as she examined the pieces.

She wasn't wrong, the pieces looked immensely similar and they only had slight differences. It was extremely difficult to figure out which piece was the correct one.

"We could try trying them one at the time," Snotlout offered.

"I get the feeling that we've only got one shot," said Hiccup.

"It's never easy as it?" said Astrid folding her arms.

"So which piece is the right one?" Heather asked.

Ragnar examined each of the four pieces on the podium before he examined the missing piece on the statue. He then went to one of the podiums and grabbed one of the pieces.

"It's this one," he said.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Ragnar nodded.

Everyone then protest and watched as Ragnar inserted the piece with in the statue and then suddenly its mouth opened. Inside they could see a Morpher, but this one was completely covered in a dark grey colour.

"We found it," Fishlegs beamed.

"Now we just have to find someone with the right gene," said Hiccup.

"Which we can do once we get back to base," said Astrid.

"Can we open the portal here?" Heather asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "We need to be out in the open."

"Then let's head back."

"But what about Drago and his men?" Snotlout are scratching the top of his head. "I mean, they wanted this thing so badly how can we haven't run into them?"

"Maybe they chose the wrong entrance," Astrid offered.

"Or we could be just waiting for you gullible fools to do the hard work for us," said a voice behind them.

They quickly turned and found Krogan standing there and beside him was Explorertron.

"Told you that all a booby-trap needed is a bunch of boobies," Explorertron smirked.

"So you allow us to do all the hard work and then steal the glory, not original," said Hiccup.

"I don't really care about originality I only care about results," Krogan smiled.

"Now you handover that Morpher, we'll make sure that your ends are merciful," said Explorertron extending his hand.

"And here's our counteroffer," said Hiccup.

Then immediately Hiccup and the others swung their fists forwards. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms and they took up fighting stances.

Explorertron shrug as he pulled out his whip. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the five of you, but you soon wish that you took of my offer."

Immediately they charged Hiccup drew his sword and began to engage Krogan, who was holding a two handed battleaxe. The others engaged Explorertron, but it was clear that he was an expert in close quarters fighting.

Astrid came swinging in with a fist, but Explorertron blocked it with his whip and then used it to wrap around her wrist. He then immediately spun her around and so she crashed into Snotlout and then quickly raised his leg in order to block Fishlegs fist and then struck him with his other leg.

Heather had pulled out her own whip and was now circling around him which intrigued him.

"So, you wish to play with the big boys, do you?" Explorertron mocked.

"I do, but I think I'll settle with you," said Heather and immediately cracked her whip towards him.

He quickly spun around dodging the web and unleashed his own and Heather quickly ducked in time. Astrid then jumped into the air with her battleaxe in hand, trying to catch him while his guard was down, but his whip acted on its own and quickly blocked her attack and then he spun around and punched her in the chest sending her flying.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he said.

Hiccup was not faring any better with Krogan, who had just blocked his sword with the handle of his battleaxe and then kicked him in the chest. He then spun around and slammed his axe down towards Hiccup, who had barely enough time to block it with his sword. The impact of the blow forced him down on one knee and Krogan was now pushing all his weight down upon him.

"Where Ryker failed I will succeed," he said with a smirk.

Ragnar and Toothless could only watch as the Rangers were getting overwhelmed by Krogan and Explorertron.

"We have to do something," said Ragnar.

Toothless looked at him. "You could try and use the Morpher."

Ragnar looked at him. "We don't even know if I have the gene to operate it."

"It's our only chance," said Toothless.

Ragnar knew that he was right, he had nothing left to lose in trying the Morpher and he immediately placed it on his wrist.

"Unleash the dragon within!" he yelled as he swung his fist forward.

Immediately the Morpher activated and dark grey flames immediately covered his body. Once the flames dispelled, he found himself in a dark grey uniform which bore the Dragon Spirit symbol and over his chest he was wearing some kind of armour that looked as if it was made of bone. The same dark grey flames then covered his face and soon he was wearing a dark grey helmet which was shaped like the Boneknapper's head.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ragnar, who stood there. "Dragon Spirit Shadow Ranger!" he yelled.

"And now one!" Krogan roared and immediately knocked Hiccup aside. "One more won't make a difference!"

He then immediately charged at Ragnar and raised his axe and slammed it down towards him with all his strength. However, suddenly appearing in Ragnar's right hand was a shield which extended all the way across his forearm and bore the same colour as he did.

Ragnar quickly raised the shield and blocks Krogan's attack and stood his ground. Krogan had been taken completely by surprise as he tried to put as much weight it into the strike as possible, but found he was unable to move a muscle.

Ragnar then pushed back which left Krogan wide open and then slammed it right into his chest pushing him back. "How do you like my dragon shield?"

Explorertron we gain from his shock and immediately flung his whip towards Ragnar. "Have a taste of this!"

"I'm not hungry," said Ragnar immediately raised his shield blocking the attack and then he quickly charged in.

Explorertron was now panicking and kept on flinging his whip at Ragnar, but it kept on bouncing off his shield. Ragnar then slammed into him with so much force that he was sent crashing into the wall.

"I'm not done," he said as he rose to his feet.

"Actually you are," said Ragnar he immediately sidestepped.

Explorertron's eyes widened, because Hiccup and the others had regrouped and had summoned the Dragon Cannon which was aimed directly at him.

"Dragon Cannon, fire!" Hiccup yelled as he pulled the trigger.

The Dragon Cannon then fired a powerful burst of energy which slammed right into Explorertron and he exploded on impact.

"Thanks for the distraction," said Hiccup as he approached Ragnar.

"No problem, we're just lucky that I have the correct gene for this Morpher," said Ragnar.

"Looks like Krogan managed to sneak away in the chaos," said Astrid noticing that Krogan was missing.

"Doesn't matter, we completed our objective and that is all that matters," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon returned back to _Berk_ and gave the report to Stoick.

"Excellent news, son," Stoick smiled.

"It should be Ragnar who gets the congratulations," said Hiccup.

Stoick nodded and looked at Ragnar. "Indeed, you have certainly proven yourself to be the Shadow Ranger. Though I don't expect you to shirk from your duties."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Ragnar.

"Welcome to the club," said Heather giving him a gentle elbow.

"Thanks, I hear it's very exclusive."

"Sir I imagine that Drago will be furious he failed to get the Morpher," said Astrid. "Chances are he might launch an attack."

Stoick nodded. "In which case we need to stand ready."

* * *

Drago was indeed furious, but mostly at Krogan as he was holding him by his throat.

"You've failed!" Drago roared. "Not only did you failed to retrieve the Shadow Morpher, but now we have another Ranger the content with!"

"Give me my lord," Drago winced trying to breathe.

Johann immediately stepped forward. "My Lord, perhaps it would be wise for you to release him."

Drago looked at him. "Mercy from you Johann?"

"Not mercy, Krogan still has his uses, even if they are dwindling and we should not waste such resources," said Johann.

Drago looked at him for a moment then immediately released Krogan. "Be warned Krogan, your position is my second-in-command is being jeopardised. If you failed to prove yourself useful to me soon, I will lock you in the deepest dungeon and never see the light of day ever again."

"Of course my lord," said Krogan rubbing his throat.

Krogan was now in serious danger, his position was getting jeopardised by the day fence of the Power Rangers. Not only that, but Johann was possibly now in favour of gaining his old position, something which he despised most of all. He had to think of a way to prove that he was still capable of leading and quickly.


	9. Slaves of Dagjag

Hiccup and Ragnar were currently sparring with each other in the training centre and Astrid was watching from afar. She had to admit she was quite impressed with Hiccup's form, but she couldn't quite place it.

"They seem to be working hard," said Heather as she approached Astrid.

"Yeah, I have to admit I was a bit surprised that Ragnar knew self-defence," Astrid admitted.

"Not as half a surprised in finding out that Hiccup is a master of hand-to-hand combat," Heather assumed.

"Wish I knew where he learned to fight. I've never seen a fighting technique like his, it's almost animallike."

Heather had noticed it as well, the way that Hiccup fought it was almost as if he was using animal instincts. However, that was only in private, on the field Hiccup for like any other person which begged the question why he didn't use it when fighting the enemies.

"He's barely mentioned a word of this mysterious master of his," said Heather looking at Astrid.

Astrid nodded. "But why? Why would he refuse to even mention his master's name?"

"Sworn to secrecy?" Heather shrugged.

Then suddenly the twins bursting holding what appeared to be a massive rocket launcher, which took two of them to hold.

"Ragnar, we wanted to show you our newest invention," said Ruffnut.

"It totally awesome," said Tuffnut.

Ragnar sighed. "I might regret this, but what does it do?"

"It blasts bad guys that's what it does," said Tuffnut as they pointed it towards them.

Realising the danger of this weapon, everyone immediately got out of his range so that they might not be blown up to kingdom come.

"Will you watch where you're point that thing," said Hiccup.

"Don't worry the safeties on," said Ruffnut as she tapped the trigger.

However by tapping the triggers she immediately fired the weapon, which prove that the safeties were indeed off. There was a large explosion and the twins were sent backwards by the kickback of the weapon.

They had actually fired the weapon towards the boys changing rooms, blowing a hole in the wall where they saw Snotlout taking a shower. Snotlout thankfully had his back towards them at the time and there was a lot of missed that hid his lower torso.

"Is there drafting here?" Snotlout asked noticing the cold air.

"Snotlout, you might want to put something on," Hiccup advised.

Snotlout blinked and turned around and saw that he was on display. He quickly grabbed his towel and immediately wrapped it around his waist before the mist dispelled.

"Can't guy get some privacy!" Snotlout roared.

Astrid had her eyes firmly shut. "Now there's something I never want to see again."

Heather too had her eyes covered. "I cannot un-see that."

Suddenly Stoick's voice appeared over the intercom.

"Rangers, to the briefing room, immediately," Stoick ordered.

Hiccup immediately looked at the twins. "I think will leave you to explain yourselves to Gobber."

The twins grimaced, knowing that they would no doubt have to do the toilets for a month.

"You would have to call us when I'm taking a shower," Snotlout grumbled as he stepped outside.

"I think you would prefer if you to put some clothes on first," Ragnar pointed out.

* * *

After Snotlout got changed, they made their way to the briefing room and found Stoick and Toothless were already inside waiting.

"What's up, Dad?" Hiccup asked as he and the others sat down.

"We just got news from the resistance," said Toothless. "We believe that we've managed to find the location where the materials are coming from. It's a planet known as Dagjag, it's deep within Drago's spear of influence."

"What kind of materials are we talking about?" Hiccup asked.

"The kind that Drago uses to maintain his army," said Toothless. "Now there are many more of these facilities, but this one is the most important. Destroying the infrastructure will put a massive dent in Drago's war plans and no doubt turn the tide on many fronts."

"They could also prevent Drago from launching a massive scaled assault on Earth," Stoick added.

"How does this network of supplies work?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"It's all thanks to Johann's doing," Toothless explained with bitterness. "He wormed his way into the confidence of many trade guilds, but secretly he made deals in the underbelly. Then when Drago came all the trade guilds were attacked within which weakened the infrastructure on many planets."

"I thought he usually attacks with a full frontal assault," said Snotlout.

"He changes his strategy depending what would give him the best victory," said Toothless. "Generally he likes to use fear, he uses absolute power in order to eliminate any foes that could present a threat and make people join him for protection."

"Just like the Nazis," said Hiccup bitterly. "I guess he never gave up his roots."

"I take it that we can't just storm into the place?" Astrid assumed.

Toothless nodded. "It's heavily fortified, but a small team could get in and out undetected. We've made friends on the inside, they can get you in, but they will be able to get you out."

"We'll get ourselves out," Heather assured.

"Adding to the complication is the fact that Johann is choosing now to visit the planet in question," said Stoick.

"Can we wait until he leaves?" Fishlegs asked.

"We believe that creating something, partly the reason why Johann is visiting, we cannot allow them to get this weapon of the planet. According to our sources it is extremely powerful and could win battles with one shot."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Hiccup.

"Which is why you need to go, now," said Stoick.

* * *

Johann was currently on the facility on Dagjag and beside him with a hologram of Drago as they were reviewing the construction of the newest weapon.

"It is almost complete my lord," Johann smiled. "Once it is done I will personally see that it is brought to you."

"You're positive this weapon will be able to provide what you promised?" Drago asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would be foolish in order to say anything less," said Johann politely.

"If you succeed you might very well become my new second-in-command," Drago smiled.

"The thought never crossed my mind, my lord," Johann smiled back.

"Krogan has been failing too many times, Viggo is a promising candidate to replace him, but he lacks the ambition," said Drago as he looked at Johann. "You on the other hand have ambition for five men. You also have a vision as well as the means to accomplish said vision."

"You humble me," Johann bowed.

"Inform me once the weapon is ready," said Drago and his hologram faded.

Johann narrowed his eyes. "How I hate suck up to that power hungry imbecile."

The Foreman then immediately approached him, he was a very bulky alien and he only possessed a single eye which was in the centre of his forehead. Spikes were also shooting out from his shoulder blades and from the back of his spine.

"Then why do you, sir?" he asked.

Johann turned on him. "Because it is good business sense. Drago has the power and the money to increase our operation tenfold. Of course, if I replace him as leader then I can make sure that this galaxy conquest is much more manageable."

"You're saying it isn't?"

"He's attacking into many funds demanding more supplies than we can scavenge. Not to mention his attacks on Earth have proven to be one disaster after another. On top of it all he is demanding us to create these powerful weapons, I can't tell you how much it's costing our finances."

"I'm the Foreman, sir, I know very well how much it's costing us," he said. "It would have been even more if it wasn't for the fact that we use slaves to build these weapons."

Johann smiled. "Indeed, the slave trade is proving to be more benefactor shall then this insane grab for power."

They then leaned over the railings and indeed saw many aliens from different species working tirelessly on the weapon in question. In truth it was mighty Zoid with dragon-like features, it was still being assembled and they were still missing components, but it would be a force to be reckoned with the moment it was operational.

"It is remote control, correct?" Johann asked.

"It will be."

"Excellent, make sure that it is built on schedule."

"I'll make sure the slaves have a double shift to get a complete."

"Good."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had just landed on Dagjag by the wormhole. The moment that they landed they saw the facility where the weapon was being built, it was gigantic and built over a large ledge. They could see toxic spilling of the pipes and down into the deep ravine below.

"I say we found our target," said Hiccup.

"You think?" Astrid asked.

"How are we supposed to get inside that thing?" Snotlout questioned.

"We're supposed to be waiting for Tootlhess' contact," said Ragnar.

"I must say you've Ranges are certainly punctual," said a voice.

They turned and found someone emerging from a bunch of rocks. He looked human, but Hiccup knew very well that many aliens in the galaxy resembled humans on the outside.

"Are you the contact?" Hiccup asked.

"My name is Var," he said. "Toothless informs me that you've done some impressive work putting dents in Drago's operations.

"We're hoping to do a lot more than that," Snotlout smiled.

"Then you've come to the right place," said Var looking at them. "Johann is building a powerful Zoid."

"We've dealt with enemy Zoids before," said Hiccup.

"I've heard, but this one will be controlled by remote control and it will be extensively upgraded compared to the one that you destroyed," Var informed them. "It is paramount that you destroyed before it is fully operational, preferably under your terms."

"So do we just go in there and smash our way through?" Snotlout asked.

"Sadly there's a protective shield so your Zoids won't be able to do any damage," said Var regretfully. "No, the element of surprise is our advantage and before you ask you can't just go in there and smash your way through. There will be a lot of people caught in the crossfire, I would prefer that they were freed before you destroyed the facility."

"Let me guess we have to take down the shields first," Hiccup assumed.

"To guarantee their escape, most definitely," Var nodded. "However, you also need to destroy their control collars. They will give anyone a nasty electric shock if they go anywhere the not supposed to and the Foreman can detonate them on command."

"So how do we get in?" Heather asked.

"I'm afraid the only way to get in is with a new batch of slaves," said Var regretfully. "There is a new load coming in very soon, if you act quickly you will be able to blend in with them. No one would notice a few extra slaves."

"But won't they outfitters with control collars to?" Astrid questioned.

"Actually those are outfitted before they go into the facility," said Var and he handed out a briefcase. "I managed to get my hands on six control collars, they've been deactivated so you don't have to worry about being electrocuted or having your heads exploded."

"You wouldn't mind if I just double checked that?" Ragnar asked.

"Don't trust me?" Var asked raising an eyebrow.

"No offence but we've just met you," said Ragnar.

Var nodded. "I suppose if I were in your shoes I would want the same thing. Very well."

Ragnar immediately brought out his scan and began to scan the control collars.

"Well?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not attacking any kind of power readings from them," Ragnar informed him.

"How do you know so much about the facility?" Astrid questioned.

"I'm a former slave there myself, but I managed to earn a bit of freedom. I've done some terrible things in order to survive and to help my fellow slaves, but I'm hoping with this mission that it'll all be over."

"Don't worry, it will be," Hiccup promised.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had positioned themselves over a cliff as a transport vessel carrying the slaves was making its way to the facility. Once it was directly over them the immediately jumped down upon it and landed on the roof.

The drivers no doubt heard something and immediately came to a stop, Ragnar and immediately opened the hatch on top and they quickly jumped inside. The place was jampacked with slaves from all different species and they appear to be quite surprised and seen six humans jumping inside the transport.

"Shh," said Hiccup placing his finger on his lips.

The aliens remain silent as the drivers outside began to check on what they heard.

"Must have just been a rock," said one of them.

"Then let's get back to the factory, we're already behind schedule," said the other.

Soon the vehicle was on the move once again and stopped at the checkpoint outside facility.

"Looks like we're in," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at the others. "You all know the plan?"

"I lead a team to the control centre to deactivate the slave collars," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "And I leave the others in order to take down the shield generator. That should create a big enough distraction to allow us to destroy the Zoid before it is operational."

"But what about Johann, he'll recognise us on site?" Fishlegs asked.

"If you see him mingle with the crowd, and willing to bet that he will be too preoccupied trying to get his Zoid operational to bother about the slaves," Hiccup assumed.

"Besides Johann won't be expecting us," Ragnar reminded.

"And let's keep it that way," said Hiccup.

Eventually the transport truck was back on the move and moved in deep into the facility and once it was parked. The drivers immediately opened the doors and gave them sinister smiles.

"Welcome to your new home boys and girls," one of them sneered.

"You'll be spending the rest of your life here," said the other.

They then began to herd the slaves into the facility, Hiccup saw that they punched and kicked anyone who was moving too slowly. He could see that Astrid was fighting her natural instinct to pummel the men to a pulp.

"Save your anger for later," Hiccup advised.

"Don't worry, I intend to," Astrid promised.

Var had managed to give them maps of the facility and there were several entrance points to their two targets. The problem was trying to get past the guards without being noticed, but there was an easy solution.

"How dare you get in my way?" Ragnar yelled at Hiccup in a furious voice.

"No, you're in my way!" Hiccup snapped.

Soon the two of them were in a fist fight and unfortunately they had to make it look convincing so they did struck one another quite hard. However, it did provide the diversion that Astrid and her team needed as the guard immediately rushed towards them away from their posts to break up the fight.

Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout then took the opportunity to make their way down one of the corridors without anyone noticing.

"That's enough!" a guard yelled and immediately held out a device and press the button.

Hiccup naturally assumed that that was the control for their collars and Var was true to his word that they had been deactivated. However, they still had to pretend that they were being shocked so they move their bodies violently, gritted their teeth and made painful noises while clutching their collars.

"That was just a friendly warning," the guard snarled. "Next time I won't be as generous."

"We got the message," said Hiccup wincing.

"Now move it!"

Once again the line continued to make its way through the facility.

"Did they get away?" Hiccup asked looking at Heather.

Heather nodded. "Do you think they'll succeed?"

"I know they will."

* * *

Astrid was leading her team down the corridor, fortunately most of the guards were more focused on watching the prisoners than doing patrols. Though they nearly got caught when a patrol turned round the corner, fortunately there closet where they could jump into.

"How can we move around freely dressed as slaves?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid smiled when she saw some janitor uniforms. "I have a way."

Soon the three of them were dressed up as janitors, who was quite fortunate that they were able to find uniforms that could fit them, especially Fishlegs as he had a much wider build and the rest of them.

"Okay," said Astrid as she grabbed a bucket and mop. "It should be easier for us to sneak around now, but do try and avoid eye contact with any of the guards. Especially if you run into Johann."

"You take me for an idiot?" Snotlout asked looking insulted.

Astrid gave him a dry look. "I don't think you really want me to answer that."

"Oh, I do hope that Hiccup and the others are going to be okay," said Fishlegs.

"Those three are smart, I'm sure they'll be fine," Astrid assured him.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon found themselves at their workstations, being forced to file down certain materials. They were close to the shield generator and they managed to sneak in some explosives, designed by the twins.

"Are these explosive reliable?" Hiccup asked looking at Ragnar.

"Trust me if there's one thing the twins are capable of as making explosives," Ragnar assured.

"But how do we get to the shield generator?" Heather asked.

"We're going to need another distraction," Hiccup whispered.

"We can't do another fight, now look to suspicious and will prevent two of us from escaping," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at the equipment which was being used to make the materials that they were filing down. "I would say that faulty equipment would guarantee a distraction."

"But would it get every single guard away from their post?" Heather asked.

"Only if it was a big malfunction."

"An overload," Ragnar assumed.

"It won't put any of the slaves in danger and would distract the guards long enough to make a getaway."

"But you think you can do it?"

"I know I can, but if not you two sure to get ready if the worst happens."

Hiccup then began making his way to the machine casually and at the same time kept note of the guards. He noticed that some of them looked immensely bored, no doubt they had been standing around hoping for some excitement. This meant that they would be an enough to investigate the overload, giving them an opening.

Hiccup managed to reach the machine without incident and pretended that he was part of the maintenance team. Clearly this was a common occurrence judging from the fact that no one questioned him and he began to fiddle with the controls. He mixed the wires around in order to get the maximum output he could get.

It in take them long to finish his sabotage and once he was done he immediately backed away. Seconds later the machine began to hasten sparks immediately flew in all different directions.

"Shut it down before it explodes!" said one of the slaves.

The guards immediately approached them and they be quite eager to do something other than standing around.

"What's going on?" said one of them.

"The system is overloaded, we need to shut down the machine until we can find the problem."

"And how long will that take?"

"Could be a few minutes."

"You better get on with it, Johann will be happy if his project is a second behind schedule and you know who is going to blame."

Hiccup immediately made his way over to Ragnar and Heather.

"Let's go."

Without waste any time and immediately rushed down the exposed corridor as the guard's attention was distracted.

"So far so good," said Heather as she kept an eye opening his anyone was following them.

"Let's not forget infiltration mission is always start well when you're getting in, when you're getting now that things get complicated," Hiccup reminded.

"Only if we're trying to steal something valuable, fortunately we are here to destroy something valuable," said Ragnar.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the shield generator room and it was unguarded.

"You would think they would put place guards here?" said Heather as they entered.

"They probably feel they don't have to, not with the slaves under their complete control," said Hiccup.

"Then the overconfidence is going to be the undoing."

"Let's find the explosives and you better check on how Astrid and her team are doing," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and lifted his Morpher. "Astrid? Do you read me?"

"I read you," said Astrid as she and her team were now outside the control room. "We managed to seal some uniforms and now were dressed up as janitors. We're currently outside the control room."

"Good, because when the shield generator room and were planting the explosives," Hiccup informed her.

"Okay should you wait until after you destroyed the generator or before?" Astrid asked.

"Probably best you do it before, the freed slaves will cause massive amount of chaos which will give us a chance to get out of here once the bombs are placed."

Astrid nodded and looked at Snotlout and Fishlegs. "You heard the man, let's get to work."

Astrid wasted no time and immediately kicked down the door and the operators were completely taken by surprise. Snotlout and Fishlegs then rushed in before they had a chance to raise the alarm, Fishlegs punched one of them across the face while Snotlout slammed another's head into the controls, knocking him out cold.

Astrid, with mop in hand, quickly rushed towards the guard inside and struck him across the face with the mop. She then spun around and slammed the handle riding his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. She then dealt a powerful uppercut with the mop and he fell to the ground like a dead lump.

"Let's get to work," said Astrid.

Fishlegs made his way to the controls and began to remember the instructions that Var gave them in deactivating the control collars.

"Let's see, I've pushed down this button here and pull this lever up," he said to himself as he perform the movements.

Instantly all around the facility the slaves found that locks on their collars had been removed freeing them. The guards guarding them immediately saw the problem, but there was nothing they could do as the slaves immediately swarmed on top of them like a swarm of bees.

Astrid then reached for her Morpher. "Hiccup we successfully created a hullabaloo here."

Hiccup smiled and looked at Ragnar. "Time to blow this thing."

"With pleasure," said Ragnar as he set the timer.

They then immediately rushed outside where slaves were swarming the corridors overpowering the guards. The guards might have the most efficient technology and military experience, but they were surely lacking in numbers and Hiccup and the others were more than happy to join in.

Seconds later the shield generator immediately blew up deactivating the force field around the entire facility.

* * *

The Foreman rushed into Johann's office with a frantic look on his face. "Sir, we have a riot."

"Then put it down," Johann growled.

"I'm afraid you don't understand, sir. The control collars have been deactivated, the slaves are now free and overpowering are guards."

"What?!" Johann roared as he rose to his feet. "Where do they think they can go? The force field…"

"Has just fallen," the Foreman added.

"Come again?"

"There was a huge explosion the shield generator room, it's completely destroyed."

"How could this have happened?" Johann growled and then immediately afford came to mind. "The Power Rangers."

"B-but there's no way they can get past our security?"

"Clearly there is!" Johann growled as he rose from his chair. "Knowing then they'll probably make their way to the Zoid."

"What about the escaped slaves?"

"The Zoid is all that matters."

* * *

Hiccup and his team soon met up with Astrid and her team as they were making with their way down to the hangar bay where the zoid was being constructed.

"So far everything is going according to plan," said Astrid.

"Yeah, but I imagine that Johann knows that we're here is already making his way to the hangar bay," Hiccup deduced.

"Fair assessment," Ragnar agreed.

"So what was our plan on destroying the Zoid?" Snotlout asked.

"We hope that the thing is not operational, if it is and we should easily be able to destroy it helpless," Ragnar explained.

"And if it is?"

"Let's hope that isn't."

"And the longer that we talk about it the more likely that it is," Fishlegs piped up.

"You heard the man, let's move," said Hiccup.

It in take them long to reach the hangar bay, clearly the gardening bit more preoccupied with dealing with the slave uprising than focus on guarding key points of the facility.

When the entered the hangar bay they saw the Zoid towering above them, outwardly looked very much complete. It was extremely hard to tell whether the Zoid was complete or not, but it was an operational.

"Looks like it's just about finished," said Hiccup.

"Then let's tear it apart," said Snotlout as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said Johann's voice.

The immediately looked up and saw Johann looking down at them from an observation deck and he had a very displeasing look about him.

"So we finally meet each other face-to-face," said Hiccup.

Johann narrowed his eyes. "I must say that you have indeed become a very large spanner in my works. However you have given me the perfect opportunity of eliminating you once and for all."

"You and what army?" Snotlout challenged.

"I won't need an army, not with my Zoid operational," said Johann.

Then suddenly his Zoid began to move on its own removing the scaffolding around it.

"I thought the thing was still incomplete," said Astrid.

"Oh, it is, but it can still be piloted manually," Johann informed them. "I had intended to pilot it remotely, but you forced my hand."

"And now I get the squash you like the insignificant but you are," said the Foreman from inside the cockpit.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "So what now fearless leader?"

Hiccup then raised his Morpher. "Do you need to ask?"

They all nodded raised their Morphers and then flung their fists forwards. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

Instantly they transformed into their Ranger forms.

"You're going to need more than a wardrobe change to take me down," the Foreman smirked as he began to advance towards them.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "I'll go after Johann, you take down that Zoid."

"Sounds like a plan," Hiccup nodded and looked at the others. "You guys ready?"

They all nodded. "Dragon spirits arise!"

They then instantly became their Dragon Spirit Zoids and then wasted no time in combining into the Dragon Spirit Megazoid.

"Dragon Spirit Megazoid!" they yelled.

They immediately charged in swinging their sword at Foreman, but it merely bounced off his armour.

"Please, this thing was especially designed in order to take you down," said Foreman and then immediately struck them in the chest sending them right through the wall. "This is too easy."

Ragnar meanwhile had just jumped onto the observation deck where he was facing Johann.

"Shouldn't you be helping your friends rather than capturing me?" said Johann calmly.

Ragnar immediately summoned his Dragon Shield. "Think I can't do both?"

Johann then pulled out a pair of daggers from beneath his sleeve. "Famous last words."

He then immediately tossed the daggers directly at Ragnar, who quickly raised his shield blocking his attacks. Ragnar then immediately charged in and swung his shield towards him, but Johann jumped back and then performed a spin kick striking Ragnar.

"Do you really think you can take me on alone?"

Things weren't faring better with Hiccup and the others they were getting completely overpowered by Foreman. Foreman had just fired a barrage of lasers that struck them constantly and are finding it very hard to stand much less fight.

"That Zoid is just too powerful," said Heather.

"We can't just give in," said Snotlout.

"She's not suggesting that, but unless we can think of always to get out of this mess we're done for," said Astrid.

Ragnar was still battling against Johann, who is proving himself very capable in a fight. No matter what Ragnar did Johann found a perfect way to counter and knock into the ground with a superb counter-attack.

Ragnar then saw Hiccup and the others getting overwhelmed and watched as Foreman and slammed his claws directly on top of them. The attack had been so strong that Hiccup and the others were unable to maintain their Zoid form and transformed back to the human form and landed hard on the ground below.

Johann smiled. "So, still think that your friends have this covered?"

Ragnar growled and then raised his Morpher. "Guys, looks like you could use a little help."

"No kidding, but what about Johann?" Hiccup asked as he tried to maintain the Zoid.

"Somehow I think saving you guys is a bigger priority," said Ragnar.

"I'm not going to argue, but what can you do?"

Ragnar smiled. "Don't think I have been using my spare time reading comic books."

The moment Ragnar had got his Morpher he immediately began to practice how to unleash his dragon spirit. This would be the first time that he would use it in combat, but there was no other option.

"Dragon spirit arise!" Ragnar yelled.

Ragnar then transformed into a dark grey light and immediately shot up into the air and seconds later he transformed into a large mechanical dragon. He had transformed into a Boneknapper which was twice the size of Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare spirit. It armour looks like bone, but in actual fact it was metal and it was possibly the toughest kind of metal around.

"So someone wants to play," said Foreman as he immediately turned towards him.

Ragnar didn't waste any time and immediately spun around slamming Foreman with his tail which resembled that of a club. It struck with so much force that Foreman was not to the ground, catching him completely by surprise.

"Lucky shot," Foreman growled and immediately fired a bolt large of lasers at Ragnar.

The lasers did push Ragnar back, but it wasn't as effective as it had been on the Dragon Spirit Megazoid.

"You may be tough, but there's no way you can fight me in your current state," said Foreman as he rose to his feet.

"Then let's see how you handle this," said Ragnar, who was currently piloting from his cockpit. "Boneknapper Megazoid Fighter Mode!"

The Boneknapper's eyes then immediately glowed and it began to transform. Its body rose into the air and its hind legs straightened. The tail shot out from its back and flew through the air and then folding directly behind it were pair of large arms which immediately grabbed the tail and held it like a club. The dragon head lowered itself down so it was now pointing down from its waste and then rising from the body was humanoid head.

"Ragnar's certainly for tricks today," said Heather.

"I'm not complaining," said Hiccup.

"So you're bigger, big deal," said Foreman and immediately fired a large of lasers directly at Ragnar.

Ragnar just merely walked into the branch and the lasers bounced off his armour harmlessly.

"Impossible," Foreman stared in horror.

"Time to put an end to this," said Ragnar and he began to spin the club in his hand. " _Dragon Bone Club!_

Ragnar then slammed the club with all his might down right on top of Foreman severely damaging the Zoids systems. The Zoid just stood there before it collapsed which led to a massive explosion and Ragnar just stood there triumphant.

Johann was completely horrified. "No!"

Hiccup and the others cheered.

"Nice going Rag!" Hiccup cried.

"Couldn't have done it better than myself," Snotlout smiled.

Johann clenched his fists knowing that Drago would be furious upon the destruction of the zoid. Fortunately he could easily pin the blame on the fact they had no idea of the power Ragnar possessed in his Dragon Spirit form so he might be able to get out of this unscathed, but there was no doubt that the Ranges were gaining strength and they had to find a way to overcome that

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon returned to _Berk_ giving their report to Stoick.

"So the facility was destroyed and the slaves?" Stoick asked.

"Var is already arranging travel, many actually want to fight back against their oppressors and were more than happy to oblige the request," said Toothless.

Stoick nodded, but then looked at them gravely. "We cannot ignore the fact that the Dragon Spirits Megazoid was completely overpowered by their new Zoid. If it wasn't for Ragnar revealing his new power, the entire mission could have ended up in disaster."

"They're certainly taking notice," Hiccup agreed.

"We can't just keep on pulling surprises like that out of our hat every time we engage them," said Astrid.

"I'm looking through the text in order to find out more about Morphers so that we can unlock more powers," Fishlegs informed them.

"We should also try and find the other Morphers and quickly," Heather added.

"And we should hit Drago and his goons where it hurts to keep them off-balance," Snotlout contributed.

Stoick nodded. "It's nice to see that every one of you realises our predicament. The only thing I can advise that we keep constant vigilance and if we see an opportunity we take it."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and dust filled the entire room.

"What was that?" Hiccup coughed.

"Are we under attack?" Stoick roared.

Ragnar sighed. "No, it's the twins experimenting on their new energy weapon."

When the dust settle they found the twins standing with their heavy weapons resting on the shoulders.

"Did we do something wrong?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup and the others burst out laughing and Stoick was doing his best to withhold his anger.


	10. Arsenal of Destruction

Johann had returned to Drago to give him the report personally and as he expected Drago was furious.

"How did you allow this to happen?" Drago roared.

Out of the corner of his eye Johann could see Krogan smirking, it was no supplies that he considered him competition on taking the position of second-in-command.

"As I mentioned my lord, the Zoid was able to defeat the Dragon Spirit Megazoid, we were just caught offguard at the Shadow Ranger could transform into his dragon spirit form as well was the power he possessed," Johann explained calmly.

Drago clenched his fist. "The Rangers are gaining momentum and every single one of our attempts have ended in disaster. I want a solution and I want it fast."

"Then perhaps I can present you with that solution," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw exiting from out of the darkness was none other than Viggo.

"Viggo?" said Drago looking surprised. "I thought that I ordered you to take down the Dragkons."

"And I did intend to, but recently there forces have grown exponentially," said Viggo and his eyes then turned to Johann. "I believe many of these new recruits are slaves from Dagjag and as confident as I am in my tactical superiority, I'm afraid the numbers are just against me."

"So I hear that our influence is weakening greatly," Drago growled. "With the facility at Dagjag destroyed, we are having troubles getting the materials we need to launch a successful counter-attack."

"But we still have the men," said Viggo.

"What are you getting at?" Drago prodded.

"We need to show what the consequences of a Range of victory is," said Viggo. "I recommend that we show an example to the Dragkon."

"Go on," said Drago looking intrigued.

"I have been able to detect a promising target that will crush their morale and I have already recruited the man for the job," said Viggo.

Then exiting out of the doorway was an easy a bright red alien with metal components over his body. On his shoulders he some sort of device which had bright orange grass in the middle of it. On his chest with the words TNT and he had several strands of dynamite strapped around his belt.

"Allow me to introduce to you our explosive expert, Artillery," said Viggo.

"Anything you want blown up I'm the man for the job," said Artillery with a smile.

"Then you have my permission to go ahead," said Drago.

"Mind if I accompany you brother?" Ryker asked.

"I can definitely use the extra hand," Viggo nodded.

Krogan narrowed his eyes at Viggo, just when he for that Johann was out of his hair Viggo appeared rather nowhere and installed his spotlight.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk, Hiccup and the others were in the canteen hanging out, something which they hadn't been doing for quite some time.

"So, it's been a few days and we haven't heard a peep from Drago," said Snotlout joyously. "Maybe the guy figure that we were just too much trouble."

"I doubt it," said Ragnar. "It's most likely trying to figure out his next plan of attack."

Astrid agreed. "It's what I would do and I can tell you that the next attack is going to be big. The only question is where he is going to launch it."

"Are we supposed to be enjoying ourselves?" Fishlegs asked.

Heather nodded. "All this talk is just too gloomy, we came here to hang out."

"Okay, so what should we talk about instead?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout leaned over towards Astrid. "You could admit your love to me." Astrid just gave him a disgusted grunt and looked as if she was going to be sick. "She's just plain hard to get."

"And you're living the dream world," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

"Hey up, here comes trouble with the R and T," said Hiccup pointing.

They all turned and saw the twins entering the canteen with a collection of pies on a trolley.

"What's with the pies?" Ragnar asked, knowing that he was going to regret the question.

"It's an experiment," said Ruffnut.

"Of what?" Astrid asked.

"To see how delicious a pie can be," said Tuffnut.

"And how is this important?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Oh, for the mission, not at all, but if you want to get the complex of pieology then you could see how vital this research is," said Ruffnut.

Everyone looked at Ragnar hoping that he could cast some sort of explanation.

"Don't look at me, the first time I've heard of the subject," said Ragnar.

"Not many people study the subject," said Tuffnut.

"Because it doesn't exist," said Ragnar under his breath.

"And how you going to test this theory?" Hiccup questioned.

"That's easy, we get some high loving individual to test our pies and he will give us our verdict," said Ruffnut proudly.

As if on cue Gobber turned round the corner and immediately saw the trolley of pies.

"Ohh, pies," he said looking his lips and immediately made his way to the trolley. "How much for these beauties?"

"They're free so long as you take part in our survey," said Tuffnut.

"Done," said Gobber.

Gobber then grabbed the nearest pie and took a bite out of it and the moment he swallowed he regretted it. He immediately felt hot in the mouth and began gagging murmuring something that sounded a lot like water.

"What kind of I was?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, cherry pie," said Ruffnut.

"You put red-hot chilies in a pie?" Heather stared.

"Why wouldn't you?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because of that," said Fishlegs pointing at Gobber, who had run to the closest sink and was drinking like a madman to call down his throat.

"Good point," said Ruffnut and then looked at her brother. "Make a note, bro. 'Chile pies all red-hot no no.'"

Tuffnut nodded and noted it down in his notebook, he then looked at Hiccup and the others. "You guys wanna try some?"

"Rangers, report to the briefing room immediately," said Stoick over the intercom.

"Saved by the bell," said Hiccup.

"We would love to burnout are tastebuds in the pursuit of science, but as you just heard we are very busy," said Ragnar as they rose to their feet.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of pie for everyone," said Ruffnut.

"That is what were afraid of," said Fishlegs as they left the canteen.

* * *

They made their way to the briefing room where Stoick and Toothless waiting.

"There have been several attacks on some major institutions on my planet," Toothless informed them.

"Was anyone hurt?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless shook his head. "Nothing too serious, but it's only a matter of time."

"You think that this is Drago's work?" Astrid asked.

"It makes sense," said Toothless. "Ever since you and the other Rangers rescued the slaves from Dagjag, we have been able to push back against Viggo's forces. Drago no doubt wants to set an example of what happens when someone defies him."

"Any idea who is causing these explosions?" Ragnar asked.

"We have seen such explosions before," said Toothless and he immediately turned towards the screen and an image of Artillery appeared. "His name is Artillery, he is possibly the best explosive expert within Drago's army. We have seen many examples of his handiwork, destroying factories and secret military bases and he likes to maximise his explosives."

"Sounds like a fun guy," said Heather dryly.

"So you want our help to stop him?" Snotlout asked.

"Skullcrusher wishes for us to handle this ourselves, but he won't say no to a few extra hands," Toothless informed them.

"We should see where the attack took place," said Hiccup.

"I'll take you there personally, but be wary some of my people are still slow to trust especially since we are fighting against one of your kind," Toothless reminded.

"Hey, people like him died of years ago and it's not something we want to relive," said Heather looking insulted.

"I meant no offence, but some of my people haven't actually met any other humans and unfair or not Drago was your first ambassador," Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "We would probably think of the same way the roles were reversed. We just have to prove that we are nothing like Drago and we can do that by helping the Dragkons."

Heather nodded. "I know, it just feels wrong."

Snotlout groaned. "Enough with the mushy stuff, let's go to work and kick some butts."

"Just be careful out there, we have no idea what Drago is planning to do next," said Stoick cautiously.

* * *

Artillery had just returned to Viggo's base on Drake Prime, after accomplishing his first mission.

"One enemy factory burnt to the ground," he said proudly.

"Excellent work," said Viggo behind his desk. "However, we can now expect enemy action and I have no doubt that the Ranges will appear."

"Then I'll blow them up like I did that factory."

Viggo gave him a warning look. "Do not underestimate them, they have managed to disrupt organisations across the galaxy and prevent the own home world from been invaded by our forces."

"How could six humans overpowered the might of Drago's empire?" Artillery questioned.

"It was originally five, but and to your question because we keep underestimating them," said Viggo. "Krogan has all but lost his position as second-in-command and Johann has fallen from grace as well and I'm not too far behind."

"You're hoping that this little confrontation will get you back in Drago's good books?" Artillery questioned.

"It is what I'm hoping, but I am anticipating the opposite could happen as well. The higher you climb the more likely you are to fall and I intending to hold onto that ladder as long as I can."

"So you want me to blow something up again?"

Viggo handed him notes on his next target. "This will be your next target, you can expect more heavy opposition. So be careful."

"You're talking to long guy about being careful," Artillery pointed out.

"That's with your explosives, I'm hoping that you can hold more restraint for your own safety."

* * *

Hiccup and the others heard landed on Drake Prime with Toothless, Stormfly was leading them to the factory which had been blown up by Artillery he.

"So what you build here?" Astrid asked as they walked around the wreckage.

"Tanks, fighters, anything that could be used to fight against Drago's forces," said Stormfly. "We might have gained some reinforcement in our ranks, but that means nothing if they don't have the proper equipment."

"We can certainly help you to provide with what you need," said Hiccup.

"And we do appreciate it, but this was just a warning," said Stormfly.

"Your afraid are going to hit something bigger," Heather assumed.

Stormfly nodded. "It's what I would do and Artillery has a reputation of leaving massive amount of destruction in his wake."

Ragnar began to scan the debris. "He certainly using powerful explosives, I can still detect chemicals he's used."

"How many people were injured?" Hiccup asked.

"A few broken bones, but no lives lost thankfully. Though we might not be lucky next time," said Stormfly gravely.

"We need to find out what is next target is," said Toothless.

"It could be a strategic target or maybe something to damage your morale," Astrid offered.

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "Viggo is no doubt giving him his target if we can figure out what Viggo would do that would give us some clue."

"So what would he do Sherlock?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"Viggo likes to play people, he attacked a military target to create a large statement," said Hiccup as he paced up and down. "However, that would cause the increases security on many strategic targets making it difficult for Artillery to accomplish his next mission."

"So he would go for civilian target," Astrid concluded.

"Something I could easily break the morale of our people," said Toothless. His eyes then widened in horror. "The High King Memorial!"

Stormfly looked horrified. "He wouldn't."

"Could you perhaps explain things to the humans here?" Snotlout asked.

"Centuries ago we had a monarchy, each settlement we made had its own king and they were under the command of High King," Toothless explained.

"How can you have more than one king?" Snotlout questioned.

"So that they don't create civil wars or revolutions," said Ragnar. "If all the kings ally themselves to one single monarch then they would have no reason to fight amongst themselves."

Toothless nodded. "Before we had a High King we were fighting amongst ourselves for about 300 years. Our people were divided into six different clans, each with its own king and naturally that created many disputes."

"Then a single Dragkon appeared and united his people and they in turn made him High King," Stormfly explained. "Every time a High King there's an election to decide who the next one should be amongst the kings out of the six original clans and the ones with the most votes from the other kings scattered across our planet would be elected as High King."

"Of course we've haven't had a High King since are war with Drago," said Toothless gravely. "He attacked is completely out of nowhere, destroying our military and our leadership structure. It's been so chaotic now we haven't been able to create an election, not that there's many surviving kings to this date."

"What's this got to do have memorial?" Hiccup asked.

"When first High King, we bury his body in the town of his birth and created a statue in his honour," Toothless explained. "It's a place where all Dragkons go at least one time in their life, to pay homage. It is our hope that someday we can rebuild what we lost and have our ancestors smiled down upon us once more."

"And destroying this memorial would shatter your pupils morale," said Fishlegs horrified.

"How can one fight without hope?" Toothless asked.

"Where is this memorial?"

"In a small town called Stagnal," said Toothless.

"I'll send word to Skullcrusher, though I don't know who would move troops on a hunch," said Stormfly as she made her way to her Rover. "You had better take the Ranges to Stagnal and quickly before it's too late."

"You heard the lady," said Hiccup.

They then raised their Morphers and flung their fists forwards. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

They then immediately transformed into their Ranger forms and no sooner have they done that they summoned their Dragon Cycles. Unfortunately Ragnar had not created one himself just yet so he had ride with Heather.

"Let's go," said Hiccup once Toothless sat behind him.

* * *

As Hiccup predicted Artillery was standing in front of the High King Memorial which was in the centre of the square of the town. The statue was quite impressive, the king was wearing full body armour and held a sword in his hand and had a very stoic stance.

"Waste of my talents to destroy a single statue, but if that is what Viggo ones," Artillery shrugged.

"But it's not what we want," said Hiccup's voice behind him.

Artillery turned and saw Hiccup and the others arriving on their Dragon Cycles.

"Viggo told me that I should be expecting the six of you," said Artillery.

"You really think you could bomb our people and think you can get away with it!" Toothless roared.

"Why not, I've been getting away with it for years now."

"Not today," said Hiccup.

"Oh, I very much think he will get away with it," said a calm collective voice.

They immediately turned and their eyes widened as Viggo stepped out of the shadows with his hands behind his back.

"Viggo," Toothless growled.

Viggo smiled. "So lovely that you're able to remember me my dear Toothless, but alas afraid your present is overshadowed by the Power Rangers." He then studied them closely. "You have been a thorn in our operations."

"Happy to make you uncomfortable," said Snotlout.

Viggo then looked at Hiccup. "And you must be Harry Haddock, I must say I am quite impressed that you were able to figure out my next plan of attack."

"Happy to impress you," said Hiccup coldly.

"But you have," Viggo smiled. "Together the two of us could accomplish so much, but alas fate has decided to make us enemies."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "You'll pay for what you've done."

"And I suppose that the six of you are the ones that are going to make me pay?"

"Naturally," said Ragnar.

"We all have our little dreamworld I suppose," Viggo shrugged.

"There's no way that we will let you destroy a piece of important culture," said Heather determinedly.

"Ordinarily I would never think of destroying such artistry," said Viggo as he looked towards the statue. "It is certainly a marvel to behold, but alas this is war and in war victory is what that matters."

"Just like a Nazi," Ragnar smiled.

"I suppose some habits do diehard," Viggo shrugged.

"How can you live with yourself?" said Fishlegs shaking his head in disbelief.

"After you 80 years of living I couldn't care less what you may think of me, but alas with us dispense with the talk and get down to fighting one another." He then snapped his fingers and then several squads of Drakenoids appeared. "Drakenoids, attack!"

The Drakenoids then charged at them and Viggo moved in with Artillery to engage the Ranges in battle.

Astrid summoned her axe and began swinging it towards the Drakenoids, taking two down instantly. She then quickly spun around and kicked another in the chest, she then locks the blade of her axe on a shoulder of a Drakenoid and used her momentum to force it to collide with another.

Fishlegs ducked in order to avoid the claw from a Drakenoid and then slammed his shoulder into it, knocking it to the ground. He then summoned his hammer and slammed it as hard as he could into another which try to attack from behind, this caused it to collide with a group of them. Two of them then came at one slamming their claws towards him, but he used the handle of his hammer to block the attack and then pushed them back.

Snotlout was swinging his mace like a madman knocking any Drakenoid in his path. One managed to get under his wing and thrusted its claw towards him, but with unbelievable reflex as he slammed his mace down on top of it. While his guard was down another then jumped behind, but he quickly spun around and slammed his elbow right into its face.

Heather somersaulted over a Drakenoid that came at her and used her whip and wrapped it around its neck. The moment she touched the ground she used as much strength as she could to spin the Drakenoid so that it collided with another group. She then quickly leaned back to avoid the claw from another, she placed a hand on the ground and slammed her foot upwards right beneath its chin knocking it out cold.

Ragnar was busy dealing with Artillery, using his shield to block his attacks.

"You really think that puny thing can shield you against my explosives?" Artillery mocked as he tossed a cluster of small bombs at Ragnar.

Ragnar quickly held up as shield as the bombs exploded, he held his ground as best as he could and withstood the attack.

"I guess it can," Ragnar smiled and quickly charged in once again.

Artillery's swung his fist at Ragnar, who quickly ducked and then slammed his shield right into his stomach and then quickly performed a powerful spin kick. The two attacks certainly pushed Artillery back, but that only made him more annoyed.

Hiccup meanwhile was classing blades with Viggo, and it became apparent that he was quite a skilled swordsman.

"I must admit I can see why my colleagues are having so much trouble with you," said Viggo as he blocked Hiccup's swing.

"And why is that?" Hiccup questioned as he disengaged.

"I would for that it was quite obvious, you're inventive, unpredictable and unbelievably stubborn," said Viggo simply. "It's such a shame that we weren't able to work together, imagine the things we could do."

"Tempting, but I would rather ally myself with those I can trust," Hiccup spat.

Viggo shrugged. "I will admit that we are immensely deceitful of course that should not be a surprise owing to our history. But surely you can see that you cannot win, we outnumber you and have more advanced technology."

"And yet we seem to be beating your soldiers right and left," Hiccup noted.

"Soldiers yes, but not the general," Viggo pointed out. "You have yet to face Drago in battle and if memory serves you have inferred too well with the other generals either. So far you have only been able to beat them to a standstill or at least delay our plans, but that can only go so far."

"I think we'll take our chances."

Viggo smiled. "No one knows what the future may hold, we may end up working together sooner than you think."

Hiccup then charged in and slammed his sword down on top of Viggo, who quickly jumped back. He then channelled a powerful surge of energy into his sword and fired it directly at Hiccup, it struck him so hard that he was sent flying.

"I rest my case," Viggo smiled.

Viggo was about to attack again, but then Astrid appeared out of nowhere and he was forced to jump back or else gets struck by her axe.

"You stay away from him!" Astrid spat.

Viggo looked at her and then to Hiccup. "Ah, very intriguing."

Hiccup picked himself up. "What is?"

"Come now my boy, you don't expect me to tell you everything do you especially when something is so obvious?" said Viggo shaking his head. "I suppose one day either of you will realise the meaning of my words, I think it would be far better if you figure them out without my help."

"Then will force you to tell us," said Astrid clutching her axe firmly.

The two of them then charged in towards Viggo.

Artillery had just tossed several larger bombs at Ragnar, these ones were far stronger than his last as if it wasn't for his shield Ragnar would have been blown to pieces.

"Looks like I'm going to have to increase the output again," Artillery noted as he looked down at the smouldering Ragnar. "That is if I want to take you out."

"Not on our watch," said Heather's voice.

Then suddenly Heather's with appeared out of nowhere and struck him in the chest, catching them completely by surprise. Then appearing at Ragnar side was Heather, Fishlegs and Snotlout, all of them with their weapons in hand.

"You all right?" Fishlegs asked as he held Ragnar up.

"What kept you?" Ragnar asked.

"We had some bad guys to crush," Snotlout shrugged.

Artillery he rubbed his chest and looked at the four them. "You have only made my job even easier. Now I can eliminate four of you at once."

"You're welcome to try," Snotlout challenged.

Fishlegs looked at him meekly. "How about we try and not to antagonise the alien in front of us."

"What's the matter Fishface, you scared?" Snotlout teased.

"No, I just don't think we should push our luck."

"Too late, you've already pushed it," said Artillery as he grabbed yet another bomb. "I've increase the output and it should be enough to eliminate the four of you."

Heather then quickly used her whip and snagged the bomb right out of his hands and it soon landed in hers.

"Now you going to do?" Heather asked.

Artillery smiled and pulled out a detonator. "Detonated of course."

"Get away from it!" Ragnar yelled and immediately knocked the bomb out of Heather's hand.

Ragnar then quickly raised his shield is Artillery pressed down on the trigger and soon there was a powerful explosion.

Hiccup and Astrid heard the explosion and turned, then they looked back at Viggo.

"It would seem as if there are other matters that draw your attention," Viggo smiled.

"And you're just going to let us stop your subordinate?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

"I have no doubt that the Skullcrusher is sending his forces down here immediately and I would rather avoid being captured," said Viggo. "Of course the two of you could try and stop me from escaping, but that would enable Artillery to complete his mission. The choice is yours."

Hiccup hate to admit it, but Viggo was right they had no choice but to develop their attention to Artillery.

He looked at Astrid. "Let's go."

Astrid nodded reluctantly and the immediately ran off to back up the others. Viggo smiled and then made his way down a dark alleyway and disappeared in the darkness.

Ragnar had used his shield to block the worst of the explosion, but it had still been powerful enough to knock him and the others off their feet. Artillery was now directly above them with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm impress you able to survive my little explosion, but it would seem as if you have run out of luck," he said.

"No, you're the one out of luck," said Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid then appeared out of nowhere and slammed their weapons down on top of him, catching him completely by surprise. Then without losing a beat the immediately spun around and slammed their weapons once more into him.

"Your boss has abandoned you, I would take this opportunity to surrender," said Hiccup.

"Never!" Artillery roared.

"Don't say we didn't give you a chance," said Astrid.

The two of them then channelled everything they had into their weapons and swung them with all their strength. Artillery was still bit winded from their surprise attack so he was unable to avoid the two attacks, which were now even more powerful than the previous ones.

They slammed their weapons down right on top of them, he stood there for a few moments before he toppled over and exploded.

Viggo had managed to use a teleporter to returned back to base and he had seen the entire thing from the monitor.

"Launch the regenerator!" he commanded.

A being then fired from his base and struck the remains of Artillery and soon he towered directly over the small town.

"I'm large and in charge!" he laughed.

Hiccup looked at the others. "You guys up for this?"

"You know it," said Ragnar.

"Dragon Spirits arise!" they yelled.

They then immediately transformed into their Dragon Spirit forms.

"Dragon spirits combined!" all of them, apart from Ragnar, cried. Soon they began to combine into the Dragon Spirit Megazoid. "Dragon Spirit Megazoid."

Ragnar had already transformed into his fighter mode. "Boneknapper: Fighter Mode!"

The two zoids stood side-by-side as they faced against Artillery.

"To against one, huh? I like those odds," Artillery smiled.

Soon they began to engage in battle Ragnar swung his club directly towards Artillery, who quickly ducked in time. Then appearing on the other side was Hiccup and the others swinging their sword and he quickly countered by tossing an explosive on their chest, within seconds of exploded knocking them back.

"This guy has more tricks up his sleeve then a magician," Astrid growled as they began to pick themselves up.

"This guy plays dirty," said Snotlout.

"We're not exactly a position to argue, considering that we do outnumber him," Heather reminded.

"We have to take him down, I don't care how," said Hiccup.

Ragnar was trying to overpower Artillery, but he was proving himself to be quite agile dodging his club. He then somehow managed to get behind him and placed an explosive on his back, the moment it exploded Ragnar fell forwards due to the shockwave.

"I'm getting quite sick of it this guys party tricks," said Ragnar.

"He's keeping everything fair by immobilising one of us so that we don't gang up on him," Astrid noted.

"But what if we attack them from afar?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

Astrid got the idea. "We're going to need a distraction."

"Ragnar, do you think you can provide one?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll buy you time," said Ragnar as he moved in against Artillery once again.

"A glutton for punishment aren't you," said Artillery.

Ragnar then swung his club, but Artillery was able to avoid it and then dealt some quick blows in the chest. Then when Ragnar was off-balance he quickly placed several explosives on his chest and seconds later there was an explosion knocking him right off his feet.

"So your plan was just to attack me and hope that you could hit me?" Artillery laughed.

"Actually it was to distract you," Ragnar smiled.

"What?"

" _Spine Shot!_ " Astrid's voice yelled.

Artillery turned just in time to see several spikes slamming right into him. The Ranges had waited for him to lower his guard and then fired several spines from Astrid's arm, this causing completely by surprise.

"Now let's finish this," said Hiccup.

They then extended their hands forwards. " _Dragon Rage!_ " they yelled.

They then fired a powerful beam right out of the dragon mouth in their chest which slammed into Artillery who was still dazed from their surprise attack. Seconds later there was a huge explosion and Artillery was no more.

* * *

Viggo had seen the entire thing from his base and he immediately informed Drago what transpired.

"Looks like your little plan amount to nothing," said Viggo.

"Not so, Artillery was able to do some damage before his untimely demise and now the Dragkons will be spending more the truth protecting their art and culture in case we plan to attack again meaning that won't be more forces on the front lines," said Viggo. "I admit that not everything went according to plan, but one always gets these hiccups."

"Except this hiccup is starting to get annoying," Krogan growled.

Drago raised his hand. "Enough! This bickering gets us nowhere and we might as well use Artillery's achievements to our advantage, but either way Viggo you did failed to deliver what you promised."

Viggo nodded. "I don't dispute that and I shan't make excuses."

Drago eyes turned to Krogan. "Nice to see someone in my army is taking responsibility for their actions."

Krogan merely growled in annoyance.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon met up with Skullcrusher, who had just arrived with additional soldiers.

"It appears we arrived too late," said Skullcrusher.

"We regret that Viggo got away, but we managed to foil his attempt of destroying the memorial," said Hiccup.

"And you have my people's gratitude," said Skullcrusher. "Unfortunately in order to protect these sites I'm going to have to develop troops from the front lines to protect them in case anything and no doubt Viggo will take advantage of it."

"It could have been far worse," said Toothless.

Skullcrusher nodded in agreement. "Indeed, but I fear that this is only the start. Drago is going to do far worse if you want to take over the galaxy."

"And will be ready for him," Hiccup promised.


	11. Fearless Astrid

Gobber was observing the Rangers training, marking them down as they went through the obstacle course.

Hiccup had proven himself to be an excellent leader, but when it came to physical activities he was a bit of a letdown though considering that you prosthetic leg that was not at all surprising. Ragnar scored pretty average in many fields of the physical training and biggest problem was confidence, but he had proven himself to be quite an adviser for Hiccup and people did this on to him. Snotlout had certainly proven himself to be excellent physically, the only problem was his ego that got in the way of practically everything.

There was no doubt that Fishlegs' expertise in archaeology was a great asset, but he lacked motivation in many areas when it came to physical exercise and would rather buried his head book. Heather was certainly good in athletics and she had speed and grace, but sometimes she was a bit too daring. Now Astrid excelled in practically everything, she continued to push herself and gave a 110% in everything she did, but her biggest problem was socialising.

"Not bad, not bad," said Gobber as he approached the Rangers who were busy catching their breath. "I've made some notes on areas where you need improvement, though I imagine that some of these areas will be extremely difficult for you to fix."

"What can problems can I have?" Snotlout questioned folding his arms. "I've just proven that I'm the best."

Gobber rolled his eyes. "You'll find out later, until then all you deserve a break."

Everyone nodded and saluted, they then went their separate ways, but Gobber stopped Astrid before she went anywhere.

"Lass, you really need to start working with the others," he said.

Astrid looked at him. "Shouldn't you be saying that to Snotlout?"

"And I will, but I get the impression that you are only pretending to work with them," said Gobber suspiciously.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Astrid, I've known you since you were wee girl," Gobber reminded. "I also know that you feel as if it's your duty to redeem your family's honour."

Astrid looked at him fiercely. "It is and I won't let anyone get in my way to redeem it."

"Which is exactly is your problem," Gobber sighed. "I know that you're still not happy that Hiccup had been put in charge of this team."

"I admit that I had doubts, but he has proven himself," she said folding her arms. "And I say I would be lying that I was disappointed that I wasn't given the position, but I'm not gonna let my personal feelings get in the way of a mission."

"And that good, but you should at least try and work with the others," said Gobber.

"I work with Heather," Astrid reminded.

"That's because the two of you are two peas in a pod, but what of Fishlegs and Snotlout?" Gobber asked raising an eyebrow. "And that is not forget Ragnar as well."

"I have immense respect for Ragnar and Fishlegs, if it weren't for the two of them we would not have believed all the equipment needed to battle Drago," said Astrid honestly. "As for Snotlout, I admit that he gets on my nerves, practically all the time, you know as well as I do that our families have not worked well together."

Gobber nodded. "I understand that, but like it or not you are on the same team so I would appreciate it if you try to work together."

Astrid just looked at him, said nothing, and then walked off.

Gobber sighed. "I suppose I should have expected anything less."

* * *

Meanwhile in his spaceship, Drago was looking at his generals in order to discuss the next plan of attack and one that would be successful.

"I want a plan and I want it now!" Drago roared.

Ryker stepped forward. "I might have one for you my lord."

"Then let us hear it, Ryker," said Drago tiredly.

"Allow me to introduce to you Flightmare," said Ryker gesturing towards a door.

Then emerging from the doorway was a Dragkon, but this one had a ghostly glow about him in a strange mist was exiting out of his mouth.

"A Dragkon?" said Krogan dubiously. "You cannot be serious."

"I assure you of his loyalty," said Ryker narrowing his eyes. "He has a unique ability that has caused his own people to shun him. Me and my brother found him and offered him a place in our army in order to get revenge on his people and he gladly agreed."

"What is this trick of his?" Drago asked looking intrigued.

"He is able to produce a missed that once inhaled causes his victim to experienced their worst fear," Ryker smiled.

"How long does these effects last?" Johann questioned.

"It depends on the individual, sometimes a day sometimes it could even be a minute, but the point is it will give him an opening to attack and who better to use this ability on then the Rangers?" Ryker asked.

Drago smiled. "Then set him loose on the Rangers, at least it will give us some idea what they fear and fear is a very powerful weapon."

"At once my lord," Ryker bowed.

* * *

Astrid was still annoyed with the conversation she had with Gobber and was taking all her frustration out on the punching bag in the training centre.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked as he approached Astrid.

"Fine," she snapped.

"I just want to know what the punching bag did to get such treatment?" Hiccup joked.

Astrid turned on him. "Do you think this is a joke!"

Hiccup held his hands out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

Astrid took a deep breath. "No, I should be the one that's sorry, and taken all my frustration out on you. It's just, today's the day."

Hiccup nodded." Ah, of course."

Heather was also in the training centre with Ragnar, and the two of them had been sparring, but she stopped when she heard Hiccup and Astrid talking.

"Do you know what they're on about?" she asked curiously.

Ragnar blinked. "Oh, that's right you weren't here 10 years ago?"

Heather was now even more confused. "What happened 10 years ago?"

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head. "This is a bit personal, but seeing as you and Astrid are working together suppose you know the details. Before the city was flying we were still experimenting with the wormhole device and we managed to link to a world.

"Astrid's uncle, Colonel Fred Hofferosn, also known to his men as Fearless Finn, led the expedition force to the unknown world. I am not sure will exactly what happened, mission report are classified even with our clearance, but only a hand for the soldiers came back and Finn wasn't with them."

Heather closed her eyes. "Were she and her uncle close?"

"He was like a second father," said Ragnar placing his hands on his hips.

Heather shook her head in confusion. "I understand that she would be upset, but she seems more angry than upset?"

"Because of rumours started to spill out, the men that returned were frightful privates, they hadn't got a good picture of what happened. Apparently they were dealing with a strange alien, who had the abilities to project fear. Now Fearless Finn had been famous for being, well, fearless, so when rumours spread out of men panicking in fear that…"

"They began to smear Astrid's uncle," said Heather closing her eyes.

"Command try to stomp out these rumours, but it only strengthened them and people began to accept it as truth. As a result the Hofferson name had been blacklisted, most of them found it hard to get work in the military. You won't believe how hard Astrid had to work to get her station, fortunately for her Gobber had been the one to validate her ability. I had a feeling that he knew exactly what happened on the planet, but even if he hadn't he is not the kind of man that give way to rumourmongering."

"Explains why Astrid is so driven," said Heather as she looked at Astrid.

"It also gets worse, because the Jorgensons are always quick to bring up the incident," said Ragnar shaking his head. He then watched as Snotlout entered. "Watch this."

"Hey, Astrid, has many of your family freeze today?" Snotlout smirked.

Astrid gave him a murderous look and Hiccup, wanting to save Snotlout a trip to the hospital, immediately stepped in between the two of them.

"How about we talk about something else, something a bit more cheery," Hiccup advised.

"Too late for that, everyone is talking about the day that the Hoffersons froze," said Snotlout over his shoulder.

Astrid immediately responded by flipping him over her shoulder and then put her boot to his face. "Do you think it's funny Snotlout! Do you think it's funny that my family name has been smeared, because of some idiot rumourmongering!"

"Now you mention it, I don't find it funny," said Snotlout fearfully.

Heather bit her lip. "Don't tell me he does that every year?"

Ragnar nodded. "And every year he finds himself in the hospital, but Snotlout has never been one to care about another's feelings."

"Astrid, he's not worth it," said Hiccup grabbing her arm.

"My head agrees with you, but my gut says that I should toss off the city," Astrid growled as she removed her boot.

Hiccup then looked at Snotlout. "And how long are you going to realise that every year you bring it up every year you land in the hospital?"

"Hey, how am I the bad guy? I mean I'm not the one who started all these rumours," said Snotlout.

"Ranger to the command centre immediately," said Stoick's voice over the intercom.

Astrid looked down at Snotlout. "Lucky for you we're being summoned."

* * *

Hiccup and the others wasted no time to get the command centre where Stoick was already watching the scene from the monitor.

"What's the situation?" Hiccup asked.

"Drago has launched another attack and this time opponent is a Dragkon," said Stoick as he turned to face them.

"I thought they were on our side?" Fishlegs frowned.

"This one is on no one side but his own," said Toothless step forward. "His name is Flightmare, and he is extremely dangerous. The mist he produces is able to make his prey witnessed their most terrible fears, leaving them completely helpless. Be careful when you deal with him."

Snotlout smirked at Astrid. "Oh, experiencing a sense of fear on the very same day that your uncle did, must be fate."

"Let's get out there," said Hiccup, before Astrid could say anything. "Ready?"

"Ready?" they all nodded.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they yelled as they swung their fists forwards.

They immediately transformed into their Ranger forms. They then immediately ran off leaving Toothless with Stoick.

"You didn't tell her," said Toothless looking at Stoick.

"No."

"But shouldn't you have—"

"How is in command here me or you?" Stoick snapped.

Toothless fell silent.

* * *

Flightmare was in the streets unleashing chaos every which way he went, he had already affected dozens of people with his fear mist and all them were cringing and sweating.

"I love the taste of fear in the morning," he said looking his lips.

"Good, because it's the last thing you going to taste," said Hiccup's voice as he in the Ranges appeared.

Flightmare looked at them. "Rangers, excellent and you should be quite the meal."

"Attack!" Hiccup ordered.

They then immediately moved in and began to engage Flightmare, he quickly struck Heather and Fishlegs knocking them aside. He then quickly blocked Snotlout's fist and pushed him back and ducked in time to avoid Ragnar's kick. However, he wasn't quite fast enough to avoid Astrid uppercut and then Hiccup jumped out of nowhere and then slammed his palms right into him as if he was scratching him.

"You certainly live up to your reputation," he said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Astrid coldly.

"Don't stop him," said Snotlout.

"In fact on your reputation, I'm going to present you with a little gift," he said as he took in a deep breath.

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelled realising what he was about to do.

Flightmare then unleashed his mist which began to head straight towards them. Hiccup quickly shoved Ragnar and Astrid to the ground, but the mist ended up hitting him as well as the others. Almost immediately they lost their Ranger forms began to sweating buckets as they began to cringe.

"What's wrong with them?" Astrid asked looking at Ragnar.

"It's the mist, then reliving their worst fears," said Ragnar.

In Fishlegs' mind he was trapped on a narrow ledge and he was doing everything he could not to fall off it as he was about 50 miles in the air. Heather was experiencing Hiccup and the others falling one by one no matter what she did she ended up making it worse. Hiccup was face-to-face with his father, who was disowning him again and again. Snotlout was standing on a chair screaming his head off as surrounding him were bunch of white rabbits.

"They certainly have delicious fears I could feed upon them forever," said Flightmare looking his lips. "I would try and snare you to win in your nightmares, but I'm too stuffed, but don't worry I'll get you next time."

He then disappeared in a cloud of mist leaving Astrid and Ragnar to deal with their friends.

* * *

They wasted no time getting them into the infirmary and Ragnar began to examine them.

"From what I can understand the mist, once it's breathed in affects the subconscious mind and relays images into their conscious mind," said Ragnar showing them the brain charts. "Fortunately whatever is affecting them seems to have a half-life, but there's no telling how long it'll last."

"That's about true with the reports we have on Flightmare," Stoick nodded.

Ragnar looked to the Ranges. "At the moment all I can do is keep them comfortable."

"You mean there's no cure?"

Ragnar shook his head. "The mist has a complex structure to it, it could take me years."

Astrid looked at Toothless. "Flightmare mentioned that he feeds on fear. Could you care to explain what he meant?"

"We don't fully understand it ourselves," said Toothless. "When this power first came into effect we fought that we could use him against Drago and his forces. However, we soon discovered that his power becomes addictive and it begins to eat away at his body. The only way in order to stabilise their bodies to feed off the fear of anyone he affects and once he's full he is unable to produce the mist."

"I'm surprised that is able to get through their suits," said Gobber. "I thought those things are airtight."

"Their helmets are airtight, the suits not so much," said Ragnar. "Apparently the air is thin enough to get through the fabric if it is administered in large doses and judging from what we witness that what they got."

Stoick grimaced. "So, we can expect in to attack again very soon."

Ragnar nodded. "And this time there's only two of us to stop them and even if the other Rangers awake I don't know they will suffer many side effects."

"You better get down to your lab and see if you can't fix the problem," Stoick advised. He then turned and looked at Astrid. "Lieutenant, my office."

* * *

Astrid was pondering why the general wanted to see her in his office, she knew that she was now the high-ranking member among the Ranges, but with only two of them now active that seemed a little pointless.

Stoick sat behind his desk and pulled out a file. "I fear that this day would come, but I suppose I was denying the inevitable."

Astrid looked at him confused. "Would you mean, sir?"

"This file contains information of what truly happened your uncle 10 years ago," said Stoick.

You could hear a pin drop with the silence in the room.

Astrid stared at him. "Why you showing it to me now?"

Stoick deep breath. "Because this is not the first time we have encountered this foe, I've only discovered this recently. As you know your uncle was in command of a task force in the early stages of the formation of the city. His mission to scout out coordinates we were able to obtain other planets by use of the wormhole device, one of the first planets they visited they met with a hostile force."

"I know that only a handful of the soldiers came back and gave confused reports," Astrid frowned.

"Actually their report were very concise, I don't know how the rumours manage to spread, but there was nothing I could do to stop them out," said Stoick regretfully. "According to the soldiers they encountered a creature able to entice its foe with fear."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Flightmare? You mean my uncle tangled with Flightmare?"

"That appears to be the case," said Stoick closing his eyes. "He attacked them completely out of nowhere power lies in a good portion of the unit. Finn ordered the rest of the men to retreat while he held the beast off, he sacrificed himself for his men and never once did he show an ounce of fear."

Astrid just sat there. "Why didn't you tell me? For that matter why did you tell everyone of his heroics?"

"Is your first question you didn't have security clearance and as for the second, the rumour had already spread far and wide contradicting it would just make it seem as if we had something to hide and the wormhole project was still in its infancy and we couldn't afford to have it shut down."

Astrid then tightened her fist. "So, the creature that has smudged my family name is now attacking my friends. He is going to regret ever coming here."

"Be careful that anger, it could end up destroying you," Stoick advised.

Astrid glared at him. "You're in no position to tell me how I should feel."

She then walked off and slammed the door behind her leaving Stoick to sit behind his desk wondering if he did the right thing.

* * *

In Drago's spaceship, Flightmare had already given his report on his first attack on the city and it was certainly a welcome change in pace.

"So you've managed to take down four the Rangers," said Drago looking impressed. "Yet, I'm a bit disappointed that you weren't able to get all six."

"If six couldn't beat me how can two?" Flightmare asked.

"Do not underestimate them, a wild animal is dangerous when cornered," Drago warned. "As soon as you are able you will go down there and eliminate the rest of the Rangers, properly this time."

"Sir?" Flightmare blinked.

"I want them utterly destroyed, not paralysed," said Drago bluntly. "I do not want to become threats in the near future. Am I understood?"

Flightmare nodded. "If it's your wish my lord."

He then walked off and for moment one could see a twinge of fear in his face.

Drago then turned to Ryker. "Your soldier has certainly accomplished much, though I am curious why he didn't bother to finish the Rangers off."

Ryker looked at him humbly. "It is my fault, Flightmare is a bit of a glutton and likes to play with his food. I should have made my instructions much more plain, but I assure you that he will make the same mistake twice."

"This gives the Rangers an opportunity to counter him," said Krogan as he stepped forward. "His failure will mark you."

Drago then slammed his hand on the armrest of his throne. "Enough of this bickering. The Rangers might very well recover in time, but in the meantime they are undermanned. I want additional forces to accompany Flightmare."

* * *

Flightmare was soon on the rampage once again and this time he had brought Drakenoids with him.

"He could have launched an attack at a worse time," said Gobber.

"With only two of us, I'm not sure whether we can repel such an attack," said Ragnar.

"I'll mobilise forces to assist, but I'm not sure how effective they'll be," said Stoick.

"If we take out the head, then the rest should follow," said Astrid.

"Whatever the case we can't just stand around," said Ragnar. "You ready?"

Astrid nodded and the two of them flung their fists forwards.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they yelled.

Immediately they took on their Ranger forms.

They quickly made their way into the streets where they faced Flightmare.

"Look who's come out to play," Flightmare smiled.

"You really think that we would stand idly by while you attack our home?" said Ragnar.

"No, I'm just glad that you showed up is all."

Astrid gritted her teeth from behind her helmet. "I'm going to enjoy making you pay for what you did to my uncle."

Flightmare looked up. "Your uncle?"

"10 years ago you attacked a squad from and my uncle that it," Astrid growled.

"Ah, so you're his niece, I have to say he was quite tough for some reason my mist had no effect on him and since he was no use to me I just got rid of him," said Flightmare dismissively.

Ragnar looked up. "It had no effect on him?"

Flightmare clearly realised his mistake. "Though I have every confidence that it will affect the two of you." His eyes then turned Astrid. "And you're going to end up just like your uncle, helpless by my feet."

Astrid then gave out a battlecry and immediately charged in before Ragnar could stop. Though he really didn't see the need of stopping her as she just charged right through the Drakenoids, swinging her axe, and punching a hole right through their ranks.

Astrid was soon face-to-face with Flightmare and she immediately slammed her axe towards him and he barely had time to dodge it. He then quickly swung his fist at Astrid, but her instincts acted upon their own and she ducked in time and then dealt a hard shoulder to his chest.

Ragnar wanted to assist, but sadly he was delayed as the Drakenoids had regrouped and blocked his path to Astrid. He would have to fight his way through them if he wanted to back up and soon he found himself engaged with combat with them. The problem was he was he was outnumbered and no matter how skilled his fighting ability was, it paled in comparison to the enemy forces.

Ragnar had just taken down one of them when a second managed to get behind him and scratched him in the back. He gritted his teeth and quickly spun around slamming his shield across its face, but he did only hold out for long.

"Open fire!" a voice yelled.

Ragnar turned and found Mala with a squad of soldiers, all of them holding his latest energy weapons. These energy weapons were the same size as an ordinary rifle, but far more powerful and with an internal power source there is no need to reload.

"The general sense as regards," said Mala as she moved into backup Ragnar.

"Your timing is excellent," said Ragnar as he took down a Drakenoid.

Astrid meanwhile was still swinging her axe at Flightmare with immense rage, but she was in such rage that she failed to notice surroundings. She tripped over loose pave stone and nearly lost her balance, but this pause gave Flightmare the opportunity to attack and so he slammed his fist right in her gut.

"Your uncle is a far better fighter than you," he sneered.

Astrid clutched her stomach and it soon dawned on her that she had allowed her anger to get the best of her. Not only that but she charged in there without any backup and left Ragnar completely alone to deal with the Drakenoids, she had completely acted like a first-year cadet and now she was gonna pay the price.

"Now let us see what you fear most," said Flightmare and immediately unleashed his fear mist upon her.

Astrid watched as the ghostly mist covered her body and she waited to experience her greatest fear. However, nothing happened, she was completely fine and still able to move and judging from the look on Flightmare's face he was caught offguard by this sudden realisation as well.

"Impossible," he said unleashed more mist, but it had the same result. "No, not again!"

Astrid had no idea why the mist had no effect on her, but she wasn't going to miss the opportunity. With her mind now clear and focused she then quickly charged out of the mist, Flightmare had been so busy consuming her with the mist that had hit her completely from view and suddenly she charged out of there with axe in hand.

He was far too close to avoid her axe and she slammed it right through his chest and then appeared behind him with her axe stretched out. Flightmare just stood there as the realisation of his defeat sank in.

"Impossible," he said and collapsed and seconds later there was an explosion.

Ragnar and the soldiers had just finished up the last of the Drakenoids and soon met up with Astrid.

"How come you weren't affected by that mist like the other Rangers?" Mala questioned.

"I have no idea," said Astrid honestly.

"I think there can only be one logical explanation," said Ragnar looking at her. "You're completely fearless."

"Come again?" Astrid blinked.

"You have no fear for Flightmare to feed upon and as such you're completely immune to the mist. The same thing must have happened to your uncle, the only reason he was taken down by Flightmare must be because he just didn't have our abilities."

Up in space, Drago had seen the entire battle and was furious.

"Ryker, I suggest that you make on big if you still want a job!" Drago roared.

Ryker nodded. "Firing regenerator!"

A beam of light then shot out of the ship and struck the remains of Flightmare and soon he was towering over the city.

"Get ready to live an utter nightmare!" Flightmare laughed.

"What do we do?" Astrid asked looking at Ragnar. "The others are still out."

"Then it's up to me," said Ragnar and then swung his hand in the air. "Dragon Spirit arise!"

Ragnar then soon transformed into his dragon spirit form and no sooner had he had he immediately transformed into his fighter mode. " _Boneknapperzoid: Fighter Mode!_ "

"Hope you're ready for a beat down," said Ragnar as he took a position around Flightmare.

"You're the one who's going to beat down," Flightmare laughed.

He then quickly moved in to engage Ragnar swinging his claws against Ragnar pushing him back slightly. Ragnar however held his ground and then kicked him back and then used the butt of his club to push him back even further.

"Not from where I'm standing," said Ragnar as he immediately moved in and swung his club.

Flightmare ducked and then slammed a powerful fist right in Ragnar's chest and this time he was able to do some damage. He then swiped him with his claw once more dealing even more damage and he was on the brink of overwhelming Ragnar.

"Let's see if my mist has any effect on you!" Flightmare laughed and immediately unleashed his mist upon Ragnar.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Astrid's voice yelled.

Then Astrid flew out of nowhere in her dragon spirit form and placed herself right in front of the missed. She then quickly flapped her wings and created a powerful gust of wind that caused the mist to be blown back at Flightmare.

"No! No!" Flightmare roared as the mist consumed him.

Flightmare just stood there reliving his worst fear, which ironically was Astrid towering over him and he was sweating exponentially.

"Now is your chance," said Astrid looking back at Ragnar.

"Right!" said Ragnar.

Ragnar then immediately moved in began spinning his club over his head. " _Dragon Bone Club!_ "

He then slammed his club right down on Flightmare, who was completely paralysed with fear and completely destroy him.

* * *

Up in space, Ryker slowly turned towards Drago, who looked quite steamed.

"Can anyone get rid of these pesky Rangers!" Drago roared furiously.

No one answered, because it was starting to look as if the task was impossible.

* * *

Astrid and Ragnar were in the infirmary and they were relieved to see that Hiccup and the others had recovered.

"The moment you defeated Flightmare everyone still under his spell immediately woke up," Stoick informed them.

"That is something I don't want to relive again," said Heather rubbing her head.

Hiccup looked the two of them. "I hear you guys had been pretty busy."

"Well, someone had to do the work," Ragnar shrugged.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "I heard about your uncle, how do you feel?"

"That a great way to my shoulders," said Astrid.

"You would have made your uncle proud, lass," said Gobber placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He was truly fearless like all of the Hoffersons," said Hiccup as he smiled at Astrid.

"I suppose that some of us took too much in rumour, Snotlout admitted.

"Thanks," said Astrid looking at them all. "But you know that Drago will be furious."

"And we'll be ready for him," Hiccup assured.


	12. Twinsanity

Fishlegs was looking through more the text in hopes to find more information on the other Morphers. Assisting him was Toothless, who was assisting with the difficult translation of the text, but even he was having a hard time understanding it.

"I must be reading this text wrong, because it mentions Green Ranger, but it speaks of only one Morpher and at the same time it mentions to Green Rangers?" said Fishlegs shaking his head. "It makes no sense."

Toothless looked up from the parchment he was reading. "There are legends of the Twin Green Rangers, it talks about a pair of twins sharing a single Morpher and fought together side-by-side."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Fishlegs frowned.

"Like I said it's a legend, it's hard to say whether it's true, but there is often truth in myth."

"I just hope that Drago is having a harder time than we are," said Fishlegs in a hopeful voice, though he doubted that they were that lucky. "I'm having a hard time reading your ancient text, some of it is written in metaphors and riddles."

"No doubt to protect the Morpher," Toothless assumed. "They wouldn't want them to form into the wrong hands."

"I still don't understand how come we humans are able to access them?" said Fishlegs puzzled.

"That is Ragnar's department ours is trying to find the blasted things."

"Fair point," Fishlegs nodded and he grabbed another parchment and his eyes widened when he read it. "Hold on, this sounds promising."

* * *

A few hours later, Fishlegs was in the briefing room with Stoick and the other Rangers as he and Toothless shared what they found.

"So why did you bring us all together?" Snotlout asked.

"I think I might have found another Morpher," said Fishlegs excitedly.

Stoick looked up. "Which one?"

"The Green Morpher."

"And what Dragon Spirit does this one possess?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"According to legends it has the power of the Hideous Zippleback, a two-headed dragon which is able to produce poisonous flammable gas and able to ignited at the same time," Toothless informed them.

"So it's a dragon that causes explosions," Ragnar simplified. "I know a pair of twins who would love that."

"Go one," Stoick pushed.

"We believe the location of the temple is on a planet named Coldfire," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout snorted. "What kind of dumb name is that?"

"A very fitting one," said Toothless. "I have looked in our databases and the planet in question is quite harsh. The planet is very close to the sun and internally locked."

"Meaning?"

Ragnar grimaced. "It means that the same side of the planet is always facing the sun."

"And that's bad how?"

"Because the planet which is facing the sun is 3600° and on the night side it's 320 below zero," Toothless explained.

"Which means the planet's is void of oxygen, also are Ranger suits will fail instantly hot side of the planet and I can estimate that there were only good for an hour on the cold side," said Ragnar.

"How did someone even build a temple they so on hospitable?" Heather asked confused.

"We don't know," said Fishlegs honestly.

Stoick rubbed his chin. "What are the chances are that Drago will give up on this planet when he discovers its location?"

"Very low," said Toothless. "He is a number of different aliens in his army and some of them even might be able to survive the conditions."

"Also the text says that only one with one mind in two bodies can enter the temple safely," Fishlegs added.

"Can someone translate?" Snotlout question.

"That is the translation," Hiccup reminded.

"Okay can someone translate the translation?"

"I think it means that only twins can navigate the temple," said Fishlegs fiddling with his fingers.

Ragnar looked up and immediately raised his hands. "You can't be serious, you're not suggesting that we bring the twins with us? For starters they don't have Ranger suits, they'll die the moment they step foot on the planet."

Stoick looked at Ragnar. "Haven't you been developing new hazmat suits? Ones that could survive all different terrains."

"They're still on the early stages and have only made two of them."

"And two is all we need," Toothless reminded.

Stoick looked at Hiccup. "This is your mission, son. Given the risks I will not blame you if you do not accept it, but I must point out that we do need those Morphers."

Hiccup sighed and looked at Ragnar. "Get the twins prepped."

"We're doomed," Snotlout moaned.

* * *

Up in space, Johann had just finished decrypting the location of the Green Dragon Spirit Morpher.

"My Lord, we have the coordinates of yet another Morpher," Johann informed them.

"Excellent, but yet you don't seem overjoyed," Drago noted.

"The planet in question is in incredibly treacherous, we would need someone special to venture there. Fortunately we have just the woman for the job, by your leave."

"Bring her in," Drago ordered.

Entering the room was a female alien, who had quite the unusual body. On her right side she was fiery red while on her left she was icy blue. Her hair was long, but on the right side it was bright red and looked as if it was made of flames while on the left it was just a bunch of long icicles.

"Allow me to introduce to you Temperance," said Johann humbly. "She is able to survive in the hottest and the coldest climates imaginable. She will be able to venture on the planet in question without any issues."

"Excellent, but how will she deal with the Ranges?" Drago questioned.

"The Ranges will have a major disadvantage, there will only be able to survive on the planet for a short time and do so they will have to maintain their Ranger forms. We will have a clear advantage this time."

Drago looked at him. "I've heard those words before, excuse me if I am not reassured."

* * *

On Berk, Hiccup and the others were getting ready for their trip to Coldfire. They were already in their Ranger form and now they were waiting on the twins.

"You sure those hazmat suits will work?" Hiccup asked looking at Ragnar.

"Not as well is are Ranger suits," said Ragnar gravely. "I can only estimate there will degrade in 40 or 45 minutes."

"So what exactly will happen when our suits fail us?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Well, that would be hard to say," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head. "We should have enough oxygen to survive a day, but we will be exposed to the elements. So either will freeze to death or be burnt, either way will be agonising and painful."

"Sorry I asked," Fishlegs groaned.

"You sure about bringing the twins with us?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup. "They don't exactly disciplined, I very much doubt they could even spell the word."

"To be honest I'm not sure," said Hiccup honestly. "What I do know is if we want to navigate that temple we're going to need them."

"So were taking a bunch of muttonhead because a bit of old paper told us to," said Snoltout folding his arms.

"I'm sure the twins will be useful," said Heather hopefully.

"Would you look at this outfit?" said Ruffnut as she and her brother entered.

"I don't know it makes me look fat," said Tuffnut looking down at himself. "And it make you even uglier than normal."

"Useful, huh?" said Snotlout.

"Let's get going," said Hiccup as he mounted his bike.

Ruffnut mounted behind Heather while Tuffnut sat behind Fishlegs and soon the coordinates of the planet entered into the wormhole device. Without hesitation the immediately drove through the vortex and found themselves on the planet in question.

* * *

They immediately landed on solid ice, fortunately they outfitted their bikes for Arctic conditions, that being said it was hard to get any grip since they were driving on top of ice not snow. They then saw what could only be described as a giant wall of fire.

"That must be the part of the planet facing the sun," said Ragnar.

"Talk about a firewall," said Snotlout.

"We need to find this temple and quickly, we won't last long in these conditions," Hiccup reminded.

"It's a good thing the coordinates landed us in the cold area, no way we could have survived on the hot," said Astrid.

"There's no way anyone could have built the temple on the warm area," said Ragnar. "So they would have no choice but to build on the cold area, how they managed to survive building the thing is beyond me though."

"Maybe there's answers inside," Hiccup offered. "However, our main priority is locating the Green Morpher and do that we need to find the temple."

"Do you think that it," said Tuffnut as he pointed.

They all turned and saw carved in the ice was a stone temple which was clearly ancient Dragkon and there were statues of the two-headed dragon surrounding it.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty safe bet," said Hiccup.

They then immediately drove towards the temple which was completely deserted, though given the hostility of the planet that wasn't entirely surprising.

"How can these temples seem to appear in the most unlikely of places?" Snotlout asked as they began to enter the temple.

"I've been wondering about that myself," said Astrid.

"They wanted to make sure that the Morpher didn't get on the wrong hands didn't they?" Hiccup reminded.

* * *

Once they entered they found more inscriptions on the wall and there were two doors and the only thing they could see down them were dark dank corridors.

"So, is it like before?" Heather asked examining the corridors. "We have to pick the right one to get to our prize."

Fishlegs looked at the inscriptions. "I can barely make out any of this."

"You never had problems reading them before," Hiccup frowned.

"No it's the wording that doesn't make sense," said Fishlegs and then he moved one of the tiles. "And they seem to be able to move, but none of these symbols make any sense so it can't form any kind of sentence."

The twins then examined them and clearly they could see something at the others couldn't as they were not into each other.

Hiccup looked at them. "What? Do you two see anything?"

"Yeah, these make a map," said Tuffnut.

"Duh, how can you guys not see that?" said Ruffnut as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Then the twins began moving the tiles and it did seem to form some sort of map of the temple.

"It's a map of the temple," Hiccup stared open eyed.

"How did you do that?" Snotlout asked staring at the twins in disbelief.

"We're experts in interpreting abstract images," Ruffnut shrugged.

Hiccup examined the map. "This map certainly shows which of the corridors we have to take, but judging from this will be expecting to run into more traps."

"Lovely," Snotlout groaned.

"We had better mess the map up, unless we want Drago's forces to figure out where to go," Heather suggested.

"Good idea," Hiccup nodded and looked at the twins. "Would you care to do the honours?"

"Would we?" said the twins enthusiastically.

Almost immediately they made their way to the map and began to mess up the tiles.

"According to the map we needed to take the corridor on the right," said Hiccup as he pointed to the right corridor. "Let's go gang."

They then began making their way down the corridor and all of them treaded quite carefully so not to avoid any traps. However, neither could they go too slowly or else the suits will fail and the twins were more danger than any of them.

"We lost about 10 minutes back there," Ragnar informed Hiccup.

"Then we had better hurry," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon entered into another chamber and once again it looks like another puzzle. There were pressure pads on the floor and they could see pieces of what could only be a statue on some sort of mechanism.

"Now what?" said Snotlout.

"Looks like another puzzle," Hiccup deduced.

"Or a trap," Astrid offered.

"I have to admit this place is quite tricky," said Ragnar. "Whoever designed this place knew that only a handful of aliens could survive these kinds of environments. They designed these puzzles in order to confuse any individual forcing them to rush and make a mistake knowing they have a time limit."

"So what do we do here?" Heather asked.

"Isn't did obvious," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, it's as plain as the nose on your face," said Ruffnut.

"Then would you care to enlighten us?" Hiccup asked.

The twins stepped forward and each of them stepped on a pressure pad and immediately two pieces of the statue moved.

"Ohh, we have to use the pressure pads in order to recreate the statue," said Fishlegs excitedly.

"It can't be that easy," said Ragnar.

It wasn't, they had to move the pieces carefully and some of them got in the way of others. It took them another 10 minutes to finally find the right combination in order to form the statue which will that of a Hideous Zippleback and the moment they did a door opened.

"We're running out of time," Ragnar pressured.

* * *

There was no time to dillydallying so the immediately ran down the corridor not caring whether the place was booby-trapped or not. There they found the final chamber and inside was a statue of a Hideous Zippleback, with its mouths wide open.

"Don't tell me that inside its mouth again," said Snotlout.

"Wait, there's some inscriptions here," said Fishlegs as he noticed some text on the statue podium.

"Translate quickly, we're running out of time," Ragnar warned.

Fishlegs quickly made his way to the podium and began to read the text. "' _Only those two bodies in one mind can take my prize. Reach inside me and grasp my tongue and if you are worthy I will award you if not you shall perish._ '"

"Very cheery," said Heather gravely.

"So you mean we have to reach into the dragon's mouths and pull their tongues," Astrid simplified.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling not just about anyone can do it," said Hiccup. "I get the impression that if you're unworthy the mouth will shut ripping your arm off."

"And as a result will expose your skin to the elements," Ragnar finished.

"So, we came all this way for nothing," said Snotlout looking furious.

"Hey, we could do it," said Ruffnut gesturing to herself and her brother.

"It is why you brought us here isn't it?" Tuffnut asked.

"You two do realise how dangerous this could be," said Hiccup looking at them.

"Yeah, that's why we came," said Ruffnut rolling her eyes.

"This beat testing in the lab," said Tuffnut.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you sure this is a good idea?"

Hiccup looked at her then at the twins. "I'm not gonna force the issue, if they want to do it let them."

The twins excitedly made their way to the mouths and immediately reached inside. As it turned out the tongues were just simple rope and they grasped them with both hands.

"I advise that you pull them together," Ragnar suggested.

"You think they have to be in sync?" Heather asked.

"It said one mind," Ragnar reminded.

"Then on the counter three, sis," said Tuffnut.

"Right behind you, bro," Ruffnut nodded.

"One… two… three!"

They immediately pulled on the ropes and the statue's eyes began to glow bright green.

"Is that a good sign?" Fishlegs quivered.

"They haven't lost their hands yet," said Hiccup confidently.

Then in the chest of the statue a compartment opened and inside were two Morphers which were both green.

"Two? I thought there was only one?" Astrid frowned.

Ragnar pulled out his stunning device and scanned the Morphers. "I am picking readings that confirms that they are indeed Morphers."

Fishlegs rubbed his chin. "The text mentioned that there were two Green Power Rangers, I thought it was some kind of mistake."

Ragnar examined them and that's when he noticed there were slightly different designed to theirs. One appeared to have what seemed to be some kind of lock while the other had a key sticking out of it.

"It looks like it was in a mistake," said Ragnar as he pulled them out. "Looks like there were specially designed for two individuals."

"Perhaps we can figure this out later when were on a more hospitable planet," Astrid suggested.

"She's right we've got what we came for, let's get back home," said Hiccup.

"We'll have to open the wormhole outside the temple," said Ragnar looking at the wormhole device. "I'm unable to get a signal in here, it must be the material that this temple is made from."

"Then let's not waste time," said Snotlout.

* * *

Without hesitation the immediately ran back down the temple, they only had about 15 minutes before the twins suits failed completely in 10 minutes after that theirs would fail.

"We're almost there," said Hiccup.

"You know I'm surprised we haven't run into any trouble," said Heather.

"Don't say that," Hiccup groaned.

"Why not?"

They then suddenly came to complete stop outside the temple, because blocking their path was Temperance.

"That's why."

"I must say you do quick work ranges," she said with a smile.

"So once again you Drago cronies allow others to do your dirty work," Astrid snarled.

"Why risk yourself when a bunch of idiots are going to do it for you," she said folding her arms. "Now if you just hand the Morphers over to me, I'll let you be on your way."

"Like that's going to happen," said Hiccup.

"Time is very much against you Red Ranger, I am able to survive in this climate you on the other hand on limited time," Temperance pointed out.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "How long do we have?"

"15 minutes at best, but the twins are the ones in the most danger," said Ragnar.

"So, do we have a deal?" Temperance asked extending her hand.

"No," said Hiccup as he and the others took fighting stances.

"Shame," said Temperance looking disappointed. "Then I'll just take them off your hands once I take you down."

She then immediately extended her hand unleashed a burst of flames from the right side of her body and they quickly jumped out of the way. Astrid then came charging in, but she extended her left hand and unleashed a burst of ice forcing her to retreat.

Hiccup then came in with sword in hand to getting close, but she unleashed flames covering her right side and used the bright light to blind him temporarily. She then quickly slammed a fist into his stomach sending him back and then she raised a hand firing a burst of ice from her palm directly at the twins.

Fortunately Ragnar placed himself between them and used his shield to protect them. "You need to get out of here while we hold her off."

"But surely you're in just as much danger as us," said Ruffnut.

"We can stand being out here a lot longer, but you've got less than five minutes until your suits fail," Ragnar reminded. "Also it is paramount that you take the Morphers as far away from him as possible."

"We're not running," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we want to help," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup jumped back and stood beside Ragnar. "The two of you can help by getting out of here."

Fishlegs slammed his hammer into the ground unleashing a powerful burst of energy towards Temperance, but she created a column of ice to avoid the attack. She then jumped into the air and unleashed a burst of flames directly over Fishlegs, roasting him. Snotlout then jumped into the air with mace in hand, but she caught it with her left hand and immediately in taste it and Snotlout in ice.

Snotlout fell to the ground and found himself unable to move. "I can't move an inch!"

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "You got get the twins and Snotlout out of here."

"Just buy me some time," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded and immediately charged in swinging his sword at Temperance, who had launched herself into the air using the right side of her body. However, Astrid then jumped into the air directly behind and slammed her axe on top of her slamming her into the ground.

"Why you little…" Temperance snarled and immediately raised her right hand into the air directly at Astrid.

Heather then quickly used her whip in order to wrap it around her right hand and with one pulled cause the flames to be sent out in a different direction.

While this was going on Ragnar the twins quickly made their way to Snotlout and he began to access the wormhole device.

"Just give me a few seconds," he said as he inputted the coordinates.

Soon the wormhole formed in front of them.

"Right let's toss Snotlout inside and let's get out of here," said Ragnar.

"You what?" Snotlout yelled indignantly. "There's no way you're going to toss me anywhere."

"Like he's got a choice," Ruffnut matter.

Ragnar and the twins then lifted Snotlout and tossed them into the wormhole as he yelled out protests.

"Now it's our turn," said Ragnar.

The twins looked one another and nodded and then pushed Ragnar right into the wormhole which then closed behind him.

Hiccup stared at them in disbelief. "What you think you two are doing?"

"Helping," said Ruffnut.

"What does it look like?" said Tuffnut.

"Ragnar had wormhole device, without him you won't survive here!" Hiccup yelled.

Temperance then unleashed a powerful burst of flames that pushed Hiccup and the others back.

She then turned to face the twins. "Thanks to you incompetent fools I now have a much easier time acquiring those Morphers of yours."

The twins smiled mischievously and then they inserted the Morphers on their wrists.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they yelled in unison and slammed their fists together.

The key on Tuffnut's Morpher slid into Ruffnut's perfectly and then a massive surge of energy out of the Morpher. The two of them were then immediately consumed by green flames and when the flames vanished they stood there in their Ranger uniforms flames then covered their faces and once dispelled these there with helmets shaped like Hideous Zipplebacks.

Temperance stared at the two of them. "Impossible!"

Hiccup and the others were quite bewildered as well. "No way."

"I don't believe it," Astrid gaped.

"Two Power Rangers sharing one Morpher?" said Fishlegs in disbelief.

"Unprecedented," said Heather stunned.

"Dragon Spirit Twin Green Rangers!" the twins cried as they took up fighting stances.

Temperance growled in frustration. "So there's two of you, it makes no difference."

"Oh, I think you'll find that all make all the difference in the world," said Ruffnut.

"Or any world for that matter," said Tuffnut.

There immediately each pulled out a spear and then them directly at Temperance.

"Twin Dragons Spear!" they cried.

The two of them then immediately charged at Temperance, who immediately unleashed a burst of flames from her right hand. The twins immediately skidded across the icy surface and went directly beneath the flames, then they use their spears in order to knock Temperance right off their feet.

She landed face first on the ice, but she quickly rose up again and now we avoided the tips of the twins spears.

"I won't be made a fool of!" she roared.

She then slammed her left hand onto the ground and immediately sharp icicles shot out and aimed directly at the twins. Quickly the two of them jumped back to a safe distance, Tuffnut then held out his spear like the platform and Ruffnut jumped on top of it. Tuffnut then used his strength to lift his fist into the air where she flew directly over the field of icicles and then slammed her spear down on top of Temperance.

This manoeuvre caught completely offguard and she was pushed back and then Tuffnut came skating across the ground and struck her.

"You can't defeat me," she groaned.

"I think you'll find that we can," said Ruffnut.

"Shall we end this, sis?" Tuffnut asked.

"Let's."

The two of them then stood either side of Temperance and began to channel energy into their spears.

" _Twin Spear Strike!_ "

They then immediately charged at Temperance, who was still bit winded from the previous attack. The two of them then slammed their spears right into her and once they went past she exploded and was reduced to nothing.

Up in the sky was Johann's ship and insiders he had been watching the entire battle wasn't entirely filled with the outcome.

"Pesky Rangers," he growled and immediately reached for a button. "But let's see how you handle Temperance when she is fully grown?"

He then immediately activated the regenerator which fired a beam down on top of the remains of Temperance moments later she was towering over all of them.

"Prepared to feel my wraith," she said looking down at them.

"This is bad," Hiccup grimaced. "Without Snotlout we can't form the Dragon Spirit Megazoid."

"And Ragnar is not here either," Heather added.

"Then we'll just have to fight with what we got," said Astrid.

"Let's do it," said Hiccup.

They immediately flung their fists into the air. "Dragon Spirits arise!"

Immediately they transformed into the Dragon Spirit forms and soon they did battle with Temperance. Fortunately the Dragon Spirit form they could survive the harsh climate of the planet far longer, but they were only slight disadvantage since they were low on manpower.

Astrid fired several spines at Temperance, but she raised her left hand and sent a burst of ice freezing the spines before they even touched her. Heather then swung her razor sharp tail towards her, but using her left side she unleashed a burst of flames pushing her back. Fishlegs tried to use his tail bludgeon, but he was unable to get anywhere close to her due to the flames and ice. Hiccup can get a precise shot with his plasma blasts for the exact same reason.

The twins could only watch as Temperance began to overpower them.

"We have to do something," said Ruffnut.

"Giving we can summon our own Dragon Spirit?" Tuffnut pondered.

"Worth a shot."

The two of them then concentrated hard and then they began to glow bright green.

"Dragon Spirit arise!" they cried.

Their transformation was a little different, in fact the two of them combined into a dragon spirit. They were now the same size as Snotlout and took the form of a Hideous Zippleback and they didn't waste any time. Ruffnut poured out gas from her mouth that covered Temperance and Tuffnut unleashed a spark igniting the gas creating a massive explosion knocking her back.

"Nice going," said Hiccup as he landed beside them. "Though I have to say your transformation is a bit strange."

"How do you think we feel?" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, do you think we enjoy being this close?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hiccup, what are we going to do?" Astrid asked as she landed next to Hiccup. "She's already getting back up and it's clear we don't have the firepower to overpower her."

"What if we combined with the twins?" Heather asked.

"Is that even possible?" Fishlegs asked.

"We're about to find out," said Hiccup.

"We're game," said the twins in unison.

"Then let's do it," said Hiccup and they immediately took off.

Hiccup and the others began to combine as per normal, but the twins were slightly different. Their mouths open wide and soon they were standing upside down and their wings folded in. Hiccup and the others then immediately linked in with the twins forming a new combination of Megazoid.

"Dragon Spirit Megazoid!" they cried.

The twins shared a double podium with the others.

"Let's take this chick down," said Ruffnut.

"Right behind you, sis," said Tuffnut.

They then immediately moved in and Temperance prepared herself.

"Time for you to burn!" she yelled.

"Not this time," said Ruffnut.

She then immediately lifted her left leg and gas exited from the foot and the moment it made contact with Temperance's flames there was a huge explosion knocking her to the ground.

"I want in," said Tuffnut.

He then quickly slammed his left foot down upon her face and immediately unleashed a multitude of sparks and she screamed in pain.

"Time to put an end to this," said Hiccup.

They then pulled out their sword.

"Dragon Saber!" they yelled and slammed the sword right down upon her which led to her destruction.

* * *

Johann had to be the one to bear the bad news to Drago as he was making his way back to Earth.

"So not only did you failed to retrieve the Morpher, but now I find that we are dealing with two additional Rangers!" Drago roared furiously.

Johann grimaced. "Yes, my lord."

"It would seem as if Krogan is in the only one that has failed to meet his promises," Drago growled furiously and switched off the monitor.

Johann clenched his fists. "Oh, I will get my revenge on you soon Rangers."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had returned back to Berk to give the report to Stoick.

"That is indeed excellent news," said Stoick as he looked at the report. "What is Snotlout's condition?"

"Stable and we expect him to make a full recovery," said Ragnar.

"Shame," Astrid muttered.

Stoick then turned to the twins. "I have made a note of your contribution, but you disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer. I will let it off just this once, but if you disobey an order again you'll be scrubbing every single toilet on in the city."

The twins nodded.

"That still leaves two Morphers out there," Fishlegs pointed out. "And Drago will want the more than ever now."

"Then you had best prepare yourselves," Stoick advised.


	13. Power of the Gladiator

Drago was marching up and down looking at his generals, Viggo had returned to his ship upon his orders, their fight against the Rangers had exhausted their supplies as well as manpower.

"Now can any of you tell me why you keep on failing every single time?" Drago roared.

Viggo looked at Drago calmly. "My Lord, the Ranges have proven themselves to be resourceful."

"So you're saying that our forces are not able to adapt to a bunch of teenagers?" Drago glared.

"My Lord, every time we seem to gain the upper hand they somehow find the inner strength and repel our forces," Viggo explained.

"All could be just dumb luck," said Krogan.

"Have you got something to share, Krogan?" Drago asked looking down at him.

"When we tried to get our hands of the Morphers, somehow they have the right individual to access them," said Krogan.

"It is true my lord," Johann nodded. "We did some brief tests on the Red Ranger's Morpher while we had our hands on it. For some reason only those with a specific gene are able to access them."

"We can easily defeat them if it wasn't for those Morpher providing them with the power," said Krogan.

"I must disagree on that my lord," said Viggo.

Drago looked at him. "Explain."

"I believe that it is the Rangers themselves we should be more concerned about not the Morphers," said Viggo.

Krogan looked at him in outrage. "So you're suggesting that our forces can get trounced by a bunch of everyday teenagers?"

"No, I'm saying that the Rangers themselves are unique," Viggo explained. "I have managed to do some background information on them during my spare time. I would like to present it to you my lord, it is always best to know your enemy."

Drago sat on his throne. "Very well."

Viggo nodded and immediately turned to a monitor. "First let us start with our newest arrivals Rachel and Terry Thorston." Soon an image of the twins appeared. "I have very little information on them apart from the data we were able to steal from Berk, but it appears that before they became Rangers they tested the Rangers equipment. According to their site profiles they are considerably unpredictable, one moment they have a brilliant idea the next moment they are as dumb as a sack potatoes."

"So what you're saying is that their wild cards," said Johann simply.

"In my opinion wild cards are very dangerous and ones to watch out for," said Viggo. "Now since one the subject of the Rangers equipment this is Richard Keatson." The screen then turned to show Ragnar. "He's General Stoick's scientific adviser and has been the brain behind their technology, it was he that found the specific gene needed to access the Morphers."

"For a scientist he seems to be able to fight well," Ryker noted.

"I believe that he took part in self-defence classes," said Viggo. He then turned the screen and Heather appeared. "Heather Owson, she's quite the daredevil and is always the first person someone confides in if they are in trouble."

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "A sympathetic heart, one which can be easily crushed."

"Actually she's it is that sympathetic heart that gives her strength, she would do anything to protect her friends," said Viggo simply and then he produced an image of Fishlegs. "Franklin Ingerman, an archaeologist by heart and is able to read the ancient text from the Dragkons, I believe that it is he that has guided the Rangers to their destinations on other worlds and assists them in better understanding their Morphers."

"So he's the reason that the Rangers are able to find the Morphers," said Johann.

Viggo nodded. "Indeed, our technology in translating the text is rivalled to his knowledge." Then an image of Snotlout appeared on the monitor. "Scott Jorgenson is more prone to the direct approach, but no one can argue that he is indeed strong. He does contradict his leader's actions, but yet he seems to be able to pull through."

"So he's a rebel," said Ryker folding his arms. "Any chance we can use that to our advantage?"

"It is worth investigating, but I extremely doubt that anything can be accomplished from it," said Viggo shaking his head. Then an image of Astrid appeared. "Astrid Hofferson, she belongs to a long military family, well disciplined and utterly fearless. She serves as second-in-command and while she is one to criticise her Captain's decisions she will follow them through."

"No aggravation? No resentment?" said Krogan looking dubious. "I have a very hard time believing that someone like her would follow the commands of some like the Red Ranger."

Viggo looked at him. "And why is that? Do you believe that the Red Ranger is weak merely because of his physical appearance? I can assure you that he is quite dangerous." An image of hiccup then appeared on the monitor. "Harry Haddock, the son of General Stephen Haddock and Professor Violet Haddock. He has proven himself to be quite resourceful, open-minded and a strong leader. By contrast is the complete opposite of you my lord."

"What are you implying?" Drago questioned.

"I'm merely saying that his method of leadership is quite opposite to your own," Viggo explained calmly. "He leads by example, uses trust and respect to make people follow him. You on the other hand my lord use fear in order to force people into line and you don't trust or respect anyone under your command."

"I can take that into different ways, Viggo," Drago warned.

"I meant no disrespect of course. I am merely showing the differences in your personalities."

"Is there any way we can break this perfect team of theirs?" Krogan asked.

"They all have their differences and different opinions, but that is exactly what makes them strong and make them work so well together," Viggo explained. "I'm afraid trying to wedge a wrench in their works would just be a love waste of time and resources."

Ryker looked at Drago. "Perhaps you should face them yourself my lord."

Drago looked at him. "And why should I do that?"

"To sow fear into the populace show them who they truly up against show them your power," said Ryker.

Viggo rubbed his chin. "An intriguing idea, it might give us some breathing room until we can discuss a more workable plan."

Drago leaned back. "Perhaps it is time that I join the battle." He then turned to Johann. "I trust that you could have a zoid waiting for me if need be?"

"I can easily secure you want my lord, I will even make sure it is the best one I can get my hands on," Johann nodded.

Drago then rose to his feet. "Very well, I think it's time for me to see just how powerful these Rangers truly are."

* * *

On Berk, a few of the Rangers were becoming a bit relaxed with their recent victories against Drago.

"I'm telling you were beating Drago right and left, up and down," said Snotlout as he leaned back in the recreation room.

"Any other directions you wish to add?" Heather asked.

"Come on, we have managed to repel every single attack is launched at us, not to mention humiliate his generals," said Snotlout.

"We haven't defeated him, only his lackeys," Astrid pointed out.

"Not to mention we haven't actually defeated his generals either," Ragnar added.

Snotlout scoffed. "We have a total of eight Rangers and they can beat us when there was only five of us."

"So long as I have more time to study the text I'm happy," Fishlegs shrugged.

"And we have more weapons to test," said Ruffnut.

"We want to see we can make more stuff go boom," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "I don't like this complacency and arrogance."

"Same here," Astrid nodded. "It's only going to be a matter of time before Drago himself shows up. Maybe you should mention this to your Dad, he might have some ideas to make everyone serious."

* * *

Hiccup did just that and reported the situation to Stoick.

"I do not like the sound of this, son," said Stoick.

"I assure you that some of us don't feel the same way as they do," Hiccup assured.

"I understand that, but all you are pieces of a jigsaw and if one of you is out of shape you're not able to form the picture."

"So what you think I should do?"

"You need to show them that they need to stay vigilant, give them some extra duties and if they disobey come up with some punishment for disobeying a direct order."

Hiccup sighed. "So you're just dumping everything on me."

"I gave you a suggestion, son. Also I can't bail you out every single time you're stuck, this is your unit and you have to take responsibility for them."

* * *

Hiccup soon returned the recreation room and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"All right gang, we're going on patrol," Hiccup announced.

Snotlout looked up. "What for?"

"Just stay sharp. We will split into three different teams, Astrid, Ragnar and myself will be leading them."

"But there's nothing out there!" Snotlout yelled indignantly.

"Which is why we're going on patrol," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"That doesn't sound like fun," said Ruffnut.

"It's not supposed to be fun," said Astrid.

"It's better than sitting around doing nothing," Ragnar shrugged.

"I bake to differ," Snotlout grumbled.

"And if anyone does not go out on patrol you be scrubbing the toilets for week," Hiccup added.

"I'm in," said Snotlout quickly.

"Same!" said the twins getting to their feet.

Hiccup smiled. "I had a feeling you would."

* * *

Soon they were in their Ranger forms and riding their Dragon Cycles across the city. Hiccup's team consisted of Fishlegs and Snotlout, Astrid went with Heather, leaving Ragnar with the twins. So far they had encountered anything remotely to a threat.

"Report in," said Hiccup.

"Everything okay in alpha," Astrid reported.

"Beta is all clear," said Ragnar.

"What a surprise," Snotlout grumbled. "I told you this was a complete waste of time, we could spend all this time on patrol doing something productive."

"Going on patrol is productive," Hiccup pointed out.

"Only if we encounter something which we haven't," said Snotlout.

"I hate to agree with him, but he does have a point," said Fishlegs meekly. "I could have used all this time researching the text and find more clues to the Morphers and their secrets."

"Do you expect the police to expect a crime every single time they go on patrol?" Hiccup questioned.

"They get paid for it," Snotlout reminded.

"We get paid."

"Fighting invaders, we get nothing for going on patrol."

Hiccup sighed. "What also reassuring the people of Berk that we are here for them at any time."

Then suddenly an old lady walked in front of them waving her walking stick.

"Rangers! I need your help!" she cried.

Immediately the three of them came to a stop inches away from the old lady.

"What seemed to be the problem ma'am?" Hiccup asked.

"My cat Tiddles is stuck on the branch of that tree!" she said pointing.

They immediately looked up and indeed saw a ginger cat stuck on a branch about 20 feet above them.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "You're right, the people of Berk do need our help."

Snotlout soon regretted saying that when Hiccup ordered him to get the cat down.

"Here kitty kitty kitty," he said as he reached the branch where the cat sat. "Come to uncle Snotlout."

The cat then attacked uncle Snotlout causing him to fall out of the tree with the cat wedged on his helmet.

"Thank you, young man," said the old woman as she peeled the cat off of him.

"Any time," Snotlout wheezed.

Astrid then reported in. "Have you encountered any hostiles yet?"

Hiccup just looked down at Snotlout. "Well, Snotlout has just been attacked, but we've got it well in hand."

* * *

Eventually they met up in the Plaza, after accomplishing absolutely nothing, and Snotlout was quick to express his annoyance.

"For three hours we have been on patrol and the only thing we've accomplished is rescue an old ladies cat from a tree," said Snotlout.

"Which attacked you," Astrid added.

"How could you get beaten by a cat?" Ruffnut asked.

"So uncool man," said Tuffnut shaking his head.

"The point is we have completely wasted our time! I'm telling you there's no way they will be an attack!"

Suddenly there was a powerful bolt of energy and they will knock you right off their feet.

"I can see now why you were not made the team leader," said a deep booming voice within the smoke.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I know that voice."

Then emerging from the smoke was none other than Drago holding a billhook in his hand.

"Drago Bludvist," Astrid gasped.

"So you were the Power Rangers that have been causing me so much trouble, I am unimpressed," he said.

Hiccup immediately drew out his sword. "Attack!"

Immediately all them throughout their weapons and charged at Drago, Hiccup and Astrid swung their weapons towards Drago, but he merely used the handle of his billhook to block their attack. They try to push as hard as they could, but he was just too strong and with one good push he was able to send them back.

The twins tried to attack him from behind, but he quickly spun around and with one wave of his billhook he sent them flying. Snotlout then came charging in putting all the power into his mace as he possibly could, but Drago extended his prosthetic arm and grabbed the mace bare handed.

"Is that all you got?" said Drago looking down at him.

He then swung Snotlout over his shoulder and slammed into the ground, he then raised his billhook ready to deal the final blow, but Ragnar quickly moved in and used his shield to block the attack. The impact of the attack forced Ragnar to go down on one knee and he found himself unable to do anything else.

Heather then quickly used her whip in order to wrap it around Drago's hand and pulled with all her might in order to give Ragnar some breathing room. However, no matter how hard she pulled she couldn't budge Drago one bit and Fishlegs then came charging in and swung his hammer and it landed right in Drago's chest.

There was a huge explosion of dust that hid him from view, but when the dust dispelled Drago just stood there looking completely unfazed. He then reached down and grabbed Fishlegs' face with his hand and lifted him right off his feet.

"I'm starting to get bored," he said.

Hiccup then jumped into the air and slammed his blade right on Drago's prosthetic with all his might. It clearly had some kind of effect because Drago released Fishlegs and there was a small wince in his eye, but he quickly regained his composure and pushed Hiccup back.

Drago then swatted Ragnar side with his billhook and then advanced towards Hiccup, who had been winded by the blow.

"Without you leading, you Rangers will be in disarray," he said.

He then slammed his billhook down on top of Hiccup, who quickly raised his sword in order to block the attack. Drago struck his sword with so much force that it slammed right into Hiccup's head and knocked him out cold and reverted back to his normal form.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

Then filled with rage he immediately charged in and swung her axe at Drago, but Drago unleashed a powerful burst of energy from his prosthetic which sent Astrid flying into a building and she too reverted back to normal form.

"I'll give you time to let the despair you're feeling to sinking and then I will finish you for good," he announced.

He then teleported away leaving everyone to let the defeat sinking.

* * *

Upon hearing the attack Stoick centre medical team and they quickly took them back to headquarters. Hiccup was still unconscious, but still very much alive according to the doctors.

"Captain Hiccup, is in a light coma, but we are confident that he should wake in a few hours," Ragnar informed Stoick handing him the report. "As for the others only some minor injuries, they were lucky all things considered especially Astrid."

Stoick nodded and handed the report back to him. "Keep me updated."

Stoick approached Astrid and the others. "According to your reports you encountered Drago here?"

"He showed from out of nowhere, sir," said Astrid. "I apologise that we were not able to take him down."

"I think you are lucky enough to survive, though from your report I'm surprised that he did such a thing," said Stoick.

"He said that he was gonna give us time for our despair to sinking before finishing us of," Ragnar informed him.

Stoick grimaced. "So we can expect him to return."

"How can anyone be that strong?" Snotlout asked. "He completely mopped the floor with us."

"Hiccup did warn you not underestimate him," Heather reminded.

"All of us did," Astrid added.

"With Hiccup down, you will be able to form the Dragon Spirit Megazoid," said Ragnar gravely.

"Do you think you attack with a zoid?" Stoick asked.

"He's already tested us on the ground, I wouldn't be surprised whether he would test our zoids."

"Surely we would have the advantage then?" Fishlegs asked hopefully.

"We weren't able to beat him eight against one, I don't like our chances now even if Hiccup wasn't in a coma."

Stoick sighed. "I best prepare the city just in case an attack does come, meanwhile you should all take some rest while you can."

* * *

They followed Stoick's advice, but unlike a few hours ago they were no longer cheery in the wake of this defeat.

"I just can't believe how easily we got trounced," said Snotlout.

"Who knew that the big boss will be that powerful," said Ruffnut.

"We do even lay a scratch on him," said Tuffnut.

"If he decides to take matters into his own hands now then we're done for," said Fishlegs.

Astrid placed a hand on her hips and looked at them. "So we got our butts handed to us, so what?"

"So there's no way we can beat him," said Snotlout.

"That sounds like defeatist talk to me," said Astrid narrowing her eyes. "So you want us to hang up our helmets just because were facing a particularly powerful opponent."

"No," said Fishlegs shaking his head. "It's just that if Drago…"

"It makes no difference," said Ragnar as he sat up. "The Dragkons were taken down before they even knew it and they're still fighting. How can we do anything less?"

"We can't," Heather nodded. "Hiccup would want us to keep fighting and if you guys aren't going to do anything then I guess it's up to us."

Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins just remained quiet.

Toothless then rushed in. "Drago has returned and just as you predicted he's in a zoid."

Astrid looked at the four defeatist. "Are you coming?"

They just sat there in silence.

"Fine, stay here and mope I'm going out there," said Astrid.

"So are we," said Ragnar as he and Heather stood up.

Astrid nodded and immediately flung their fists forwards. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

* * *

Drago was piloting a large and very powerful zoid, it had large muscles and spikes were shooting out of its shoulders. The feet were resembled that of dragon claws as did its hands, but its face was practically human.

"Slightly disappointed, I expected the Rangers to be here," said Drago.

Then suddenly a large of spikes slammed right into him catching them completely by surprise. He then quickly looked up and saw Astrid flying overhead in her Dragon Spirit form.

"So one of you wants to play," he said as he looked up at her.

He was about to fire a laser beam from the zoids eyes, but then suddenly a white tail slammed right into him. That tail belonging to Heather who was also in her Dragon Spirit form and then she quickly fired a fire blast.

"I see you're finally putting a bit of a fight," Drago growled.

Ragnar then came charging in his own Dragon Spirit form and he was already in his fighter mode. He then slammed his club towards Drago dealing some damage and continue to push on his offensive.

"If you want to destroy this city you have to go through us first," said Ragnar.

Drago managed to regain control and then turned to face them. "You make it seem as if that is going to be difficult. I can take the three of you down without breaking a sweat."

Ragnar then swung his club once again, but this time Drago caught it with his bare hand and then with his free hand punched him across the face knocking him to the ground. Astrid and Heather then quickly fired upon Drago to provide Ragnar some cover, but he withstood the onslaught and fired a beam of lasers from his eyes blasting the two of them.

"Time to end this," he said as he stood over Ragnar.

He raised his fist ready to deal the final blow, but then suddenly he was struck by a huge explosion in the back.

"What?" Drago roared.

He turned and found that the twins had taken their Dragon Spirit form and were firing their combined gas and spark attack. Then Snotlout appeared, also in his Dragon Spirit form, and then performed a powerful wing blast that caused him to lose his footing. Fishlegs was also in his dragon spirit form and came completely out of nowhere spinning like a top, he then came spinning, he slammed Drago across the face with his tail bludgeon.

The impact was enough to knock Drago off his feet and Astrid and the others were completely astonished.

"You came?" Astrid stared.

"You didn't think you could take all the fun," said Snotlout.

"You are right, we should have given up so easily," said Fishlegs.

"Not without a fight at least," said Tuffnut.

"And not until we show our teeth," Ruffnut added.

Ragnar then rose to his feet. "Whatever the case you guys have some excellent timing."

"How sweet," said Drago as he stood up. "All of you together. I admit you have proving yourselves more than nuisance than I could have imagined, but this is where it ends. Without your leader you are nothing."

"Then it's a good thing I am here," said another voice.

Then suddenly a plasma blast came completely out of nowhere and slammed right into Drago and he was forced to go down on one knee. Everyone looked up and saw Hiccup, in his dragon spirit form, and landed directly in front of them.

"Hiccup, you're awake," Astrid gasped.

"Just in time too," Hiccup noted.

"Now you have no more surprises for me," said Drago as he rose again.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Snotlout.

"What are going to take to keep him down?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup looked at the others. "What if we tried combined together?"

"I don't know that is possible," said Ragnar.

"It might be the only way," said Hiccup.

"We don't have much to lose," said Astrid.

They all looked at one another and nodded, it was now or never, they had to make one last move if they had any shot of victory.

"Dragon Spirits combined!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone apart from Ragnar immediately flew into the air and began to transform. The first thing that happened was Ragnar's arms and legs folded in and his head sank back into his body. Hiccup and Snotlout then suddenly transformed into a pair of legs with their head acting as the feet and combined with Ragnar just below the knee. Astrid and Heather also transformed into a pair of arms and combined with Ragnar just below the elbow. Fishlegs transformed into a head, but several parts belonging to Ragnar formed a mask and they fitted in over his face and then they combined. The twins locked into Ragnar's back with their next straight pointing directly over Ragnar's shoulders.

Hiccup and the others found themselves in a cockpit side-by-side in their new Megazoid.

"Dragon Gladiator Megazoid!" they cried.

The Dragon Gladiator Megazoid was roughly half a size taller than Drago's zoid and more heavily armoured. It was now holding a new weapon which was Ragnar's club, but Heather's tail was now acting as a blade so now it was forming a very long spear.

"This is unexpected," Drago growled.

"Let's show him what we can do guys," said Hiccup.

"We're right behind you," Astrid nodded.

Up in space, Drago's generals were watching the battle unfold and they too had been taken completely by surprise by this new power the Rangers had tapped.

"This is unexpected," said Viggo.

"They've grown stronger," Ryker noted.

"We should tell teleporting back right now," said Krogan.

"And risk him bringing down his wrath on top of us?" Johann questioned.

"We shall wait," Viggo advised. "If things do not go his way we'll simply teleporting before the zoid is destroyed, until then we can only watch."

"I will not be defeated, not by the likes of you!" Drago roared.

He then immediately fired his lasers at them, but the armour was just too tough and they slowly began to advance towards him.

"Time to put an end to this," said Hiccup.

All of them then grasped their hands together as if they were holding a sword and swung it in unison.

" _Gladiator Crush!_ " they cried.

Then they swung their mighty sword right down on top of Drago and sliced right through his zoid. In doing so the core began to overload and it was about to explode, but before it did Drago was immediately teleported to safety.

Hiccup and the others watched as Drago's zoid blew up.

* * *

Drago was back on his spaceship after his humiliating defeat by the hands of the Power Rangers.

"The Rangers are getting too strong," he growled slamming his billhook onto the ground. "The more we push, the stronger they push back. We need and this cycle before there's nothing left."

Viggo then humbly step forward. "I am working on a plan that will eliminate the Rangers without engaging."

Drago looked intrigued. "Explain."

"I'm afraid the plan is in the early stages and I would wish to bore you with something that might not happen," said Viggo. "The rest assured I will work tirelessly to make sure this plan succeeds. In the meanwhile I suggest that our other generals come up with plans of their own, ones that can be implemented relatively quickly."

"I don't care how you do it, I want the Rangers destroyed!" Drago roared.

"What do you mean that Drago wasn't destroyed?" Snotlout yelled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were back in the briefing room and Stoick had just given them the sad news that their mortal enemy was still alive.

"It's as I said, we detected someone being teleported out of the zoid before its destruction," said Stoick regretfully.

"And I imagine that he's not too pleased," Hiccup assumed.

"Perhaps this will keep them off-balance," said Astrid hopefully.

"Drago appearance shows that he starting to take a personal interest in our conflict," said Stoick. "Until he is taken down, I'm afraid that none of you will be getting any rest."

"We won't be caught with our pants down this time," Snotlout assured.

"Good," Stoick nodded. "However, this conflict shows that you all of you can pull it together even when you face against a dangerous foe and I can't say enough that I am proud of you all."

"Thank you, sir," Hiccup smiled at his father.


	14. To the Point

Hiccup was feeling very awkward, he was about to do the most dangerous thing in his entire life and he was scared of the bone.

"So when are you going to ask Astrid out on a date?" Ragnar asked curiously.

Yes, Hiccup was trying, and failing, to work up the courage to ask Astrid out on a date. Now some people might think that he was being stupid and scared, but this was Astrid we were talking about and if you made one single mistake you can land yourself in the hospital.

"I'm just not sure how to go about it," said Hiccup.

"Why don't you just go up to her now ask?" Ragnar suggested.

"And look how well that turns out for Snotlout?" Hiccup pointed out.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "Snotlout already assumes there together, besides their family haven't exactly been on the best of terms with one another. Use standard at 10 times better shot to ask Astrid out on a date then anyone here on this city."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because he respects you, she cares deeply about you and I think that she feels the same way about you."

Hiccup looked at him. "You sure?"

"Heather and I have been talking," Ragnar shrugged. "She's been trying prompting Astrid to admit her feelings to you."

* * *

It was true, while they were having this conversation at Heather were having their own conversation about Hiccup.

"You have to admit that his cute," Heather smiled as the two of them sparred.

"I guess, if you're into the all unassuming, heroic, Power Ranger type?" Astrid shrugged. She then looked at Heather curiously. "So what about you and Ragnar? I hear that you two have been seen more of each other."

"We've had a few dates," said Heather as she blocked Astrid's blow. "Of course the one thing that's been on our minds so far has been you and Hiccup."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "So I guess Ragnar is having the same conversation as we are?"

"You know that Hiccup can bit timid, especially when it comes to girls," Heather pointed out.

"I suppose seeing me twisting Snotlout's arm behind his back has made him a bit wary of me," Astrid admitted.

"Just a bit," Heather smiled.

"Look, not that I'm saying that I would consider going on a date with him, but do you truly think he deserves me?" Astrid questioned as he ducked to avoid Heather's spin kick. "I mean I was pretty rotten to him when we first met and I am still a bit miffed that he is the captain, not me, just because he had the correct gene."

"But I do admit that he's been doing a good job as captain."

"I mean I don't always agree with his decisions, but he has held our team together better than I could have done. I am the first to admit that my anger issues would probably have splintered the team, but at the time he was unproven and he had no military history."

* * *

"So you're concerned that Astrid still doesn't believe that you're up to the job," Ragnar asked looking up from his book.

"The only thing that may be qualified from leading this team was my genes," Hiccup reminded. "It's not exactly an officer recommendation."

Ragnar shook his head. "Hiccup, we can all see that you are an excellent leader. Even Snotlout admits it, even if he doesn't say it."

"How can you be so certain?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar sighed. "Look you can't keep backing away from this issue or else it's going to eat away at you, not to mention your uncertainty will no doubt jeopardise the team. You need to ask, if she says no then you will be whirring yourself sick anymore and you know that she is not the right girl for you, if she says yes then you got nothing to worry about."

Hiccup looked at him. "How is it that you were always so confident?"

Ragnar shrugged. "I'm confident in you, myself not so much. I keep on questioning whether I'm doing the right thing or whether I'm the right person for the job, but then I realised that I wouldn't be in this position if the general didn't think I wasn't up for it."

"So you think I should just go and tell her and damn the consequences?"

"Best to get it right off your chest and she is your second-in-command, she does deserve your honesty."

Hiccup sighed, he was right, Astrid deserved to know the truth even if it might cause him pain.

* * *

Ragnar suggested that Hiccup did something simple to begin with, like asking her out to lunch. Hiccup took a deep breath and began making his way to the training area, he knew Astrid routine inside and out and knew that she was just about to finish.

Just as he predicted, Astrid had just finished her training session and was wiping the sweat of her face.

"Hey," he said as he entered and he soon realise how dumb that sounded.

Astrid looked up. "Hi." Astrid couldn't believe that she responded to that.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering whether you would like to go and grab a bite to eat?"

Astrid immediately felt butterflies in her stomach, she can believe she was feeling this awkward. She had faced alien invaders, battle against giant robots and a human wishing to rule the galaxy as an emperor. Yet when asked out to lunch by Hiccup, all those things seemed mundane.

"S-sure," she said awkwardly. "Anywhere in particular?"

"I was thinking of this little cafe know in town," said Hiccup trying to keep his cool. "Of course if you don't want to that's fine."

"N-no, it's fine," said Astrid quickly. "So, meet you outside at noon?"

Hiccup nodded. "Noon it is."

It felt as if the sky had lifted off Hiccup's shoulders, he had successfully managed to get Astrid out on a date. Now he just had to make sure that it wasn't ruined and somehow that made it even worse.

"He asked you out?" Heather beamed as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, but I've never been on a date before," said Astrid awkwardly.

"Just act like normal," Heather encouraged.

"Me being normal has caused many a problem," Astrid pointed out.

"You're being too hard on yourself. Besides, Hiccup like you for who you are."

"You sure it's not because I'm beautiful?" Astra asked curiously.

"That might be a factor, but Hiccup is in the kind of guy that would go out on a date just because of their looks. I mean he's not Snotlout."

Astrid laughed. "Thank goodness."

"So have you decided what you're going to wear?"

Astrid immediately came to a stop. "I've got nothing to wear."

"Somehow I think going out naked is not the best idea," Heather joked.

"Heather?" Astrid groaned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Heather giggled. "I'm sure the two of us can put our heads together and come up with something."

With that the two girls immediately made a dash to Astrid's quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space, Krogan and Johann were meeting in private, away from prying eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Johann asked.

"The Rangers," said Krogan folding his arms. "The two of us have suffered humiliation after humiliation because of them."

"Not I'm going to disagree, but why bring it up?"

"Because of those pesky Rangers, we have lost standing with Drago and Viggo has gained his confidence, despite the fact that he has suffered defeats same as us."

Johann nodded. "True, but what are you suggesting?"

Krogan looked at him. "I don't trust you, you don't trust me, but we do agree that Viggo needs to be gone."

"So a temporary alliance and who are common enemy is no more?" Johann asked.

Krogan nodded. "He has been working on a plan in secret, we need to accomplish something just as ambitious if not more so to get back in Drago's good books."

"You have something in mind?" Johann asked curiously.

"I do, but I'm going to need something special."

Without the two of them started to make plans as they were determined to eliminate a common threat.

* * *

Hiccup was waiting outside for Astrid, here change into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. He was also feeling a bit anxious, he wanted this date to go well and so he was praying that there would be no attack from Drago, though knowing his like that is what will happen.

He shook his head trying to get the dread out of his head. "Pull it together, Hiccup. You're already anticipating daily and you haven't even reached the café."

He then looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost noon. If Astrid was a punctual as she was with training, then she would arrive on the dot. He watched as there was only five seconds to go… four… three… two… one.

The door then opened and Hiccup's eyes widened, because standing before him was Astrid in a blue dress. She was wearing a pair of leather shoes that that reached halfway up to her knee, she also had a small black handbag resting on her shoulder.

"I hope haven't been keeping you long," she said.

Hiccup finally managed to regain the ability to speak. "No, you're right on time."

"So, where is this cafe you want to take me to?" Astrid asked.

* * *

Up in space, Johann was presenting his new plan to Drago, however in reality it was actually his hand Krogan's plan.

"My Lord allow me to present to you DNA," said Johann humbly.

Walking in was a very strange-looking alien, he was quite muscular and was completely white. The fingers on his right fingers resembled that of a sharp needles that doctors used in order to take samples of blood. On his head he had some kind of monocle over his left eye.

Drago wasn't entirely impressed. "I hope for your sake that he is more impressive than he looks."

"I can assure you that he is just the alien we need," Johann assured.

"I showing complete my mission on that you have my word," said DNA humbly.

"My patience is wearing thin, unless someone can present me with results I might start have to think about replacing certain generals," Drago warned.

"I assure you the plan that we have motion will succeed," said Johann humbly.

"We?"

"Krogan and I are the ones that came up with this plan," Johann explained. If this plan did fail, Johann refused to take the fall alone.

"I see," said Drago as he leaned back in his throne. "Hopefully the two of you working together can accomplish more than what you've already achieved."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had taken Astrid to the cafe he mentioned and pretty soon they set themselves a table and ordered lunch. The cafe in question was a nice and charming with tables outside with parasols shielding them from the weather.

"This is a lovely café," Astrid smiled.

"My mum would take me here often when I was younger," Hiccup smiled.

"Where was your father?" Astrid asked curiously.

"In the office, being the general in charge of the entire safety of the city you could hardly stay away from the office."

"Sorry, I forgot."

Hiccup held out his hand. "It's quite all right. So how's your family been since we discover the truth about your uncle?"

Astrid smiled. "Ever since you got out that my uncle fought his last breath protecting his troops under his command, we've been getting a surge of apologies even from the Jorgensons.

Hiccup blinked. "Spitelout apologised?"

"Strange isn't it?"

"We were spandex and fight alien invaders, I don't think that we have the right to say what is strange and what is not."

Astrid giggled. "Good point."

Everything was going so well, the two of them were talking, eating and laughing. Looks for certain that nothing was going to go wrong, but of course that moment something did.

Snotlout appeared. "Hey, fancy meeting you here?"

Hiccup nearly choked on his chocolate cake when he heard his voice. "Sn-Snotlout? What are you doing here?"

"I always come round here lunch," said Snotlout looking at them suspiciously. "What are you two doing here?"

"Having lunch," said Astrid.

"The two of you alone?"

"Yes, _alone_ ," Astrid prompted.

Sadly either Snotlout isn't get the message or wanted to ruin things. "Mind if I join you?"

Hiccup eyed at Astrid quickly with apologetic look. "We don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother."

Before either of them could answer Snotlout sat down next to Astrid, much to her annoyance.

"Say, babe, nice dress," Snotlout smiled.

"I only wear it on special occasions," she said through gritted teeth.

"What's so special about this occasion?" Snotlout blinked.

Hiccup didn't know how the situation could get worse, but of course at that moment it did. Fishlegs and the twins had just been passing by when they saw them.

"Hey, fancy meeting you guys hear?" said Fishlegs.

"Hey, Fishlegs," said Hiccup doing his best to maintain his anger. "What are you and the twins doing here?"

"We're looking for a place to eat," said Ruffnut.

"Strangely enough no one wants to serve us, only because we tossed a few pies, and they have absolutely no sense of humour," said Tuffnut.

"As you can see finding a place deed has been a bit difficult with these two," said Fishlegs. "Though with you guys here maybe we can get the twins to control and have something to eat."

"Sure the more the merrier," Astrid grunted.

They both knew that it was pretty much ruined now, but the last thing Astrid wanted was to share table with Snotlout. At the very least the appearance of Fishlegs and the twins would ease the pressure off her before she did something regrettable.

Hiccup then got out of his seat. "If you don't mind I need to go the toilet."

"Her right ahead," Astrid sighed.

Hiccup made his way to the toilet and immediately lifted his Morpher and contacted Ragnar.

"Rag, it's me," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, how's the date going?" Ragnar asked as he was busy making some calculations.

"That's the thing, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins appeared and are now sharing out table," he said.

"What?" Ragnar stared.

"I could seriously use some help."

"Don't worry backup is on the way."

* * *

Ragnar then immediately got out of his seat and rushed over to find Heather, who was in the canteen having lunch.

Heather blinked upon seen Ragnar rushing towards her. "Where's the fire?"

"Currently at the café, it would seem as if the others have decided to interrupt Hiccup and Astrid date," said Ragnar.

"Oh no," Heather groaned. "Is there any way we can help?"

Ragnar scratched the back of his head. "Unless were attacked right now I don't see how…"

They then immediately heard the alarm. "Rangers, alien hostile has been detected move to intercept now!" Stoick's voice rang out.

"Ask and you shall receive," said Heather as she rose to her feet.

Ragnar then immediately reach for his Morpher. "Hiccup, the city is under attack."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll inform the others."

* * *

Hiccup quickly returned to the others and it looked as if Astrid was restraining herself to strangle any of them.

"I'm afraid were going have to cut this lunch short, the city is under attack," he said.

"Now?" Snotlout groaned.

"If you want to complain to Drago," said Astrid looking slightly relieved.

"Ragnar and Heather are going to meet us there, we had better join them," said Hiccup.

Hiccup left some money on the table for the waiter and they quickly made their way to the coordinates Ragnar had given them.

* * *

DNA was slicing up the street with his needlelike claws.

"Come on, surely this will get their attention," he said.

"You wanted you got it," said Hiccup's voice.

DNA turned and found Hiccup and the others had arrived at a small smile appeared on his face. "I was wondering whether you are ever going to show up."

Hiccup looked at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

The twins then slammed their fists together while the others swung their fists forwards. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

They immediately transformed into their Ranger forms and immediately took up a fighting stance around DNA.

"Do you really think you could take us all on?" Snotlout asked.

"Not alone, but fortunately I'm not," he said and snapped his fingers.

Then suddenly appearing from out of nowhere were several squads of Drakenoids.

"You just had to say it," said Hiccup looking at Snotlout.

He then immediately charged at the Drakenoids, Hiccup drew his sword and immediately swiped it at a couple of Drakenoids knocking them to the ground, he then quickly raised his sword to block the claw from another and used all his strength to push it back. Astrid was venting her anger over the ruined date with her axe at any unfortunate Drakenoid that came too close.

"Astrid seems to be a bit more upset than normal," Fishlegs noted as he tossed a Drakenoid aside.

"I wonder what her beef is?" Snotlout pondered.

Heather then quickly used her whip to wrap around the neck of a Drakenoid, which had appeared behind Snotlout and pulled it back. "You don't think that perhaps she and Hiccup wanted to be alone?"

"Why would they want to be alone? I mean they would only be alone if they were…" Snotlout stopped and looked at her. "Wait, you're not saying that they were on a date?"

"Of course they were, why did you think Astrid was wearing a dress for lunch?" she questioned.

Snotlout was just too stunned upon hearing this that he failed to notice DNA had approached behind him.

"You should really watch your back," he said and then immediately plunged his needles into the side of his waist and one of the vials immediately was filled with his blood.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs cried and immediately swung his hammer at DNA, who quickly backed away.

"One down, four more to go," he said.

Heather immediately rushed over to Snotlout, who was clutching his side. "You all right?"

"Fine," he said with a small wince.

Heather immediately turned to DNA. "What did you do to him?"

"I'm afraid that's known of your concern," he said.

Heather immediately cracked her whip. "I'll make it my concern!"

She then immediately flung her whip towards him, but he leaned back avoiding it. Then with his left hand he grabbed hold of the whip and with one good pull forced Heather towards him, then while she was in midair he quickly injected one of his needles into her arm and began to drain some blood.

Heather soon crashed to the ground clutching her arm. "What are you doing to us?"

"I'm afraid that is Doctor and patient confidentiality," he said with a cruel smile.

Fishlegs then came charging in with hammer in hand and slammed it down towards him, but DNA quickly jumped over him. Then while in midair he injected another one of his needles into the back of his neck and just like the others he drained some blood.

"What's he doing?" Fishlegs asked rubbing the back of his head. "Is he injecting us with something?"

Heather shook her head. "Didn't feel like as he was pumping something in, more like he was taking something out."

Ragnar was using his shield to push back the Drakenoids as were the twins with their spears. Ragnar had seen the strange moves that DNA had used on Heather and the others he was a bit concerned.

"Don't get what he's trying to accomplish, he has and launched a single attack and he seems to be more preoccupied taking blood samples," Ragnar frowned.

"Is it a good thing that he is not trying to destroy us?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, personally I'm glad for a change of pace," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar had a bad feeling about this, but he was too occupied with the Drakenoids to do anything about it.

Heather looked at the others. "I don't know what he's up to, but we can't let him get away with it."

"I'm afraid I've got more patience to examine, so you have to book an appointment later," said DNA and immediately backed away.

"After him!" Heather ordered.

The three of them tried to chase after him, but Drakenoids closed ranks and blocked their path.

"Looks like were going have to fight our way towards him," said Fishlegs.

"Fine by me," Snotlout smiled.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were fighting side-by-side taking down Drakenoid after Drakenoid, venting their frustration on the poor things.

"Nothing like rushing invaders to get rid of all that attention," said Astrid.

"Don't you think we should have told the others about our date?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked at him. "You were nervous enough to ask me. I hate to see how you would have felt telling the others."

"Good point," Hiccup shrugged.

"The doctor will see you now," said DNA as he approached them.

Hiccup slammed the butt of his sword into a Drakenoid and then turned to face DNA.

"What are you after?" Hiccup asked.

"What makes you think that I'm after anything?" DNA asked.

"You haven't been acting like the other aliens we've encountered," said Hiccup looking at him suspiciously. "You may have devoted our forces, but you have launched a single big attack and I'm beginning to question whether an attack was your goal to begin with."

"Clever boy, but I'm afraid that is beyond my pay grade," said DNA. "Johann told me to do a job and that's what I intend to do, it is nothing personal."

"I feel really assured," Astrid growled as she began to march up towards him. "I'm afraid that you caught me on a very bad day, but after taking my frustration out of your troops it starting to get better."

"My, my, you certainly have some issues," said DNA curiously. "I would recommend that you see a psychiatrist, but sadly that is not my expertise. Though I do swear as a doctor I will do the best of my abilities to assist you in any means."

"If you just lie down that would suit me just fine."

"Alas that is something I cannot do as it would be very bad for my health."

"Your health is the least of my concerns," said Astrid she immediately rushed towards him.

"Astrid, wait!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid was too angry to listen to Hiccup and she quickly swung her axe at DNA, who quickly jumped back. Then the moment that he landed he quickly flung his fist forward striking her hard in the gut. Then while the wind had been knocked out of her, he injected one of his needles into her thigh and began to drain some blood.

"Now I just need one more," he said with a smile.

Astrid then collapsed clutching her chest and getting the spots out of her eyes.

DNA then turned towards Hiccup. "You're my last patient, I do hope that you will be cooperative."

Hiccup grasped his sword. "I wouldn't count on it."

DNA shook his head. "Why does everyone I encounter seem to have a fear of needles?"

"Maybe it's just you're ugly mug," Hiccup suggested.

DNA merely smiled and then suddenly he fired a beam straight out of his monocle, Hiccup barely had time to block it with his sword. The collision created an explosion and using the smoke for cover DNA closed in on Hiccup.

Fortunately he suspected this and quickly ducked just in time to avoid DNA's needle, he then quickly performed a powerful uppercut. The strike was powerful enough to send DNA flying, he clearly had not been expecting such an effective counter attack.

"Well done," said DNA as he rose to his feet. "No one had managed to get the drop on me like that before. Fortunately, I succeeded in getting what I need."

He then revealed his needlelike fingers which contained a total of five injectors filled with blood. Hiccup turned his neck and found that there was a sharp pain in his shoulder, DNA struck just as he rose to his feet to deal with the uppercut.

"My mission is now done, I hope that we see each other again," DNA smiled.

He then immediately teleported leaving behind a bewildered Hiccup.

* * *

After they dealt with the remains of the Drakenoids, Hiccup and the others quickly returned back to headquarters. Astrid had input in the infirmary and they gave the report to Stoick, who was quite grave.

"This is an unusual circumstance," he said as he looked over the report.

"He seemed to be after samples of our blood," said Hiccup as he looked at his father. "Though he left Ragnar and the twins completely alone."

"Indicating that you five his targets to begin with," Stoick frowned. "You have no idea what he intended to do with your blood samples?"

"Maybe it's an attempt to locate the gene needed to access the Morphers," Ragnar suggested.

"Possibly," Hiccup shrugged.

"We'll keep an eye out, at the meantime we should consider ourselves lucky that no one was lost," said Stoick.

Hiccup then made his way over to Astrid's bedside, she had finally regained consciousness though she felt a little humiliated.

"I can't believe I allowed him to get the drop on me," Astrid groaned.

"At least you're still with us," Hiccup smiled.

"There's that, and here I was hoping to enjoy our date." Astrid sighed.

"I admit it did not go according to plan," said Hiccup awkwardly.

"Well, the parts which did go according to plan were wonderful," Astrid smiled up at him.

From the observation room Ragnar and Heather were in each other's arms watching the two of them.

"Those two are meant for each other," said Heather as she rested her head on Ragnar's shoulders.

"I couldn't agree more," Ragnar nodded as he pulled her close.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space, DNA had returned to Johann providing him with the vials of blood.

"I accomplished my mission," he said.

"Excellent," said Johann as he took the vials. "You have certainly done an excellent job and we might need you later."

"Whatever for?" DNA asked.

"I'm afraid that is up to Krogan, Bird if my hunch is correct it should be up your resume," Johann smiled. "Soon the Rangers will meet their match, quite literally."


	15. Attack of the Clones

Johann guided DNA to ruin the lab that was field with jars and other creepy science equipment.

"What is this place?" DNA asked.

"This was the lab used by Mesogog," Johann explained as they made their way through the wreckage. "The Dino Thunder Power Rangers destroyed him in his lab, but we have been able to scavenge most of his work."

They soon entered into the main chamber where Krogan stood waiting for them. It was clear that while Johann was busy getting the blood samples he had busy repairing the Geno-Randomizer, the machine that Mesogog used to create his monsters.

"It's about time," he said.

"Acquiring the DNA samples that you ask is not exactly easy," Johann reminded.

"The Red Ranger came close to destroying me," said DNA.

"But you were able to get them?" Krogan asked.

Johann held out the blood samples that DNA acquired during his battle with the Rangers.

"Excellent," Krogan smiled.

"Why did you only asked me to get these five blood samples? Why not the rest of the Rangers?" DNA asked.

"Because despite how miraculously I have been able to repair the Geno-Randomizer, I'm afraid that it is still far from complete," said Krogan regretfully. "We only have enough power in order to create five clones, after that he will be beyond repair."

"You really believe that cloning the Rangers in the best solution to our little problem?" Johann asked dubiously.

"I've managed to program the machine with the battle styles and tactics from the Rangers and shall be introduced into the brains of our new clones. Also, thanks to our research on the Red Morpher while we had it, I have been able to isolate a fraction of the Morphing grid and once we merge these blood samples with some Drakenoid samples may shall be even stronger than humans."

Johann smiled. "You thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Indeed, I even have a plan in case they betray us," Johann continued looking at DNA. "This is exactly why I brought you a long, you are an expert in molecular augmentation."

DNA nodded. "You wish me to tweak a few things, like adding an explosive which we can activate a moment's notice in case they get any ideas."

"Exactly," Krogan smiled. "Now what you say we get to work?"

The three of them then began to install the blood samples as well is the DNA samples of Drakenoids. Once all was said and done they activated the Geno-Randomizer, sparks immediately flew out of the console and then there was an explosion.

"Did it work?" Johann asked.

When the smoke finally cleared standing in front of them were five Drakenoids, but each one was a different colour matching that of the five original Rangers.

"It worked," Krogan smiled.

* * *

They didn't waste any time presenting their creations to Drago, who strangely looked quite pleased with their initiative.

"So you've been able to create five clones of the Power Rangers," he said with a small smile.

Krogan nodded. "Allow me to officially introduce to you the Drake Rangers. I have installed in their heads the battle tactics of the Rangers, more precisely the original Rangers. I fear that we did not have the necessary equipment all the sources to clone the others."

Drago raised his hand. "Five is better than none."

Red Drake then stepped forward. "We will gladly destroy the Rangers, if you allow us the chance."

Blue Drake nodded. "We are eager to get out clause into a fight."

"And will crush them beneath our feet," Black Drake added.

"So long as you allow that is," said Yellow Drake.

"We are at your command my lord," said White Drake.

Drago nodded. "Put them to work right away."

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk, the Rangers were in another briefing, this time to discuss DNA's attack.

"So who is this DNA?" Hiccup asked.

"According to our information, he specialises in creating dangerous chemicals and experiments. It's believed that he was the one behind the creation of the Drakenoids," said Toothless.

"For a Professor he certainly for well," Snotlout pointed out.

"Everyone in Drago's army is able to fight," said Toothless.

"Regardless I'm more concerned with the blood samples he took from us," said Hiccup. "Do we have any idea what he planned to do with them?"

"It could be a number of things and we have very little information. Clearly whatever they're planning on keeping that very secret, I'm not even sure that Drago is fully aware of what is going on."

"So he's been left in the dark?" Fishlegs frowned.

"We believe there is some sort of power struggle going on within his ranks," said Toothless. "No doubt your intervention has caused many things to shift. Krogan is his second-in-command, but after his recent failures he has fallen down from grace. It is very likely that the rest of his generals are looking to take the position from him."

"That's some good news, perhaps if we keep up the pressure they will destroy themselves," said Heather brightly.

"It's possible, but more than likely they will increase their attacks on you," said Toothless looking troubled.

"Why?" Snotlout asked.

"Because we have proven ourselves to be a threat and the one who brings us down was certainly have a lot of favour," Astrid explained.

"Exactly, no doubt something big is going to happen and I do not like odds," said Toothless.

Stoick looked at all them. "Then we need find a way in order to take the pressure off us, perhaps more strategic stripes to cripple their military."

"We should also try and find the last few Morphers," Fishlegs added.

"Which colours are left?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Gold and Silver, from what I can tell the both on separate planets," Fishlegs informed them.

"You're just not sure which planets."

Fishlegs shook his head. "I'm still working on it."

"I'll see if I can't design some new weapons," said Ragnar.

"Then I call this meeting adjourned," said Stoick.

The Rangers soon left hand Stoick leaned back in his chair looking a bit exhausted.

Gobber then entered. "Rough day?"

"Every day is a rough day when you're in charge of an entire city," Stoick sighed.

"Then I suppose this is a bad time to mention that the council wishes to speak to you," said Gobber.

Stoick sighed. "Tell them I'm on my way."

* * *

Stoick soon entered the Council room which contained some of the most important elected representatives from the city. Stoick was in charge of defence, but it was the council that deals with the everyday matters and that provided him with the funds he needed to keep his military going.

"I hope that I had not keep you waiting," said Stoick.

"We understand how busy you are," said Wrinkly.

Wrinkly's real name was William and he was Stoick father-in-law and he was the head of the council. It was a bit awkward talking to him considering that his daughter was missing in action and presumed dead.

"A situation that should never happened," Mildew grumbled.

Mildew's real name was Matthew and he had been a very big critic to this operation that Stoick was running. He had come close to ending the program if the Rangers had pulled themselves together the very end.

And lastly there was Gothi, who was also known as Georgina, she was Ragnar's mental and had given Stoick some good advice before. However, her first priority was the safety of the city and given the number of attacks she might question the program.

"Mildew, we all knew there would be risks involved, but the council agreed that the benefits would outweigh them," said Mildew.

"We have indeed made excellent strides in technology, especially thanks to our new alliance with the Dragkons," Gothi nodded.

"Ignoring the fact that we have a warlord above our heads launching attacks willy-nilly," Mildew growled.

"The Rangers have stopped every single attack," Stoick reminded.

"Aggravating Drago with each and every victory."

"So you suggest that we should allow Drago to attack, not mount any kind of defence?" Stoick growled.

"I think we can all agree that we cannot allow that to happen," said Wrinkly calmly.

"Perhaps it's time we should put someone else in charge," said Mildew folding his arms.

"Stoick has been doing an excellent job as general," Gothi reminded him.

"But the military patrols? People are starting to wonder whether this is some sort of military coup in the name of protecting them."

"You're been overdramatic," said Stoick. "My patrols have been small and they have not forced themselves onto any of the citizens."

Wrinkly held out his hand calmly. "I believe that we are strained from the point."

"Says you," Mildew grumbled.

Wrinkly turned his focus on Stoick. "The point of this meeting Stoick is to discuss the recommendations you put forward. You seem to by diverting most of our resources to the military and I think we are owed an explanation."

"It in order to make sure that we can stay one step ahead of Drago," said Stoick plainly.

"Ah, of course, the more you activate him the more dangerous you put us in," Mildew sneered.

"I did not create the threat, by all recommendations Drago would have come here eventually and it's not as if Earth has been attacked by outside forces before," Stoick reminded. "The sole focus of the creation of this city is to act as a first line of defence against alien forces that wish to invade. I just want to make sure this city survives, given the threat."

"We are well aware of the function of the city is supposed to represent," said Gothi. "However, not everyone here is militarily."

"Nor were those colonists on Terra Venture and look what they had to fight against," Stoick reminded.

"Given the circumstances, I think that we should allow the defence budget increase," Wrinkly advised. "However, Stoick, I must warn you that even we have our limits if you keep on demanding more we might have to think about your intentions."

"I understand," Stoick nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was teaching a bunch of recruits his fighting style and Astrid was still having problems placing it.

"I have seen every single martial I could find, but I'm having problems placing his," said Astrid looking at Heather.

"I get the impression that he combined it with other martial arts," Heather pondered. "You know to make it hard for his imposing to predict his next move."

Astrid nodded. "Probably, but I'm getting the impression that he is hiding something. I mean we still don't know where he's been all these years and he refuses to tell us. He's mentioned a master before, but not his name or what martial art he specialised in."

"He'll tell you when he's ready," said Ragnar as he passed the two girls.

"You know, don't you," Astrid assumed.

"We kept in contact how do you think I was able to find him," Ragnar smiled.

"So if you won't tell us where he studied can you at least tell us why he's not telling us?" Heather asked.

Ragnar chuckled slightly. "It's partly because he's a bit humble. Mostly however, he just doesn't want the enemy to get wind of his fighting style. He has a hunch that sooner or later they're going to try and predict ways of countering each one of our moves so he's reserving his best to catch them offguard."

"But he could easily put himself at risk," Astrid stared.

"It's a risk is willing to take."

Snotlout snorted as he approached. "Yeah, right. I bet he's not hiding anything, he's just saying that so that he could show off."

"Hiccup show off?" said Astrid questionably. "Are you sure you're not getting mixed up with you?"

"Hey!" Snotlout glared.

Hiccup finally reached the end of his class and looked the recruits. "Now just remember what I taught you. Focus, practice and study."

The recruits nodded and bowed respectfully to Hiccup before leaving.

"You seem to carry quite a bit of respect to the young recruits," said Astrid as she approached Hiccup.

"Most them believe I still have something to teach them," Hiccup assured. "However they truly want to be a master, they have to learn not to follow, but to lead."

Astrid frowned. "What you mean?"

"I mean they have to follow their own path, not simply copy someone else's or else they will be able to grow," Hiccup explained. "It's something my master taught me, I believe that he had troubles believing that he still had more to learn."

"How very cryptic," said Astrid as she folded her arms. "I don't suppose you could teach me your moves?"

Hiccup chuckled. "I would be honoured milady, but I get the impression that you're only offering to answer your own questions."

Astrid sighed. "That easy to see was it?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right, but right now I think you would believe me."

"Why is that?"

"Because it sounds too incredible to be true."

Astrid shook her head. "Sometimes I wish you can give a straight answer."

"What can I say, my master was a bit cryptic, I think he learned that from his master," Hiccup pondered.

"And now you've learned it from him."

Hiccup shrugged. "Guess old habits die hard."

Alarms then immediately wrong throughout the entire training centre.

"City is under attack, I repeat the city is under attack!" Stoick announced.

"Looks like we're going to have to continue this discussion later," said Hiccup.

* * *

Without hesitation they quickly made their way to the command centre where Fishlegs and the twins were waiting.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

"Our old friend DNA has made a return visit," said Ruffnut.

They looked at the monitor and saw that she was right, DNA was attacking the city firing lasers from his monocle.

"Is it just him?" Hiccup asked looking at his father.

"At the moment, but he could call for reinforcements," he said.

"Then we best not given the opportunity," Astrid advised.

Hiccup nodded and looked at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

The twins then slammed their fists against one another and the others flung their fists forwards.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they yelled.

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

* * *

DNA was still blasting away with his monocle and that's when he saw the Rangers appearing.

"Ah, we meet again," he said politely.

"And this time you will be getting away," said Hiccup.

"Oh, I have no intentions of leaving this time," DNA assured. "However, I think you'll find that you'll wish that I had."

"In case you haven't noticed pal there's eight of us and only one of you," Snotlout pointed out. "I mean aren't you supposed to be smart or something."

Suddenly they were struck by five coloured blurs and felt something sharp striking them. Within seconds all eight of them were not to the ground.

"What happened?" Astrid winced.

"It was all a blur," said Heather.

"That would be my associates," DNA smiled. "Allow me to introduce to you the Drake Rangers."

All them looked up and saw that the five Drake Rangers looking down at them from the top of some steps.

"What are those things?" Fishlegs gaped.

"We're you but only more powerful," said Red Drake.

"What's he talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"My guess is that they cloned the five of you from your blood samples and injected some Drakenoid DNA for good measure," Ragnar assumed.

DNA clapped. "Well done, yes that is exactly what we've done. Now you shall literally meet your match."

Hiccup rose to his feet and looked at Ragnar and the twins. "Ragnar, you and the twins deal with DNA, the rest of us will take down these knockoffs."

Ragnar looked at him. "You sure?"

Truth was Hiccup wasn't, but he can think of another plan besides chances are that is what they were going to do anyway best they took the initiative first.

"Good luck," said Ragnar as he and the twins charged a DNA.

Hiccup looked at the others. "Careful guys, we don't know what they're capable of."

"Like be taken down by some cheap knockoff," said Snotlout.

They then immediately began to engage their clones, but they soon discover that it was easier said than done. Astrid discover this when she swung her fist at her clone, who quickly leaned back and then she dealt a powerful kick and while Astrid lost her balance she quickly struck her with a powerful jab.

"Is that all you got," Blue Drake sneered.

Snotlout was swinging his fists at his clone, but he merely dodged each and every swing and then while Snotlout's guard was openly quickly struck him in the chest. He then dealt another powerful blow at his head knocking him to the ground.

"I was expecting more from the Black Ranger," said Black Drake mockingly.

Fishlegs swung his massive fist at his clone, but he merely caught it with his bare hand. He then twisted his hand and dealt a powerful knee into his chest, knocking the wind right out of him. He then slammed his elbow down on top of him knocking him to the ground.

"Somehow I was expecting more," said Green Drake.

Heather performed a powerful spin kick at her clone, but she merely ducked and then dealt a few powerful jabs. She then quickly performed a sweep kick knocking her off her feet and looked down at her mockingly.

"This is hardly a warmup," she said curtly.

Hiccup was dealing a few very quick jabs, but his clone was able to block each and every blow. He then pushed Hiccup's fist away with his palm and then slammed his palm writing his chest and then performed a spin kick sending him flying.

"This is just too much fun," said Red Drake.

Ragnar the twins weren't faring any better with DNA, they were getting completely overpowered. The twins thrusted their spears towards him, but he grabbed one with his needlelike fingers and then used it to block the other. Ragnar then came flying in slamming his shield towards him, but he merely fired a beam out of his monocle pushing him back.

"It would seem as if you Rangers have finally met your match," he said.

Ragnar picked himself up and grasped his arm. "We're not giving up."

"Good, because I still have a few experiments I wish to try out," DNA smiled.

He grabbed hold of the twins and tossed them aside before firing yet another beam from his monocle. Ragnar raised shield just in time, but the blast was powerful enough to push him back.

Hiccup and the others regrouped with Ragnar and the twins, never before had they been this overwhelmed.

"I don't get it, how are they overpowering us?" Heather asked.

"It's almost as if they know what to expect," said Astrid.

"I think that's exactly the problem," said Ragnar. "I'm willing to bet they programmed your fighting moves into their brains. They know exactly how to defend encounter against each and every one of your moves."

"So how do we beat ourselves?" Snotlout asked.

"You can't," said DNA as he joined the clones. "They have been perfectly designed to annihilate each and every single one of you. I have personally programmed them with each of your battle tactics, your moves and your reactions there is no way you can surprise them."

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "Actually, I think you'll find I can."

Red Drake laughed. "I know each and every single one of your moves, I have studied you thoroughly. You stand no chance."

Hiccup smiled. "Actually, you've only been studying with what you know. I think it's time to show you something you don't know."

"Yeah right," said Red Drake and he looked at the others. "Take him down."

The clones immediately charged towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you can't take them on by yourself!" Astrid cried.

Hiccup looked back at her. "Just watch and learn."

Hiccup took a deep breath and then quickly began to engage the clones, however he charged in low and therefore dodged Red Drake's fist much to his surprise. He then spun and dealt a powerful back kick into White Drake before striking Black Drake with a move that resembled that of a claw strike.

He then quickly leaned back to avoid Blue Drake's claws and then kicked her beneath the chin before performing a somersault. He then landed behind Green Drake and then struck him in the bag with what looked like a cross claw manoeuvre. Red Drake then slammed his fist towards him, only for it to be blocked by his palm.

"I don't recognise these moves," he stared.

"That's because I haven't used them until now," Hiccup explained.

"Why not?"

"I thought you said that you studied me, if so then you knew that I always have something up my sleeve," said Hiccup before performing a spin kick knocking him to the ground.

He then quickly charged at DNA with his hands outstretched and moving with unbelievable speed.

"I don't know how you did that, but it's not going to work on me," he said and by being from his monocle.

Hiccup then jumped into the air with his arms outstretched like they were pair of wings. He then landed in front of DNA and slammed his hands across his chest. Astrid and the others just stared with his movements, it was like they were watching an actual dragon fighting.

"Did you see that?" Snotlout stared.

"He took them down so easily," Fishlegs gasped.

"What moves are those I don't recognise them," said Heather.

"Neither do I," said Astrid shaking a head in confusion.

"I don't know, but it sure is cool," said Ruffnut.

"It's almost as if he's become an actual dragon," said Tuffnut.

"You're not too far off," said Ragnar.

Astrid looked at him. "Would you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the Pai Zhua?" Ragnar asked.

Astrid's eyes lit up. "The Order of the Claw?"

"Can you explain that to us again, because it sounds like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo," said Snotlout.

"Then surely you have heard of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers?" Ragnar asked.

Fishlegs eyes lit up. "Oh, I have. They believe that everyone has an animal spirit and they devote themselves in order to harness it."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "You're not saying that Hiccup is a member of the Order of the Claw?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him a member, but he has been tutored under a master from that order. What you're seeing now is the handiwork of all those years of training and it couldn't have come at a better time."

Hiccup continue to swipe his hands at DNA as if they were claws, he then jumped into the air and slammed both his feet into his chest causing him to stumble. Hiccup then land on the ground with his legs outstretched in a single hand on the floor while the other one was raised.

"Had enough?" Hiccup asked.

DNA glared at him. "I will not be toyed with!"

DNA then immediately fired a beam from his monocle directly at Hiccup, who remained perfectly calm. He rose to his feet and then suddenly a bright red aura covered his body.

"Spirit of the Dragon!" Hiccup roared.

The aura then suddenly took form of that of a dragon and sliced right through DNA's attack. The spear then carried on and slammed its massive chloride on top of him creating a massive explosion.

"Awesome," said Ruffnut.

"Wicked," said Tuffnut.

"What was that?" Heather stared.

"That was his animal spirit taking form," Ragnar explained.

Astrid just shook head. "Incredible."

Up in space, Krogan and Johann had been taken completely aback by this new powers within Hiccup.

"He has never shown moves like those before," said Johann.

"We have to activate the Regenerate," said Krogan and immediately pushed down on a button.

A beam from the spaceship fire down upon the remains of DNA and soon he was towering over the city.

"The doctor will see you now!" he yelled.

Red Drake looked at his wounded compatriots. "Time for us to leave."

"We can still take them," said Black Drake.

"Not in our condition and we don't know what else the Red Ranger has up his sleeve," said Red Drake turning on him.

And then reluctantly he and the others teleported.

"Looks like they've split the coop," said Ragnar.

"I think we got bigger problems," said Astrid as she looked up at DNA.

"Then let's do this," said Hiccup.

"The twins are in no condition to fight," Ragnar pointed out.

Ragnar is right the twins had taken a heavy blow during their fight with DNA making very difficult for them to conjure the Dragon spirits.

"Then it's up to us," said Hiccup.

Then all them, minus the twins, then flung their hands into the air. "Dragon Spirits arise!"

Immediately they took the form of the Dragon spirits and flew into the air.

"Dragon spirits combined!" they yelled as they began to combine into the Dragon Spirit Megazoid. "Dragon Spirit Megazoid!"

Ragnar had transformed into his fighter mode. "Boneknapperzoid: Fighter Mode!"

DNA smiled as the two of them began to position side-by-side with one another. "Looks like I have two patients today."

"Okay guys let's cancel our appointment," said Hiccup.

DNA then immediately fired a beam from his monocle, but Ragnar quickly held out his club and used it to block the attack.

"Do it!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup and the others then immediately jumped into the air with sword in hand directly above DNA.

" _Dragon Saber_!" they yelled and then slammed it down on top of DNA.

"No, this can't be happening!" he roared.

DNA then collapsed and suddenly there was a massive explosion.

* * *

Up in space, Drago wasn't particularly pleased with the results of the attack.

"So the five of you manage to get your selves beaten by a single Ranger!" Drago roared.

"But those moves came completely out of nowhere," said Red Drake.

"I do not want excuses!" Drago roared in his eyes immediately turn to Krogan and Johann. "I also expect some renewed efforts from you to after this debacle."

"I believe that you're being too hard on them my lord," said Viggo as he entered the room calmly.

Drago turned on him. "And what makes you say that?"

"The Drake Rangers managed to survive their encounter meant with the Rangers, that is more than said could be for the rest of our forces," Viggo reminded. "We just underestimated the Red Ranger something which will not happen again."

Drago just remain completely quiet and then turned to Krogan and Johann. "You're fortunate that Viggo came along when he did."

"Oh, we are," said Krogan through gritted teeth.

His plan to get back into Drago's good graces had taken a turn for the worst, he had to do something about Viggo and quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, Hiccup and the others were giving the report to Stoick, who looked quite grave.

"Now were dealing with some evil Rangers, this is not good, son," said Stoick.

"I don't get how they can be evil Rangers," said Snotlout scratching the back of his head. "I mean aren't all Rangers supposed to be good or something."

"Not exactly," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded. "It's not unusual for evil Rangers to appear now and then. Tommy Oliver was evil during the early pointed his career and there have been other cases, the White Dino Thunder Ranger, even the Ninja Storm Power Rangers had been turned evil at some point. Also it's not the first time that someone cloned Ranger was well, Mesogog did the same thing and there is the infamous Psycho Rangers."

"Now the doing the same thing to ask," said Astrid. She then looked at Hiccup. "And don't think we don't want explanation about your connection with the Order of the Claw."

"I'll explain everything later and I think we would be best if I gave you guys some initial training," Hiccup suggested.

"An excellent idea, we are going to need every single advantage we can get," said Stoick plainly. "Because I fear that our battle has only just begun."


	16. Mystery in Sliver

Fishlegs was working his nailed to the bone in order to find the location of the last two Dragon Spirit Morphers. He found a number of text referring to the Gold and Silver Power Rangers and he believed that he might have found the location of at least one of them.

He was now presenting his findings to Stoick, Toothless and the other Rangers.

"I have found a number of text referring to both the Gold and Silver Power Rangers," Fishlegs explained as he showed on the monitor images. "And still tried to locate the location of the Gold, but I think I might have found the planet where the Silver is located."

"And which world would that be?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"The best translation I could find was the planet Sarkol," said Fishlegs.

"Another Dragkon planet," said Toothless as he leaned back. "My people have visited it, but try to start a colony on our world has been extremely difficult."

"Why is that?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"There is no pure water it's also folic acid, caused by the atypical amount of sulfide minerals located beneath the surface," Toothless explained.

"And you try to purify the water or something?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We do have water purifiers, but the acid is so toxic that it dissolves them under a certain amount of time," Toothless explained. "Generally we use the planet for mining or at least we did."

"What do you mean you did?" Snotlout questioned.

"I'm afraid that the planet is under Drago's occupation," said Toothless regretfully. "They took control of it about 30 years ago, it's where they mine most of their resources. The resistance has tried to come up with plans of retaking the planet, but given the fact that the water is toxic establishing a long campaign would not be beneficial."

"Great, so the planner containing the Silver Dragon Spirit Morpher is currently in the hands of the enemy," Snotlout grumbled.

"Hold on, we don't know that the shore," said Heather.

"When I was captured they made no mention of it," Hiccup reminded.

"Even if there is a chance that it has been taken, we still need to investigate to know for certain," said Astrid plainly.

Stoick looked deeply troubled. "I am not enthusiastic with this operation. We have so much to lose and very little to gain here, I doubt the council will be too pleased."

"What if we don't tell them about the Morpher?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, we don't have to tell them everything," Tuffnut nodded.

Ragnar looked at Stoick. "For once I agree, we could just say that a simple scouting mission they would buy that."

"I do not like the idea of prospect of lying to the council," said Stoick gravely. "If they found out that we withhold information about this mission they could close the entire project down. Mildew has made a numerous attempts to shut down the operation, Wrinkly is still giving us a support, but Gothi is on the fence."

"Sooner or later they going to figure out where the Morpher is located and once they find that it was directly under their nose they will stop at nothing to get it," Astrid pointed out. "Sir, I know that this plan is risky, but we're willing to take the chance."

Stoick sighed. "You have a go, but you have 24 hours to find the Morpher."

"I can have my people make it look more authentic, to show that you are actually on a scouting mission," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space, Johann was still annoyed that Krogan had not delivered what he had promised.

"You promised that we would return to Drago's good graces, but instead your plan has pushed us even further back," Johann snapped. "I should never have trusted you."

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "Watch what you say, Johann. I am not in the mood to be toyed with."

"Neither us," said Red Drake's voice.

They turned and found that the Drake Rangers had entered their chamber and they all looked pretty annoyed.

"You created us to do one thing and now you're tossing aside after one failure," Red Drake snarled.

"Perhaps we should team up with Viggo, he seems to show more respect to his underlings," Blue Drake hissed.

Krogan then fired a powerful beam of energy that struck knocking her to the other side of the chamber. "Let me be clear, you serve me and no one else. If I wanted to I could eliminate you here and now so you had better watch yourselves."

Black Drake was about to make a move, but Red Drake raised his hand to stop him, he then looked at Krogan. "We're well aware that we are at your mercy, but you cannot deny that our first impressions to Drago did not go as planned."

"He has a point," said Johann turning to Krogan. "By now the Red Ranger has taught his fellow ranges a few tricks that will neutralise our pre-programming in the Drake Rangers and without DNA we cannot insert new instalments."

"Then we just have to make sure that the Rangers do not have the upper hand," said Krogan as he turned to a monitor. "I have managed to translate more the text and it has reveal the location of the Sliver Dragon Spirit Morpher."

"Where is it located?" Johann questioned.

"As luck would have it on Sarkol," Krogan smiled.

Johann looked up. "Our mining planet?"

"It did belong to the Dragkons a few decades ago and we have been so busy mining that we didn't decide to study some of the ancient ruins. This is the perfect opportunity to get the Sliver Ranger Morpher before the Rangers do."

"You want us to retrieve it?" Red Drake questioned.

"Indeed, if you succeed then will prove to Drago that you're not a waste of space," said Krogan approaching him.

"Give us the coordinates," said Red Drake.

* * *

On the planet, Sarkol, a portal opened and then shooting out of it were the Power Rangers on their Dragon Cycles. The twins now had their own Dragon Cycles, both of which were green and had the heads of Hideous Zipplebacks.

"So this is Sarkol," said Ruffnut as he looked around.

"Nice place, we can add it to our guidebook," said Tuffnut.

"You have a guidebook?" Heather asked.

"The Wondrous Places of the Galaxy," said Ruffnut holding out a book. "We made it ourselves."

"And what are you going to put on this guide about this place?" Astrid asked curiously. "Are you going to mention that the water here is toxic and that it is filled with enemy combatants?"

"She's right, it should at least have two stars," said Tuffnut.

"Can we focus?" Hiccup asked and then he turned to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, do you know where this temple is located?"

"According to the text it should be located on a temple in the middle of something called the Sulphur Springs," said Fishlegs.

"Sounds charming," said Heather.

"According to the information that Toothless gave us there is a mess when love springs close to our location," said Ragnar.

"I'm surprised that the Dragkons didn't survey the entire planet?" said Heather as they drove off.

"What with the point be? This entire planet is filled with toxic wellsprings, the only thing good about this place is the minerals and you can mine them practically anywhere," Hiccup pointed out.

"Good thing that Drago did the exact same thing," said Astrid.

"I get the feeling of belonging to finds out that a Morpher was right under his nose," said Hiccup.

"We should be coming out close to the coordinates," said Ragnar.

* * *

Soon they came to a small mountain range which was filled with toxic pools, they could tell is toxic due to the steam exiting from them.

"Don't let a single drop land on you," Ragnar warned as they drove through the springs. "A single drop will be able to melt through your suits you don't want to know what it can do to the skin."

"You are the man, no messing about," said Hiccup and he directed that order to the twins.

"Why does he always look at us when he says that?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut merely shrugged.

"I think I see the temple," said Fishlegs.

Soon the temple came into view and it was definitely Dragkon, it sat on a small island surrounded by springs it was amazing that the stone had not dissolved been so close to sulphuric acid. There were statues across it of a dragon which looked as if it had all wings and its head resembled that of an owl.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Astrid asked.

"It's known as a Stormcutter," said Fishlegs. "A Sharp Class dragon which has a very high opinion of itself."

"Sounds like someone we know," said Heather quietly.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Hiccup as he looked around. "Seems as if were the first one is here."

"Like that's a surprise," said Astrid.

"Yeah, we're often the first one is here," Ragnar agreed.

"So what can we expect in this temple?" Snotlout asked.

"No clue," Fishlegs admitted. "There's only a few small mentions of acid, but that's about it."

"And you didn't think it was a good idea to inform us?" Snotlout glared.

"It could have just been talking about the toxic waters on this planet."

"Either way let's investigate with extreme caution," said Hiccup.

He then began making their way up the temple steps and soon entered the central chamber. Just like all the others there was inscriptions and some sort of test. This time a large gaping hole in the middle of the room and they could see the entrance on the other side, but jumping the gap was impossible.

"So how are we supposed to cross this thing?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs bent down began to read inscriptions. "' _Only by an act of trust can one cross the endless abyss, if trust is not established when shall fall_.'"

"Very cheery," said Heather.

Ragnar bent down and examined one of the stone tiles that surrounded the gap. The moment he stepped on it a beam of light appeared in the very centre of the room and it looked like some sort of platform.

"What's that?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I wonder."

He then stepped off the tile and the platform vanished, he then stepped on another tile and this time to platforms emerged across the gap.

Ragnar turn to Heather. "Heather can you stand on a tile?"

Heather nodded and step on the tile and then suddenly another beam of light struck one of the platforms and this time it looked solid.

"Now let's test my theory," said Ragnar as he grabbed a stone.

He then tossed the stone onto the platform and it remained solid. He then took the step of the tile and the stone fell right through the platform as if it wasn't there.

"In genius," said Ragnar in disbelief.

"Hey, genius, care to enlighten us?" Snotlout asked.

Ragnar looked at them. "Each one of these tiles activates a hologram and went to beams of light hit in the same place the platform becomes solid."

"But on holograms just beams of light?" Astrid asked.

"There is some theories that one can make a hologram solid, but it has never been proven until now," said Ragnar as he looked into the chasm.

"Are you suggesting that we have to stand on these tiles to make a bridge?" Hiccup asked.

"I think it's more than that," said Ragnar and he turned to the other side of the pit and there he saw tile at the entrance. "One of us has to cross the bridge in order to activate the tile on the other side."

"This is where trust comes in," Astrid deduced. "One of us has to trust everyone else to greet the bridge so that he does not fall into the pit."

Ragnar nodded. "Exactly, one false move and their goners."

"So, do we have any volunteers?" Hiccup asked looking at the others.

Unsurprisingly no one-step fourth.

Hiccup sighed. "I'll do it."

Astrid immediately looked up. "I should be the one that does it, you're in command we can't afford to lose you."

"The test implies trust and I'm the only one here who trusts everyone absolutely," Hiccup reminded.

"Even still we should probably tie a rope around your waist, just in case," Ragnar advised.

There was no argument and soon Hiccup stepped towards the pit with a rope around his waist. The rope was attached to one of the pillars after making sure that it was stable. Then so began the test of fate as they began to operate the mechanisms.

They all had to do it carefully, making sure they took note which tile activated what hologram. Fortunately with later than there was easy enough to fill most of the tiles, but there was still quite a bit of risk. Hiccup almost fell into the pit when Ruffnut stepped off one of the tiles, fortunately the platform next behind him was solid so he was able to grab hold of it, though only just.

Most of it was a test of trial and error, but eventually they managed to find the correct pattern that allowed Hiccup to cross the bridge. Once on the other side hiccup did not hesitate to step upon the tile at the entrance stabilising the bridge allowing all them to cross.

"That was a hair raising," said Hiccup.

"We still have one test left," Ragnar reminded.

* * *

They began making their way into the central chamber and they found more inscriptions on the walls. Also in the centre was a statue of the Stormcutter with its wings outstretched.

"So what do we do now?" Snotlout asked.

"Guys, you might want have a look at this," said Fishlegs gesturing to one of the walls.

They all made their way over to Fishlegs and saw images of the original Dragon Spirit Rangers and it appeared that they were teaching humans how to harness Dragon Spirits.

"Wait, although as the original Power Rangers?" Hiccup asked.

"And it looks as if the training humans," Astrid noted.

"According to this, the first Dragon Spirit Power Rangers managed to secure many worlds from a great evil. After the battle was done, they discover that their powers were fading away and so they began to train the most devoted followers on how to harness Dragon Spirits," Fishlegs explained.

"This still doesn't explain about the gene though," Ragnar pointed out. "Because no matter how much training on meditation, one cannot alter genetics just like that."

"I think it was more than just simple fighting techniques or meditation," said Fishlegs as he examined it closely. "As far as I can tell these humans appear to be drinking Dragkon blood."

"Their what?" Astrid stared.

"Aww," said Snotlout.

"It also looks as if they using some kind of magic as well," Heather noted gesturing to the Dragkons performing some sort of movement with their hands. "Maybe was some sort of blood ritual?"

"Which probably created the gene," said Ragnar. "And then they would pass the gene onto their offspring and keep on sending it down the line."

"Are you saying that these ancient followers of the Dragon Spirit Rangers are our ancestors?" Snotlout stared.

"It makes the most sense and it explains quite a few things," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Could also explain why we're having a hard time finding anyone with the correct gene," Astrid added. "It's hard to follow someone lineage after 3000 years and the gene could be stronger in some people than others."

"This still doesn't explain us how we can access the Morpher," Heather pointed out.

"They appear to levers here," said Ruffnut pointing at the statue.

"Yeah, four of them," said Tuffnut.

They made their way to the statue and found that they were right, on the podium which held the statue there were four levers pointing in all different directions.

"Okay, but what does this mean?" Hiccup frowned.

"Shall we try one out?" Snotlout asked.

"And risk triggering a booby-trap?" Astrid questioned.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you have any ideas?"

Fishlegs examined the text on the podium. "' _First I fly North then I down East before heading South and then finally West in order to avoid the acid storm._ '"

"That was just as clear as mud," Snotlout grumbled.

"Actually I think it was reference into the levers," said Hiccup as he examined the base. "The all pointing in different directions, no doubt to represent North, East, South and West. Perhaps we have to pull them in the same order that the text describes."

"But which way is north?" Astrid asked. "I mean any of us thought to bring a compass?"

"And doubt that would work anyway," said Ragnar scanned the temple walls. "There's magnetic ore in the temple, it would make any kind of compass useless."

"Maybe this can help," said Heather.

Heather was looking up at a hole in the ceiling which showed the night sky.

"You mean to say there was a hole in the top of the temple and we had to go through all that?" Snotlout groaned in annoyance.

"If it makes you feel better there appears to be some sort of glass roof over that hole," said Ragnar. "Looks like we want to find nor were going to have to use the stars."

"Does anyone know about astrology?" Astrid asked.

"I do," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

"You do?" said Astrid looking surprised.

"My Mum taught me," said Hiccup. Hiccup then looked up at the stars. "Though it would be nice if I knew about the constellations."

"Does this help?" Ragnar asked handing him a scroll.

Hiccup looked at it and saw that it was star charts. "Where did you get these?"

"Toothless gave them to me before we left, he heard that those who created the temple here were well versed in astrology," Ragnar explained. "I guess he believed that we might come across this kind of problem."

"Well, these help you measurably," said Hiccup as he studied the star charts. He then made his way to the lever in the front of the statue. "Right, if I'm reading these correctly then this lever should be the West."

"Okay, looks like we've got something to work with," said Astrid.

"Question, what happens if you're wrong?" Snotlout asked nervously.

"Then acid will rain down on top of us," said Fishlegs.

"Sorry I asked," Snotlout groaned.

Hiccup then grasped hold of the lever that represented North and pushed down upon it everyone braced themselves in case it activated a trap, but nothing happened. Hiccup then began to press down the other levers that represented each the four corners.

"This should be the last one," said Hiccup as he pushed down on the final lever.

The moment he pressed down on the lever they heard the sound of a mechanism and the statues' forewings began to move.

"I think it's working," said Heather.

"Then let's get what we came for and get out of here," said Snotlout.

The dragon's mouth and opened wide, but when he looked inside of it they found that it was completely empty.

"It's empty!" Hiccup cried.

"What?" Astrid stared.

"Please tell me you're joking," said Ragnar.

"No, it truly is empty."

"But I'm sure this is the right temple," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout folded his arms and grumbled. "Knew this was a stupid idea."

"What do we do now?" Heather asked.

"The only thing we can do, go back home and report this," said Hiccup.

* * *

No one argued, they were all completely disappointed and then raised many questions. Was this the right temple? And if it was who took the Morpher before they arrived?

"Do you think it was Drago's forces?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Doubt it, if they did get here before us do you truly think that they would been able to get past the first test."

"They could have done by trial and error," Heather offered. "Let's face it the not exactly short on troops."

"Perhaps we should discuss this when were nice and home and safe," Fishlegs suggested.

"I'm afraid you're far from being safe," said a voice.

When they stepped outside they found that the Drake Rangers were there waiting.

"And of course they planned an ambush," Snotlout grumbled.

Red Drake extended his hand. "Now if you would be so kind a hand over the Sliver Morpher."

Hiccup and the others immediately looked at one another, this implied that they were in fact in the right place. Also this proved that Drago didn't obtain the Morpher.

"Even we had it we weren't handed over to you," said Hiccup.

Red Drake looked up. "What do you mean you don't have it?"

"I'm afraid someone beat us to the punch," said Astrid.

"You really expect us to believe that?" said Black Drake.

"I believe they are telling the truth," said White Drake.

"And what makes you so sure?" Blue Drake questioned.

"Perhaps it has something to do with their conversation before they got out of here."

"So what do we do now?" Yellow Drake asked. "I mean Krogan won't be happy when he hears that we failed."

Red Drake looked up at the Rangers. "I think you might forgive us if we take down a couple of Rangers."

Hiccup looked at him. "You remember the last time we fought, it didn't exactly end well for you."

"Didn't finish too well for you either," Blue Drake sneered.

"Attack!" Red Drake commanded.

The Drake Rangers and immediately charged at them and with no other choice Hiccup and the others did the same. Hiccup and the others for their respected colours, but that left Ragnar and the twins completely free so they decided to help whoever they wanted to. Ragnar had decided to fight alongside Heather while the twins fought with Snotlout.

During this battle also became apparent that the Drake Rangers had the own weapons. Red Drake was sporting a two handed sword and he struck it with immense force against Hiccup. Blue Drake was using wielding a scythe and she was clearly deadly skilled with it with the way she was swinging it. Snotlout was having a difficult time facing against Black Drake's bludgeon which was covered in razor sharp spikes and he was put in a lot of power behind it. Fishlegs was trying to avoid getting hit by Yellow Drake's pike which he was wielding like a master. White Drake was penning Heather down with a bow which was filing energy-based arrows directly at her.

"Looks like they've taken things up a notch," said Ragnar as he quickly shielded Heather against the arrows that White Drake was firing.

"But so have we," said Heather and she immediately jumped into the air and flung her whip.

She struck with perfect accuracy and White Drake was sent spinning through the air. However, while she spun she fired even more hours we would have secured have a Ragnar had shielded her.

"Still probably best to keep your guard up," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs used his hammer in order to knock away Yellow Drake's pike as he thrust it towards him. However, Yellow Drake merely use the momentum and performed a backwards thrust and Fishlegs had leaned back in order to avoid the point.

"You're rather clumsy without hammer of yours," said Yellow Drake as she pushed her advance.

"I'm not exactly matching the combat," Fishlegs admitted.

"Good, that makes things easier for me," Yellow Drake smiled broadly and carried on his assault.

Black Drake slammed his blood and write down towards Snotlout, who quickly rolled out of the way.

"Keep on running, eventually I'll hit you," said Black Drake.

"Oh, I'm not running," Snotlout smiled.

The twins then immediately jumped from out of nowhere directly behind Black Drake with spears at the ready. They then quickly struck down upon his back before he had a chance to counter, but all that did was annoy him as he immediately turned around and struck them with his bludgeon.

"I hope you weren't counting on them," Black Drake smirked as he faced Snotlout.

Astrid quickly leaned back in order to avoid her clone's scythe, it was a very difficult weapon to block against. Astrid knew that the real the real danger of the weapon was the curve in its blade, if she manages to get the weapon behind her she would have very little chance of blocking it.

"I see that you understand the capabilities of my weapon," said Blue Drake.

"I would be a poor soldier if I didn't," said Astrid as she took up a fighting stance.

Hiccup meanwhile was under the strain of his clone's two-handed sword, he was right now pushing as much weight into his sword as possible while Hiccup held his ground as he blocked it. There was no doubt that his clone was far stronger and no matter how much Hiccup dug in was being pushed back.

"Looks like the shoe is on the others foot now," Red Drake smirked.

"We're not going to give up," Hiccup glared.

"Good, I don't want this to get dull."

He then put even more weight into his sword and Hiccup would have been in trouble if a silver blur hadn't rushed by. Something then immediately struck Red Drake hard in the face and he was knocked to the ground and suddenly the same thing began to happen to the other clones leaving the other Rangers completely baffled.

"What just happened?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see a thing," said Ragnar.

Hiccup turned towards the hillside and saw someone standing there. "Look up there!"

Everyone turned and saw a Power Ranger looking down at them, she was clearly female and her outfit was pure silver. Her helmet resembled that of a Stormcutter and she was holding a staff in her hand.

"The Silver Power Ranger?" Astrid stared.

"But who…" Ragnar began, but when he looked up again she vanished. "She's gone!"

"Who was she?" Fishlegs stared.

"Perhaps this is something we should discuss back at base," Snotlout suggested.

Snotlout was right, but clones were starting to regain consciousness and they couldn't bet on another daring rescue from their mysterious saviour. Ragnar quickly activated the portal device and they jumped into it before the clones had a chance to get their feet.

"They got away," Black Drake roared.

"Krogan isn't going to like this," said Blue Drake.

Red Drake merely smiled. "Not when we tell him that they retreated and we tell him that the Rangers didn't get the Silver Morpher."

"But neither did we and we were just attacked by the Sliver Power Ranger," said Yellow Drake.

"We only tell him what he needs to hear, let him draw his own conclusions," Red Drake smile.

"You mean lie," said White Drake.

"But we didn't, it's perfectly true that we didn't get the Morpher and neither did the Rangers. Why make things more complicated and why put ourselves in danger?"

* * *

Back at base, Hiccup and the others informed Stoick of their mission which was a mixed success.

"So there's a Silver Power Ranger out there, but how did she know you would be there?" Stoick pondered.

"And why did she help us?" Fishlegs asked.

"More importantly how did you manage to get past the first test," Astrid added.

"I'm afraid these questions will have to remain unanswered into a later date," said Stoick regretfully. "To the Councils knowledge all you have done is take part in a small scouting mission on a hostile planet, we have used the Dragkon's report of the planet to make a fair analysis and we have used our own scouts. However we cannot mention to them that the clones attacked you and overpowered you, nor can we mention about this Silver Power Ranger or the temple, unless we want to shut down the program."

"What we do have the Silver Power Ranger returns?" Ragnar asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Stoick looking at them all. "Until then we have to keep our ears to the ground."


	17. The Blind Can See

Krogan was with both Johann and Red Drake as they began to discuss their next plan of attack on Berk.

"We need to do some real damage and fast if we don't want Drago to obliterate us," said Johann.

"Generally be a little more concerned about what Viggo is planning?" Red Drake questioned.

"I couldn't care less what he plans, we need to show Drago that we are no pushovers," said Krogan.

"And what you intend to do?" Red Drake asked folding his arms.

"Simple, we launched a devastating attack with your support."

"And how often do these plans actually work?"

Krogan turned on him. "Do not question me, don't forget who is pulling your strings."

"Oh, don't worry I won't forget," Red Drake glared.

"Fortunately I have the perfect man for the job," said Johann.

Then emerging from the corridor was a purple skinned alien with blue highlights, he had spikes that resembled bolts of lightning on his shoulders. He was holding a short handled hammer in his right hand and his eyes were bright red.

"Allow me to introduce to you Lightningstriker," said Johann.

"I can create a storm of mayhem," he said enthusiastically.

Red Drake looked dubious. "He seems a bit eccentric."

"Oh, he has caused massive chaos against our enemies," said Johann. "He creates massive storms shoot lightning that can obliterate a military compound in a split second. It is thanks to him that we have gained so much of an advantage against our enemies and I say that we turn his side's now upon Berk."

"Excellent idea," Krogan smiled.

Red Drake had his doubts, but he kept them to himself as he knew that he was in a precarious situation. He hated both Krogan and Johann with a vengeance, but he was forced as was the other clones to do as they were ordered to do. If it had been up to him he and the clones would have jumped ship to Viggo.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, Hiccup was teaching the other Rangers a few basics of his fighting technique.

"Reach down inside and then allow your instincts to guide your body," he said. "Search for your animal spirit that rests within you and then unleash it."

"So what kind of animal spirits do we have?" Snotlout asked.

"That is not always easy to determine," said Hiccup as he looked them. "But with your individual personalities I can make an educated guess." He approached Astrid. "Astrid your courage is never in doubt and that is reflected upon the spirit of the wolf."

"I like the sound of," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup then made his way over to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you are as kind and as powerful as the noble bear."

"Sounds all right," Fishlegs shrugged.

Hiccup then approached Snotlout. "Snotlout your stubbornness matches that of the spirit of the boar."

"I suppose it'll do!" Snotlout shrugged

Hiccup then made his way over to Heather. "Heather, you are as agile and as open as that of the falcon."

"Sounds like me," Heather smiled.

Hiccup then approached the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, the two of you share the same kind of animal spirit, one that is cunning and most often mischievous, and that would be the snake."

"Sounds awesome," said Ruffnut.

"Sounds cool," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup then turned towards Ragnar. "And Ragnar, you are as wise and open-minded as the owl."

"Good to know," Ragnar smiled.

"So you can we all summon our animal spirits like you did?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm afraid you need a great deal more of training to accomplish that," said Hiccup regretfully. "Though it only took a few days for my master to master it."

"Who was your master?" Astrid asked curiously.

"I suppose there's no need to hold back any more secrets," Hiccup shrugged. "My master was the Red Jungle Fury Power Ranger."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at him, apart from Ragnar, who clearly knew from the very beginning.

"No way," said Ruffnut gobsmacked.

"That is totally awesome," said Tuffnut.

"Of course he didn't tell me that until much later in training," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. "Believe me I was just as gobsmacked as the rest of you."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "And you knew?"

"I was the only person to stay in communication with Hiccup," Ragnar explained. "Though that shouldn't be surprising within friends since we could walk."

Astrid shook her head. "And here I believe that you lack the qualifications to be our leader. Ironic considering that despite your lack of military training you are the most qualified among us."

"So why didn't you mention this earlier?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"Because I want to earn your trust through my abilities, not my connections," Hiccup explained. "Trust is a two-way street and it has to be earned not given. Astrid is quite right in being doubtful about me, I only trained with Red Power Ranger other than that I have no other experiences leading a team."

"Did your father knew?" Astrid asked curiously.

"I never told him, but I get the impression someone did," said Hiccup as he turned towards Ragnar.

Ragnar smiled. "Guilty as charged. I know I shouldn't have mentioned it to him without your consent, but father and son should not be so distant. If the roles were reversed I would have done everything in my power to re-forge my connection with my father."

Astrid completely forgot that Ragnar was an orphan, he never knew his father and his mother died when he was still very young. However, Gobber took him in as a foster son and raised a massive zone and since he was friends with the general it makes sense that he would know Hiccup.

The truth was Ragnar had been Hiccup's only friend growing up and the arguments that Hiccup's mother and father went through it must've been quite tough for him. The fact that the two of them were quite lonely made perfect sense that they would find common ground with one another.

Suddenly alarms were being sounded across the entire training facility.

"Rangers to the command centre, we are under attack!" Stoick's voice yelled.

"Looks like we have work to do," said Hiccup.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the command centre where Stoick, Gobber and Toothless were waiting and they were watching a monitor of Lightningstriker was firing bolts of lightning across the city. He was on alone either has the clones were alongside him terrorising the city.

"This doesn't look good," said Hiccup.

"That's Lightningstriker, he's a heavy hitter within Drago's army," Toothless informed them. "I can't tell you how many military installations is destroyed."

"From the power he is unleashing I can believe it," said Stoick.

"I'm using the lightning towers in order to draw way good portion of the lightning, but they do have limits," said Gobber as he fiddled with the console.

"Then we better get to work," said Hiccup and fixed the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

They then immediately swung their fists forwards, apart from the twins who bashed fists with one another.

"Unleashed the dragon within!" they cried.

They then immediately transformed into their Ranger forms.

* * *

Lightningstriker was enjoying the devastation he was bringing upon the city.

"This is way too easy!" he laughed.

"Don't get too cocky," Red Drake warned.

"Why is there something I should be concerned about?" Lightningstriker laughed.

"I think they should be a good reason to be concerned about," Yellow Drake pointed.

They turned and found that the Rangers had appeared.

Lightningstriker scoffed. "Them? Don't make me laugh."

"And why is that so hard to believe?" Snotlout challenged.

"I mean just look at you," Lightningstriker cried gesturing towards them. "I mean you hardly look elite."

"Careful, looks can be deceiving," Red Drake warned.

"We'll see about that," said Lightningstriker cried and immediately fired a bolt of lightning at them.

Ragnar quickly raised his shield and jumped in front of the attack. The attack was fierce and he was pushed back, but he was able to hold his ground.

"Told you," said Red Drake rolling his eyes.

"They just got lucky," said Lightningstriker dismissively.

"And I thought Snotlout had an ego problem," said Astrid.

"Hey!" said Snotlout.

They then started to engage in battle, the clones immediately did battle with their respected Rangers while Ragnar the twins dealt with Lightningstriker. Ragnar's shield was providing an excellent means of defence against his lightning, but the force behind it was extremely strong.

"How long do you think you can hold out?" said Lightningstriker as he unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning at Ragnar.

"Long enough to take you down," Ragnar growled.

The twins then jumped in spinning their spears over their heads and slammed them towards him. However, he merely jumped out of the way before they struck and then knocks them back with a single swing of his hammer. However, while he was focused on them Ragnar immediately came charging in and slammed his shield right into his chest.

"So you do have some fighting you," said Lightningstriker as he rubbed his chest.

"We're just getting started," said Ragnar.

Hiccup and the others were busy fighting against their clones, who were using their programming to their advantage. The clones had just been installed with their fighting moves, but the way they think as well in order to better predict their attacks.

Hiccup didn't want to use his animal spirit fighting style too much against his clone, in case he found a way to counter it. He had also advise this to the others and it appeared they had taken his advice at great heed, but that still left the problem of dealing with their clones.

Red Drake had just managed to block Hiccup punch and then struck him hard in the chest, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Not using your animal spirit fighting style I see," said Red Drake.

Hiccup looked at him. "So that you can find a way to counter it? I don't think so."

Red Drake smiled. "You are indeed a smart one."

Astrid had decided to use and powerful kicks to deal with her clone and she was gaining the upper hand. Her clone swung her fist towards her, but she quickly blocked it with her leg and then jumped into the air dealing her powerful sidekick.

"I see you're mixing things up," said Blue Drake.

"Anything to get the other hand on you," said Astrid and she quickly spun around dealing yet another powerful kick.

This time however Blue Drake leaned back in order to avoid the kick. "Unfortunately for you I'm a quick study."

Snotlout and his clone were bashing fists with one another, they were mirroring every single move they did. Unfortunately, Black Drake was stronger than Snotlout meaning that he had the upper hand as he managed to push him back.

"You should know that you can't beat me with power alone," said Black Drake.

"I'll defeat your however I want!" Snotlout roared and then came charging in once again.

Fishlegs meanwhile was on the defensive blocking his clone's attacks, but unless he got a moving there was no way he was going to beat his clone.

"Are you going to keep on blocking me all day?" said Yellow Drake.

"Only until you call it today," said Fishlegs with a small smile.

"Fat chance of that happening," said Yellow Drake and carried on his assault.

Heather was fighting against her clone with a lot of velocity, she was hoping of a few quick attacks would be able to overwhelm her clone. Unfortunately, her clone was proving to be just as quick as she and the two of them didn't seem to be able to land a single hit on one another.

"You're fast," Heather noted.

"And I'm impressed that you're able to keep up for a human," White Drake smirked.

Lightningstriker was still shooting lightning at Ragnar tried overpower him, who was doing everything he could to block the attacks. However, as Ragnar defended he noticed that his powers seem to be dropping slightly with each and every.

He probably would been able to finish Ragnar after the twins didn't keep on jumping in forcing him to break his concentration to deal with them. He had just slammed Ruffnut with his hammer and then quickly used it to block Tuffnut's spear, before unleashing a bolt of lightning at Ragnar.

"I can't keep this up," he growled furiously to himself. "I'm running out of power."

In the corner of his eye he could see that it was a pretty even fight going on between the other Rangers and their clones. He knew that the clones would win eventually, wearing down their foe, but by the time they did that he would be out of juice and at the mercy of Ragnar, who had barely moved an inch.

"Guess I'm going out to finish this mission another day," he said.

He then suddenly thrusted his hammer into the sky and suddenly under clouds began to form above them.

Red Drake looked to the dark clouds. "He can't be serious? Does he want to destroy us all?"

Hiccup didn't like the sound of that comment and looked at the others. "Take cover!"

Suddenly lightning began raining down from the sky with immense force and everyone immediately scattered to avoid getting hit. Astrid however wanted one last attempt to take down her clone and summoned her axe before charging towards her. Unfortunately, the moment she had jumped into the air to deal the final blow a bolt of lightning shot right in front of her which created a small explosion on knocking her back and it was so powerful that it knocked her out of the Ranger of form.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled as he dashed towards her.

"We'll be finishing this another time," said Lightningstriker.

Suddenly he and the clones immediately teleported the moment he was gone under cloud immediately dispelled.

* * *

Once the battle was over, the ranges return to headquarters and placed Astrid in the infirmary. She was a little scorched on the explosion, but physically she was fine, despite being unconscious.

"How is she?" Stoick asked as he approached Ragnar.

"She's stable, but we won't know more than that until she wakes," said Ragnar.

Stoick looked at Hiccup, who hadn't moved from Astrid side the moment the board her in. "He seems to really care about her."

Ragnar shrugged. "Well, Hiccup has had a crush on her since they were 10."

"I'm surprised he has made a move yet," said Stoick shaking his head.

"Look who's talking," said Gobber as he hobbled in. "You could barely speak a word to Valka before the two of you dated."

"Gobber," Stoick warned.

"I mean, you stiffened up every single time you approached and she ended up inviting you on a date," Gobber laughed.

"Gobber!" Stoick glared.

Fortunately for Gobber, Astrid began to stir.

"Astrid!" said Hiccup as she raised her head. "Thank goodness you're right."

"I'm fine, Hiccup," said Astrid as she rubbed her forehead. "Though I don't understand why it's so dark here."

Hiccup frowned. "Astrid, the lights on."

"What are you talking about, I can't see a thing," said Astrid as she looked around.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Rag, I think we might have a problem."

Ragnar immediately made his way over to Astrid began to test her pupils, they didn't seem to be reacting to the light he was shining in them.

"She must've got too close to the lightning, it's damaged her eyes," said Ragnar.

"You mean she's blind?" said Stoick horrified.

"The effects could just be temporary," said Ragnar quickly. "With proper tests and maybe some eye surgery we might be able to get her vision back."

"But it's not guaranteed."

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head. "I'll do everything I can to help."

"And what if I never see again?" Astrid asked looking panic stricken. "I mean, how can I be of any use to anyone if I can't see."

Hiccup grasped her hand. "We'll find a way," he promised.

Astrid smiled at him. "Hiccup, do you think you can stay here for little while?"

"Of course."

* * *

Up in space, Krogan wasn't particularly pleased with Lightningstiker's retreat.

"I gave you one job, to damage that city beyond repair," Krogan growled furiously. "And yet all you don is leave a few scratches!"

"You know my power is limited," said Lightningstriker.

"Which is why the Drake Rangers accompanied you, to deal with the Power Rangers while you destroyed the city!" Krogan growled furiously. "Instead you started to engage the Rangers, draining your power and now their fully aware of your weakness."

Johann folded his arms. "So much for your brilliant plan."

Krogan glared at him. "Watch it, Johann."

Red Drake shook his head. "We can easily try again once Lightningstriker recovers, I understand that it didn't take long for him to recharge."

"Only a few hours," said Lightningstriker.

"In the meantime the Rangers will be more concerned with tending to the injured, I saw the Blue Ranger getting hit by an explosion just before we left," said Red Drake.

"Which means they could be a man down or in her case woman down," said Johann.

Krogan looked at Lightningstriker. "I'm giving you one more chance, but if you mess this up it will be your last. I swear the Rangers don't destroy you I most certainly will."

Lightningstriker actually looked nervous. "Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk, Astrid was finally discharged, though Ragnar wanted to keep in overnight. The most embarrassing of being about her predicament was the fact that she needed someone to guide you through the corridors and Heather agreed to volunteer.

"I don't need a chaperone," said Astrid bluntly.

"Would you prefer guide dog?" Heather questioned.

"I don't think my situation merits those kinds of jokes," she said flatly.

"Sorry, but until your sight gets back going have to get used to the fact that you going to need help."

Astrid just remain quiet. "But what about my Ranger duties? Who is going to take up the slack?"

"We'll all pitch in," Heather assured.

"That's right," said Hiccup's voice.

Heather smiled as she watched Hiccup approach. "I think I'll leave you with Hiccup, if that's all right with you."

Astrid shrugged. "Sure."

Heather smiled at her and walked off past Hiccup. The two of them shared a brief confrontation with the eyes and they both knew instantly that Astrid needed a lot of help. Hiccup then approached Astrid and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll help you through this."

Astrid just stood there. "But what if my eyesight doesn't come back? I won't be able to be the Blue Ranger anymore."

"Ragnar is doing everything he can," Hiccup assured. "You know you can trust him."

"I do, I just never felt like this before been so helpless."

"Just don't strain yourself, I can't tell you how this will affect all of us if we lose you."

Two of them just stood there staring at each other's eyes, or at least Hiccup was staring. Then as if by some sort of instinct Hiccup found himself being drawn closer towards her lips. His brain knew that this was a stupid move and insensitive, but his heart was ruling his body and he can hear a single word his head was telling him.

He probably would have kissed on the lips if it hadn't been for the fact that his father's voice echoed through the corridor.

"Ranger to the command centre immediately!" Stoick announced.

"We better get going," said Astrid.

* * *

It didn't take Hiccup and Astrid long to make their way to the command centre and the other Rangers were present.

"Lightningstriker is back," said Stoick.

"And our clones?" Hiccup asked.

"They appear to be missing, but I don't know why," Stoick frowned.

"Do you think it could be a trap?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Possibly."

"Even if it is we can't let him run rampant across the city, he could do massive amount of damage," Hiccup pointed out. "We need to get down there now."

"Then let's do it," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid you can't, it's far too dangerous."

"There's no way I'm staying on the sidelines," said Astrid firmly.

"Astrid, there was no way you're going out there I am putting my foot down!"

Astrid just narrowed her eyes at Hiccup with a forceful look.

* * *

A few moments later the Rangers road on their Dragon Cycles heading towards Lightningstriker in their Ranger forms. However, by sheer determination Astrid had managed to convince Hiccup and was now riding on his bike.

"Remind me never to my foot down," said Hiccup.

"I can still hear you, Hiccup, but I agree," said Astrid.

* * *

It didn't take them long to make their way to the scene of the crime.

"Only you," said Hiccup as they faced him.

"I'm more than capable of annihilating you," said Lightningstriker pointing his hammer directly at them.

"And yet you want able to accomplish that with you against three of us," said Ragnar.

"Don't you mock me!" Lightningstriker roared and fired a bolt of lightning directly at them.

Ragnar quickly jumped in and used his shield to block the attack, but the moment it struck his shield was sent flying through the air.

"But Ragnar was able to block his attack last time," said Fishlegs.

"It seems as if he's got a power boost," said Heather.

Up in space, Krogan and Johann were watching the battle on the monitor.

"I thought that it was just arrogance when he denied the assistance of the Drake Rangers, but he seems to be capable now," Johann noted.

"That's because I gave them an extra boost of power when he was recharging," Krogan smiled.

"I don't know we perfected the technology."

"We haven't, but I don't really care what happens to him so long as he accompanies his mission."

Back down on the ground, Hiccup and the others were still quite stunned by the sheer power Lightningstriker possessed.

"Careful guys," said Hiccup.

"Perhaps we should wear him down, I mean that's how right on the twins fended him off," said Astrid.

Hiccup grimaced. "Something tells me that trick won't work on any more."

"Then let's do this the old-fashioned way," said Snotlout as he summoned his mace.

"We're with you," said Ruffnut as she and her brother summoned their spear.

"The battle!" Tuffnut roared.

"No! Don't!" Hiccup yelled.

Too late Snotlout and the twins were already charging at Lightningstriker and he merely charged lightning into his hammer. Then with one powerful swing he slammed his hammer at the same time Snotlout swung his mace and a second later he and the twins were blown back by mighty surge of lightning.

"Mummy, I see stars," said Snotlout in a daze.

"What just happened?" Astrid asked.

"Snotlout and the twins got struck by lightning covered hammer," said Heather and she brought out her whip. "Clearly we can't get too close, I'll see if I can't snag it."

Heather then immediately cracked her whip and immediately wrapped around Lightningstriker's hammer. She then attempted to pull with all her might in order to release it from his grip, but he was just too strong.

"You want my hammer, then I'll give you a taste," Lightningstriker smirked.

Astrid then heard a strange crackle. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Fishlegs frowned.

Lightningstriker then suddenly send a bolt of lightning straight down Heather's whip and electrocuted her before she had a chance to release it.

"Heather!" Hiccup cried.

Heather just stood there smouldering before she collapsed.

Fishlegs fiddled with his fingers nervously. "We seem to be running out of Rangers."

Hiccup drew his sword and grimaced. "I don't know what to do."

"Then how about you let yourself be destroyed!" Lightningstriker roared as he raised his hammer.

Astrid then heard a strange crackling noise once again. "What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Don't you hear it?"

Lightningstrike then suddenly fired a bolt of lightning from his hammer directly at Hiccup, who quickly jumped out of the way in time.

Astrid then realised where the noise was coming from and she then drew her axe. "Leave this to me."

"Astrid, don't!" Hiccup protested. "You can't see."

"I just trust my instincts, right?" Astrid smiled.

Astrid then immediately charged at Lightningstriker before anyone could stop her.

"Another lamb to the slaughter," he smiled and raised his hammer.

Astrid then heard the crackling sound and waited for about five seconds before Lightningstriker fired a bolt of lightning towards her. She then quickly jumped out of the way of avoiding the bolt of lightning completely much to the amazement of everyone.

"Impossible!" Lightningstriker roared and fired yet another bolt of lightning.

Astrid then dodged that bolt and was now directly in front of him, she then struck him with her axe before he had a chance to react knocking him backwards.

Fishlegs stared at Hiccup. "How did she do that?"

"She's relying on her other senses," said Hiccup amazed. "Hearing, smell, touch, she using all them in order to picture the battlefield around her. I guess losing her eyesight enhanced her other senses allowing her to hear things that we can't."

Lightningstriker couldn't believe that this was happening, Astrid somehow was able to read his movement and dodge each and every single one of his blows. Then while his guard was down she continued striking him and soon he was overwhelmed.

"Time to finish this," said Astrid as she gripped her axe tightly with both hands. " _Dragon Axe Strike!_ "

A powerful surge of energy covered her axe and she slammed it right at Lightningstriker with full force. Lightningstriker just stood there in bewilderment and seconds later he collapsed and exploded.

"Never underestimate a blind girl," Astrid smiled.

Up in space, Krogan slammed his hand against the console.

"Activate regenerator!" he ordered through gritted teeth.

They immediately fired a beam from the ship down upon the remains of Lightningstriker and within seconds he grew fully sized.

"I hope everyone is ready for another fight," said Hiccup as he turned to the other Rangers.

Ragnar and the twins were still out, but Snotlout and Heather had recovered.

"I'm good," said Snotlout.

"I'm a little scorched, but I can still fight," Heather assured.

"Then let's do it," said Hiccup.

"Dragon Spirits arise!" they cried as they clustered their hands into the sky.

The immediately transformed into their Dragon Spirit and flew into the air. "Dragon Spirits combined!" They soon began to combine with one another. " _Dragon Spirit Megazoid!_ "

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Lightningstriker roared and then fired another beam of lightning.

"We've done it before," said Astrid.

All them then extended their hands forwards. " _Dragon Rage!_ "

A powerful beam then immediately launched from the middle of the chest and it slammed into the bolt of lightning that Lightningstriker fired. It looked as if the two were evenly matched, but eventually their combined power overpowered him and shot right through the lightning and hit him at full force and he exploded.

* * *

Up in space, Red Drake folding his arms smiling at Krogan's suspense.

"He should have brought us, we could have prevented his destruction," he said.

Krogan turned towards him. "You had better bring the results or you will share the same fate as him!"

* * *

At Berk, Hiccup and the others were waiting outside the operation room as Ragnar worked on Astrid's eyes. Eventually doors opened and Ragnar appeared guiding Astrid, who had bandages over her eyes.

"How did it go?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Ragnar smiled and ended the bandages, they then watched as Astrid opened her eyes and could see that they were all healed. "It was a success."

Everyone immediately cheered upon receiving this good news.

* * *

It was soon evening and Hiccup and Astrid were on a terrace looking down upon the city.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine, Hiccup, you can stop worrying about me," Astrid assured.

"I'm your commanding officer, I can't stop not worrying about you."

"Tell me are you as worried about me as the others?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Sometimes."

Astrid then looked at him curiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Back in the corridor when we were… well, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Were you about to…"

Hiccup's face immediately turned pink. "Oh, you felt that, huh?" he said laughing nervously. "And I thought I got away with it."

"Well why didn't you?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, oh," said Hiccup looking up. "Well, it wasn't perfect and I always thought if it ever happened, and yes I have thought about it a lot, that it had to be just perfect."

Astrid smiled brightly and looked at the sunset before looking back at him. "Well, this seems pretty perfect to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess it does," said Hiccup.

The two of them then leaned in towards one another and kissed one another on the lips. Everything around them became a blur and the thought of them being Power Rangers vanished from their minds.

Once they parted Hiccup placed a hand around Astrid's waist and she you rested her head on his shoulders as they looked the sunset.


	18. Rangers Together Part 1

Fishlegs was now busy trying to translate the tax that would reveal the location of the Gold Dragon Spirit Morpher, which had been proven to be the most complex to translate. He had finally managed to crack it and was now showing his findings to the others.

"I have finally managed to locate the location of the final Morpher," said Fishlegs proudly.

"Don't keep us in suspense," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"Right," said Fishlegs nervously. "I have located the coordinates of its location, but it's not located on a planet."

"What you mean it's not located on a planet?" Hiccup asked.

"You see it actually placed on a moon that orbiting a gas giant," Fishlegs explained. "The moon is being referenced as Sargtal."

Toothless groaned. "Not a favourable location."

"You know that?" Stoick asked.

"It's a very hostile world, it's mostly endless desert and it has a very little vegetation and water," Toothless explained. "That is not the worst of it. The temperatures reach all the way to 99 Celsius and all nice called ages 52 Celsius."

"That hot," said Heather.

"Falling into a sinkhole would immediately hydrate you and boil your blood," Toothless continued.

Stoick then turned to Ragnar. "What are the chances of survival?"

Ragnar rubbed his chin. "Not good, but the suits should be able to protect us so long as we don't stay in the sun too long."

"How long exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"Half an hour," said Ragnar. "It would then take another five minutes for our bodies to overheat, unless we have water beforehand."

"I don't like those odds," said Astrid.

"My people are cold-blooded so we can survive on the planet far longer," said Toothless. "We probably would have established a colony on our world if it wasn't for the lack of water."

"Why is it that these temples are on the most un-hospitable planets in the galaxy?" Snotlout asked.

"Because who in their right mind would go to a hostile planet?" Ragnar asked.

"Good thing were not in our right minds," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we are hundred percent crazy," said Tuffnut.

"Unfortunately the Drake Rangers would have an easier time navigating the moon," said Ragnar regretfully. "It won't be a suicide trip for them."

Stoick grimaced. "I do not like these conditions, but we cannot allow the last Morpher to fall into enemy hands. I however will not risk your safety, if you have not achieved your mission in 25 minutes you will come straight back and there is no arguing."

"We'll go right away," said Hiccup.

"I would suggest that first we send some of our scouts to investigate the site," Toothless suggested quickly. "The more we know about the terrain, the more likely we have this mission to succeed and everyone coming back home safely."

Stoick nodded. "I want the Rangers to leave within five hours, with or without the report from your scouts."

"Understood," Toothless nodded.

* * *

Sadly Johann had just managed to pull of the final coordinates of the Golden Ranger Morpher and presented them to Drago.

"My Lord, we now have the location of the final Morpher," said Johann humbly.

"Excellent, but I refused to let this slip through our grasp like the others," Drago roared.

"I will personally see to it myself," said Johann.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "I think not, you have proven your incompetence to me time and again. No, I want the Drakes Rangers on this."

"What?" said Johann looking up. "Surely you're not suggesting that we allow them to run free? Red Drake has already proven himself to be difficult to control."

"Which is why are we sending someone to accompany them," said Drago.

Then entering through the door was a handsome young man, in his early 20s. He had jet black hair which was tied in a ponytail and you will rather muscular.

"Allow me to introduce to you Eret, he's a very skilled tracker, one of our best," said Drago.

"I didn't realise we still had humans in the army," said Johann taken aback.

"I still have several, though that number might be dropping soon," he said narrowing his eyes at Johann.

"So, you want me to find this Morpher for you my lord?" Eret asked.

Drago nodded. "And I do not expect you to come back empty-handed or do you remember the last time that you did that."

Eret grimaced as he rubbed his chest. "Clearly."

"Don't let me down," said Drago.

Eret nodded and left the chamber.

No sooner had he left then Ryker entered and kneels before Drago. "My Lord, our final preparations are nearly in place."

"Excellent," Drago smiled.

Johann just looked at the two of them. "What preparations of this? I was unaware that we had another plan in motion."

"Because I did not see the sense of telling you," Drago growled and then turned his attention back onto Ryker. "How soon is Operation Shellfire close to completion?"

"In a few days."

"Excellent, that in one fail swoop we will annihilate the Rangers and add our home to our empire," Drago smiled as he turned towards the window looking down upon earth. "Once that is accomplished nothing will stop us from conquering the galaxy."

* * *

Five hours later, Toothless' scouts gave the report of the surrounding area. Fortunately the area peered had some mountain ranges which created vast shadows across the landscape, but there was still no sign of the temple.

Hiccup and the others were suited up and soon drove through the porthole and landed on the sandy desert of Sargtal. Toothless was with them acting as a guide, mostly due to his insistence and they had no time to argue.

"Don't think that this will make it in our top five of holiday choices," said Ruffnut.

"Unless they want glorious sunshine and sand to reach as far as the eye can see," said Tuffnut.

Astrid looked at them. "Seriously, you're still trying to make a travel guide of the galaxy?"

"If it ain't broke don't sit," said Ruffnut.

"We should strive stick to the shade as often as we can," Ragnar advised as they drove.

"How much water did we bring?"

"We've probably got enough about a day so long as we ration it," said Heather.

"Hopefully we will be here for that long," said Fishlegs.

"We won't, we promised my Dad that we would leave in the next checking if we had discovered anything," Hiccup reminded.

"How can we possibly hope to find the temple in the middle of this wasteland?" Snotlout asked gesturing to the vast desert. "I mean there's nothing but sand out there, in fact I very much doubt that we will be seen anything but—"

Snotlout was too busy talking to notice where he was driving and suddenly found himself falling down a sinkhole.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

Quickly they came to a stop and immediately approached the sinkhole.

When the leaned over they found the temple at the very bottom of the sinkhole and Snotlout just sat there in the sand.

"How did you get down there?" Astrid stared in bewilderment.

"With my eyes shut!" Snotlout yelled from the bottom.

"Who built the temple in the middle of a sinkhole?" Ragnar frowned.

"Only one way to find out," said Hiccup.

* * *

They pulled out the climbing gear and immediately slid down the sinkhole, the biggest problem was trying to secure the ropes fortunately there were some boulders close by. Once they reached the bottom they got a better view of the temple and it looked exactly like the others, but this time it had a statue of a well armoured dragon which was a cross between a Hercules beetle and a rhino.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Heather asked.

"That's a Rumblehorn," said Fishlegs. "According to the text it was part of the Tracker Class, it was also particularly strong dragon."

"I certainly don't want to meet one of those," said Astrid.

"We best get inside before were fully cooked," Hiccup advised.

No one argued and they quickly entered into the temple and into the cool shade. Once inside Fishlegs began working on the inscriptions, Hiccup leaned at the entrance and he was soon joined by Astrid.

"Is something bothering you?" Astrid asked.

"I just want to know why we have to keep our relationship secret to the others?" Hiccup asked.

"I just wanted to be the two of us for little while, I mean I'm not saying that we shouldn't tell them," said Astrid.

"But when?"

"Maybe when all this mess is over. I mean you said it yourself that while on a mission we have to forget our relationship."

Hiccup looked at her. "I hope I'm not gonna get in trouble for suggesting that."

"No, I agree, I mean I am militarily after all and there are rules against fraternisation for reason. Though technically you could say that were not militarily any more, I mean not all of us have a military background."

"Guys, I think I found something," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Astrid then quickly approached Fishlegs.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, Bath this is what I've been able to translate. ' _To get your hands on the golden light, you must prove yourself to all those that fight. Choose the path that leads to that that lies deep within your soul, if not everything around you will become foul.'"_

"I hate riddles," Snotlout grumbled.

"It's not a riddle, whoever wrote this decided to speak in rhyme," said Hiccup.

"I hope they don't it all the time," said Heather.

"Please don't start," Hiccup groaned.

"Sounds as if there's two pathways we have to take," Astrid concluded and then her eyes turned to the entrance. "Yet all I see is one."

"Then let's go down it," said Snotlout.

"No," said Hiccup quickly. "That cannot possibly be the right way to do it."

"But it's worked on the other temples."

"Because there was a puzzle, that is no puzzle," Hiccup pointed out.

Ragnar nodded. "I agree, but if that is not the entrance then where is it?"

Hiccup rubbed his chin and thought about the rhyme. "It said that we must prove to all those that fight and that the path rests with in our soul. Maybe it wasn't talking about an actual entrance, but something else."

"What's he mumbling about?" Snotlout asked now looking more confused than ever.

Hiccup then saw the engraving on the floor and saw slots, five of them to be precise and they were all of different shapes.

"I wonder," said Hiccup and he immediately summoned his sword.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"Testing the theory," he said and immediately plunged his sword into one of the slots and it fitted perfectly. "Guys, all weapons are the key. Find the correct slot and insert them."

Astrid looked the original Rangers and they all nodded. They summoned their weapons and immediately began to insert them into the slots one by one. Suddenly they heard the sound of moving to use on the floor beneath and began to lower itself.

"It's an elevator," said Ragnar.

They kept on going down deeper into the earth until finally it came to a stop and they found themselves in a new chamber.

"Okay, so this time it needed the five Rangers to open the door," said Astrid.

"Guess whoever designed this place new that other Rangers would appear," Heather shrugged.

Fishlegs then kneeled against more inscriptions. "I found some more inscriptions and mentions why the original Dragon Spirit Rangers chose humans to take up the mantle."

"Go on," said Hiccup.

"Apparently the original Rangers were chasing after some great evil and their ship crashed on earth, in ancient Greece. They would have perished if it wasn't for a group of humans, who rescued them from the wreckage. It in take long for the Rangers to realise that the great evil had infecting with monsters and they decided to fight back."

"Explains how they ran into humans," said Hiccup.

"The humans fought alongside them dealing with these monsters and their names went down in history. Hercules, Perseus and Achilles to name a few."

"I thought that they were demigods?" Astrid frowned.

"We are talking 4000 years ago, over the years the story must've got muddled up, but it always kept to the original plot."

"That's good and all, but where is the Gold Morpher?" Snotlout asked.

"Hang on, hang on," said Fishlegs as he continued to read. "As far as I can tell it is trapped in a complex mechanism. We have to prove ourselves to have the knowledge to disable it."

"And where would this mechanism be?" Snotlout asked.

"I think this looks like it," said Ruffnut.

"Most definitely," said Tuffnut.

They turned and saw that they were standing next to a statue of a Rumblehorn, but it was resting on some sort of mechanism. It was hard to describe but it looked like scales of some kind and they appear to be some kind of hourglass in the centre.

"I can't make heads or tails of this," said Astrid.

Hiccup and Ragnar then began to examine the mechanism to have some idea of how it operated.

"The hour glasses is some sort of time, I can estimate that's two minutes long," Ragnar deduced.

"Scales indicate some sort of weight system," said Hiccup as he pondered. "However, I don't see any weights."

"So you've got no clue how this thing works?" Snotlout deduced.

"Give them some time," said Astrid.

"Fine," said Snotlout as he sat down on a rock.

Unfortunately, the rock he sat on immediately sank and they heard the sound of gears moving. Suddenly the walls began to close in towards them and hourglass the mechanism began to turn.

"Snotlout!" they yelled.

"I just sat down!" he yelled.

"Looks like we got no choice but to figure this out quickly," said Hiccup.

"But the walls would smash this mechanism in the process," Fishlegs frowned.

"Not exactly," said Ragnar as he pointed at one of the walls. They turned and found that the wall had been hollowed out in a shape that fitted around the mechanism perfectly and on the other side the other wall was exactly the same. "They designed this place so the mechanism would stay intact, if someone triggered the trap."

"How about you guys discuss how to disable the trap before it squashes us to paste!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup was then struck by inspiration. "There aren't any weights here because we are the weights."

"Come again?" said Ragnar.

"We have to stand on the scales and make sure they're perfectly balance," Hiccup explained.

"You sure?" Astrid asked as she and the others were doing everything they could to push the walls back.

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Okay, but how do we keep it level?" Heather asked curiously. "If memory serves we all weigh differently."

"I didn't say would be easy, but we have to try."

No one had any better ideas and did as Hiccup instructed, but Heather was quite correct making sure that the scales they've perfectly balance was hard. Fishlegs was the heaviest among them by far which meant finding the correct balance was extremely hard.

Fishlegs climbed onto one of the scales and it immediately tipped, Snotlout, being the second heaviest, quickly mounted on the second scale. However, his weight alone was not capable of equalising the scales and only raised only a tiny bit. Everyone else was practically the same weight so they had to climb onto Snotlout's scales wonder the time.

Astrid, Ragnar and Heather joined with Snotlout causing the scales tip much further, but it was still off. The twins then climbed on, but there are weight added upon the others caused Fishlegs to rise and he was now lighter than their combined weight. Hiccup was by far the lightest among them, but he was the only person left and he immediately joined Fishlegs.

Thankfully his tiny amount of weight was enough to tip the scales so that they were now even, a good thing too because they were about 30 seconds away from being squashed. The moment the scales life they heard the sound of a mechanism and the walls immediately stopped and they began to revert back to their previous position.

"Thank goodness," said Fishlegs with a hand over his heart.

"Did it work?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup jumped down and approached the statue and found that its mouth was now wide open. "It worked."

"Now all we sure that there is a Morpher in there somewhere?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked into the dragon's mouth and indeed found the golden Morpher. "Here it is."

No sooner had he pulled out of the statue's head then suddenly he was struck in the back.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

The attack came from White Drake, who was standing with the other clones as well as Eret.

"Are thank you for doing all the work," Eret smiled as he approached Hiccup. "I'll be taking that Morpher off your hands."

"W-who…?" said Hiccup weakly.

"The name is Eret," said Eret humbly. "You could say that I am a bit of a treasure hunter and this is the best kind of treasure one can get."

"He's so dreamy," said Ruffnut, who was now enraptured by his muscles.

"He's also working for the enemy," Astrid pointed out.

"He's still dreamy."

Astrid groaned and immediately pulled out her axe and jumped off the scale down towards him with a battlecry. However, her clone immediately stepped in and blocked her attack with her scythe.

"Nice try," she said with a smile and immediately pushed her back.

"I would have for that you would have learned your lesson by now," said Red Drake shaking his head. "I mean is this the fourth time that you've been ambushed when entering one of these temples?"

"He has got a point," said Fishlegs.

"I'm going to knock that smug grin off his face," said Snotlout as he clenched his fist.

"You are indeed welcome to try, but I can guarantee that you shall only be disappointed," said Red Drake.

Elsewhere, Johann was meeting Krogan in secret to inform him of his meeting with Drago.

"He clearly doesn't trust either that anymore," said Johann.

"And more concerned about this Project Shellfire that Ryker is leading," said Krogan with his hands behind his back. "And I haven't heard anything from Viggo over the past week."

"You think that he's up to something as well?"

"He's not the kind of man that sits on the sidelines and allows others to do his dirty work. However, our immediate concern will have to be his older brother, he may not have his brother's brains but that doesn't mean that he's not dangerous."

"So how are we going to deal with him?" Johann asked.

"While it pains me to admit it, we might actually need the aid of the Rangers," said Krogan.

"You're not suggesting that we help them? If Drago finds out that we—"

"That's why he won't find out, a little an ominous call to their command centre should be more than efficient. According to the files that Viggo created upon dear general, he is not one to ignore the threat."

"We can't just warn them that their city is under attack, we going at the give them a bit more concrete evidence."

"Which is exactly why we have two find out more about this Project Shellfire," said Krogan.

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others win the fight of their lives trying to maintain a hold over the Morpher, which was now in Eret's possession.

Hiccup had managed to come from that sneak attack and was now chasing after Eret as he made his way to the left.

"You're not going anywhere," said Hiccup as he drew his sword.

Red Drake then immediately cut in front of him holding his two-handed sword. "And neither are you."

He then swung his sword down towards Hiccup, but Ragnar appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack with his shield.

"So, but our commander is too busy to deal with the likes of you, me on the other hand will gladly occupy you," said Ragnar and immediately pushed back.

"Thanks, Rag!" said Hiccup gratefully.

"Stop him!" Red Drake ordered.

Both Black and Yellow Drake then jumped out with bludgeon and pike in hand and then slammed them towards Hiccup. However, Snotlout and the twins immediately jumped in, Snotlout blocks the bludgeon was the twins dealt with the pike.

"Stay back lizard lips, that's not your flight," said Snotlout.

"To get to him you have to go through us," said Ruffnut.

"And you need all the luck in the world to do that," said Tuffnut.

White Drake then aimed her bow directly at Hiccup and fired an energy arrow, but Fishlegs jumped in and blocked the arrow with his hammer. But then jumped in and flung her whip forcing White Drake back.

"We won't let you near Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"Or any one of our friends," said Heather.

Blue Drake tried to disengage from Astrid to go after Hiccup, but she wouldn't allow it and kept on blocking her advance.

"Running away from a fight? Are you sure you're my clone?" Astrid challenge.

Eret could see that the clones were preoccupied and there was no way he'll be able to reach the elevator in time. Instead he immediately drew out a pair of daggers and quickly raise them in order to block Hiccup's attack.

"Come on, let's see what you've got," said Eret.

Eret then pushed back in the hopes to get within Hiccup's guard, but Hiccup jumped back in order to prevent that from happening. He then quickly spun around and swung his sword and Eret ducked in time to avoid it.

"Not bad," said Eret.

"Sorry but I don't accept compliments for my enemy," said Hiccup and thrusted his sword forwards.

Once again they clashed once more.

"It's nothing personal, I just like living that's all," said Eret.

"And how is that working out for you right now?"

They continue to clash blade against blade, but unbeknownst to anyone their constant fighting within chamber was actually damaging the supports below them. Fishlegs then attempted to strike White Drake with his hammer, but she managed to jump out of the way and he struck the ground with immense force.

Immediately the ground began to shake beneath them and suddenly the floor began to give way.

"What's happening?" Snotlout yelled.

"Fishlegs' attack must have weakened the structure below our feet," Ragnar deduced.

"I didn't mean to," said Fishlegs.

"Everyone move!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone quickly backed away from the collapsing floor, but then the stones beneath both Hiccup and Eret gave way and soon the two of them fell into a deep chasm.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

* * *

Hiccup awoke to find himself no longer his Ranger form and were possibly the most killer headache in his entire life. It took him several moments to process what had happened and that when he remembered falling into the chasm with Eret.

"I see you're finally awake," said Eret's voice.

Hiccup turned and found Eret sitting next to him. "You!"

Hiccup attempted to rise but he winced in pain. "Don't move, you've got a sprained ankle."

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "Any reason why you're not finishing the off?"

"Not how I do things," said Eret dismissively. "Only because I work for Drago, doesn't mean that I agree with everything he is doing."

"But why you working with him in the first place?" Hiccup asked.

"Because there's no point standing up against him, he's just too powerful."

"And yet we seem to be doing a good job in dismantling his empire."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time you faced him weren't you trounced?" Eret reminded. "And in fact all you've done is won victories against his flunkies, not the same thing. Anyway, it's all academic until we can get out of this."

"What are you suggesting? We work together?" Hiccup asked.

"I very much doubt that can get out of this mess by ourselves and after which we can continue our little fight for the Morpher, though with you with a sprained ankle put you in a serious disadvantage."

"You're forgetting about my team."

"You really expect them to come and get you? I mean don't get me wrong, you might be their leader, but we humans care more about survival than anything else and we would sooner save ourselves."

"You're wrong."

"I know it to be true," said Eret and he immediately undid his shirt revealing a burn mark which resembled a dragon skull with a sword through it. "Drago gave me this last time I failed and he promised that he would be so generous the next time. So, I will do whatever it takes to survive."

"Does that include working with me?" Hiccup asked.

"Naturally, it's not like anyone else is gonna come to our rescue."

* * *

Eret was wrong Astrid and the others were deeply concerned about Hiccup, but at the moment they had ever problems namely the clones. Astrid was seriously conflicted, she wanted to rescue Hiccup, but she couldn't ignore the clones.

"I don't suppose you would consider a truce until we sort this mess out?" Astrid asked.

Red Drake smiled. "Not likely."

"You do realise that your own man is down there," said Ragnar.

"And we should care why?" Black Drake asked.

"Uh, because he's got the Golden Morpher?" Ragnar pointed out. "I very much doubt that your boss will like it if you come out and he handed."

Red Drake looked at him. "You're right, he wouldn't, but we could just take care of you and then go for it."

"So you won't even consider joining forces?" Heather asked.

"Not in the slightest," said Red Drake.

"So much for negotiations," said Ragnar looking at Astrid. "And I don't like the idea of fighting them in such a closed space, we've just witnessed what happens if were not careful."

Astrid nodded. "Not like the given us much choice though."

"Plus even if they do suggest that we take this outside, would get cooked very quickly," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Take them!" Red Drake ordered.

The clones immediately began to move it, but then suddenly there was a silver blur and something struck the clones with incredible speed. Then suddenly appearing in front of them was the Silver Ranger with staff in hand.

"It's the Silver Ranger," said Ragnar.

"What's she doing here?" Snotlout asked.

"I wouldn't complain," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, she did just save our butts," said Tuffnut.

Red Drake picked himself up and narrowed his eyes at the Silver Ranger. "Who are you?"

The Silver Ranger nearly took up a battle position and tightened her grip on her staff.

Red Drake growled. "Fine, go on with your little rescue mission. We'll be waiting outside to finish what we started."

Blue Drake looked at him. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"You remember the last time we faced her and now she's got the backing of seven Power Rangers," said Red Drake narrowing his eyes at all them. "Better to deal with them when we are in more favourable terms."

With that the clones made their way to the elevator and they watched as they were lifted up back to the surface.

Astrid then approach the Silver Ranger. "As much as I appreciate the help, I demand that you tell us who you are."

"Actually, you already know me," said the Silver Ranger she turned to face them.

Astrid blinked, because she recognised the voice and then the Silver Ranger deactivated her suit. Their eyes widened, because standing before them was none other than Valka.

"Valka?" Astrid gasped.

"I know this is sudden and we have a lot to talk about, but at the moment we need to rescue my son," said Valka.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, Ryker was smiling at the final preparations of his Project Shellfire. He was standing on a powerful warship which was very close to completion.

"Soon nothing will stand in our way in conquering Earth," he said with a smile.


	19. Rangers Together Part 2

Astrid just couldn't believe that Valka was alive and well and standing right in front of them. She also couldn't believe that she turned out to be the Silver Ranger.

"B-but how?" said Astrid shaking a head in disbelief. "The last we heard you were stranded on the planet where you and your team found the Ranger Morphers."

"I was completely cut off from Berk and I had no means to get back," Valka explained. "Drago had sent his forces in order to scavenge what remained of the temple and that's when I snuck aboard his flagship. I then managed to steal a ship and flew across the galaxy, unfortunately I did not have enough fuel to reach Earth.

I then ran into a resistance movement and then informed me of what had transpired about you and the other Rangers. They also knew the location of the Silver Ranger Morpher and as fate would have it I had the gene to access it."

Astrid looked at Ragnar. "Is that true?"

Ragnar nodded. "She did had a specific gene makes sense considering Hiccup is able to use the Red Morpher."

"Then how come Hiccup had the gene for the Red Morpher and not the Silver?" Fishlegs frowned.

"He gets the gene from his father's side of his family," Hiccup explained. "The general himself is not able to access the Morpher, it's one of the first few things we tried before selecting Hiccup. However, while he was not able to access it anyone down his family had the genetic potential of using it and it would so happen that Hiccup could."

"But why did you join up with us when you rescued us on Sarkol?" Astrid asked.

"Because it was better to have the enemy think they had two foes to deal with, especially when one's identity is a secret," Valka explained. "I eventually got wind that the final Morpher was located here and I arrived as quickly as I could, unfortunately not quickly enough."

"Do you think he still alive?" Heather asked.

Ragnar shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to try and dig them out before they run out of air."

"They?" Snotlout questioned.

"Eret fell down with him too," Ragnar pointed out.

"And why do we need to rescue him?"

"Because he's got the Gold Morpher."

"And he's dreamy," Ruffnut added.

"Let's just dig them out and quickly," said Astrid.

* * *

Meanwhile below them Hiccup and Eret were starting to try and take themselves out. They had to do it carefully in order to avoid a cave in, but they also knew that sooner or later all the air would run out.

"How much air do we have?" Eret asked.

"Probably an hour's worth," Hiccup calculated.

"That's not a lot of time."

"Better than none though."

Hiccup still had a sprained ankle, but he was coping as he assisted Eret with the digging.

"I'm still surprised that there still humans serving Drago," said Hiccup as he looked at him curiously.

"And why surprised by that?"

"Because so far the only humans we've encountered are Drago and his generals, according to our intelligence he experimented with his troops to create the Drakenoids."

"Not all them," Eret admitted. "Though I will grant you there's very few of us, but we all serve Drago loyally."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You mean you do it because you fear him."

"Fear is another form of respect, I mean it's quite natural that people would want to join the winning side."

"And yet he seems to be losing."

Eret laughed. "You honestly think you stand a chance against Drago? What kind of dreamworld are you living?"

"Drago uses his army to spread fear forcing people to join him while crushing others that won't submit."

"Just like the Nazis."

"And they were completely crushed," Hiccup reminded.

"From what I understand it was because of their leaders foolishness," said Eret looking at him. "He picked a fight against Russia when he was still fighting the Brits and then declared war against America as a result he was fighting on two different sides and he refused to retreat when things didn't go his way."

"And how is Drago any different?" Hiccup asked.

"Because Drago attacked his foes where they are weak and avoids where their strong, he hit key military targets forcing them to submit or be destroyed. I've seen it happen in the same thing is going to happen to your planet."

Hiccup looked up. "What do you mean?"

Eret shrugged. "I just heard that Drago was launching a powerful invasion force against your planet. I imagine soon your city will be destroyed and they will then attack the planet and with its defenders far away they asked completely vulnerable."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Hiccup asked.

"Because even if we do get out of here, there's no way you could stop it."

"We might surprise you."

"How can you still be optimistic with everything going on?" Eret asked turning towards him. "Your friends have abandoned you, you are trapped here with me and the air is running out and now your planet is about to fall."

Hiccup looked at him. "My friends are going to rescue us and we will save our home."

Eret just looked at him, his eyes were so determined and it looked as if he truly believes that. Eret had never seen that look before in his entire life, not even with Drago or any of the other generals.

* * *

Stoick meanwhile was with Gobber and the two of them were trying to contact the Rangers, who are now completely overdue with their check-in.

"Are you getting anything?" Stoick asked.

Gobber shook his head. "Nothing, it could be the temple's walls are preventing us from making contact." He then looked up at him. "Do you want to send a squad to assist?"

Stoick folded his arms. "We're not at that point just yet, but if we don't make contact soon I might just do that."

"Actually we might be," said Toothless as he approached Stoick.

Stoick looked at him. "What you mean?"

"I just received a message from the resistance, Ryker is planning to launch a massive attack on Earth," said Toothless.

Stoick's eyes widened. "What is the source of this information?"

"Unknown, but they transmitted schematics nicknamed Project Shellfire," said Toothless as he brought out the schematics.

The schematics showed a large dreadnought class ship and it looked as if it was full to the teeth of weapons.

"Look at the firepower on that thing, it could destroy our shield with one strike," said Gobber.

Stoick was actually sweating a bit and he immediately looked at Gobber. "I want a search team ready, we can't wait any more we need to get the Rangers here now!" He then looked back at the schematics. "I just hope it's not too late."

* * *

Hiccup and Eret were still digging their way out, it had been 10 minutes and there were starting to get a bit lightheaded.

"Can't have much air left," said Hiccup.

"And who knows how deep we are," said Eret has he sat down.

Hiccup looked at him. "So you're giving up?"

Eret looked at him. "There's no way we can get out of this."

"So you're defeatist, I shouldn't be surprised."

"What's that mean?"

Hiccup looked at him. "You joined up with Drago the first chance you got because you feared his power. Did it ever occur to you with more people stood up to him, he would be utterly crushed."

"You've seen his power and you still think you have hope of defeating him?" Eret scoffed.

"I know that I can't beat him unless I try, I might lose that true, but I won't give up either."

Eret shook his head. "They do say ignorance is bliss."

Hiccup rubbed his forehead. "You still don't get it."

"Maybe because I don't want to."

"Maybe you should."

"It's all academic anyway, we're trapped down here and there's no way out. My team has no doubt abandoned me and I'm willing to bet yours did the same."

"How could you come to that conclusion?"

"You may be their leader, but what do they have to gain about putting themselves in danger to rescue you? There's no evidence that we survived and without proper equipment they can't dig us out, I'm just accepting reality while you are still delusional."

Hiccup shook his head. "You may have given up, but I sure won't."

Hiccup then continued to dig, he put every last bit of strength he had into tunnelling a way out.

"You're determined, I'll give you that," said Eret looking at him closely.

"I get it for my father," said Hiccup.

"Where did you get from your mother?"

"My dramatic flair."

Eret chuckled slightly. "I suppose that makes sense."

Hiccup continue to dig and then suddenly he heard something, it sounded like scraping. "I think I hear something on the other side."

Eret rolled his eyes. "Great, now you're hearing things."

* * *

In fact Hiccup was actually listening to Astrid and the others and they began to dig Hiccup and Eret out.

"I think I hear something," said Astrid she leaned in closer towards the ground. "It's faint, but I do hear voices."

"Then their alive," said Ragnar.

"We need a hurry they don't have much time," said Valka.

* * *

Hiccup was now more determined than ever to dig and Eret just continue to watch him.

"You're wasting your time," he said.

"You're the one that sitting around," Hiccup reminded.

"All you're doing is using up all our air," Eret pointed out.

"So you would prefer to sit around and wait for the end to come. If there's even a chance we can get out of this I'm determined to take it."

Eret rolled his eyes and then suddenly he saw movement above them. "Was that movement?"

"My team is digging us out," said Hiccup.

"Or more likely this place is gonna form our heads unless you stop digging," said Eret as he sat up.

Hiccup turned on him. "So you give up over the first hurdle, is that it?"

"I would hardly call this a hurdle," Eret snapped back.

"Neither would I, but if there's one thing I believe in humanity it's that we keep on trying no matter what. Even if it seems hopeless, we pick ourselves up, dust ourselves down and rise up to new heights when facing a challenge. That is how we managed to survive as a species, even when we were facing against a hopeless situation and we always end up triumphant."

Eret just looked at him, he was utterly speechless and couldn't think of the words to say. Suddenly a peaceful rock above them was moved and they saw sunlight shining down on them.

"Hiccup, are you down there!" Astrid's voice cried.

Hiccup looked at Eret. "Still think that my team abandoned us?"

Eret just stood completely stunned.

Eventually Astrid and the others pull them out, Snotlout and Ragnar kept a close eye on Eret, to make sure he didn't do anything sneaky.

Hiccup smiled at them. "Thanks guys, I really owe you one."

Astrid smiled at him. "Actually, you should be thanking her."

Astrid then gestured towards Valka and his eyes widened the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Mum?" Hiccup stared.

"Hello, Harry," she said and pulled him into an embrace.

"B-but how?" Hiccup stared.

"It'll take too long to explain," said Astrid and then she noticed his ankle. "What's the matter of your angle?"

"It's just a sprain," Hiccup assured. "Right now you get back to Berk."

Astrid nodded and looked at Ragnar. "Can we open the portal from here?"

"We're too far underground, we have to do it out in the open," said Ragnar.

"And no doubt our clones will be happy to lay an ambush worse," said Snotlout.

"It's a risk we have to take," said Heather.

"What about him?" Fishlegs asked gesturing to Eret.

"We'll taken with us," said Hiccup.

"Wouldn't leaving in here be the easiest option?" Snotlout questioned.

"He may know some vital information which we can use," said Hiccup. "Like the attack which is about to happen on Berk."

"What?" Astrid stared.

"I'll explain on the way, but right now we need to get back to base."

* * *

Without any argument everyone immediately made their way to the elevator and soon they began making their way back to the surface. Hiccup began to explain everything that had happened as they went up.

"Are we sure we can trust this information?" Astrid asked.

"The situation we were in it because if we were good as dead, he never counted and you guys coming to the rescue," said Hiccup.

"I admit I'm surprised myself, but don't forget you still have to deal with your clones," Eret reminded.

"And you think we can't beat them?" Hiccup asked.

Eret looked turned his eyes to everyone present. "I admit I might have to re-evaluate my opinion on all of you."

Eventually they reached the top and began climbing out of the sinkhole, which took immense skill. There were no longer wearing their suits which meant the heat was raining down on them, it was immense.

"We can't survive long in this heat," said Ragnar as he pulled out the portal device. "The sooner we get back to base the better."

"Of course you have to deal with us first," said Red Drake's voice.

Hiccup turned and wasn't surprised to find that the clones were advancing towards them with their weapons in hand.

Hiccup quickly took the device from Ragnar. "My ankle is still sore, I can't help you in the battle. Our focus on trying to open the portal, the rest of you take these guys down."

Astrid nodded. "You got it." Astrid and the others soon stepped forwards. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they all nodded.

Astrid and the other Rangers immediately flung their fists forwards, apart from the twins who slammed their fists together.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they cried.

Seconds later they were in the Ranger forms and took up fighting stances, Valka and Ragnar were facing against Red Drake and the twins had joined Snotlout. It in take them long to charge at one another and soon they began to clash weapon against weapon.

Red Drake swung his two-handed sword towards Valka, who quickly used her staff to block it. Ragnar then immediately jumped out and slammed his shield towards him, but Red Drake quickly sidestepped and used the blade of his sword to block the attack. Valka then quickly took advantage and dealt a powerful kick into his chest.

Astrid meanwhile was trying to avoid her clone's scythe, making sure that the blade did not go behind. She quickly leaned back in order to avoid getting swiped, she then spun around and swung her axe towards her, but she merely used the handle a weapon to somersault directly behind her and then swung her blade. Astrid quickly and skilfully use the blade of her axe to block the attempt.

Snotlout and his clone were both slamming their weapons into one another makes against bludgeon tried overpower the other. It looked as if they were evenly matched, but the twins upset that balance by flinging their spears at Black Drake. Black Drake had ducked in order to avoid getting skewered, he then swung his bludgeon at the two of them knocking them back and Snotlout took advantage of that and struck him across the head.

Fishlegs was using his hammer in order push away his clone's pike, he then spun around and swung his hammer towards him. However, Yellow Drake plunged his pipe into the ground and pole vaulted directly over Fishlegs. When he was directly over him he then positioned his pike and forced it down upon him, but Fishlegs quickly swung his hammer upwards and a massive clash in skewered pushing them both back.

White Drake was standing firm as she fired arrow after arrow at Heather, who used her whip in order to strike each and every single arrow. She then attempted to last two her clones leg, but she proved to be too nimble as she jumped just before it had a chance to wrap around her leg. Then in the air she immediately fired an arrow down upon Heather, who proved to be just as nimble as her clone and somersaulted backwards.

Hiccup meanwhile was trying to activate the portal device, but that was easier said than done with all the mayhem behind him.

"I've almost got it," he said.

"Watch out!" Eret yelled and immediately tackled him to the ground.

Hiccup was stunned at first, but then he saw the claw of a Drakenoid which would have sliced into pieces if Eret hadn't tackled him to the ground.

"You saved me?" Hiccup stared.

"I owe you one," Eret shrugged.

Hiccup looked up and saw a squad of Drakenoids advancing towards them, ordinarily they would've been much of a problem for Hiccup, but he was still suffering from his sprained ankle and was incapable of fighting.

"I'll handle them," said Eret as he rose to his feet.

"Why are you helping me over sudden?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I'm starting to question my allegiance," said Eret and then he slapped on the Gold Ranger Morpher.

"Wait, we don't know work for you," said Hiccup.

"No time like the present," said Eret and he immediately swung his fist forward. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

There was a flash of golden light is golden flames began to cover Eret's body then finally his face. He then stood there in a golden Ranger suit and his helmet bore a striking resemblance of that of a Rumblehorn.

"Dragon Spirit Gold Ranger!" Eret announced. He then immediately pulled out a pair of golden daggers. "Dragon Daggers!"

He then immediately charged in and engaged the Drakenoids, he used quick movements in order to completely overwhelm them. He then performed a powerful thrust against one Drakenoid which was so strong that it was sent flying. He then quickly spun around and kicked another one in the chest before striking another behind him.

"Traitor!" Red Drake roared.

Eret looked at him. "Sorry, Red, it's nothing personal."

Hiccup was then able to open a portal. "It's open!"

"Move!" Astrid yelled as they immediately disengage their opponents.

"Stop them!" Red Drake commanded.

"Fishlegs, we need some cove!" Hiccup yelled.

"Right!"

Fishlegs then raised his hammer and immediately slammed into the ground creating a powerful dust storm which them from view. By the time the clones managed to fight their way through it the portal closed and there was no trace of the Rangers.

Red Drake snarled furiously.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon found themselves back at base and surrounded by soldiers under the command of Mala.

Stoick then quickly entered. "I was about to send the cavalry for you."

Hiccup looked up. "Sorry, we had a slight complication."

"So I see," said Stoick and his eyes turned to Valka and Eret. "I see you've bought some additional reinforcements. Might I get to know their identities?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "The Gold Ranger is a guy named Eret and he was briefly in Drago's army."

Stoick looked at him. "And you brought him here?"

"He was the one that told us than attack was going to be happening here," said Hiccup.

Stoick blinked. "Guess it says me the trouble of informing you."

Hiccup looked up. "You know about it?"

"I'll explain later in the briefing room, but who was the Silver Ranger?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup winced awkwardly. "Actually you already know her."

Valka then deactivated her Ranger form. "Hello, Stoick."

Stoick's eyes widened when they fell upon Valka. "Val?"

"I know, I should have come back to Berk as soon as possible, but I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry," she said awkwardly.

Stoick didn't appear to be listening as he approached Valka and then pulled her into a kiss. "I missed you."

* * *

Red Drake in the clone soon returned to Drago's flagship to give the report.

"So Eret has betrayed us!" Drago roared. "I knew I should have destroyed him when I had a chance."

"He's no doubt on Earth as we speak," said Red Drake.

"Then you will be destroyed like all the others," said Drago he then turned and looked at Red Drake. "You're also telling me that Violet Haddock was the Silver Ranger?"

"Indeed."

"How come I wasn't informed that there was a Silver Ranger running loose across the galaxy?" Drago demanded as he turned towards Krogan and Johann. "According to your report there was no sign of the Morpher in the temple and the Ranges came away with nothing."

"Only because it was missing doesn't mean that someone didn't beat us to it," said Johann quickly.

"And it was your decision to allow Eret to accompany the clones," Drago continued.

"There was no evidence that he would betray us," said Krogan.

"Clearly you missed something!" Drago roared and he immediately looked at Ryker. "Ryker, is Project Shellfire a go?"

"Everything is now operational my lord," said Ryker humbly.

"Excellent, then launched the attack."

* * *

On Berk, the Rangers win the briefing room as Stoick along with Toothless went through the information that they had received a little while ago.

"So, according to our mysterious friend Ryker will be attacking Earth with this behemoth of a ship," said Stoick as he showed them a hologram of the ship. "It's called the Shellfire, named after very particularly nasty dragon."

Toothless grimaced. "They've also installed some new weapon technology, the resistance have never come across anything like this. It could strike every single city on the planet, cut of their heads of each government. Standard tactics among Drago's armada."

"Then we have to stop it," said Valka.

"The question is how, we don't have efficient technology to battleship in space and our defence will only hold out for so long," said Stoick.

"We could use our Zoids to engage," Hiccup offered.

"But we haven't trained in zero gravity," Astrid reminded. "Besides were not even sure whether our Zoids can take the vacuum of space."

"I believe they can," said Ragnar. "I run many tests on the energy of our Zoids and I believe that we can survive. However, I cannot say how effective we can be in space so far all the battles have been on the ground."

"It's a risk we have to take," said Hiccup looking at his father.

Stoick closed his eyes. "I agree, it's the only plan we have like it or not."

"But can we take that thing down?" Fishlegs asked looking at the dreadnought. "I mean, that thing is heavily armed and it's got some powerful armour."

"It's better than not trying," said Snotlout slamming his fist on the table. "I say that we go out there and kick Ryker's butt."

Eret rolled his eyes. "A clear plan if ever there was one and one I can get behind."

"We should prepare ourselves," said Valka.

* * *

Hiccup was standing on top of the command centre looking down at the city, knowing that fate of the planet would be determined in just a few hours' time.

"Are you all right?" said Astrid's voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid approaching him. "To be honest I'm utterly terrified, the safety of the entire planet rests in our hands."

"We'll pull through," Astrid assured.

Hiccup looked at her. "How can you be so sure?"

"With you leading us I know we can win."

The two of them looked at one another and then kissed.

* * *

Hours had passed and now Hiccup and the Rangers were now getting ready for the largest battle in their lives.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked looking at them.

"Ready!" they nodded.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they cried as they thrusted their fists into the air and the twins slammed their fists together.

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

"Dragon Spirits arise!" they cried.

They immediately began to transform into Dragon Spirit forms, Valka was now a huge silver Stormcutter and Eret was a golden Rumblehorn. They immediately flew into the sky and interspace ready to challenge Ryker.

Ryker had already reached past Earth's moon and was advancing towards the planet, he then noticed several hostiles heading straight towards him.

"It would seem as if they were prepared for us," said Ryker as he turned on the monitor which revealed the Rangers on their Dragon Spirit forms advancing towards him. "Then it's time to say hello."

The Shellfire then immediately fired oblige of lasers directly at the Rangers.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Hiccup yelled. Quickly they all scattered in order to avoid the lasers. "Now attack!"

Hiccup fired a plasma blast, Astrid fired a barrage of spikes, Snotlout unleashed a fire blast, Fishlegs spun around and headed straight towards the ship, Heather too charged in with a razor sharp tail, Ragnar came flying in with his club like tail, the twins unleash their gas and spark attack, Valka began spinning around like a bullet after the garnishee zoomed towards the ship and Eret merely charged in head first.

However, every single one of their attacks bounced off a powerful shield that emanated from the ship.

"I'm going to feel that when in the morning," said Eret wincing at his massive headache.

"That shield is strong," said Valka.

"How are you going to break through it?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll think of something, but right now we need to make sure less attention is on us and not on the planet," said Hiccup.

"Don't think that's going to be a problem," said Ragnar.

Ryker fired another blast of lasers directly at them and they quickly performed aerial manoeuvres in order to avoid getting hit.

"Let's try combining," Hiccup suggested.

"Dragon Spirits combined!" Hiccup and the original Rangers yelled as they began to combined with one another and formed the Dragon Spirit Megazoid. "Dragon Spirit Meagzoid."

Ragnar then immediately transformed into his fighter mode. "Boneknapperzoid: Fighter Mode!"

Valka looked at the others. "We should try and combine as well."

"Are we able to do that?" Eret asked.

"Only one way to find out," said Valka.

"I'm game," said Ruffnut.

"Sounds like fun," said Tuffnut.

"Dragon spirits combined!" the four of them cried.

They immediately began to transform the twins transformed into the legs like they did previously with Hiccup and the others. Valka then legs began to fold in and have four wings straightened up along with her torso, then finally her head lowered itself and then attached to the twins. Eret flew around and immediately he split into and then quickly attached to Valka forming a pair of arms. The moment Eret attached a head shot out from Valka's body.

"Dragon Striker Megazoid!" they cried.

Valka, Eret and the twins found themselves in the very young cockpit inside the zoid.

"Not bad," said Eret.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut smiled gleefully.

"Let's go and kick some butt," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup turned his attention on Ragnar the others. "Okay, we were attacked in three different directions. Maybe we can strain the shield long enough to get an attack through."

"Let's do it," said Ragnar and he immediately flew towards the right side of the ship and raised his club. " _Dragon Bone Club!_ "

Valka, Eret and the twins made the left and then immediately charged in raising their fists.

" _Dragon Meteor Strike_!" they cried.

Hiccup and the others took up the centre position. " _Dragon Fury!_ " they yelled and fired a combined energy blast from their centre.

Their attacks struck at the exact same time and they were more powerful than the previous attack.

Ryker actually felt the ship shake from the impact of the three attack. "Not bad, but not quite good enough."

The shield was still holding forcing the three of them to retreat.

"How strong is that shield," said Astrid in disbelief.

"Maybe if we keep on attacking we can weaken it," Ragnar suggested.

Hiccup shook his head. "We'll use up too much of our energy and that ship is still moving closer towards Earth."

They have been so busy attacking the ship they failed to notice that the ship was indeed getting closer to Earth and it would be in range very shortly.

"Rangers," said Stoick from the city. "We just finished going through the schematics on the dreadnought and it does have a weakness."

"What kind of weakness?" Hiccup gasped.

"It's the shield lad," said Gobber. "The shield is able to perfectly counter a wide spread of attacks, but if the attacks are concentrated on a single point then it will create a small opening for just a few seconds."

"That might provide us enough time to get on attacking," said Hiccup.

"Will it work?" Heather asked.

"It has to."

Immediately they position themselves directly in front of the dreadnought which was about to fire on the planet.

"One last stand, huh?" Ryker smiled. "Destroy them at once!"

"Everyone, we need to put everything we have into this attack," said Hiccup. "Mum, Ragnar, the two of you slam into that shield with everything you've got and we'll take it from there."

"You got it," said Ragnar.

Everyone then began to channel their strength into their zoids. Ragnar charged in with his bone club and Valka, Eret and the twins performed their meteor punch manoeuvre. The two of them slammed hard into the force field and a must have struck with enough force to weaken it, leaving a small opening.

Hiccup and the others immediately took advantage and fired their Dragon Fury attack which went straight through the gap in the force field and headed straight towards the bridge.

Ryker's eyes widened as the attack headed straight towards him. "No!" he roared.

The attack destroyed the bridge and seconds later the entire ship exploded.

"We did it!" Astrid cheered.

"Knew I picked the right side," Eret smiled.

"Let's go home," said Hiccup.

They then immediately flew down back towards the planet.

* * *

Drago was utterly furious at the destruction of the _Shellfire_ , he wasn't too concerned about Ryker's destruction, but the ship had cost them a lot of resources.

"That dreadnought cost us a seriously good amount of resources," Drago roared.

"We should have trusted Ryker with the design of the dreadnought," said Johann. "He's not an engineer after all and he was so focused on the weapons that he didn't focus too much on defence."

Drago narrowed his eyes at him. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, you and Krogan have failed me you more often and quite recently."

"That was the fault of the clones," said Krogan trying to keep his anger below the surface.

"Which you created and now were dealing with a total of 10 Rangers are situation has not improved on the other hand it has weakened us."

"I assure you we can turn things around," said Krogan.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "Empty promises, I want results!"

* * *

Hiccup and the other Rangers returned back to Berk where they were received a hero's welcome.

Stoick approached them with a large smile on his face. "Well done, you haven't just save this city but the planet itself."

"It's not over," said Valka gravely. "Drago is still out there."

"Now we might have taken one of his best pieces out, but he still got several to replace him with," Eret added.

Stoick nodded. "There is still much to do, but right we shall celebrate this victory."

"No complaints here," said Snotlout.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and secretly wrapped her hand around his as they began making their way into the complex.


	20. Pork Takedown

Stoick was in the briefing room with Toothless and the Rangers began to discuss their next move.

"Now that we have all of the Morphers, it's time that we plan our next attack with the enemy minus one general," said Stoick.

"That dreadnought cost them a pretty penny, it's going to take quite a lot of coin to cover the losses on its destruction," said Eret.

"No doubt Johann will be instrumental to cover the cost," Valka concluded.

"There could also be a power struggle, if everything we've heard is accurate," said Hiccup.

Eret nodded. "From what I understood both Krogan and Johann joined forces in order to take down Viggo."

"Why would they do that?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Viggo is Drago's top tactician and he's been listening to Viggo's advice practically every single day," Eret explained. "Krogan is a powerful general, but he's much more predictable and constantly underestimate his foes which has been the result of many of his defeats especially against you guys. Johann is more of a businessmen than anything else and is the only links to the black market."

"So they feel threatened that they're losing their respected positions," Astrid concluded.

"Krogan might be Drago's second-in-command, but he is starting to grow annoyed with his constant failures. Krogan might very well fear that Viggo could replace him."

"Makes you wonder they didn't send that an ominous tipoff about the dreadnought?" Heather pondered.

"If so we can use that to our advantage," said Hiccup. "We just have to keep them off-balance and maybe they take each other out or try to use us to do it."

"Then we should try and make a strategical strike," said Toothless.

"You have something in mind?" Stoick asked looking at him.

Toothless then turn to the monitor and an image of a planet showed up and then showed a tower. "The resistance believes this tower is the main command centre in quadrant of the galaxy. It relays messages to many battlefronts on many of our worlds and others, if we can take it down we can do series of old amount of damage."

"It'll be well guarded," said Hiccup.

"We believe that we have the access codes to get past the shield, but there will be heavy resistance that is true," Toothless nodded.

"Like nothing we haven't done before," Snotlout smiled.

"I know that place," said Eret as he placed his hands behind his head. "It's called Hunter's Watch, the guy in charge is someone named Porksag."

"Strange name?" said Snotlout.

"From what I hear all of you have strange nicknames," Eret pointed out.

"He's got a point," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, it's no more dumber than Snotlout," Ruffnut agreed.

"Yeah!" Snotlout glared.

"What do you know about the commander?" said Hiccup quickly.

"Only that I don't want to work under him, I hear he's a hard task manager and he said to be quite strong, they say that he managed to conquer an entire planet by himself," said Eret.

"Sounds powerful," said Hiccup.

"But surely we all can't go," said Ragnar.

"Why not?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, I want to go and kick some porky butt," Tuffnut nodded.

"Drago might very well attack while we're away, surely we can't leave the entire city and defended," said Ragnar.

Stoick nodded. "I agree, some of you should stay here."

"Okay, but who?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll make the team, until then all you should get yourself ready," Stoick advises he rose to his feet. "Best of luck."

* * *

In Drago's flagship both Krogan and Johann were meeting in secret to discuss their next move.

"So Ryker fails and we get chewed out," Johann growled in annoyance.

"It would have been a lot worse if Ryker had succeeded," said Krogan folding his arms. "Right now we need to make sure that we don't follow the same fate as him."

"Drago isn't wrong, the ranges are now more powerful than ever with ten of them now active," Johann pointed out. "And we still don't know what Viggo is planning, he has become very reclusive even I don't know where he is."

"We'll have to make that our next priority, I don't want him to get the other hand," said Krogan.

"But what do we do about the Rangers?" Johann questioned. "With Eret now joining them they now have more information of our operations."

Krogan nodded. "I agree, we need find a way in order to eliminate them permanently."

* * *

Ragnar and Heather were currently relaxing in the recreation area, Heather was playing on her Nintendo while Ragnar was reading a book.

"So, you've noticed that Astrid and Hiccup are getting more familiar," Heather smiled.

"I'm just surprised it took them this long," said Ragnar as he turned the page. "Though the two of them have always found it difficult to express their emotions, especially to each other."

Heather nodded. "And they still think they're keeping it secret."

"In fairness I don't think anyone but you and I know of their secret," Ragnar pointed out.

"True, but don't you think we should tell the others?"

"I would leave that to Hiccup and Astrid," said Ragnar looking above his book. "Once they're ready to tell us they will, though I'm more concerned about Astrid. She seems to take this relationship a bit more seriously."

"What you mean?"

"She's become a bit more overprotective of Hiccup and with our kind of job there is a lot of uncertainty."

Heather nodded. "Now that you mention it she was a bit distraught when we thought Hiccup was gone when he fell through the floor that temple."

"As is second-in-command, she has to be ready to take command if something happens to him, especially in the heat of battle. If she is too concerned about Hiccup to do her job properly she's endangering the entire team."

"You don't think we should mention this to the general?" Heather asked curiously.

"We're not there yet, but maybe a few helpful words from you might set her mind at ease."

"Why me?"

"You are her best friend, aren't you? I would gladly talk to her, but I think you would have more of an effect coming from you."

"I'll try, but Astrid can be stubborn when she wants to be."

"Rangers, report to the command centre," said Stoick's voice over the speakers.

Ragnar placed his book down. "And I was just getting to the best bit."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the command centre where they met up with the other Rangers and they all knew what this was about.

"I have decided the teams," said Stoick looking at them all. "Hiccup, will be leading the mission and accompanying him will be Eret, Ragnar and Snotlout."

"Why only them?" Astrid asked.

"Eret knows the facility in question, Ragnar will be needed for medical and scientific expertise and Snotlout in case things go south," Stoick explained.

"I will like to volunteer to go myself," said Astrid.

Stoick looked at her. "I appreciate your enthusiasm Astrid, but you are needed here. I need someone to come and the remaining Rangers in order to defend the city."

"B-but…" said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

"But what?" Stoick asked raising an eyebrow.

Heather then placed a gentle hand on Astra's shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. "Nothing, sir."

Toothless then handed Ragnar a data drive. "This drive contains the floor plans and the security protocols. Of course I don't know how accurate it will be since security is very tight in that tower."

Ragnar took the drive. "So long as it assists us to get inside, we should be able to take it from there."

"Good luck, son," said Stoick.

Hiccup nodded. "We'll be back before you know it."

Hiccup then access the portal device and once the portal appeared they began to step through. Astrid can help but look at Hiccup one last time before he entered the portal and it vanished behind him.

"You shouldn't worry too much," said Heather.

* * *

After the meeting Heather began to comfort Astrid and reassure her that Hiccup would be all right.

"I know, I know, I just can't help but worry about him," said Astrid rubbing her arms. "This is the first mission that we've been separated. I can't help but feel as if something is going to go wrong."

"Hiccup has beaten against the odds in number of times, you should know that by now," said Heather gently.

"But supposing that—"

Heather then grabbed her and forced to look at her. "Look if you gonna keep on worrying about this you're not going to be able to command. Stoick is counting on us to defend the city while Hiccup and the others are gone, you need to stay focused on your own mission and not worry about him."

Astrid sighed. "I guess you're right."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now on the perimeter of Hunter's Watch, the entire facility was built right into a mountain and they could see the shield surrounding it. Hiccup and the others were already in their Ranger suits and were observing the patrols from their vantage points.

"This place is certainly heavily guarded," Hiccup nodded.

"I say that we just go in there and knock some heads," said Snotlout.

"A good way to get us killed," said Ragnar under his breath.

"I would like to avoid as much conflict as we can, we need to get to the command centre the facility," said Hiccup.

"That would be here, on the 90th floor" said Eret as he pulled out a hologram of Hunter's Watch.

"How to be near the top didn't it," Hiccup sighed.

"Toothless gave us patrol routes, we should be able to avoid running into a big patrol," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded and looked at Eret. "Eret, have you actually been here before?"

"Once, but that was several years ago," said Eret. "However from what I've heard the guy in charge likes to keep things regular, I very much doubt they changed much besides the security protocols."

"Which we have," Ragnar added.

"Okay, the first step is to get through that shield. Remember guys, we want to avoid attention so we only engage if we have no other choice."

"You take the fun out of everything," Snotlout grumbled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

Porksag was sitting in his office eating and tossing his rubbish on the floor. He looked like an oversized pig, but his muscles were nothing to joke at any had tusk like teeth shooting out of his mouth.

"This is the best job in the galaxy," he laughed. "Monitoring and transmitting information to our forces, all I have to do is just sit around and approve things."

"I'm so glad that you're having a wonderful time," said a voice.

Porksag immediately sat up when he found a hologram of Krogan standing there with his arms folded.

"My Lord, I wasn't expecting you," he said abruptly.

"Clearly," said Krogan with narrowed eyes. "I advise that you take your job more seriously, we have suffered major defeats. If we lose this station locations across our Armed Forces will be in disarray."

"I can assure you that I have everything under control," Porksag assured.

Krogan didn't look convinced. "Just keep your eyes open for anything unusual. Lord Drago does not tolerate failures."

Krogan's hologram then faded and Porksag growled angrily. "Who is he calling a failure? Last time I checked he failed more times than I can count on my fingers."

He then sat back down. "Just let those Rangers come, I am more than prepared to deal with a bunch of humans."

* * *

Valka had taken notice that Astrid was feeling a bit lonely and she had a strong feeling she knew why. She then decided to join her at the canteen where she was sitting alone, looking miserable.

"You all right my dear," she said as she sat down.

Astrid looked up. "I'm fine, ma'am."

"Just call me Valka," Valka smiled at her. "You haven't been acting yourself since Hiccup left, am I assuming that you miss him dearly."

Astrid's face turned pink. "Hiccup is an excellent commanding officer I just feel more assured when he's here leading us."

"Yeah you were quite quick to volunteer to join him," Valka smiled slyly. "I get the impression that your relation with my son is beyond professional."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

Valka gave her a reassuring look. "Astrid, I've been where you been and this is the perfect opportunity for us to speak woman to woman."

Astrid felt very awkward. "I suppose we have a knack she had a real chance to talk since you returned."

Valka smiled. "So, when have you and my son been a couple?"

Astrid's face was now bright pink. "About a week. I hope it's not a problem, Valka."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I think you are a nice young lady and I'm sure that you make my son happy. Though I get the impression you can't stand being too far away from him."

Astrid looked uneasy. "I'm just concerned, I would feel a lot better if I was there with him and not sitting here having lunch."

"Your military Astrid, you know full well that your priority to the city must come first before your personal feelings. If we had allowed our personal feelings to rule over the military, entire countries would have fallen apart. I'm not a big fan of the military myself, but I would rather have one then not."

Astrid looked up. "I hear that your bit of a pacifist."

"I don't enjoy fighting that's true, but I do believe in protecting ourselves against an enemy and it is only then that I will fight. Now if we were the ones attacking, I would have very different stance on that."

"And yet you married a soldier," Astrid noted.

Valka chuckled. "Ironic isn't it? Stoick, might be a bit hot headed, but he would do whatever it takes to protect his people. I admire that and it is one of the things that I love about him."

"How did the two of you meet?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Oh, it was quite a while ago," said Valka with a dreamy look on her face. "It was back when planet Earth had been invaded by Astronema forces. We fought side-by-side against the invaders, we practically mirrored each other's movements it was almost as if we were dancing."

Astrid blinked. "You fell in love in the midst of battle?"

Valka laughed. "Well, I wasn't about to stand idly by when this large soldier chose to defend us against all kinds of creatures. After that we began working with one another when we started the Berk Project."

"Wow," said Astrid stunned.

Valka looked at her. "Goes to show that you can fall in love practically anywhere doesn't it?"

Astrid laughed. "I suppose it does."

* * *

Meanwhile at Hunter's Watch, Hiccup and the others had finally reached the shield. Hiccup then pulled out the disrupter that Toothless had given to them.

"Now I just have to insert the right setting," he said as he fiddled with the disrupter.

Are poles emanated from the disrupter and there was a small opening within the shield and quickly the four them jumped in and a few seconds later he closed behind them.

"Looks like were going have to find another way to get out," said Eret.

"Once we get to the command centre it shouldn't be that difficult," Ragnar assured.

"Let's move," said Hiccup.

They began making their way through the complex, avoiding the heavily patrolled areas and stay out of the site the security cameras. Fortunately with the security protocol that Toothless gave them they were able to use the disrupter to create an endless loop around any cameras they came across.

"So far so good," said Snotlout.

"Then don't jinx it," Hiccup warned.

They eventually reached the elevator that would take them to the command centre, but that it was out of order.

"What did I say?" said Hiccup looking at him.

"Is there another elevator that can take us to the command centre?" Ragnar asked looking at Eret.

"This is the most direct route, we could try jumping from elevated the elevator, but that is too risky," said Eret folding his arms.

Hiccup sighed. "Looks like were taking the stairs."

Snotlout immediately protested. "But it will take is ages!"

"Unless you can find a better way to get to the command centre undetected, I like to hear it," said Hiccup.

Sadly Snotlout did and so he had no choice but to follow Hiccup and the others as they made their way to the staircase. Climbing the stairs was quite the hurdle as there were so many of them and they didn't appear to be any end in sight.

"You know, there has to be an easier way to do this," Snotlout panted as they reach the 40th floor.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "I hate to admit it, but he does have a fair point."

"It's too risky taking the ever elevated," Hiccup reminded. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but it is the only efficient way to get the command centre without being detected."

Snotlout groaned as they continued to climb and by the time they reach the very top of they were completely worn out.

"I need to catch my breath for a second," Snotlout wheezed.

"My feet are killing me," said Eret.

"We should try to relax a bit before we enter, we don't know what's going to be in the command centre," Ragnar advised leaning against the handrail.

"I agree," said Hiccup as he breathed in and out with his hands on his hips. "Figures we had to come here the day the elevator was out of order."

"So what are plan once we get into the command centre?" Snotlout asked.

"We take down anyone who is inside and then Ragnar hacked into the system," Hiccup explained. "After you download everything inside, we destroy the place. It'll take Drago a long time to fix is communications network and we can use the time in order to strengthen our defences and attack any other small soft spots in his army."

"So let's go and say hello," said Eret.

* * *

Once they were rested they immediately bust down the door and entered into the command centre. There were only several Drakenoids inside and they were easily taken down and Ragnar wasted no time at his way to the nearest console.

"Can you hack in?" Hiccup asked.

"Ordinarily no, but thanks to the information Toothless provided I should be able to hack in rather easily," said Ragnar.

"What's all the commotion!" said a large voice.

Then suddenly entering inside the room was Porksag and the moment he saw them he pointed a finger at them.

"You're Rangers!" he roared.

"What gave away, the spandexs?" Snotlout asked.

"So much for getting in and out undetected," said Eret.

"Can you guys him while I complete my job, it's gonna take a while," said Ragnar.

"We've got your back," Hiccup assured.

Porksag immediately charged at them with his fist raised, he swung it towards Eret who quickly jumped away and he smashed through a console.

"And would you mind taking it outside?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup then immediately grabbed hold of Porksag. "You heard the man, we're taking this outside."

He then pushed with all his momentum and immediately smashed right through the window and they began falling towards the ground.

"Did he had taken quite so literally?" said Eret.

"At least will be able to knock around without destroying stuff in here," said Snotlout.

The two of them then immediately jumped after them leaving Ragnar to download the files.

Hiccup and Porksag struck the ground, Hiccup had used him as a shield in order to cushion his fall, though the impact still left a bit dazed. Porksag rose to his feet and glared down at Hiccup with immense hatred.

"I will not be made the fool of!" he roared.

Snotlout and Eret then landed on the ground behind him and immediately drew out their weapons.

"I think you do a good enough job yourself," said Eret.

Eret then quickly charged in dealing a few powerful swipes with his daggers. Then while he had Porksag's attention Snotlout swung his mace and struck him hard in the face. Hiccup finally managed to regain his senses and immediately charged in with his sword.

Porksag ducked in time to avoid the blade and then grabbed Eret's arm and spun him around. However, Snotlout then came charging in and struck him with his mace and while his back was turned Hiccup struck him with his sword.

"Is that all you got pork chops," Snotlout sneered.

"Don't make fun of the bad guy," said Hiccup.

"Why not?"

Porksag roared and rose to his feet and looked enraged.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "That's why."

Porksag then swung his fist directly at them unleashing a powerful shockwave the created a massive dust cloud.

"And so it ends," he smiled.

However when the dust dispelled he found that his fist had made contact with Ragnar's shield.

"Looks like I got here just in time," said Ragnar.

"Did you complete the download?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar looked at him and smiled. "Got every last scrap of data and the rest of the mission should be complete roundabout now!"

There was a huge explosion and immediately looked up to find that the command centre had completely been blown to pieces.

Porksag roared. "Do you have any idea what Drago will do to me? He'll turn me into bacon."

"And we care why?" Eret asked.

"Because before he dies I'm going to destroy you!" Porksag roared and charged in towards them.

Ragnar quickly raised his shield again as Porksag's fist slammed into it, this time it was more powerful than his previous punch and Ragnar found himself losing ground.

"Careful guys, is a lot stronger now," Ragnar warned.

"Stand your ground," said Hiccup.

Porksag swung his fist again and this time Ragnar decided to dodge. A good thing he did as the punch slammed into the ground creating a massive crater. Snotlout then came charging in with his mace, but Porksag caught it with his bare hand and then tossed them over his shoulder.

Eret then quickly moved in and dealt a few strategic strikes with his daggers and Porksag roared in pain. Ragnar then jumped in and slammed his shield with all his force into his chest pushing him back. Hiccup then immediately acted while he lost his balance and charged it with his sword, he dealt a powerful blow that went straight through his chest.

Porksag just stood there looking down at him. "It's not possible."

"I'm afraid you'll find that it is quite possible," said Hiccup.

Porksag then immediately collapsed and soon there was an explosion.

"I wanted a pound him," Snotlout groaned as he rose to his feet.

"You're welcome," said Hiccup and then he turned to Ragnar. "Is the shield down?"

Ragnar nodded. "The shield should have gone down the moment I took down the command centre."

"Then let's get going," said Eret.

* * *

On Drago's flagship, Krogan and Johann had discovered that the communication network had gone down and could only be one explanation.

"That fool Porksag did not heed my warning," Krogan growled in frustration.

"That shouldn't be a surprise," Johann grumbled folding his arms.

Krogan straightened up. "Fortunately Lord Drago cannot blame us for this one, I make sure my communication with him was private. Still the Rangers have gained momentum and we must find a way to strike back and quickly."

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon returned back to Berk with the mission complete and Astrid was utterly relieved to see them back.

"The mission was a complete success," said Hiccup as he saluted his father.

Stoick nodded and saluted back. "Excellent work, it'll take them a while in order to fix their communications, time we can use to strengthen our defences and give aid to the resistance."

"We already scored some major victories on some of our major colonies," Toothless reported. "Skullcrusher wished me to relay his gratitude."

Astrid then approached Hiccup. "You know I was concerned for a while."

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid, you will people know that we need to not allow our personal feelings get away in the mission."

Astrid nodded. "I know, I know."

Hiccup then immediately pulled her into a kiss and everyone just stared at them.

Snotlout jaw dropped. "Since when were they a couple?"

"About a week," Ragnar shrugged.

"Yeah, it seems quite obvious," said Heather.

"Got that right sister," Ruffnut nodded.

"Wasn't hard to figure out," said Tuffnut.

"I'm surprised it took them so long," said Fishlegs.

"I'm I the only one who didn't know?" Snotlout groaned.

Everyone then immediately laughed, it was nice not to worry about Drago just wants, but everyone knew that this peace would not last long.


	21. Rise of the Dragon Knight

Hiccup was now in Fishlegs' study, who was showing some more tax that he was able to translate.

"What you want to show me, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"I've just made another discovery," said Fishlegs barely able to contain his excitement. "I've discovered that the Red Ranger, meaning you, has a lot more power than we could have anticipated."

"What you mean?" Hiccup frowned.

Fishlegs then poured out a drawing which showed the Red Ranger covered in armour. "This text mentions that the Red Ranger will become the Dragon Knight and will take down any foe in his wake, but only if they touched the fire within themselves."

"And that means?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs shrugged. "You're the Red Ranger, you tell me. It seems to me as if you would have a better understanding of this stuff than I do, with your animal spirit training."

Hiccup folded his arms. "I'm not sure, but if it gives us another edge over Drago I'll take it."

"Do you really think that Drago will attack with his communication still down?" Fishlegs asked.

"He has to showed everyone that he still strong, if he does anything unless it will be shown as a sign of weakness many people within his army would take advantage of that for their own agenda."

"But he always seems to command such loyalty?"

"Only through fear, but what happens when that fear vanishes?" Hiccup asked. "Fear is an effective way to get people to devote themselves to you, but it's not true loyalty. True loyalty comes from respect and I get the feeling that he hasn't done a lot of that in recent days."

* * *

Hiccup wasn't far wrong, Drago was growing deeply concerned what was going on within his ranks.

"You mean to say that more of our people have joined up with the resistance?" Drago roared.

"Communication are still a bit spotty ever since the Rangers took down Hunter's Watch, but we believe that is the case," said Krogan.

"I have also heard rumours that there are those that are saying that you are weak," Johann added. "I fear that we might have an uprising on our hands in the very near future."

Drago roared in frustration. "How could this have happened?"

"We don't truly know my lord," said Krogan.

"I think it's quite obvious that the Rangers recent victories play an important part in it," said Johann.

"You best choose your next words very carefully, Johann," Drago warned.

"With all due respect my lord, you cannot deny that we have suffered major defeats from the Rangers, not to mention the loss of one of our generals," Johann pointed out. "Many see this as an excellent opportunity to spike their own agendas in our army and admittedly we are losing some loyal and powerful fighters every time we face against the Rangers."

"We're doing everything we can to stomp out any kind of rebellion," Krogan assured.

"Personally I think there were only escalate the situation," said a voice.

They turned and found Viggo entering the room.

"Viggo," said Drago as he sat back down. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, I was under the impression that you had a plan to guarantee our victory. Or is that just another empty promise?"

"I assure you that my plan is coming to fruition and it will be delivered to you soon, but I fear this recent development demands our full attention," said Viggo calmly.

"Which is why I say that we stomp out the rebellion before it grows too large," said Krogan.

"What a brilliant idea, brutally kill anyone that conspires or sympathises with the rebels, an excellent way to get more to join their ranks and dispel discourse within our own," said Viggo.

"You would have us do nothing?" Krogan growled.

"I would have you to think before you act," said Viggo respectfully. "The truth of the matter is good drawing forces through fear is now no longer an option. Our people are becoming much bolder and are speaking out, I would suggest a more subtle means of control."

Drago looked at him. "Go on."

"At the moment is the rebels are divided in opinion, we can use that against them and make them fight against each other," said Viggo with a cruel smile. "We wouldn't have to send any men into crush them, meaning that they will not unite under a single banner which is something we cannot afford. I would also suggest doing something that shows strength."

Drago looked at him. "And what do you suggest?"

Viggo smiled.

* * *

Snotlout grunted as he saw Hiccup and Astrid sitting at their own table in the canteen. The two of them were laughing as they ate that it was a bit sickening.

"What is she seeing him?" Snotlout grunted.

"Who?" Ragnar asked.

"You know who."

"Voldemort?" Tuffnut blinked.

Snotlout frowned. "Who?"

Fishlegs stared at him. "You mean to say you haven't read Harry Potter?"

"Who is Harry Potter?" Snotlout blinked.

"Leave it," said Ragnar holding out his hand and then he turned to Snotlout. "Are you actually jealous of Hiccup."

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Snotlout huffed.

"Because he snagged the girl you liked," said Ruffnut.

"Because he's our captain," Tuffnut added.

"Apart from those things," Snotlout grunted. "I just want to know what he's got that I haven't got?"

"Let's see he's sincere, honest, brave," said Ragnar counting them off his fingers.

"Hey, I can fake honesty, I can fake sincerity, I can fake all those things," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"And he's smart too," Ragnar smiled.

"I can think been smart," said Snotlout quietly.

Ragnar shook his head. "Face it Snotlout, Astrid is just not your type of woman."

"Then who is?" Snotlout questioned.

That question stomped Ragnar. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was informing Astrid of Fishlegs discovery, hoping that she could provide with a bit more insight.

"Dragon Knight?" Astrid blinked. "What does that mean?"

Hiccup shrugged. "No clue, could be a new form of power."

"Traditionally the Red Rangers are able to access more powers than any other Ranger," Astrid pondered. "Maybe you should try and do some meditating in order to figure this out."

"I suppose it's the only thing I can do," Hiccup sighed. "I'm just worried that Drago will attack before I have a chance to unleash their power."

Astrid nodded. "Drago was able to take us down very easily. In fact the only way we won was because of a new zoid formation."

"He's the only guy we've ever had problems dealing with, though he might be bit of balance now that Ryker's out of the picture."

"I suppose, you can definitely expect some renewed effort from him, I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up here himself."

"Rangers to the briefing room," Stoick's voice announced over the speakers.

"Something tells me Drago has made his first move," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

* * *

All the Rangers had gathered in the briefing room along with Stoick and Toothless, the fact that they had been summoned there were not the command centre indicated that the city was not that the attack just yet.

"We have just received a report from Skullcrusher," said Stoick with a grave look.

"I take it it's bad news," Hiccup assumed.

"Skullcrusher have been taking advantage of all the infighting within Drago's ranks, causing them to rebel, make them fight each other," Toothless explained. "However, things have not gone as we expected."

"Are you saying that they have stopped rebelling?" Ragnar asked.

"No, but we are fighting with each other."

"Is that good?" Snotlout asked.

"You don't understand, I said they're fighting with _each other_ ," Toothless emphasised.

"Is he making any sense?" Ruffnut asked looking at her brother.

"Not in the slightest," said Tuffnut.

"He's seen at the rebel cells are fighting amongst themselves, which is not what we want," Hiccup explained.

"I don't know how, but Drago has got them to turn on one another instead of uniting. They have even attacked a few of our agents, believing that were no better than Drago. Skullcrusher had no choice but to pull resources in aiding them and that is only brought even more distrust."

"And let me guess when they were weakened Drago moved in," Hiccup concluded.

Toothless nodded. "He has effectively crushed the rebellion, without losing a single man. He is still having troubles with communications, but we believe that he is using more crude way of sending information."

"By crude I mean that intercepting them is much easier," Astrid assumed.

Toothless nodded. "We've been able to decode many messages and it is very clear that Drago is about to make a big move on Earth. Plus we believe that Viggo is up to something, but what we do not know."

Stoick looked a very grave. "Then we can only assume that he's gonna launch an attack on the city."

"I doubt it will be a big one though," said Ragnar. "He lost a great deal when we took down that dreadnought a few days ago."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have any other resources," said Toothless. "Though I imagine that you're quite correct, but we have now lost the advantage in Drago's forces being in disarray."

"Drago was certainly quick to respond, I would be surprised if Viggo hadn't had something to do with it," said Hiccup.

"Why not Krogan or Johann?" Fishlegs asked.

"Krogan is more the blunt instrument, he would never use tactics he would have just gone in then crush them where they stood. As for Johann, he is more effective as a quartermaster than anything else, he is better suited in gathering resources."

"That is a fair assessment," Toothless agreed. "Viggo tactics on our home world have caused us to be bit more sluggish than normal. We usually find an opening and then we discover that it's nothing more than a trap, he enjoys misdirection."

"So how can we outthink it?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Sadly I don't think we can do it over a drawing board, the only way we can do that is on the field."

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked.

"Creating plans and battle strategies are all well and good, but in real life you have to be prepared for the unexpected. Take the Hundred Years War for instance, England was on the verge of winning but then Joan of Arc appeared and turned the tide. World War II is another example, Winston Churchill becoming Prime Minister decided to put up a fight rather than submitting to Germany."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "He's right, opportunities like that cannot be planned. You might be able to lead an enemy to an ambush, but you can't fully predict the outcome."

Tuffnut looked at his sister. "Are you getting any of this?"

"It way over my head," she shrugged.

"Basically it's like me joining your little band," said Eret. "Those clones weren't expecting me to join the underdogs and they were completely taken off guard."

"All we can do is prepare ourselves," Valka sighed. "It's all we can do."

Stoick nodded. "I want everyone on standby at a jump into action at a moment's notice. We don't know when this attack will come or what form it'll take, but I will not have anyone sleeping on the job."

"Understood," everyone nodded.

* * *

A few days later, Hiccup was meditating trying to figure out what Fishlegs had told him. He had no idea what it meant by the fire inside himself nor did he have any idea how to set it alight. Ever since Stoick had put them on standby he had been meditating non-stop trying to figure out that very conundrum, but so far nothing.

"Still at it I see," said a voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw Toothless standing next to him with his arms behind his back.

"Astrid suggested that I might be able to figure the textile by meditating," Hiccup explained.

"And how is that going?" Toothless asked.

"Not as well as I hoped," Hiccup sighed. "The time fire could mean a man of different things, it could be my spirit, it could even reference my animal spirit."

"Yes, I heard about your training," Toothless nodded. "I did some research on the Order of the Claw I must say was quite a read."

"I think you only scratch the surface," Hiccup smiled he then looked towards the trees and plants as well as the lake. "Sometimes I wonder if were doing enough, me every single time we think we have the advantage Drago always makes a comeback."

"Drago has been conquering planets for many centuries," said Toothless. "Just regretful that he wasn't destroyed along with the United Alliance of Evil along with many others."

"I just hope that we are able to succeed like all the other Rangers before us," said Hiccup.

"I know that self-doubt is not going to help to reach new heights of power," said Toothless. "And you cannot deny that you have done a lot of good, you have freed slaves and have given hope to many worlds that Drago can be defeated and that is what he fears most. Even the very mention of your name is able to inspire and the smallest glimmer of hope and when hope has a chance to bloom it becomes an unstoppable force."

"This is be doing a good job of stomping it out though," Hiccup pointed out.

Toothless nodded. "You might be suppress it, but he cannot stop it. I mean the Nazi regime was destroyed, because people had hope and the determination to put an end to it. Many people believe that it was foolhardy to carry on fighting, knowing how many lives it may cost, but your people believed and they won."

"I'm not saying we should give up and I have no intentions of doing that, but what I fear most is failing to live up to everyone's expectations. All my life I've always tried to make my father proud of me, but mostly he keeps me hidden, tells me to stay put and let someone else do it."

"I find it very hard to believe," Toothless frowned.

"This is way back before I was even a Power Ranger," said Hiccup. "I wanted to join the military, just like him, but as you might have noticed I'm not exactly my father-son. When it came to the physical aspects of being a soldier, I was lacking in that regard."

"Though you still seems to have inherited your father stubbornness," Toothless noted.

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah, I've been told that many times. In the end I just got sick of staying on Berk, I wanted to go out there and see the world that we were supposed to protect. My father did everything he could to stop me, but my mother understood and if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't be the man I am today."

"Sounds to me as if your father was just trying to protect you," said Toothless.

"I know, but I wish that he heard me out. Most of our conversations it sounded utterly one-sided no matter what I say I entered up doing exactly what my father told me to do. Leaving Berk was the first time that I had the courage to stand against my father."

"Then perhaps you need to summon that same coverage in order to face Drago," Toothless suggested.

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "What you mean?"

Before Toothless could explain Hiccup got a message up from his Morpher.

"Hiccup, come in," said Astrid's voice.

Hiccup raised the Morpher to his mouth. "What is it?"

"Drago himself has shown up in the city and he is going on a bit a rampage," Astrid informed him.

"So it's begun," Hiccup sighed. "Notify the others, I'll get there as soon as I can."

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, I'm certainly going to need it," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. He then swung his fist forward. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

He immediately transformed into his Ranger form.

* * *

Drago was already firing bolts of energy all around the city with his bullhook.

"Calm and face me Rangers!" he roared.

Astrid then arrived with the other Rangers and they quickly surrounded him.

"You want us to got us," said Astrid.

Drago looked them. "Now where is the Red Ranger?"

"What you think nine of us isn't enough for you?" Snotlout smirked.

"Not at all, I just wish to be entertained before I take you all down," said Drago.

"That isn't going to happen," said Ragnar.

"We'll stop you," said Valka determinedly.

"Then by all means stop me," Drago taunted.

Valka then quickly made the first move summoning her staff and quickly charge towards him. He immediately blocked her attack with his bullhook, but then the twins jumped into action spinning their spears over their heads.

They then thrusted their spears towards him, but he merely disengaged with Valka and spun around in order to block their attacks. He then raised his prosthetic arm and unleashed a powerful burst of energy knocking them backwards.

"Is that really all you've got?" said Drago looking immensely bored.

"Then try me on the size!" Snotlout roared and charged in swinging his mace with all his might.

Drago merely sidestepped in order to avoid the attack and then swatted him away with his bullhook, but Heather then immediately used her whip to grab hold of his prosthetic arm and tried to hold him in place.

"I've got you," she said.

Drago looked at her dryly. "And what you intend to do with me now?"

"This!" said Ragnar as he charged in and swung his shield towards him.

His attack struck Drago hard in the chest, but he hadn't moved an inch. Instead he merely grabbed hold of Ragnar's head and lifted him off his feet.

"Was that supposed to impress me?"

He then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and immediately released Ragnar, he turned his head and saw Eret had just struck him with his daggers.

"Ah, the traitor shows himself," Drago growled furiously.

"I just wish that I jumped ship with them sooner," said Eret as he took up a fighting stance.

"You wish to join these losers despite knowing how powerful I am?" Drago growled.

"I admit the thought never crossed my mind, but after being with Hiccup that gave me a whole new perspective," said Eret.

Drago growled. "Then you'll fall just like the rest!"

He raised his bullhook, but before he had a chance to swing it Fishlegs appeared right in front of him and struck him in the face with his hammer. The attack causing completely offguard and it pushed him back. Astrid then took the opportunity and dealt a few powerful swings with her axe and it became clear that they were having some sort of an effect.

"We might actually pull this off," said Fishlegs.

"Was there any doubt?" Astrid asked.

Drago was now utterly furious as he rose to his feet. "You think that the likes of you destroying me!"

"We don't just think we know," said Astrid. "Face it Drago, you're losing control and it's all because no one fears you anymore."

"And you think that I should change my tactic," Drago growled furiously. "Fear is the only reliable means of absolute loyalty."

"More like resentment," Astrid challenged. "Your fear tactics have no effect on people are willing to put their lives on the line to see you fall. You may win some battles here and there but you'll never win the war."

Drago then roared. "Enough of this foolishness!"

He then raised his bullhook and then slammed the ground creating a massive pulse of energy which struck the Rangers with immense force. All of them were knocked right off their feet and were not out of the Ranger forms.

Drago looked at them all. "Your true strength only comes from those Morphers, without them you are nothing more than insects."

Astrid winced as she rose to her feet clutching her arm. "You're wrong, the Morphers merely amplify our powers are true strength is still within us."

"You're living in a delusional dreamworld," Drago growled.

"If so it's a dream that I would never want to come out of," said Ragnar as he too rose to his feet. "We'll keep on fighting no matter what."

"And even if we fall there will be others that will carry on the fight," said Valka as she rose to her feet as well.

One by one the Rangers began rising to their feet, despite their injuries.

"No matter what you do today you're going to lose Drago," said Snotlout.

"We won't give up," said Fishlegs.

"Not now not never," said Ruffnut.

"Not as long as there's something worth living for," said Tuffnut.

"We'll protect our friends and family, no matter what," said Heather.

"And we don't care how big or bad you are," said Eret.

Drago looked at them furiously. "You would be willing to throw your lives away for hopeless cause."

"Aren't you listening, our causes and hopeless?" said Astrid defiantly. "No matter what you say do is going to change that!"

"In that case I'll have no choice but to destroy you!" Drago roared as he raised his bullhook.

He then fired a powerful burst of energy and sent it straight and the others, who merely stood there. The blast was probably powerful enough to destroy them, but Hiccup appeared rather nowhere and sliced right through the attack with his sword.

"You won't be destroying anyone, not as long as I'm around," said Hiccup defiantly.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "I have taken down a total of nine Rangers, you really think you can stand a much better chance!"

Hiccup stood there with sword in hand and stood there defiantly of Drago. "I don't know, but I'm going to at least try."

"Then you will fool just like the rest."

Hiccup and Drago then charged one another in their weapons clashed, it was a blinding show a force as they continue to overpower the other. Drago was using pure power, but that meant very little to Hiccup's speed and making it difficult for him to block his blows.

"It seems you have improved since last we met," Drago noted.

"Same I can't say the same of you," said Hiccup as he moved even faster.

Drago was now starting to get concerned as he was beginning to be pushed back, Hiccup seemed to be getting stronger by the second. He immediately channelled all his anger into its fist and slammed it into Hiccup just as he moved forwards. The attack struck him hard and sent him flying and for moment he for that was it.

"I'm not done," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

"What's driving you?" Drago demanded. "How have you become this strong?"

"Because I've got something that I want to protect more than anything in the world," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "I have a home, friends, family and someone I love and so long as there are around I will not give up."

Then suddenly flames began to cover Hiccup's body much to everyone's amazement.

"What's happening?" Astrid stared.

"He's certainly combust," Snotlout stared openmouthed.

Ragnar looked at Fishlegs. "Do you have any idea?"

"I think he's found a way to unlock the power of the Dragon Knight."

"Who?" Heather asked.

"The text said that the Dragon Knight was a powerful warrior of no equal, he would appear times of darkness to protect the innocent against evil forces. There are some inscriptions that indicate that he was the Red Power Ranger, looks like they were true."

Hiccup then immediately felt as if another presence was inside of him moving his body. He found himself raising his sword into the air and the flames continued to dance around him.

" _Dragon Knight Armour Mode!_ " he yelled.

The flames then began to transform into red armour that covered Hiccup's body turning it to crimson red, a circular shield appeared in his right hand and his sword was now utterly covered in flames.

"It would seem as if you have reached a new level of power," Drago noted. He then immediately charged in with his bullhook in hand. "Let us see how strong you are now!"

Hiccup merely raised his shield and blocks the attack, he didn't even flinch as he pushed back which caught Drago completely offguard.

"Not possible," Drago stared.

"Oh, it's quite possible," said Hiccup.

He then immediately jumped in and raised his sword, Drago quickly used his bullhook to block the attack. However, Hiccup's sheer strength actually brought him down to his knees the moment the sword made contact.

"He brought Drago to his knees," Snotlout stared openmouthed.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Eret stared.

"This cannot happen," said Drago horrified.

"I'm afraid it is," said Hiccup as he raised his sword again. Suddenly the flames around it turned purple and now it was burning with red hot plasma. " _Inferno Plasma Blade Slash!_ "

He then swung his sword straight down towards Drago unleashed a powerful slash which struck him with immense force. Drago had managed to survive the attack, though only just, but he had received some massive amount of damage. His prosthetic arm was now completely destroyed and he was now on his knees smouldering.

"Surrender," said Hiccup as he pointed his sword at Drago.

Drago looked at him defiantly. "Never."

He was then suddenly teleported away, but now it was proven that he was not invincible meaning that he was now worse off than he was before.

* * *

Drago found himself back on his flagship and he was in a very sorry state.

"My Lord," said Krogan as he immediately rushed over to Drago to help them up.

Drago pushed him aside. "Out of my way fool." His eyes then immediately turned on Viggo. "How dare you teleport me away in mid battle?"

"I was only concerned for your safety my lord," said Viggo humbly.

"Now the entire Galaxy thinks of me as a coward," Drago growled.

"Actually, I stopped recording your epic battle with the Rangers just before the Red Ranger appeared," Viggo smiled. "Johann, has managed to spread that it was technical difficulties that prevented us from continuing the transmission. We can easily create a fabricated story saying that you wanted to prolong their suffering and to spread terror into their ranks."

Drago looked at him. "And how long you think we can keep facade up?"

"As long as we need to," said Viggo.

* * *

Stoick was looking at his son proudly.

"You've made me proud son," said Stoick.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank Dad, but Drago is still out there."

"And we'll keep on fighting until we take him down."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I'm still amazed at the power that your Dragon Knight form possesses."

"It's just one more weapon in our arsenal," Snotlout smiled.

"And one step closer of ridding the galaxy of Drago," Ragnar added.

"So long as we are together, we can accomplish anything," said Hiccup.


	22. Curious Ally

Krogan and Johann were meeting in secret within the flagship to discuss a very important topic to the two of them.

"Have you worked out what Viggo is planning?" Johann asked.

Krogan nodded. "Indeed and it will certainly put Drago in his good books. He's already proven himself to be in his good graces after crushing a little rebellion and strengthening our armies resolve."

"He must be taken care was immediately, before he has a chance to present his plan to Drago," said Johann.

"I already have someone on the job," Krogan smiled.

Viggo was in his laboratory working on his secret project and it was close to completion. In fact he was so close that he was going to report to Drago the very next morning, but then something happened.

The cave which he was working from began to shake violently, he quickly turned and saw emerging out of the tunnel was a creature made of rock. Every single footstep he took caused the entire cavern to shake and immediately realised who this intruder was.

"Quake," Viggo glared. "What are you doing here?"

"To bury you under a mountain," Quake smiled as he slammed his foot on the ground. The moment he did the support pillars in the cave crumbled and the ceiling was about to cave in. "Have fun."

Quake then immediately ran to the exit just before large boulder fell on top of its sealing it completely. A rock then fell on the computer components that Viggo was standing next to and an explosion occurred. Viggo roared in pain as the left side of his face was on fire, but he had no time to douse the flames.

He ran towards one of the side entrances within his laboratory as quickly as he could, fighting against the pain on his face. He could see light at the end of the tunnel, he was only a few seconds away from getting to safety when the entrance caved in.

* * *

"Is it done?" Krogan asked looking on the screen which depicted Quake.

"I buried an entire mountain on him, there's nothing left of his lab and there's no way he could have survived that," Quake assured.

Krogan smiled. "Excellent."

Johann looked at Krogan. "What about Viggo's research, Drago will demand what became of it."

"Fortunately I had the foresight of copying every single one of Viggo's files," Krogan smiled. "We should have enough brain power within our own forces to complete his research, but for our own benefit."

Johann smiled. "For once it seems as if nothing can go wrong."

* * *

Hiccup and the other Rangers were busy training at the gym, they were currently playing basketball with five members on each side. Both Hiccup and Astrid were captains, on Hiccup's side were Ragnar, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Eret while Astrid had Heather, Valka and the twins.

Gobber agreed to act as referee in just smiled at the match.

"I see that they're staying in shape," said Stoick as he approached Gobber.

"Aye, don't want them to slack," Gobber nodded.

"They have been doing fine work," said Stoick. "Though personally I think they could do with time for themselves."

"Oh, they do do that," Gobber assured. He then looked at Stoick curiously. "So how are things going between you and Valka?"

"Great," Stoick nodded. "We've been mostly discussing about Hiccup and Astrid relationship."

"Don't tell me you question the match," said Gobber stunned.

"What? Of course not, why I treat Astrid as if she is my own daughter," said Stoick dismissively. "In fact am hoping that she will become my future daughter-in-law, the only question is when."

"I imagine that Hiccup will pop the question after all this Drago business is over and done with," said Gobber. "Speaking of which how are things going with the council?"

Stoick sighed. "Mildew is still causing a fuss, but he's outvoted. Wrinkly and Gothi are pleased with the progress were making, especially after the large victory we have had against Drago."

"Thanks to no small part of your own son," Gobber smiled.

Stoick nodded. "Aye, and I could not be prouder of the boy."

Toothless then appeared and approached Stoick. "Skullcrusher has just made contact, he's discovered something that concerns over us."

Stoick looked at him. "Any details we should know about?"

"He says that it would be safer to talk in person with the Rangers, he said the information was too important to be passed on on unsecured channels, but he mentioned that it had somebody do with Drago's generals."

Stoick nodded and looked at Gobber. "Tell the Rangers to get cleaned up and meet me on the Dragkons home planet as quickly as possible."

Gobber nodded.

* * *

Hiccup and the other Rangers soon found themselves on the Dragkon home world. In fact this time they landed in there capital city. The city itself was in ruins and there was a little signs of any kind of life, it had been the main battleground between the rebels and Drago's army for over a decade it was only due to recent events they were able to fully retake it.

"Place seen better days," said Snotlout.

"At least still standing," said Heather positively.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Any idea why we were told to come here?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Gobber said that Skullcrusher will give us the full briefing in person. My Dad and Toothless should already be there, but apparently has something to do with Drago's generals."

"Which means it's very important," said Fishlegs.

"Maybe it a chance to take another one down," Snotlout smiled.

"With Drago's forces losing ground on many worlds it would be a perfect opportunity to eliminate another," Eret agreed.

"True, but even with Drago's forces and their weakened state his generals are still nothing to be sneezed at," said Valka.

"Let's just see what they want first before we let our imaginations run away with us," Ragnar advised.

* * *

They soon reached what remained of the town hall which now served as the resistance headquarters. It was certainly well guarded with many patrols of resistance fighters standing guard outside the perimeter.

"I'm surprise they haven't started rebuilding?" said Heather noticing the ruins around them.

"They want to, burst with the war Drago their reconstruction might just end up being destroyed again," said Hiccup.

"Certainly would be a waste of resources," Ragnar agreed.

"You know I would like to come back here again once it's rebuilt," said Astrid.

They soon entered inside the town hall were Stoick and Toothless were talking to Skullcrusher.

"You can't be serious that we should trust him," said Stoick.

"Believe me I feel exactly the same as you do," Skullcrusher huffed. "However, what he says is true then it is a matter of concern for all of us."

"They're here," said Toothless.

"I see you couldn't wait for us until you started an argument," said Valka.

"I'm just raising some concerns," said Stoick.

"And what concerns me those be?" Hiccup asked.

"Concerns that concern every single one of us," said a very familiar voice.

Skullcrusher sighed and stepped aside and their eyes widened, because tied to a chair was none other than Viggo. However, the left side of his face had been badly burnt and his left eye was now completely wiped.

"Viggo?" Hiccup gasped.

"What's he doing here?" Eret demanded.

"Helping," said Viggo.

"That's a good one," Snotlout snorted.

"Given our past history I wouldn't mistake you for being cautious," said Viggo. "However, I can assure you that my allegiances to my lord and master have completely changed." His eyes then turned towards Eret. "No different from the Gold Ranger here."

"But you were higher in the hierarchy, I was merely a messenger," said Eret folding his arms. "You practically have Drago's ear so why turn on him?"

"Actually I'm not exactly turning on him, but on Krogan and Johann," said Viggo simply.

"Come again?" said Hiccup.

"The two of them have not enjoyed the being so close to Drago, especially given their recent failures. Now I'm not saying that my own missions have been successful, but unlike them I really would provide much more helpful means to assist Drago."

"You mean like calming rebellion within your own ranks," said Toothless.

"That was my handiwork," Viggo admitted. "They then decided that it was time to get rid of me, I suspect that they were the ones that tipped you off about my brother's attack."

"But why join forces? Surely they would fight against one another for the top post," said Hiccup.

"Indeed, and they no doubt will now, but they have a common enemy my brother and I and they knew they had little success eliminating us separately so they decided to do it together. They already finish off my brother and then they decided to finish me off.

"They sent one of their grunts named Quake to destroy me and my and they very nearly succeeded. Fortunately for me, they underestimated the resistance scouts who rightly considered the collapse of an entire mountain rather suspicious. I was very near one of the exits to the mountain, by some miracle I managed to survive and then they dug me out."

"Which brings us to hear and now," said Skullcrusher. "This gout immediately recognised him and sent him over to me. Viggo surprisingly was very loose lipped and told me that he was working on a devastating and that would wipe out the Rangers completely."

"Why tell us?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. "Surely you could have bought your life with something not so damaging to your own cause."

"Because of the damage that my project could do is the reason why I'm telling you," said Viggo. "I do not trust in the hands of the likes of Krogan and Johann."

"And what is this project?" Astrid demanded.

"Time travel," said Skullcrusher.

"Are you messing with us?" said Ruffnut.

"That's a bit of a leap us," said Tuffnut.

"Never heard of the Time Force Rangers?" Viggo asked.

"Yes, they came from 1000 years in the future to trace a dangerous criminal by the name of Ransik. He came to 2001 with a mutant army to conquer humanity, if the Time Force Rangers had stopped him who knows what might have happened," said Ragnar.

"The Time Force Rangers made great efforts in order to preserve as much of the timeline as they possibly could. The world had to protect itself in order to deal with an enemy from the year 3000, that meant reverse engineering technology that they left behind Berk is one example is it not?"

Stoick grunted. "It's true, we did scavenge certain machine parts in order to build the city."

"However, they weren't able to salvage everything," said Viggo. "More precisely there was Ransik's ship, that had never been recovered. It took a lot of painstaking research to find it, but I succeeded."

"You then started to meddle with time travel," said Ragnar. "Do you have any kind of idea what the repercussions could be?"

"Oh, believe me I know," said Viggo. "If you think that I was going to wipe you from history, you need not worry. I was merely going to nudge history in a more favourable direction."

"That sounds reassuring," Heather muttered.

"Time travel is a funny thing, if I made a big enough impact I could easily cause a paradox and who knows what the end result might be. However, if I just simply notched certain events like moving us decimal point I could create a whole different outcome."

"You are planning to prevent us from ever becoming Rangers," Hiccup assumed.

Viggo laughed. "I must say Hiccup, you are extremely sharp."

"But your research was destroyed wasn't it," said Skullcrusher.

"The research in my lab most certainly, but I am willing to bet that Krogan make sure that you download it as much as my research as he possibly could before destroying my lab. And I can assure you that he will use it like a blunt instrument and damage history well beyond repair."

"You mean he won't do a gentle nudge, he could try and eliminate us," said Ragnar.

"I don't want to be wiped away from history," Snotlout cried.

"Oh, it will be far worse than that," Viggo assured. "He might even try to weaken Earth before our arrival, cause the entire planet to be skewed by war. Of course this will also affect the resistance, if there are no Dragon Spirit Power Rangers then every one of their victories would be erased."

"And your own self-preservation has nothing to do with it?" Astrid questioned.

"Oh, I have no illusions that I will be spared from Krogan's meddling," Viggo assured.

"We need time to consider your offer," said Hiccup.

"Of course, of course, but be aware that time is very much against you, literally," Viggo reminded.

Skullcrusher left some trusted soldiers to guard Viggo so they could discuss his offering private.

"You seriously can't be going along with this," said Snotlout.

"I did hear that Viggo was working on something big before I defected," said Eret.

"I'm not willing to trust him, but we can't simply ignore the threat this big," said Skullcrusher.

"He could be making it all up," said Heather.

"Actually what makes me believe him most of always the story he's told us," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at him. "You mean if he wanted a lie he would come up with something a bit more believable?"

"It's more like we don't know that time travel is possible," said Ragnar. "The Time Force Power Rangers are proof of that and there were mentions of another group of Power Rangers for the future known as SPD."

Skullcrusher looked at them. "How could you possibly know about SPD?"

"What is SPD?" Tuffnut asked.

"Space Patrol Delta, you could basically call them intergalactic policeman," said Toothless. "They were the ones I have supplied us with the weapons we need in order to fight back against Drago."

"Why aren't they helping directly?" Astrid asked.

"Because they have their own battle," said Skullcrusher. "And we are strain from the point."

"Agreed," Stoick nodded. "And I agree with Skullcrusher, we can't trust Viggo but neither can we ignore fit of this magnitude. Hiccup you and your team will take Viggo and investigate, you best bring Ragnar along with you as well."

"And the rest of us?" Valka asked.

"If this is indeed a trap we're going to need you and the other Rangers to act as backup," said Stoick.

"We'll be fine Mum," Hiccup assured.

* * *

With that agreed Hiccup and the others took a transport and started to follow the directions Viggo gave them.

"Remember, if you even think about betraying us, I will personally make sure that you will be thrown down in the deepest darkest pit and to never come out," Astrid warned.

"Noted," said Viggo. "But relax Lieutenant, I have no intentions of doublecrossing you."

"Pardon me if I'm not reassured by that," Astrid grunted.

Snotlout was driving the truck and looked at Fishlegs. "Can you believe were doing this?"

"What getting help from a war criminal or searching for time travel technology?" Fishlegs asked.

"Both."

"Well I'm not exactly excited about it," said Fishlegs admittedly. "But one can only think of the implications if we are able to time travel."

"No, no one should have that kind of power," said Ragnar.

"I agree," Heather nodded. "Imagine what people do have they discovered they could change history. They could change every single misfortune ever had into a triumph, but no one would know what the consequences would be."

"The Butterfly effect," said Ragnar.

"The what affect?" Ruffnut blinked.

"It's a theory, some people believe that a tornado is formed by minor perturbations such as the flapping of the wings of a distant butterfly several weeks earlier. There is also the grandfather effect, which resolves by preventing your grandfather from having your father and your father from having you."

"This is way over my head," said Tuffnut.

"The point is changing even a fraction of history is dangerous, we may not feel it in the present birdie would certainly affect the future. For instance, if Winston Churchill had died during the First World War he wouldn't have become Prime Minister during the Second World War and chances are we would have called a truce with Nazi Germany, then they would be more focused on Russia and as a result the entirety of Europe would have changed completely."

"When you put it like that it sounds pretty bad," said Snotlout.

"Viggo was planning on making a few nudges in history, enough to change key moments in history without any grisly consequences. Like if Rosa Parks hadn't gotten on that specific bus in 1955, then that would mean that subjugation in America would still be going on today."

Viggo looked at Ragnar. "You certainly have a very active mind when it comes to time travel."

Ragnar shrugged. "I watch quite a bit of Doctor Who."

Viggo frowned. "I do not know what this Doctor Who is, when you been travelling with Galactic warlord you don't have the option of watching television."

"Must be very boring," said Hiccup. "I mean destroying this and enslaving that."

"It is a bit routine," Viggo agreed. "But whatever you may think of me, I would not my former associates destroying the galaxy as we know it."

"No you would prefer to rule over it," Heather muttered.

"Is there anything you can tell us about this Quake character?" Hiccup asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, he's under Krogan's commend and a very loyal one at that," said Viggo. "That is how I knew Krogan was behind the assassination attempt on my life. He is able to create earthquakes by simply stamping his feet, which means fighting him in a closed space is not the wisest."

"So we have to get him out in the open," said Astrid.

"But that is easier said than done, he knows very well what his weakness is so coaxing him out is not going to be easy. I imagine that he is holed up in some sort of structure and he won't come out, not unless he is confident that he can beat you in open ground though sadly your reputation precedes you so that is not likely to be the case."

"You're not being very helpful," Heather glared.

"On the contrary I'm telling you everything you need to know," said Viggo. "And you do have a certain advantage over him."

"And what is that?" Hiccup asked.

"You have me."

* * *

As Viggo predicted Quake was indeed in a military structure, he had been rewarded by Krogan and now had taken up the commanding forces on the Dragkon home world.

"I assure you that the resistance will be crushed, I'll accomplish more than Viggo could ever could," Quake assured as he was talking to a hologram of Drago.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "Be careful what you say, I tend to keep people at their word. I'm still amazed the resistance were able to track down Viggo's lab."

"Their scouts were clearly more skilled than Viggo anticipated," Quake smiled.

"Don't forget you will have only received this command, because Krogan speaks quite highly of you," Drago reminded. "And given his recent failures over the past few months, that is not a degree pedigree. Fortunately for you I seem to be lacking in generals and I have no time to be too choosy and since two last generals gave their approval I shall heed their advice. Though I do warn you if you do fail me your time as commander will be very short."

"I assure you that will not be the case," said Quake.

"Be sure that it isn't," said Drago. "Your first priority is to recapture the capital, before the resistance fortify the area. Due to the confusion within our ranks over the past few weeks they have gained much ground around the planet, including southern hemisphere and most of the colony worlds have been recaptured."

"I'm still surprised that they were able to keep on fighting the so long," said Quake honestly.

"Before his untimely demise Viggo research into the structural hierarchy of the resistance. It seems that each single cell only knows the identities of certain cells, that way through capture they cannot compromise their entire organisation."

"But how do they stay in contact?" Quake asked confused. "Surely they must have sent reports to some sort of command structure."

"Viggo believes that they have a secret transmitter and only one of them relays reports to central command. Trying to locate one of these has not been easy, because apparently they are rigged to explode without inputting the correct passkey. And trying to capture one of these agents alive is not easy as they fight to the death."

"Well, now that I'm on the job I'll crush the resistance just like that," said Quake snapping his fingers.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "Then I look forward to hearing your next report."

The hologram then faded and Quake just leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his neck.

"Oh, this is the life," he said.

Then a Drakenoid entered the room and whispered something in his ear. Upon hearing the report his eyes widened and he shot to his feet.

"What do you mean that Viggo is alive?" Quake demanded.

Before waiting for the Drakenoid to answer, Quake accessed the monitor and saw Viggo fighting his way through Drakenoids with his sword. He could not believe his eyes as Viggo approached the gates.

"Impossible," said Quake horrified he quickly turned to the Drakenoid. "Tell no one of this and inform other companies that we are suffering from communication difficulties."

Quake knew that some of the soldiers in his army were still loyal to Viggo and if it came out that he had attempted to murder him then he would be done for. Not to mention what would happen to him if word of this reached Drago's ears. Even if he spoke out against Krogan, he knew that the man would just simply deny his involvement, he would be left out to dry.

"Our crushing myself and this time I make sure that he doesn't get up again," said Quake and stormed out of the room,

* * *

Viggo was smiling as the doors the military complex opened and Quake exited, looking quite annoyed.

"Expecting someone else?" Viggo asked resting his sword on his shoulder.

"You're supposed to be dead," Quake growled.

"Then perhaps you should have done a better job then," said Viggo.

"I'll finish it now."

Quake then charge towards Viggo and with every step he took the ground shook, but Viggo just stood there. Then suddenly Fishlegs appeared from out of nowhere in his Ranger outfit and then slammed his hammer right in his face.

Quake was moving too fast to stop and so he literally got hammered and was not backwards. Then while he was trying to regain his senses Snotlout appeared and struck him across the face with his mace. He groaned in pain and then suddenly Heather's whip wrapped around his neck nearly strangling him, but she was merely propelling him for Ragnar who came charging in with his shield and slammed it right in his chest.

Quake looked at Viggo. "So you allied with the enemy."

"We have a common interest," said Viggo simply. "To eliminate you and your boss."

"When Drago finds out…"

Viggo smiled. "You let me worry about that."

Hiccup and Astrid then suddenly appeared and dealt some devastating blows with their weapons while Quake was still being detained. Quake roared and seconds later he exploded, leaving a trace of himself behind.

"I told you my plan would work," said Viggo looking at Hiccup.

"Using yourself as bait was risky," said Hiccup looking at him.

"I knew that there all you would play your part well," Viggo smiled.

Heather looked at Hiccup. "I still say this is a bad idea."

Hiccup looked at Viggo. "Now that Quake is gone what about the information you promised?"

"I have no doubt that Quake secure the files at its headquarters hard drive," said Viggo with his hands behind his back. "We merely have to download the files."

Suddenly a beam shot out from the sky and land on the remains of Quake and within seconds he grew to super-size.

"It would seem as if Krogan knows that we took down Quake," said Viggo. "If you would take him down I can grab the files."

"Not alone, I'm coming with you," said Ragnar.

"Still don't trust me?" Viggo assumed.

"We have a mutual goal, but other than that we have nothing else."

"Fair enough."

Hiccup watched as Viggo and Ryker entered the complex. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" they nodded.

"Dragon Spirits unleashed!" they yelled as they thrust their hands into the air.

Immediately they began to transform into the Dragon Spirits and almost instantly they began to combine into the Dragon Spirit Megazoid.

"Dragon spirits combined! Dragon Spirit Megazoid!" they five of them yelled.

Leading waste any time to move in and engage Quake in close range.

"We have to make a move as less as possible to buy Ragnar and Viggo time," said Hiccup.

"We can't keep this up for very long," Astrid groaned as they were having a wrestling match with Quake.

"I can already feel my strength fading," said Heather.

"Hold together," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Viggo were making their way through the complex in order to retrieve the data.

"It should be here," said Viggo as they reach the communications room. "I just need to hack into the computer."

The entire place shock violently.

"Just remember we're on the clock," Ragnar reminded and used his shield in order to protect them from falling debris.

"It shouldn't take me too long."

* * *

Outside Quake was overpowering the Rangers and forced them down onto one knee.

"We could blast him," Snotlout winced.

"And that the debris could land on the facility," said Hiccup.

"I don't how long we can keep this up, Hiccup," Fishlegs whimpered.

Quake then put a massive step foot forward causing a massive earthquake.

* * *

Viggo immediately pulled out a data drive. "I have it."

Suddenly the ceiling gave way and it would have been far too big for Ragnar to shield them. Viggo then quickly shut Ragnar to safety and the debris landed on top of him, trapping him from the waist down.

"Viggo!" Ragnar yelled and rushed to his side. "Hold on get you out of there."

"No time," said Viggo and held out the data drive. "You must get this data drive back to your commander if you wish to stop Krogan's madness. Leave me!"

Ragnar was utterly speechless, but he knew he had no choice and so he took the data drive. "I'm sorry."

"Go!" Ragnar yelled.

Ragnar then turned around and ran down the corridor just as the entire ceiling fell upon Viggo.

Ragnar then reached his Morpher to his mouth. "I have a data drive, you can now crush that pile of rocks."

Hiccup smiled. "That's just what I wanted to hear!" He then looked at everyone, who were straining. "Let's do it guys!"

" _Dragon's Rage!_ " they yelled as the outstretched their hands forwards.

A massive beam then erupted from their chest and it went straight through Quake destroyed him completely.

* * *

Once all was said and done, Hiccup and the others met up with Ragnar and he told them the full story.

"I can't believe it," said Hiccup shaking his head. "Viggo is gone."

Ragnar then held out the data drive. "He rescued me and gave me this."

Heather could scarcely believe her ears. "Why would he do something so heroic?"

"Maybe just wanted payback on Krogan and didn't care who did it," said Snotlout.

"It's still heroic," said Fishlegs.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "What do we do now?"

Hiccup took the data drive from Ragnar. "Now, we make sure that Viggo didn't die in vain."

Krogan meanwhile was on Drago's flagship and approached his master.

"My Lord, me and Johann have just finished completing Viggo research," said Krogan humbly. "With your permission we would like to proceed with the plan."

"I wish that Viggo was still here to lead it, but we must push on," said Drago as he looked at Krogan. "Proceed with the plan, Krogan."

"With pleasure, my lord," Krogan smiled.


	23. Rangers Through Time Part 1

On Berk, Hiccup and his team along with Ragnar were preparing for the most dangerous mission yet, to stop Krogan from messing around with the timeline. The data that Viggo managed to download provided them with a method of building their own Time Machine as well as the coordinates and attack targets.

Ragnar had been working round-the-clock in order to build their Time Machine, which was basically a small ship with six seats. With additional help from the Dragkons, they were able to gain an efficient power source in order to power it up, though its strength was limited and they could only do only a certain amount of jumps.

"Thanks the information we now know that Krogan is planning on messing around with the timeline," said Stoick. "You and the other Rangers must stop them no matter the cost or else the entire history of our world could be lost. We managed to isolate the attack coordinates within the data and it seems as if Krogan plans on attacking five different Ranger groups, you must make sure those Rangers survive against any threat Krogan may unleash."

Hiccup and the others were soon sitting down in the time ship and were prepping the engines.

"Ordinarily I would wish to send all of you on this important mission, but it is too risky as there is a high chance of you all could be lost. Valka and her team will stay here in order to defend the present in case Drago launches an attack and you are unable to come home. I won't lie, this very well might be a one-way trip and I can understand if you do not wish to take up this mission."

"We're Rangers, it's an occupational hazard," said Hiccup.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Stoick chuckled slightly. "Then I wish you all the best of luck."

Gobber was standing next to Stoick in the monitoring room. "You had no choice."

"I know, but I get this feeling I might never see them again," said Stoick.

"It's not like the going hundreds of years into the past," Gobber assured. "25 years at most."

"Which would make them almost as old as us," Stoick pointed out.

"They know the risks, Stoick."

* * *

At almost exactly the same time Drago was observing the final alterations to Krogan's own time ship.

"You're positive that this will send the clones back in time," said Drago.

"I am absolutely confident," Krogan smiled.

"Then why do not go yourself?" Drago questioned.

"Because there's a chance I might be wrong and the clones are expendable."

"There are still the vapour important resources at our disposal," Drago reminded. "Viggo wouldn't have hesitated to take a seat in that time ship of yours."

"Viggo is no longer here my lord and while I do admit that the clones are an important resource, they are also the only resource intelligent enough to operate the controls."

Drago grunted. "As oppose as if your information about the Rangers are aware of our plan is accurate we don't have time to be too choosy."

"Exactly, my lord," Krogan nodded. "Trying to find a replacement for Quake has been difficult and the Dragkons have been quick to respond without a leader."

"You assured me that Quake will be able to crush the resistance," said Drago raising an eye. "Remind me, what happened to him at his guarantees?"

"I admit he was very overconfident, which was his downfall," Krogan admitted. "But I assure you the next commander will—"

"I will be selecting the new commander, for reasons that should be obvious," Drago snarled as he turned to face him. "With Viggo now gone, we are even more undermanned in terms of generals. You and Johann are the last of them and neither one of you has proven yourselves to be my second-in-command."

"With all due respect my lord I have proved to be a competent second-in-command for decades," said Krogan.

"But not in the last few months," Drago growled. "The only reason we were able to stave off defeat many a time was because of Viggo's strategies and without him we have a strong likelihood of losing even more battles."

"If this plan works then there will be no need of any further battles," said Krogan.

" _If_ it works."

* * *

Inside the time ship Red Drake and the rest of his team were prepping their time ship and they were all feeling a bit anxious.

"Why have we been landed with his gig?" White Drake demanded.

"Because our master ordered us to," Red Drake growled.

"And why are we taking orders from him?" Black Drake demanded.

"Because we have no choice," Blue Drake reminded.

"But where effectively trying to complete a mission that could end up wiping ourselves from history," Yellow Drake pointed out.

"So effectively Krogan is sending us out on a suicide mission," Blue Drake growled furiously and then turned to Red Drake. "We should have crashed in when we had the chance."

"Funnily enough I'm actually hoping that the Rangers will stop us," said Red Drake.

"Why do you want the good guys to win?" Black Drake asked astonished.

"Because of losing us would damage Krogan's reputation and will no doubt bring him to his downfall."

"Such a shame we can't that the Rangers win," Blue Drake grumbled.

"She's right we've been program to fight them with everything we have," Yellow Drake nodded.

"Then let's make the end of memorable," said Red Drake.

"Drake Rangers, you are clear for launch," said Krogan with a smile.

"You heard the man, let's get this over and done with," said Red Drake.

Red Drake then pulled down on the lever and the ship immediately began to shake violently as electricity shot in all different directions. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and they had completely vanished into thin air.

Drago looked at Krogan. "How do would we know that they have been successful in altering history?"

"We simply study some old news reports of the precise time that we sent them," said Krogan simply.

* * *

Almost exactly the same time Hiccup and the others activated their time machine.

"Good luck, son," said Stoick from the monitoring room.

"We'll take all the luck we can get, Dad," said Hiccup and he pulled down on a lever.

Immediately there was a massive beam of light and the time ship vanished. In true Hiccup and the others were travelling down a portal of time and it was quite the bumpy ride.

"I feel as if I'm going to be sick," said Snotlout.

"Isn't there any way we can make the journey easier on our stomachs?" Fishlegs asked.

"It'll only be for a few seconds, just try and hold it in," said Hiccup.

"No promises," said Snotlout as he turned green.

* * *

Suddenly they found themselves at their destination, they would directly flying over a city and there were some mountain ranges close by.

"So are we here?" Astrid asked.

"Heather, what's the date?" Hiccup asked.

Heather looked at the chromemeter. "1994."

"It worked," said Fishlegs astonished.

"I'm just as astonishing I'm the one who created the thing," said Ragnar.

"So now we're here what do we do?" Snotlout asked.

"We have to warn the Rangers of this time," said Hiccup.

"And who are they?"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, don't you study your history," said Astrid shaking her head.

"Why is this particular group important?" Snotlout frowned.

"That only the first Power Rangers ever to exist in modern times," said Fishlegs disbelief. "If the date is right, then we have just arrived after Tommy Oliver became the White Ranger."

"Which means the clones will no doubt try and make contact with Lord Zedd," said Hiccup.

Heather looked at him. "We know where they went to school? Do we need them there?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Not a wise move, I recommend that we actually go straight to the top."

Fishlegs eyes widened. "You don't mean that were going to see _him_?"

"We know the location of their headquarters and we have the teleportation equipment to beam in," said Ragnar.

"Then let's go, we need to act before the clones do," said Hiccup.

* * *

The clones had already made contact with Lord Zedd, in his fortress upon the moon and he was listening to their tail with intrigue. Zedd was red skinned alien whose face was completely hidden by adviser and in his hand he held a staff with a large letter Z at the top of the handle.

"So you're from the future, that is a rather tough pill for me to swallow," said Zedd looking at them.

Red Drake smiled. "My Lord, I understand that our tail might seem far-fetched, if I were in your position I would feel the exact same way. However, can you really pass up the knowledge of knowing what your future holds?"

"I suppose I can't," said Zedd.

"Suffice it to say, without getting proved too much details, you are defeated by the Power Rangers," said Red Drake. "And their victory will cause others to take up the mantle in order to fight other evils that threaten Earth, we ourselves are clones of a certain group of Rangers that have been proven to be an annoyance."

"So you're also dealing with six annoyances," Zedd growled.

"10 actually," Red Drake corrected.

"Ten?" said Zedd looking up. "My, the future does sound bleak, so is there any way that I can avoid my fate."

"Sadly, that I cannot be certain," said Red Drake regretfully. "Your downfall is complicated, you did succeed in defeating the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, but you are immediately ousted when King Mondo and his Machine Empire arrived, forcing you to retreat."

Zedd clenched his fist. "So I succeeded only to have my spoils usurped."

"If it makes you feel better, King Mondo too was defeated when another group of Power Rangers appeared."

"I suppose there's a certain amount of justice in that, but so far haven't heard of any insurances in order to avoid such a terrible fate."

"We would glad to offer any kind of assistance, we have the advantage of knowing their battle styles and their preferred method of combat."

"Since you're here mice will put you to work," said Zedd. "But inform me of what you can of the future, I wish to hear more."

"Of course."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were soon flying over the mountains directly over the headquarters of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

Hiccup looked at the others. "Remember, they might be a bit wary of us and we don't exactly know who we will be encountering. Just remember to show respect and trying contain your excitement."

"I hold no guarantees," said Fishlegs with a very eager face.

"Beam us down Ragnar," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded and fessed down on a button and the immediately teleported.

They suddenly found themselves inside the complex which was filled with many gizmos, but the most notable thing was the giant blue floating head directly in front of them and of the robot. Hiccup knew them from the archives, the floating head was Zordon, a very powerful mystic who saved the galaxy, and Alpha 5, Zordon's trusted assistant.

"Aya, aya, we have intruders!" Alpha panicked.

"We mean you no harm," said Hiccup quickly. "In fact we came with a warning for you and the Power Rangers."

Zordon looked at them. "It's all right Alpha, I can tell they mean is no harm and there are alive all might explain the temple flux we've been monitoring."

Hiccup then began to explain the reason for being here that they will from the future, that they themselves were Power Rangers, that the enemy they were battling against was now threatening time itself and they were chasing down their evil clones.

"This is certainly grim indeed," said Zordon. "Alpha, please inform the Power Rangers to come here at once, they need to know this great threat."

"Right, Zordon," said Alpha as he made his way to the nearest console.

* * *

It took about a minute for the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers to arrive and all six of them just stared at their predecessors. Hiccup had read the files on each and every single one of them, Jason Lee Scott was the original Red Ranger and a martial arts expert, Zack Taylor the original Black Ranger who served as is second-in-command, Trini Kwan the original Yellow Ranger a Vietnamese who studied kung fu, Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger and currently studying gymnastics, then there was Billy Cranston, he was the Blue Ranger and was quite the whizzkid.

Finally there was Tommy Oliver, the most famous Power Ranger of all, he was originally the Green Ranger and was corrupted by evil. However, through the efforts of the other Power Rangers he was finally free of that evil, but his powers have wavered over time. In an effort to strengthen his powers they made him into the White Power Ranger.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Tommy asked and then he looked at Hiccup and the others. "And who are they?"

"They are Dragon Spirit Power Rangers and they have come from the distant future to warn us," said Zordon.

"The future?" said Billy looking astonished.

Ragnar immediately approached him and held out his hand. "It's an honour to meet you all, my name is Richard but you can call me Ragnar and your Billy Cranston?"

Billy just shook his hand staring at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Spoilers," said Ragnar.

Hiccup step forward. "I know this might seem strange, but we are here to help."

"Help with what?" Jason asked.

"In our time we are facing a very powerful tyrant by the name of Drago and one of his generals, Krogan, has sent altered clones of ourselves to the past in order to change history," Hiccup explained.

"Is that even possible?" Zack stared in disbelief.

"You're saying that you haven't seen anything strange is your time as a Ranger?" Astrid questioned.

"She's got a point," Kimberly agreed.

"This is only their first stop, but we would like to stop them here and now," Hiccup continued. "We have no doubt they've already contacted Zedd and no doubt planning an attack."

"But who are you guys?" Trini asked.

"On I'm Harry, but you can call me Hiccup," Hiccup smiled. "That there is Astrid, that's Heather, that guy over there is Scott, but he likes to be known as Snotlout, that's Frank right over there, though he likes to be known as Fishlegs and you've already met Ragnar."

"Pleasure meeting you," said Tommy looking at them. "I had no idea there would be other Rangers."

"Wherever there is evil as always Power Rangers to face that evil," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup speaks the truth," said Zordon. "Your Power Coins are only one method of transformation, there are other means by technology or magic sometimes both. However there's always one constant, that there will always be a force for good fight against forces of evil no matter which shape or form they take."

Immediately alarms were sounded.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked.

"It would seem as if you're quite correct," said Zordon as his eyes turn to the globe opposite him. "You're clones have indeed allied themselves with Zedd and have launched an attack on Angel Grove."

They approach the viewing globe and saw the Drake Rangers along with a monstrous creature in golden armour.

"What's that thing?" Snotlout asked.

"That's Goldar Zedd's second-in-command," said Jason. "But I have to say these clones don't look anything like you."

"I said they were genetically altered," Hiccup pointed out. "The truth is Drago is actually a Nazi war criminal, who used ailing technology to extend the life of himself and his generals. You should see what he's done to his soldiers."

"Regardless, you need to confront them before they do any more harm," said Zordon.

Jason nodded. "Let's go get them. It morphing time!"

Jason and the others then immediately pulled out their Morphers.

"Tigerzoid!" Tommy yelled.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly cried.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Sabertooth tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled.

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

Hiccup looked at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

"Unleashed the dragon within!" they yelled they fostered their fists forwards.

Immediately they too transformed into their Ranger forms.

* * *

Within the city Goldar and the clones were wreaking havoc watching as people ran off far away from the chaos.

"Now this is fun," said Goldar.

"Just remember why we're here," said Red Drake.

Goldar growled at him. "I don't take orders from you."

"No, but you take orders from Zedd and he agreed to allow me to lead this attack," Red Drake reminded.

Then suddenly the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers appeared.

"Ah, the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers," said Red Drake as he faced them. "It is an honour, it's so sad that we have to destroy you."

"We'll put an end to you, you can be certain of that," said Jason.

"And what makes you think you can stand a chance against us?" Red Drake.

"Because will be here to back them up," said Hiccup as he and the others stood next to the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

The clones immediately stared at them, clearly they had not been anticipating the arrival.

"Impossible!" Red Drake snarled. "How can you be here?"

"You think that we would allow you to wreak havoc with the timeline," said Hiccup.

"Are these the meddling Rangers from your time that you mentioned?" Goldar asked.

"That's them or at least some of them," said Red Drake narrowing his eyes.

"Let's take them guys," said Hiccup.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Jason.

They immediately charged in began to engage their foes, Kimberly and Heather had teamed up in order to deal with White Drake. The two girls performed close quarters fighting in order to keep an off-balance, but it was clear that she was capable of fighting the two of them off even when they attack together.

Astrid and Trini were fighting side-by-side against Blue Drake, Trini was using fast movements in order to keep off-balance and Astrid charged in with overwhelming strength. The idea was to overwhelm her with quick and powerful attacks so that he could find an opening, but she was blocking their attacks very skilfully.

Fishlegs and Billy were fighting against Yellow Drake, who was using his pike, using the long reach to his advantage. Fishlegs was trying to counter his quick attack with his hammer hoping to create an opening for Billy to get in there with his lance. Sadly Yellow Drake could see through their ploy and was making sure to keep as much distance away from Billy's lance is possible while dealing damage as well.

Snotlout and Zack were fighting against Black Drake and the two of them were trying to use their combined strength to overpower him. Unfortunately, Black Drake was proving himself to be an equal match with the two of them he wasn't slowing down in the slightest.

Ragnar and Tommy were fighting against Goldar, who quickly fired an energy blast from his sword directly at them. Ragnar quickly used his shield in order to block against the attack and Tommy jumped over him brandishing his own sword and soon the two weapons clashed. It appeared they were evenly matched, but Goldar had to be wary of Ragnar's shield as he kept on using it to block any blow he tried to deal to Tommy.

This left Hiccup and Jason to tangle with Red Drake, the two of them had summoned their own swords and charged in at him. Red Drake was using his own two-handed sword in order to block their attacks and push them back.

"This guy is pretty tough," said Jason as they were pushed back.

"That's because he knows every one of your battle techniques," Hiccup explained. "Krogan no doubt programmed all of them in order to counter any move we might use. However, if we mix it up a little then I say that we have a slight advantage."

Jason got the idea. "Okay, let's give it a try."

They then charged in once again.

Heather and Kimberly had decided to use a different tactic now as White Drake and now John's back and summoned her bow. She was now firing a volley of energy hours down upon them, but Heather quickly brought out her whip and spun it around using it as a shield to slice through all the arrows.

"Your turn!" said Heaven immediately ducked.

"On it," said Kimberly brought out her own bow.

White Drake was still in midair when Kimberly fired an arrow, making it impossible for her to dodge it. The attack was powerful enough to send her flying backwards and into the dirt.

Trini had now drawn her daggers and were performing fast movements striking her against the hip. Blue Drake then drew her scythe and swung it towards her, but Astrid used the curvature of her battleaxe to lock it in place, this gave Trini a chance to deal a double blow with her daggers Astrid then spun around and slammed her axe with all her might against her waist.

"That's girl power right there," Astrid smiled.

Billy and Yellow Drake were clashing their lance and pike against one another, but Billy quickly and the next thing Yellow Drake realised he was struck in the face by Fishlegs' hammer. Billy then jumped into the air and landed on his hammer, he then sent him flying with all his might using the momentum extra burst of speed. Billy then slammed his lance against Yellow Drake's chest dealing him a significant blow.

"Nice one," said Fishlegs.

Black Drake was trying to crush Snotlout and Zack with his bludgeon, but the two of them were using speed rather than strength now. Zack pulled out his axe and slammed it against Black Drake's back causing him to cry out in pain and Snotlout use the opportunity to strike them with his mace.

"Ooh, he's feeling the pain now," said Snotlout.

Goldar found himself unable to find any kind of opening in Ragnar and Tommy's fighting style. He and Tommy kept on clashing their blades against one another and whenever there was an opening, Ragnar jumped in order to block his move. Then Tommy would use his sudden imbalance to launch a decisive attack and then Ragnar finish things off by slamming his shield against his chest.

"No fair, it's too against one," Goldar growled.

Ragnar looked at him. "Like you always play fair?"

"You'll regret this," said Goldar and he vanished in blaze of golden flames.

"I doubted," said Tommy.

Red Drake was using his double handed sword in order to overpower Hiccup and Jason, but the two of them were now attacking from two different sides. Every time you attempt to block one attack, the other Ranger would attack him in his blind spot, he was trapped. Then both Hiccup and Jason dealt a powerful slash against his chest and he roared in pain.

Red Drake soon found himself with the other clones and they looked pretty beaten up.

"The Rangers appearing has complicated things," said Red Drake.

"It might appeal do stop us here, but we do have other missions," Blue Drake reminded.

"Somehow I doubt they allow us to escape," said Black Drake.

"Then I'll act as a distraction," said White Drake.

"You sure?" Yellow Drake asked. "You know there will be no way for us to return for you."

"I know, but this was already a suicide mission I might as well be useful to make sure that we can completed," said White Drake looking at them.

Red Drake looked at her and nodded. "I wish you the best of luck."

"We need to stop them!" said Hiccup.

Rangers immediately charge towards the clones, but White Drake pulled out her bow and quickly fired several arrows at them.

"Go!" she yelled.

The clones immediately teleported away leaving White Drake to deal with 12 Power Rangers.

"Surrender," Hiccup ordered.

"I will not," said White Drake and fired a volley of arrows at them.

The arrows struck the ground creating a massive dust cloud, but Hiccup charge straight out of it with his sword in hand. He then moved so quickly that White Drake had no time to counter and Hiccup struck through the chest.

She just stood there for a few seconds before collapsing and seconds later there was a huge explosion.

"We need to go after the others, before it's too late," said Hiccup looking at the others.

"I'm afraid it already years," said Alpha over there comms. "I'm sorry but we just detected a distortion above Earth."

* * *

They regrouped back at their headquarters, to make sure there wasn't any nasty surprises remaining.

"It didn't seem as if they had enough time to alter the course of history," said Ragnar as he looked through the console.

"Does that mean you are missions finished?" Kimberly asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "That just gonna move to another time zone, we need to follow them to make sure they don't mess things up."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Tommy asked.

"We're going forward in time it's too risky to bring you and besides your needed here," said Ragnar. "Knowing your own futures could be very damaging, I imagine that our clones have told Zedd a few things, though what detail I have no idea."

"Well, I know one thing, the future is in very good hands with you guys protecting it," Tommy smiled.

"Coming from you that's quite the honour," said Astrid.

"I wish you luck on your journey Rangers," said Zordon. "It is extremely reassuring to know that the future is in safe hands."

"Just you guys make sure that we have a future to come back to," said Heather.

Once they had all said their goodbyes the immediately teleported back to the time ship.

"So what's our next destination?" Heather asked.

"We just have to follow the plan that Krogan gave them and hope that they follow it," said Hiccup.

"And if they didn't?" Astrid asked

Hiccup sighed. "Then we will be in deep trouble."

No one said anything as the activated they time jumped hoping that they could stop their clones before they could do any more damage.


	24. Rangers Through Time Part 2

The Drake Rangers were still suffering from the loss of White Drake and were being very quiet.

"I can't believe she's gone," said Blue Drake.

"And only to buy us a few seconds," Black Drake growled.

"And now we discover that the Power Rangers are chasing after us," said Yellow Drake.

"We already knew there was little chance we would get out of this alive," Red Drake admitted. "I don't mind causing a bit of chaos during this suicide mission, but it pains me to know that no matter what we do will be erased from existence."

"Should we inform Krogan of this development?" Blue Drake asked.

"Not as if he can do anything about it," said Red Drake as he leaned back. "Personally I wouldn't mind if he would just squirm a little, it's the least he deserves after the way he treated us. If the power Rangers do succeed in stopping us then his position will become even shakier."

"Are you actually hoping that the ranges will destroy us?" said Black Drake in disbelief.

"Of course not, but their success record speaks for itself."

"They are a stubborn lot," Blue Drake admitted.

"As we, but that shouldn't be surprised considering we clones," Red Drake chuckled. "Either way it's academic, we have no way of resisting Krogan's control, but we can at least make his life bit of a misery."

"I can get behind that," said Black Drake.

"So do we continue to follow the plan?" Blue Drake asked.

"But of course," Red Drake nodded. "In fact I think we're very close to our destination."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were had managed to contact Stoick, to make sure that everything was all right in the present.

"We been going through the archives to see if there's been any changes," said Stoick. "Though admittedly it hard for us to find considering our memories would have altered. It's a good thing that you have your own version of the record on your timing ship, will be able to cross-reference any misconceptions."

"That was a very good idea, Ragnar," said Heather.

Ragnar smiled. "I knew we might face this problem that's why I suggested. So, have you discovered anything?"

"Well, Zedd did launch more attacks against the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, but other than that no changes," Stoick informed them.

"So they didn't exactly provide any details of his fate?" said Astrid.

"I admit it is surprising, but we shouldn't complain," said Hiccup. "Besides his fate was unavoidable, it was not like there was anything he could do to prevent it."

"And it would only be his word against the entire the Alliance," Ragnar added.

"So maybe they won't mess with the timeline too much," said Fishlegs positively.

"We still have to chase them down to make sure that they don't mess anything up," said Hiccup. "Last thing we want is a grandfather effect."

"Okay, now I know you're making stuff up," said Snotlout.

"The grandfather effect is based upon the theory that if you kill your grandfather then your father wouldn't be born and neither would you," Ragnar explained. "In this case the technologies that we used to fight against the Rangers enemies would never have been invented which means that Berk never existed which means we never became Power Rangers."

"All these time referencing phenomenal making my heads spin," Snotlout groaned.

"So what's our next destination?" Astrid asked.

"If they are following their attack planned then there will be in the year 2000, the year that the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were in operation," said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked up. "Lightspeed Rescue? I get the feeling that Krogan thought about attack plans very carefully."

"What makes you say that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Attacking the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers is quite obvious, but Lightspeed Rescue were one of the most technologically advanced range of groups. Most of the technology they used we still use today and they helped develop new technologies."

"He's right," said Stoick. "The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were the first Rangers group to use human technology and from them we were able to develop specific technology. In fact most of their achievements we put into practice here on Berk."

Hiccup looked at his father. "If I remember correctly wasn't Captain Mitchell an old friend of yours?"

"Aye, he and I worked on many projects back in the day," Stoick nodded.

"Then it looks like we better hurry before our clones do any damage," said Heather.

* * *

Unfortunately the clones had already arrived in the year 2000 and had already made contact with Queen Bansheera. At the time Queen Bansheera was nothing more than a stone statue and craved to have a palace restored above all else.

With her was her son Prince Olympius and Diabolical, the two of them hated each other with vengeance not unlike the relationship that Krogan and Viggo once had. They just stood there listening to the clones story of the future.

"This is certainly an interesting development," said Bansheera.

"Do you believe their wild tales mother?" Olympius asked.

"I do sense that they are telling the truth and if they are able to destroy the Power Rangers I can tell less whether from," said Bansheera.

"But what do they gain from this?" Diabolical questioned.

"You're not the only one who has to deal with some pesky Power Rangers," said Red Drake. "The technology that the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers are using other foundations from any other Ranger groups to emerge, including our own."

"So by helping us you help yourselves," Bansheera concluded.

"But isn't messing with time extremely dangerous?" Diabolical questioned.

"The one who sent us doesn't really care about the repercussions, he just wants all opposition gone," Red Drake simplified. "Though I should warn you that our particular Rangers are chasing us through time and I suspect they might be here quite soon."

"Then we must act immediately," said Bansheera. She then turned to both Olympius and Diabolical. "Accompany our guests and destroy the Power Rangers before their pursuers arrive."

"At once mother," said Olympius.

"If it is your wish, my queen," said Diabolical.

* * *

They didn't waste any time by attacking the city, though both Olympius and Diabolical were finding extremely hard to work together.

"We may be forced to fight together will we don't have to like it," said Diabolical glaring at him. "Just remember I will have my star power back."

"And you should remember that it is my star power now," said Olympius.

Red Drake groaned. "You do realise that it is your infighting that results in your Queen's defeat."

"And you should realise that you do not order us," Olympius growled.

"Stop you're bickering, they're here," said Diabolical.

Sure enough the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers had arrived, leading them as the Red Ranger was Carter Grayson, an experienced fireman. The Blue Ranger was Chad Lee, a lifeguard and marine animal trainer. The Green Ranger was an African-American by the name of Joel Rawlings, who was also a stunt pilot. Kelsey Winslow was the Yellow Ranger and was an extreme sport athlete. Finally there was Dana Mitchell the Pink Ranger, the Captain's daughter, who was a skilled nurse.

"Stop right there," said Carter.

"Ah, the Lightspeed Power Rangers, it's about time you showed up," said Red Drake as he stepped forward.

"And who would you be?" said Joel.

"The ones that will crush you," said Black Drake.

Red Drake held his hand. "I forgive my companion for his statement, but we were sent here to eliminate you."

"By Queen Bansheera," said Carter assumed.

"No actually, we were sent by another party," said Red Drake.

"Who would ally themselves with Demons?" said Kelsey in disbelief.

"I would say that ally is a strong word, more like acquaintances," said Red Drake. "It is nothing personal, but your presence here goes against our master plan."

"Enough talk," said Olympius as he stepped forward. "That has been done of this."

"For once I actually agree," said Diabolical.

Within moments they began to engage one another and to say that it was one-sided would have been an understatement. Olympius and Diabolical chose to fight against Carter themselves and they were just too much for him. The clones engage the other Rangers and thanks to their programming they could predict their movements.

Blue Drake had just struck Dana hard in the chest knocking her back. "These guys are tough," she said.

"It's almost as if they can predict our movements," said Chad as Red Drake overpowered him and knocked him aside.

"Man, these guys aren't your average Demons," said Joel as he was knocked aside by Black Drake.

"That is because were not Demons," said Yellow Drake as he twisted Kelsey's arm. "In fact we are genetically enhanced humans."

"You certainly don't look human," Kelsey winced.

"What part of genetically enhanced don't you understand?" said Yellow Drake as he tossed it over his shoulder. "Though I suppose more accurately we are hybrids, I mean I human DNA has been augmented with alien DNA."

"I say it's time that we end this," said Red Drake as he drew his two-handed sword.

However, before he could finish them off a blast appeared from out of nowhere knocking the clones back. Everyone immediately turned and found the Dragon Spirit Rangers standing there holding the Dragon Cannon

"Not on our watch," said Hiccup.

"Who are these guys?" Joel asked.

"Don't know, but I'm not complaining," said Kelsey.

Hiccup and Ragnar immediately charged straight at Olympius and Diabolical in order to assist Carter. Hiccup struck Olympius with his sword and Ragnar slammed his shield into Diabolical knocking the two of them back.

"I take it that these of the ranges you spoke of," said Olympius turning to Red Drake.

"Yes," Red Drake nodded. "We should retreat, in order to come up with a new plan."

Olympius growled but said nothing and soon he, the clones and Diabolical vanished.

"You guys all right?" Hiccup asked as he helped Carter up.

"We're good, thanks for the backup," said Carter as he and the others deactivated the Ranger of forms. "But who are you guys?"

Hiccup and the others then deactivate their Ranger forms. "We are the Dragon Spirit Power Rangers we have quite the story to tell."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were soon taken to _Lightspeed Aquabase_ where they met up with Captain Mitchell and his chief scientist Ms. Fairweather. Once there they told them everything, how they were from 18 years from the future and how they were trying to stop their clones from damaging the timeline.

"Okay, you guys are absolutely crazy," said Joel. "I mean, you're from the future."

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes," said Hiccup.

"So those guys were your clones?" said Kelsey in disbelief.

"More or less."

"This is rather hard to believe," Dana agreed.

Captain Mitchell looked at Hiccup. "So you're Stevens' son, last time I saw you you were only a few months old."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You think it strange for you, it strange for me as well."

"So have you guys upon the future, then why don't you tell us how we defeat Queen Bansheera?" Joel asked.

"We can't," said Ragnar. "As strangers you might find it to believe your present is our past and no matter how terribly we can't pollute the timeline more than it already has been."

"He's right," said Ms Fairweather. "For instance if they tell us something and we prevented it could lead to massive consequences. For instance if we save someone then their future descendants might very well produce another Adolf Hitler."

Ragnar nodded. "Or it could prevent someone from being born whose descendants will have a massive impact that we just don't know about. The truth is we have no idea what these consequences might be, but what we do know is the elimination of Power Rangers would be a terrible thing."

"So you're saying that your clones are going after other Power Rangers," said Captain Mitchell.

"They've already attempted once," said Astrid. "We stop them from taking down the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers and we took down Heather's clone."

"We believe they will have three other targets after this one, we would prefer to stop them before they have that chance," Fishlegs explained.

"We would also prefer if you don't tell anyone else about all this," Heather added.

"Especially my father," said Hiccup. "Going out my father was very overprotective, if he found out that I was destined to become a Power Ranger… well, he might do everything he could to prevent it."

"Your secret is safe with us," Captain Mitchell assured. "Sadly there's nothing we can do until they launch their next attack so make yourselves at home."

* * *

Ragnar decided to take the opportunity to study the science bay of the Aquabase and Ms Fairweather was more than happy to give them a tour.

"This place is quite impressive," said Ragnar.

"I'm sure it doesn't hold a candle to the stuff you develop," said Fairweather.

"Actually most of my developments are based upon your early work," said Ragnar. "Berk wouldn't be where it is without you."

"It's nice to know that my achievements have major impact in the future."

"So long as history maintains its course."

Fairweather looked at her watch. "I've got to get going, I was due to test some new technology."

"Go," Ragnar assured. "You should try and maintain your schedule if we want the future to stay on its present course."

Fairweather nodded and walked off.

Ragnar was about to take his leave when he came face-to-face with Joel.

"So, what's your deal?" Joel asked.

"My deal?" Ragnar frowned.

"You seem to hit it off with Angela," Joel noted narrowing his eyes.

Ragnar blinked and realise what he was indicating. "Wow, wow, let's slow this down. For starters I'm only 18 and I'm from the future, heck I was only born a few weeks ago. Secondly, I have no intentions of damaging the timeline, you forget that I know her history or her future."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Joel pushed.

Ragnar held his ground. "I can't tell you for reasons which were made abundantly clear. Ms Fairweather was quite clear on them herself if you remember."

Joel narrowed his eyes.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "The files did say you were the jealous type."

"Jealous? Of you?" Joel glared.

Ragnar was out actually afraid that Joel might punch him, but thankfully Heather appeared round the corner.

"Ragnar, there you are," said Heather and approached him. "You've got it checkout this place, it's amazing."

Ragnar smiled at her. "Sure I'll be there in a minute."

Heather nodded and walked off leaving Ranger with Joel, who looked at him and then Heather.

"Ah, so you're into her," he noted.

Ragnar looked at him. "Look I got no interest with Ms Fairweather so you're safe. I was merely expressing my admiration for her, because if it wasn't for her my present would never have existed."

* * *

Red Drake was back in the ruins of Queen Bansheera's palace as they were discussing their next plan of action.

"So, it would seem as if your plan for quick victory is a failure," said Queen Bansheera.

"They arrived here sooner than I expected," Red Drake admitted. "This makes our mission even more difficult and we will have to tread carefully. They after all did manage to succeed in wiping out one of us."

"And what you intend to do?" Olympius questioned.

"A direct assault would be too risky, but there in a very secure location one you've been having trouble to breach," said Red Drake.

"Can't you do something? After all you are not weakened by water," said Diabolical.

"True, but we still have to breathe and I don't think the four of us would stand much of a chance even if we did reach the base alone," Red Drake pointed out. "Our only option is to draw them out which in itself is easy, but there's no doubt they have adapted to our fighting techniques."

"This is getting ridiculous mother," said Olympius as he looked at his mother. "We should attack before they have a chance to regroup."

"I agree my son," Queen Bansheera agreed.

Red Drake looked at her. "Your Majesty with all due respect such action would…"

"Enough!" Queen Bansheera roared. "The Rangers shall be destroyed or you will, the choice is yours."

"Some choice," Black Drake muttered.

"She's as bad as Krogan," Blue Drake growled.

"You know I'm not guilty not telling her the Diabolical will betray her," said Yellow Drake.

"If it is your wish, then so be it," said Red Drake as he bowed.

* * *

Hiccup was currently standing at one of the windows with Carter.

"It's an incredible structure," said Hiccup.

"I often like to come here to think," said Carter.

"What about?"

"Whether were doing enough. I mean we took down Diabolical only for Olympius to take his place and then he comes back. Now Queen Bansheera has returned, though she is greatly weakened, we have yet to make much progress."

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm living proof that you will succeed, I'm just sorry I can't tell you anything more reassuring."

Carter looked at him. "Thanks, but I have to say I am curious about your present, my future."

"I know, but with people like you out there it looks brighter every second."

Suddenly they heard the alarms go off and they quickly made their way to the command centre where they met up with the others.

"It's Olympius and Diabolical, they're attacking the city," said Captain Mitchell.

"It appears our clones have joined the party," Hiccup added.

"Then let's get out there," said Carter.

* * *

Without any objection they immediately climbed into the truck and drove to where the attack was happening.

"Like lambs to the slaughter," said Red Drake.

"Ready?" Carter asked as he raised his Morpher.

The other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers did the same and nodded.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" they yelled as they activated their morphers was.

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

"Let's do it," said Hiccup as he looked to the others.

"Unleashed the dragon within!" they yelled they fostered their fists forwards.

Instantly they began to transform into their Ranger forms.

"Power Rangers Rescue!" the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers yelled.

"Power Rangers Dragon Spirit!" the Dragon Spirit Rangers yelled.

They then immediately charged at them and started to engage them in battle. Hiccup and Carter immediately engaged both Olympius and Diabolical, Hiccup was classing his sword against Olympius' spear while Carter was fighting diabolical with his bare hands against his staff.

Olympius now his eyes upon Hiccup as weapons clashed. "You are proven yourself to be just as meddlesome as your predecessors."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Hiccup and kicked him in the chest and then immediately spun around and struck him with his sword.

Carter was busy dodging Diabolical spear. "I'm surprised you're working with Olympius, Diabolical."

"Not by choice, but we do share mutual desire in destroying you and your meddlesome friends," said Diabolical.

"Not happening," said Carter.

Red Drake was doing battle against Ragnar and Heather trying to overpower them with his two-handed sword. Unfortunately, Ragnar's shield proved itself to be a bit too sturdy and he was able to stand his ground against the attacks.

"How did I end up being stuck with you?" Red Drake growled.

"Luck of the draw," said Ragnar as he immediately pushed forwards knocking him off balance. Ragnar then quickly slammed his shield into his chest knocking him back.

Heather then immediately swung whole with rich wrapped around his leg and with one good pull he toppled over. Ragnar then immediately jumped into the air and then slammed his shield down towards him, it probably would have in the end of him if he hadn't used his sword to block the attack just in time.

Astrid had teamed up with Kelsey and Dana as they battled against Blue Drake and it was clear that she was starting to feel outnumbered. With the loss of White Drake made their numbers uneven forcing her to battle free opponents at once.

She quickly blocked Kelsey's punch, but she barely had enough time to avoid Dana's kick. She certainly was ill-prepared for when Astrid immediately came charging in with battleaxe in hand knocking her back.

Black Drake was currently battling against Snotlout and Joel swinging his bludgeon around. Snotlout quickly jumped in and used his mace to block the attack and Joel pulled out his blast and immediately fired several shots at him that dealt decisive blows. Snotlout then used the advantage of Black Drake's imbalance and slammed his mace as hard as he could into him.

Yellow Drake was now facing against Fishlegs and Chad, but he was getting completely trounced by Chad's martial arts techniques. Ordinarily he wouldn't have any problem, but every time he found an opening Fishlegs would jump in and mess with his coordination. Chad then slammed a powerful punch right into his chest sending him flying.

Red Drake rallied with the clones, all of them badly wounded.

"It would seem as if the battle was lost," said Red Drake as he clutched his wound. "It would be best if we cut our losses and retreat."

"Again?" Black Drake growled in frustration.

"Unless you want the exact same thing to happen to you as White Drake, we have to move," said Red Drake.

"Run if you want, but I'm staying here," said Black Drake stubbornly.

Red Drake looked at Blue and Yellow and the two of them nodded, agreeing with him.

"Very well, but we will at least give you a fighting chance," said Red Drake.

Red, Blue and Yellow then immediately teleported away leaving Black Drake completely alone.

"They're going to make another jump," said Hiccup as he looks at the others.

"Go, we can take care of him," Carter assured.

However, a beam then shot out from out of nowhere and landed on top of Black Drake and then suddenly he increased in size.

"I'm large and in charge!" Black Drake roared.

Hiccup bit his lip. "We can't go now. We'll have to make this quick we want to chase after them."

The other Rangers nodded.

"Dragon Spirit arise!" they cried.

Immediately they transformed into their Dragon Spirit forms and flew into the air.

"Dragon Spirits combined!" They then began to transform into the Dragon Spirit Megazord. "Dragon Spirit Meagzord!"

Ragnar was now transforming into a fighter mode. "Boneknapperzoid: Fighter Mode!"

Carter immediately reached for his Morpher. "Rescuezoids mobilise!"

Suddenly flying through the air was a massive train and launching out of it were the Lightspeed Rescuezoids.

"Meagzord mode!" Carter ordered.

"Lightspeed!" they others cried.

They then began to transform into the Lightspeed Megazord.

From the ground both Olympius and Diabolical were watching the entire thing.

"Knew we should've put our trust in them," Olympius growled in frustration.

"The Queen will not be pleased," said Diabolical.

"The next time I mother sees them shill destroy them on-site."

The two of them then disappeared no doubt back to the ruins of the palace.

Black Drake wasted no time in charged right in swinging his bludgeon at the Dragon Spirit Megazord, but Ragnar quickly stepped in and used his club to block his attack. The Lightspeed Megazord then moved in dealing some powerful blows and that was quickly followed by the sword belonging to the Dragon Spirit Megazord.

"Lightspeed ladder arms," Carter ordered.

The Lightspeed Megazord then immediately fists immediately stretched and slammed right into Black Drake.

"Bone club!" Ragnar yelled and immediately charged in slamming his club with all his might.

"Dragon fury!" Hiccup yelled as he outstretched his arms.

The Dragon Spirit Megazord then fired a powerful blast which went straight through Black Drake destroying him instantly.

* * *

After the battle to Ranger groups met with one another for their final goodbyes.

"I wish we could stay longer, but we have to catch up with our clones," said Hiccup.

"We understand," Carter nodded.

"You just go out there and show those knockoffs who's boss," said Joel.

"You can count on that," Ragnar promised.

Hiccup and the others immediately teleported back to the time ship quickly time jumped after the clones.

"Gotta say meeting them was pretty cool," said Kelsey.

"Just wish they could have told me more about Ms Fairweather and me," said Joel.

Carter shook his head. "You never give up do you?"

"Why would I?"

They all laughed and walked off.


	25. Rangers Through Time Part 3

Drago was now getting furious with Krogan about the recent failure from the Drake Rangers. In order to protect them from being erased from history, Viggo had designed a chron shield to protect them.

Unfortunately, this meant that Drago was well aware of everything that was going on Earth to see there was any dramatic changes and there hadn't been any.

"My patient is starting to wear thin, Krogan," Drago warned. "Not only have your Drake Rangers failed to change history, now two of them have been destroyed."

Krogan just kneeled there. "Are you sure you their failure will not go unpunished."

"This was your mission and already they were Drake Ranger have paid the price for failure, but you have not," Drago growled. "It's a shame that Viggo is no longer with us otherwise I would have put him in charge of this operation."

Krogan clenched his fist. "Viggo cared more about finding a worthy foe then actual conquest."

"Only because he respected his adverse entries does not mean he did not sharing our vision," said Drago. "He was a great strategist, one we can't seem to replace. If we wouldn't be endangering our soldiers I would have ordered them to Berk right now."

"I assure you it's not necessary," said Krogan.

"For your sake it had better not be."

Drago then left the room and no sooner had he gone then Johann approached Krogan.

"You're clones aren't living up to their expectations," said Johann.

Krogan turned on him. "Watch your mouth, Johann. Our allegiance only go so far."

Johann merely smiled. "I'm not the one in danger of being destroyed. Though I do surely hope that your clones do succeed in their mission, but that seems very unlikely."

Krogan wanted very much to eliminate Johann right there, but it would look to suspicious especially with the destruction of Ryker and Viggo. All he could do was bide his time and wait for the right opportunity, but unfortunately for him Johann was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Hiccup and the others win their time ship contacting Berk to see you there had been any change in the timeline.

"There aren't any records of any of you in the period of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers," Stoick informed them.

"That means that Captain Mitchell kept it very quiet," Astrid concluded.

"Good, but I get the feeling we won't always be this lucky," said Hiccup.

"But now down to three clones," said Snotlout with a smile. "We have the upper hand."

"Sadly I don't think it's enough," said Ragnar. "They have the clear advantage of altering history in dramatic changes, we do not. Though I am surprised that they did not share the fact that Diabolical would play an important role in the defeat of Queen Bansheera."

"Maybe they don't share the same views as Krogan," said Fishlegs.

"If so that could work to our advantage," said Heather. "If are going to share these important details to some of the most powerful villains in history then it wouldn't altering history that much."

"Yeah they still seem to be adamant of destroying the Power Rangers about specific time," Astrid pointed out.

"I get the feeling that they've been ordered to do so," Hiccup frowned.

"So which Ranger group are we going to be meeting next?" Snotlout asked.

"That would be the Ninja Storm Power Rangers," said Hiccup as he looked through the plans.

"Ninjas?" Snotlout blinked. "So are they Ninja group from Japan?"

Astrid shook her head. "Do you ever read the archives? There's the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbour, it's one of many Ninja academies. However, this one in particular watches over the Abyss of Evil."

"Which is?"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "Oh, just one of the greatest concentrated sources of evil on the entire planet. The Ninja Storm Power Rangers managed to seal it before it went out of control, but they lost then Ranger Powers in doing so."

"Do you think that our clones are seeking to make sure that never happens?" Heather asked.

"It would cause massive chaos and force us to divert our attention to fighting this evil rather than going to other worlds," Stoick admitted.

"Which means that Drago could get his hands on the Dragon Spirit Morphers," Hiccup concluded.

"Then we can't let that happen," said Astrid.

* * *

The Drake Rangers had already reached that point in time and were already on Lothor's ship. Lothor was an exiled Ninja and like Drago was a warlord, who seeks nothing more than conquering anything he came across.

The moment he was listening to Red Drake as he explained his reason for being there.

"Quite the wild tell you're telling me," said Lothor.

Lothor's two nieces, Marah and Kapri immediately stepped up towards Red Drake.

"So, you know the future," said Marah.

"We were just wondering if you could tell us if we have some hot dates?" Kapri asked.

Lothor narrowed his eyes. "Girls the man has more important matters to discuss rather than your love lives and I pity the guys that date you two knuckleheads." He then turned his attention back onto Red Drake. "So Drago is getting himself mixed up in time, he must be more desperate than I thought."

"I take it that you know each other," Red Drake assumed.

"We've crossed pass our armies do battle one another from time to time, we do after all seek the same thing as a conquest," said Lothor as he leaned back in his throne. "Though I must admit he did inspire me to the man I am today. Though why he would send you to assist an enemy is beyond me."

"Does the term Power Rangers mean anything to you," Red Drake asked.

Lothor narrowed his eyes. "Ah, so he's fighting his own rainbow coloured nuisances."

"10 of them to be precise."

"Ten? And I thought I had enough trouble with six, no wonder he is so desperate. Though you being here also indicates that I will be defeated, doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately," said Red Drake. "And that is something that I am trying to correct, you see if you successfully conquer Earth then Drago won't have two deal with the Power Rangers."

"Quite the move, but what is stopping me from raging war with Drago?"

"Nothing, but I think he's a bit more concerned with Power Rangers running amok," said Red Drake. "Especially when six Power Rangers are directly behind us and are no doubt at this very moment warning your Power Rangers of the danger."

"Well, we can't have that can we." Lothor's eyes then turned to General Zurgane. "General Zurgane, take our best and smartest troops and help our guests."

"At once, sir."

"Does that mean us too uncle?" Marah asked.

"Yeah, do we fall under the recommendations of best and brightest?" Kapri asked eagerly.

"What are you to think?" Lothor glared.

The two girls giggled and ran off after Zurgane.

Red Drake shook his head. "They don't seem to get sarcasm do they?"

"You have no idea," Lothor grumbled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now in that precise time period and has already landed.

"So, how are we going to find these guys?" Astrid asked.

"Can't we just beam into their secret base like we did with the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers?" Snotlout asked.

"It too well protected and hidden," said Hiccup. "Ninjas are masters of concealment and they have an own version of magic. I'm afraid if we're going to join forces were going have to do directly."

"So where it is going to go up to them tell them there were Power Rangers and are evil clones have come from the future to eliminate them?" Heather asked.

"We'll iron out the details," Hiccup assured.

"Okay, but where do we find?" Fishlegs asked.

"Fortunately according to the archives they do hang around in one specific place, an extreme sport store by the name of ' _Storm Chargers_ '," said Hiccup.

* * *

Finding the store wasn't that difficult and it was filled with all kinds of sports equipment you could imagine.

"Best let me do the talking," said Hiccup.

Hiccup approached the front desk were girl was working.

"Hi, my name is Kelly. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I was hoping that you can point me to the direction of Dustin Brooks?" Hiccup asked.

"What's he done now?" Kelly sighed.

"Oh, it's a personal matter, it's not a complaint of that what you're worried about," Hiccup assured.

"Well, he's round the back with his friends," she said gesturing to the back. "Is it really important?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Well, try and not take too much of his time as you can see I am rather busy."

"Thank you," said Hiccup and he immediately jests the others towards the back.

The six of them is then made their way to the back of the room where they met the original three Ninja Storm Power Rangers. There was Shane Clarke, the Red Wind Power Ranger, Tori Hanson, the Blue Wind Power Ranger and Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Wind Power Ranger.

"That's them," Hiccup whispered to the others as they approach them.

Dustin looked up when he saw them. "Can I help you dudes?"

"Actually we are here to help you," said Hiccup as he approached them.

"What with?" Shane asked suspiciously.

Hiccup looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot and then leaned in towards them. "This might sound hard to believe, but were from the future we have come to haunt you and the other Ninja Storm Power Rangers."

The three of them stared at one another and then back towards them.

* * *

It didn't take them long to contact their Sensei a man by the name of Kanoi Watanabe, who was in actual fact Lothor's brother. Unfortunately, he was not a man at that moment and was in fact a guinea pig and admittedly it was very disturbing to say the least.

Either way he gave them his permission for them to enter their base of operations. With them were the Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, the two of them were adopted siblings which explain why they look so different from one another. Also present was Cam, the Sensei's son, and the Green Samurai Ranger.

"My mind is completely blown dude," said Dustin. "We're actually talking face-to-face with Power Rangers from the future."

"Which means that something terrible has happened," said Shane folding his arms. "Or else they wouldn't be here."

"He's right, our genetic clones are travelling for the past to disrupt history and targeting specific Ranger of groups," Hiccup explained.

"We managed to foil their attempts in two time zones and now the hoping that third time's the charm," Ragnar explained.

"Any particular reason why this time period though?" Hunter asked.

"We have an idea, it could be that day using Lothor in order to distract my father from his project," Hiccup assumed.

"And who is your father?" Tori asked.

"I'm afraid that classified," said Astrid.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Come on, you guys can these give us something."

"Yeah, it's dangerous for us to even talk to you," said Ragnar. "The more you know about your future the more danger you will be in."

"How is knowing our future dangerous?" Shane asked.

"Because changing the past can have massive consequences," said Sensei Watanabe and he looked towards his son. "You of all people should know this better than anyone Cam."

Cam nodded. "I have to agree, you guys forget that I've done a bit of time travel myself and it nearly ended in disaster."

"Exactly," said Ragnar. "If Cam convinced Ninja Academy to take even harsher treatment on Lothor then none of you would have been Power Rangers and your ninja skills would still be terrible."

"How could you possibly know that?" Shane stared.

"We're from the future," Snotlout pointed out.

"Regardless, we should take the warning of our new friends are telling us seriously," said Sensei Watanabe looking deeply troubled. "Knowing Lothor, he will no doubt take advantage of information that their clones are giving him and will act accordingly."

"Our biggest fear is that our clones might reveal how he was defeated," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"So we do beat him," said Dustin.

"We wouldn't be here if you happened," Heather pointed out.

"Well, that's good news isn't it?"

"Apart from the fact that their clones might turn that victory into a defeat," said Blake.

"But what should we do? Surely we can't just wait," said Hunter.

They then immediately heard a beeping sound and Cam rushed towards his computer.

"Looks like we haven't waited long, Zurgane is attacking the city and accompanying him are assuming to be your clones," said Cam.

Hiccup looked at the screen and definitely saw Zurgane demolishing the city and alongside him with a three remaining Drake Rangers, Choobo and Marah and Kapri.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked looking at Hiccup and the others.

"Always," Hiccup nodded.

"Ready?" Shane looking at the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Ready!" they nodded.

"Ninja Storm!" Shane, Dustin and Tori cried.

"Thunder Storm!" Hunter and Blake cried.

"Samurai Storm!" Cam yelled.

"Ranger Form!" they yelled.

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

Hiccup looked at the Dragon Spirit Rangers. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they cried as they fluttered their fists forwards.

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

* * *

Zurgane looked at Red Drake as they stood near the harbour.

"I hope this plan of yours succeeds," said Zurgane pointing one of his swords towards him.

Red Drake merely pushed the sword away with a finger. "Believe me my entire existence lies in the balance of this plan so don't think that were going to fail on purpose."

Marah looked at Kapri. "Does that mean the going to fail by accident?"

Kapri looked at her sister and shook her head.

It was then that the Rangers appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Red Drake," said Hiccup.

"No apologies needed," said Red Drake.

"Dude, that guy is very polite," said Dustin.

"He's certainly not with Lothor's merry band," Tori agreed.

"Be careful, they've no doubt analysed your moves," Ragnar warned.

They all nodded and then began to engage with their opponents.

Hiccup and Shane were fighting against Red Drake branding their swords against his two-handed sword. The two of them are try to use speed in order to overpower him, but it clearly compensated for that little manoeuvre and used his sword to block their attacks. The two of them then slammed their swords towards him at the same time, but he blocks their attack and then pushed them back.

"You weren't wrong when you said he adapted to our moves," said Shane to Hiccup.

"We're going have to be unconventional if we want to overpower him," said Hiccup.

The other Rangers when having much better luck, Astrid, Heather and Tori were fighting against Blue Drake, Marah and Kapri. Blue Drake managed to capture Heather's whip as she swung it towards her, with one good pull she sent her flying towards him and dealt a devastating punch. As you try to move into assist brandishing her axe, but Kapri jumped in and blocked it with her sword.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're going the tangle with me girlfriend," said Kapri.

Tori was busy in a fist fight with Marah preventing her from blending any kind of assistance. It got worse when she fired energy beams for her goggles sending her back. Kapri then managed to get underneath Astrid's guard struck her with her sword.

"Are they always as tough as this?" Astrid asked looking at Tori.

"Not normally," Tori admitted.

"Then how did they get so good?" Heather asked.

"I merely shook them a few pointers," said Blue Drake smiling. "They may be a focus two bricks, but it wasn't difficult teaching them a few new tricks."

"Thanks…" Marah smiled and then frowned. "I think."

"You girls are going do a lot better than that beat us," said Kapri.

Fishlegs and Dustin were busy fighting against Yellow Drake, who was using his pike masterfully to push them back. Fishlegs and Dustin were both brandishing their hammers, but it meant very little they can get hit in.

"Dude, this guy is slippery," said Dustin.

"Just watch up at the pointy end," said Fishlegs.

The two of them then charged in swinging their hammers at the same time, but Yellow Drake merely ducked in their hammers collided. The two of them then felt a very sharp jolt of pain running through their body and Yellow Drake then quickly struck them with his pike knocking them to the ground.

"Dude, that was harsh," Dustin groaned.

"And painful," Fishlegs groaned.

Snotlout had teamed up with the Hunter and Blake against Choobo but they were getting pushed back by his staff. Every time they believe they saw an opening and moved into take advantage of it they were immediately pushed back and ended up flat on their backs.

"We're not going to win like this," said Hunter.

"Speak for yourself?" said Snotlout smugly.

Blake shook his head. "Man, your ego knows no bounds."

"Thanks?" Snotlout smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment," said Blake.

Ragnar and Cam were battling against Zurgane, who was showing that he was a master of his duel swords. Cam tried to move in with his katanas, but he quickly blocked it and then struck him in the chest. Ragnar immediately moved in hoping that his shield would be strong enough to withstand his swords.

However, Zurgane fired a powerful energy blast from the tip of his swords slamming into Ragnar's shield and sending him back.

"Today we taste victory," said Zurgane.

Ragnar looked at Cam. "We seriously need to turn this battle around."

"Agreed," said Cam as he stood up. "Then it's time to mix things up. Samurai Ranger, full power!" Cam then held out his amulet and then he removed his chest plate and the moment it struck the ground it created a small crater, his visor then spun around. " _Super Samurai Mode!_ "

No longer held down by his heavy chest plate, Cam was now moving at a much faster pace and immediately engaged Zurgane. Zurgane could barely keep up with his sword moves, but all this was a distraction and then Ragnar came in and slammed into a map for force knocking him backwards.

"Hey, too against one isn't fair," said Zurgane pointing his sword at the two of them.

"You guys are the ones that don't play fair," said Ragnar as he raised his shield. " _Dragon Shield Pummel!_ "

Ragnar then immediately struck Zurgane with his shield multiple times faster than anyone could blink. When he dealt the final blow Zurgane was blown backwards and his chest was smoking.

Snotlout, Hunter and Blake found a second wind and were now putting Choobo on the defensive. Choobo was trying to put as much power into his staff as possible, but the combined efforts of Hunter and Blake using their own staffs counted his.

"You think you too can overpower me," said Choobo.

"We can't," Hunter agreed.

"But he can," said Blake.

Choobo then realised too late that they were simply distraction and Snotlout came charging in with mace in hand. Hunter and Blake immediately disengaged and Snotlout slammed his mace into him as hard as he could.

Hunter and Blake then immediately combined their two weapons to form the Thunder Blaster.

"Thunder Blaster fire!" Hunter yelled.

Immediately they fired a powerful blast from their blaster which slammed into Choobo, knocking him backwards.

"And that's how it's done," Snotlout smiled.

Fishlegs and Dustin was still having problems with Yellow Drake, who wouldn't even allow them to get close.

Fishlegs then got an idea looked Dustin. "I've got an idea."

"What is it, dude?" Dustin asked. Fishlegs then whispered in his ear. "Dude, that's a wicked idea."

"Whatever it is you're planning, it won't do you any good," said Yellow Drake.

Fishlegs then immediately raised his hammer and slammed it into the ground creating a massive dust cloud.

"Trying to hide my field of vision?" Yellow Drake scoffed. "It won't work."

He then quickly raised his pike just in time to block Fishlegs' attack and soon the two of them were now face-to-face.

"Did you really think you caught me offguard?" Yellow Drake questioned. "I suppose that the Yellow Ranger will attack me from behind now."

"Actually, you can be more dead wrong," said Fishlegs.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Yellow Drake had completely realised his mistake. He had forgotten that Ninja Storm Power Ranger specialised in using elemental attacks. He tried to pull away from Fishlegs, but realise that Fishlegs had skilfully lopped his pipe with his hammer preventing him from moving away.

Dustin then immediately launched out of the ground and then slammed a powerful fist right beneath his chin.

"Next time you might want to look below you," said Fishlegs.

Astrid, Heather and Tori had also managed to gain the upper hand against their opponents. Heather passed her whip to Tori and the two of them then used it like a slingshot in order to propel Astrid straight towards their enemies. After was now flying through the air with incredible speed with her axe in hand.

"This doesn't look good," said Marah.

"What gave away the flying Ranger heading straight towards us?" Kapri questioned.

"Don't back down," said Blue Drake as she pulled out her scythe.

She then swung it at the exact same time as Astrid, but unfortunately for her Astrid had used the speed as well as her bodyweight to our advantage. The moment the two weapons collided managed to break past her guard and slammed everything she got into her sending her flying.

"Okay, this is bad," said Marah.

"Don't just stand there, attack her," said Kapri.

However, before either of them had a chance to make a move Heather used her whip in order to wrap the two of them together.

Tori then pulled out her Sonic Fin. "Get a load of this."

She then fired a powerful sonic blast and the two of them deafening their ears.

"Now that's girl power," said Heather.

"Can't let the boy show us up," Astrid smiled.

"You tell them girlfriend," Tori smiled.

Hiccup and Shane was still battling against Red Drake and their quick attacks were finally starting to wear him down. The two of them then struck together the exact same time against his two-handed sword was pushed back.

Red Drake growled. "All this time been trying to wear me down."

"And you've only just realised," said Hiccup.

"And I thought you knew everything about us," said Shane.

"You haven't defeated me yet," Red Drake pointed out.

"We're only getting started," said Hiccup.

Shane looked at Hiccup. "You ready to take into the next level?"

"I'm right behind you."

" _Battlizer Mode: Engage!_ " Shane yelled.

Armour then suddenly began to cover Shane, chest arms and legs then what appeared to be a flaming falcon flew overhead. It then separated and its pieces began to attach to Shane's armour.

" _Dragon Knight Armour Mode!_ " Hiccup yelled.

Flames began to consume him and soon he was wearing his armour and was ready for battle.

" _Ultra Laser! Fire!_ " Shane yelled and unleashed a powerful energy blast.

" _Inferno Plasma Blade Slash!_ " Hiccup yelled slamming his sword forwards unleashing a powerful burst of plasma.

The two attacks struck Red Drake with incredible force so much force that he was sent flying.

"Had enough?" said Hiccup.

A wounded Zurgane joined his cohorts, who were also in pretty bad shape.

"Time for us to leave," said Zurgane.

"Not going to argue," said Kapri.

Immediately they teleported away leaving the clones to the Rangers mercy

Red Drake looked at Blue and Yellow Drake. "It would seem as if our fortunes have taken a turn for the worst."

"So we should cut our losses?" Blue Drake assumed.

"You're not going anywhere this time," said Hiccup and then plunged his sword into the ground and created a massive firewall around the three of them.

Yellow Drake looked at the firewall. "It doesn't look as if they want us to leave."

"But we have to complete our mission," said Blue Drake.

Yellow Drake then grabbed hold of his pike and immediately charged at Hiccup much to everyone's surprise and started to engage him.

"Go, now!" he yelled.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain my friend," said Red Drake.

He and Blue Drake then teleported away.

"No!" Hiccup yelled and immediately pushed Yellow Drake back. "Why would you sacrifice yourself?"

"Because we're in this together," said Yellow Drake simply.

"So you're willing to be a sacrificial pawn?" said Hiccup incredulously.

"I was already a pawn the moment I was created and no matter what I do I'll be destroyed," said Yellow Drake.

"Then I am sorry, but you leave me no choice," said Hiccup.

He then immediately swung his sword with all his strength and flames began to engulf it. He then slammed it into Yellow Drake and moments later he was utterly destroyed.

"Man, that guy was hard-core," said Dustin.

"Can't believe he was willing to sacrifice himself for his companions," said Astrid in disbelief.

"Why not, we would do the same wouldn't we?" Fishlegs asked.

"I suppose some things are just genetic," Ragnar sighed.

"I take it that you guys have to go now," said Tori as she and the other Ninja Storm Power Rangers approach them.

Hiccup nodded to them regretfully. "I'm sorry, I wish we could stay longer, but we have to stop them before they damage the timeline even more than the already have."

"It's quite all right, we understand," Cam nodded.

"Just make sure that you win," said Shane.

"Yeah, dude, I want my future to be a bright one," Dustin nodded.

Once they all said their goodbyes Hiccup and the others teleported onto their time ship and immediately went after the two remaining clones.


	26. Rangers Through Time Part 4

Red Drake was currently talking to Krogan to update them on their progress or lack thereof as the case may be.

"You mean to say that another one of you has been destroyed!" Krogan roared furiously. "And once again you've managed to achieve nothing!"

"I am merely following your orders," said Red Drake calmly.

"And making a hash job of it," Krogan growled.

"Viggo's original plan was to nudge history you want to put a bludgeon through it," said Red Drake plainly. "This means the Rangers can protect our moves and act accordingly."

"You could try revealing more information of the future to our would-be allies," Krogan pointed out.

"And risk them conquering the planet, a planet you no doubt wish to reconquer," said Red Drake reason eye. "That would be a massive waste of resources, better to let both sides where each other down and have us jump in once they are weakened."

"We have yet to see anything of the sort," Krogan growled. "You've only got two more chances of fulfilling your mission or else I'll step in."

"And how do you accomplish to do that?" Red Drake questioned. "We only had the resources for one time ship and I very much doubt that Lord Drago would be willing to invest in this endeavour."

"Watch your tongue," Krogan growled.

This screen then went blank.

Blue Drake looked at him. "You're really pushing his buttons, you know that right?"

Red Drake folded his arms. "And he's pushing mine its thanks to his idiotic plan that we are the only ones left."

Blue Drake nodded. "So is this your way of getting back at him?"

"In a way," Red Drake growled. "Anyway we should carry on with our mission and make sure that our comrades deaths are not in vain."

* * *

Hiccup was currently talking to his father giving his own report to make sure that everything was fine on their end.

"No new changes," said Stoick folding his arms. "I even made contact with the Wind Ninja Academy, they wished me to relay their thanks to all of you."

"Nice to know that were doing our bit," Snotlout smiled.

"And now were only down to two clones," said Fishlegs excitedly.

"Don't forget that those two clones are the most powerful," Astrid reminded.

"Considering who their clones are that shouldn't be surprising," said Heather.

"Either way according to our information they only have two more stops," said Ragnar. "Unfortunately we are running low on tachyon particles, I'm afraid we will be able to time jump from much longer."

"Is it enough to get us home?" Hiccup asked.

"We can certainly make two more jumps including this one, but a third I just don't know," said Ragnar.

"So we could be stuck in a time period?" said Snotlout.

"That alone could do massive damage the space-time continuum."

"Then we have to stop them at this next point in time," said Hiccup.

"And where would that be?" Heather asked.

"We're going to the time period of the Mystic Force Power Rangers," said Hiccup.

"The most magical out of all the Power Rangers," said Fishlegs his eyes widened.

"That's them," Hiccup nodded.

"Okay, why would they wish to attack a Ranger group focused on magic rather than technology?" Snotlout questioned. "I mean I very much doubt they had anything to do with the rise of Berk."

"Actually I used some of the ancient text in order to find out more about the Dragon Spirit Morphers," Fishlegs piped up.

"Valka did the same thing and assisted her in locating the temple," Stoick informed them.

"So without them then Valka window been able to find the temple," Astrid concluded.

"Meaning we would not have gotten our Morphers leaving the planet virtually unprotected," Hiccup finished.

* * *

They soon reach that specific time period and beamed down into the forest where the Mystic Force Power Rangers operated from. Unfortunately, they didn't have the precise coordinates of their base of operations and were forced to wonder around.

"So could we have just gone to the place of work like we did with the Ninja Storm Power Rangers?" Snotlout asked.

"Unfortunately, the store is closed on a Sunday," said Hiccup.

"Seriously?" said Snotlout. "So your plan is to wonder around this dense forest hoping that we would run into them?"

"Do you have any better plans?" Astrid questioned.

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout grumbled.

"I wouldn't worry," said Ragnar. "I get the feeling that we'll meet them very soon."

Then suddenly appearing from out of the tree with the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Leading them was the Red Mystic Force Power Ranger, Nick Russell, of course they knew his true identity but given that period of time they can reveal that information. Accompanying him was Charlie Thorn, the Yellow Mystic Force Power Ranger, better known to his friends as Chip. There was also Xander Bly, the Green Mystic Force Power Ranger, he was a bit self-righteous and had an ego that resembled Snotlout. Lastly there were Madison and Vida Rocca, the Blue and Pink Mystic Force Power Rangers and sisters to boot.

"What did I say?" said Ragnar.

"So are these guys the source of the discrepancy that Udonna detected?" Vida asked.

"They certainly don't look like anyone that Imperious would send," said Madison.

"Stay on your guard, they could be dangerous," Nick advised them.

"We mean you no harm," said Hiccup calmly. "As hard as this might be to believe, where Power Rangers from the future and we're here to warn you."

* * *

Red and Blue Drake had made their way into the underworld and were already speaking to Imperious, Necrolai and Koragg of their mission.

"My, my, that is certainly hard to believe," said Imperious as he waved his fan.

"Do you doubt our words?" Red Drake asked.

"No, it's just simply hard to believe," said Imperious. "Though I am interested to know more about your present."

"So that you can gain a tactical advantage," said Koragg in disgust. "There is no honour in such things."

"Who cares so long as it helps us to revive the master," said Necrolai.

"Unfortunately, there is a slight hiccup in that plan," said Red Drake. "Or should I say six hiccups."

"Explain," said Koragg.

"I'm afraid that we're not the only ones who have time travelled, another group of Rangers have no doubt arrived and had made contact with your Power Rangers," said Red Drake.

"So the future is played by more Power Rangers," said Imperious in disgust.

"They have taken a good toll on my brethren and have no doubt advised your Power Rangers accordingly to any plans we might create."

"How could they be so well in depth in your plans?" said Necrolai.

"There because we are there clones," said Red Drake simply. "Also their leader is something else, he has a unique fighting style and has got quite the tactical mind."

Koragg looked intrigued. "I would like to meet this warrior."

* * *

The Mystic Force Power Ranger took them to Root Core, which was basically a giant tree, once there they met up with Udonna, who was previously the White Mystic Force Power Ranger, and Daggeron the Solaris Knight.

"So when a magical forest inside a mystical tree," said Snotlout as they looked around. "Can anything else get stranger around here?"

"Believe me we had the same experience," said Vida.

"So, these must be our guests from the future," said Udonna with a gentle smile. "I bid you welcome to our home."

"We're grateful that you allow us entry," said Hiccup.

"I still can't believe that you guys are from the future," said Chip.

"And we don't exactly bring good tidings," said Ragnar.

"So we hear," said Daggeron. "Though I understand that you can't tell us everything."

Ragnar nodded. "Regretfully that is correct. There are certain things that if we reveal could endanger you all."

"Then tell us what you can," said Udonna.

"A man by the name of Krogan created genetic altered clones from our blood samples," said Hiccup explained. "He then betrayed one of his allies by the name of Viggo, who was conducting a plan to get rid of us. He took all his notes and decided to make a bludgeon out of his detailed plans and sent our clones to the past."

"We've managed to narrow down their numbers down to two," said Astrid.

"But the last you are extremely powerful," Ragnar added. "They are possibly made contact with your enemies giving them certain details. Though to what extent they have revealed we cannot say."

"You're afraid they might tell them everything?" said Madison.

Fishlegs nodded. "Though during our past travels they haven't done anything like that yet."

"So why haven't they?" Xander asked. "Surely it would make their mission a whole lot easier."

"I get the feeling there's an internal power struggle," said Hiccup folding his arms. "The clones know this is effectively a suicide mission for them, but they have no choice but to obey. However, they can control what they say and do when these time periods that's not to say that going to make life easy for us."

"I can't tell whether they're friends or enemies," said Nick.

"It sounds a lot like with your relationship with Koragg," said Astrid.

Nick then winced as he felt a massive head trauma. ' _Red wizard, I wish to challenge the Red Dragon in combat. I want to see what the Warriors the future are capable of._ '

"Are you all right?" Heather asked.

"It's Koragg," said Nick rubbing his forehead and then looked towards Hiccup. "He's just challenged you."

"But you're not going, right?" said Snotlout looking at Hiccup. "I mean this has trap all over it."

"Actually from what I read of Koragg, he's not a big fan of ambushes he rather faces opponent on the battlefield," said Ragnar. "Plus we might actually learn something."

"Ragnar is quite correct," Daggeron nodded. "Though I wouldn't put it past Imperious to interfere."

"It's a risk were going to have to take," said Hiccup.

* * *

Nick gave Hiccup the meeting point that Koragg had given and there he came face-to-face with the Knight Wolf himself.

"I take it your Koragg," said Hiccup.

"Indeed I am," said Koragg. "The Red Drake had nothing but high praise is for you and so that you were a warrior of honour." He then drew his sword. "I wish to see whether he was telling the truth or not."

"Very well," said Hiccup and then he immediately extended his fist. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

Hiccup immediately morphed into his Ranger form.

"Let us see what the warriors of tomorrow are made of," said Koragg.

Hiccup drew his sword and soon the two of them clashed and it was easy to see from an observer that these two were master swordsman. Unfortunately, Koragg had the advantage of having a shield which are used effectively.

When the two of them clashed they stared at one another item eye.

"It would seem as if the Red Drake was correct in his assessment," said Koragg.

"High praise coming from you," said Hiccup as he tried to push back with all his might.

"It's unusual to find an opponent the respect his adversarial," Koragg noted.

"You forget, I practically know everything about you," said Hiccup.

Koragg then pushed back forcing Hiccup to back off and then he raised his shield. " _Wolf Attack!_ "

His shield then revealed an evil eye and then dark magic in the shape of wolf heads shot out of it and slammed into Hiccup. The attack was just too strong for him and he was knocked off his feet, but Hiccup wasn't about to give up and got back to his feet.

"The Red Drake seems like an honourable man, but I get the feeling that his masters are not as honourable," said Koragg looking at him. "They wish to achieve victory through dishonourable means and he has no choice but to obey."

"I know that your man of honour, but don't you feel the same way?" Hiccup asked.

"What are you implying?" said Koragg.

Hiccup looked at him. "Just wondering if you should ask the question whether those you are yourselves with the just as honourable as you?"

Koragg looked at him and then sheathed his sword. "We shall meet on the battlefield again."

He then walked off.

* * *

Hiccup soon returned to Root Core and explained his confrontation with Koragg.

"So he just left?" Snotlout stared in disbelief. "What kind of villain are we dealing with?"

"A very honourable one," said Daggeron. "Koragg is different from the others and I don't mean his sense of honour."

"Yeah, he's had multiple opportunities to finishes off but he never deals the final blow," Nick frowned. "I just can't understand him."

"I'm sure you will in time," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs looked at Heather. "You know I wish we could tell him."

"We can't, you know that."

"Still…"

"So what's the plan now?" Xander asked.

"The only thing we can do is wait," said Ragnar regretfully. "There were show themselves in time, we just have to be ready when they do."

* * *

In the underworld, Koragg and Red Drake were meeting in private.

"I take it that you're meeting went well?" Red Drake asked.

"He is everything you said he was and perhaps more," Koragg acknowledged. "Though he did say something strange to me."

"Oh, like what?"

"Saying that my allies are not as honourable as I am."

"Is that really a surprise?" Red Drake questioned. "Look at what you've got is allies, the Queen of Vampires and a treacherous general. They don't exactly breathe out honesty."

"But my master understands me," said Koragg.

Red Drake merely smiled. "If you believe that then don't listen to him."

"Koragg!" Imperious yelled as he entered the chamber. "I understand that you failed to eliminate the Red Dragon Spirit Ranger."

"What I do is none of your business Imperious," Koragg growled.

"Not eliminating our enemies is my business," Imperious growled back.

Red Drake then step forward. "Gentlemen, maybe we should put our rage towards our mutual enemy is rather than each other. We need to discuss a plan of attack."

"I'll handle the Mystic Force Power Rangers," said Koragg.

"Then that leaves me to deal with our new visitors," said Imperious.

* * *

At Root Core, Hiccup and Nick were practising their swordsmanship skills with Daggeron observing. Hiccup had skilfully managed to disarm Nick, which caught him by surprise.

"I must say, I'm never seen swordsmanship skills like before," said Daggeron looking impressed.

"It's a martial art that taps into your animal spirit," Hiccup explained.

"Whatever it is it impressive," said Nick. "I don't suppose you could teach me a few things."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Sadly I can't, because of the time thing."

Ragnar then immediately approached them. "Guys, it looks as if they've made their move."

They quickly made their way into the chamber and observe the crystal ball. It showed that Koragg was in his megazord form and Imperious was leading a ground attack.

"Looks they want us to split us up," said Hiccup.

"We'll handle Koragg, you guys do with Imperious" said Nick looking at Hiccup.

"I'll join them," said Daggeron.

"Then let's Ranger up," said Nick looking at the others.

Immediately they pulled out what appeared to be mobile phones but they immediately transformed into wands.

"Magical source Mystic Force!" they yelled as they raise their wands.

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

Daggeron then pulled out his own Morpher. "Solar Cell Morpher! Magical source Mystic Force!"

He then transformed into his Ranger form.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked looking at the others.

"Ready," they nodded.

They then thrusted their fists forwards. "Unleash the dragon within!"

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

* * *

Imperious was on the ground with Red and Blue Drake along with Necrolai.

"I wonder when they'll arrive?" said Imperious to himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Hiccup as he and the others appeared.

"Your evil ends here Imperious," said Daggeron.

"It's only just begun my old friend," Imperious laughed.

Immediately they began to engage with one another, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout engaged Red Drake, but it was proving to be quite happy despite the was three against one. They tried to outflank him, but he was proving to be very elusive blocking their attacks before they had a chance to hit.

He quickly jumped into the air to avoid a combined attack from Fishlegs' hammer and Snotlout's mace. He then slammed his two-handed sword down towards them, but Hiccup quickly intervened and blocked the attack with his own sword. Fishlegs then swung his hammer towards him, but Red Drake leaned back and Hiccup barely had time to duck to avoid getting hit headfirst.

"Sorry," said Fishlegs.

"It's fine," Hiccup assured.

"Even when outnumbered it would seem as if you're no match for me," said Red Drake as he charged in once again.

Astrid was beaten against her own clone and it was battleaxe against scythe and neither one was giving an inch. Blue Drake kept on swinging her scythe at her with match velocity and Astrid was having trouble to avoid getting struck by it. Eventually she was forced to use the handle to block an attack before it struck.

"You're quite good," Astrid admitted as she held her ground.

"I must say so you," Blue Drake admitted. "It's just a shame that we could not buy from the same side, maybe in the next life."

"Oh, I have no plans of falling today," said Astrid and pushed back.

Heather was battling against Necrolai, but her main problem was that her foe was flying above her filing magical blast down at her. Heather had his spin her with around to use it as a shield to block the attack, but she had limited range to launch any kind of counter-attack.

"Calm down face me you hag," Heather challenge.

"No, I'm perfectly content fighting up here," Necrolai laughed.

Heather then seized her chance while she was laughing and immediately flung her whip which wrapped itself around her leg. Then before she had time to react heavily used all her strength and slammed him into the ground.

"Why you little—" Necrolai growled furiously.

"What's the matter can't be me when both feet on the ground?" Heather mocked.

"You'll regret challenging me," Necrolai growled.

Daggeron was battling against Imperious and the two of them appear to be on equal footing. However, Imperious then immediately fired a bolt of black lightning at him while his guard was down sending him back.

"Have you no honour," Daggeron growled.

"Honour? Such a useless thing and that is what will get you killed," said Imperious as he raised his fan and fired another bolt of dark lightning.

However, Ragnar then appeared out of nowhere raised his shield and blocks the attack.

"Sorry to interfere, but it looked as if you could use some help," said Ragnar.

"Thanks," said Daggeron as he rose to his feet.

"Can't fight your battles by yourself," Imperious mocked. "And here I thought you were supposed to be honourable."

"I think you're getting confused with yourself," said Daggeron. "I don't need others to fight my battles for me, but if their hearts are willing and they have the courage but Ragnar possesses I won't deny their assistance."

Imperious laughed. "You sound nothing more than a hypocrite to me."

"Then maybe you should open your ears rather than your mouth," Ragnar spat. "It's a shame that you don't have anyone willing to sacrifice themselves for yourself."

"Like I need everyone with the power that I possess," said Imperious and find another bolt of dark lightning.

Ragnar immediately raised his shield again and withstood the attack.

"Impossible," Imperious gasped.

"Nothing is impossible when you fight with honour," said Daggeron and pulled out his laser lamb and immediately fired several shots at him.

Koragg watched as the Mystic Force Power Rangers appeared in their Manticore Megazord mode.

"Time for us to do battle," said Koragg as he moved in.

"Let's do it guys," said Nick.

They immediately charged in with their striker and they soon clashed with Koragg's glaive in the appeared to be evenly matched. The continued battling against one another hoping to find the edge, but that was easier said than done.

"Man, we can't seem to get a hit through," said Xander.

"Just keep on powering on through," said Nick.

Eventually Koragg managed to strike them with his glaive and continue to press on his advantage knocking them back.

"Come on, show me your true power!" Koragg roared.

"I don't know this is going to work Nick," said Vida.

"It's got to," said Nick determinedly.

On the ground, Heather was still fighting against Necrolai and it looked as if she was winning. She had just struck her with her whip and then followed that with a powerful sidekick.

"I won't be defeated by a pathetic human," Necrolai snarled.

"Why is that so hard to believe, you get beaten by the Mystic Force Power Rangers all the time?" Heather smiled.

This comment made Necrolai angry and she immediately fired magical blasts towards her, but she had fallen into Heather's trap. Heather had noticed that while performing her magical attack she left herself wide open for the second and there was more than enough time to strike with her whip.

Before she had a chance to fire Heather cracked her whip and it struck her dead in the chest and then suddenly a small explosion appears knocking her back.

"Maybe you should control that temple of yours before you do battle with us humans," Heather suggested.

Astrid was still doing battle with her clone and just couldn't find an opening within her swings.

"It would save you a lot of time if you surrendered now," said Blue Drake.

"Never," said Astrid with a firm grip on her axe. "Not until you're defeated!"

"Then you'll be waiting for a long time," said Blue Drake as he immediately charged in with all her strength and speed.

It looked as if this is going to be the end of Astrid, but she waited for the last second and ducked avoiding her Scythe. Blue Drake had realised her mistake far too late and Astrid then came charging in swinging her axe with all her might.

Astrid was now directly behind Blue Drake, who just stood there.

"Well done," she said before she collapsed and exploded.

Red Drake had seen the entire thing. "Blue Drake!"

Hiccup then struck him with his sword knocking him back and he knew that the battle was over.

"It's over," said Hiccup pointing his sword at him. "Give up now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Red Drake solemnly. "This battle has indeed become costly, my companions are no more and I am the all that is left of the Drake Rangers, but I must carry on my mission."

"Then I am sorry to do this," said Hiccup as he raised his sword.

"As am I," said Red Drake.

Red Drake then activated the teleporter moments before Hiccup's sword struck him.

"He got away," said Fishlegs.

"I think we got bigger problems," said Snotlout pointing.

They looked up and saw that the Mystic Force Power Rangers were getting overpowered by Koragg and it looked as if he was going to finish them off.

Astrid and Heather soon joined them and they were followed by Ragnar and Daggeron, who was still engaging Imperious.

"You guys go," said Ragnar. "We'll handle Imperious."

"You sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Go!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup looked at the others. "Then let's do it guys."

They immediately raised their fists upwards. "Dragon Spirits arise!" They immediately transformed into their Dragon Spirits. "Dragon Spirits combined!" They then started to combined into the Dragon Spirit Megazord. "Dragon Spirit Meagzord."

Koragg raised his glaive, but before it can land on top of the Mystic Force Power Rangers, Hiccup and the others blocked it with our own sword. Then with a freehand they punched Koragg in the face knocking him back.

"Thought you guys could do with a little help," said Hiccup as they extended their hands.

"You guys have got perfect timing," said Madison as they accepted the hand.

"Now let's take this guy down!" Snotlout yelled.

"Right behind you," said Chip.

Koragg looked at them. "I should not be surprised that you were able to overcome our forces, if you had not you wouldn't be the warriors I believe you to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

"It means red wizard that your allies are fearsome warriors of unbridled honour," said Koragg. "And as much as I would like to enjoy doing battle with you, you have to battle your own dishonourable foes."

"Why not fight us?" Astrid asked.

"Because I am not your foe."

Koragg then turned and walked away.

Imperious saw Koragg walking away gritted his teeth.

"What does that fool think he's doing?" he growled.

"You lost Imperious," said Daggeron aiming his laser lamp at him.

"Today, but there is always tomorrow," said Imperious and then vanished.

* * *

Everyone soon met up back down on the ground and the Mystic Force Power Rangers were confused with Koragg's behaviour

"I just don't get," said Nick shaking his head.

"He's certainly are complicated soul," Hiccup agreed.

"It's almost as if he's helping us to become stronger," said Madison.

"I'm afraid that is for you to figure out," said Ragnar. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer but we have to move."

"Ragnar is right, Red Drake is still out there and we have to stop," said Hiccup.

"I wish we could help," said Nick.

"We'll be fine, you have your own battles to fight," said Heather.

"Well, give our greetings to the future," said Chip.

"Don't worry we will," Hiccup smiled.

They then teleported the moment they were on their time ship they immediately jumped giving chase after Red Drake.


	27. Rangers Through Time Part 5

Red Drake was now completely alone, he was the last of his kind and Krogan was absolutely furious.

"You failed again!" Krogan roared.

"Should you really be so surprised?" Red Drake asked.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"You really think the destruction of my comrades is anything to laugh about?" Red Drake glared. "Believe me I am just as upset with their passing as you, but obviously for different reasons."

"You only have one more chance and if you fail this time you will be terminated," Krogan warned.

"I have a feeling that her you will be able to get the pleasure," said Red Drake.

"You predict that you will lose to those Rangers!" Krogan roared.

"They're proven themselves very capable and without Viggo's careful planning I'm afraid we don't stand a chance."

"My plan will succeed if you follow through it!"

"I have been following, it's just unfortunate that it always ends in failure."

"You're supposed to be giving the targets detailed descriptions of their destinies and as yet I have not seen do so."

"And who knows what kind of damage I could cause by telling them everything? These allies would nearly conquer Earth and force us into a confrontation if they destroy the Rangers outright."

"Drago could care less about Earth, the only reason why we're attacking is because of the Power Rangers."

"Has Drago told you this?"

"He doesn't need to."

Red Drake smiled. "And what if you're wrong? I have a feeling that Drago would one day return to his home world no matter how much we tamper with history. The planet at the moment is completely divided, but united force controls the planet will be that much harder to conquer."

"Just complete your mission, I don't care about is," said Krogan as the screen went blank.

Red Drake snarled. "Do what you say, but not exactly what you want."

* * *

Hiccup had contacted his father to give them his report to make sure that there hadn't been any changes.

"No changes here son," said Stoick.

"I'm surprised we haven't had a big enough impact in the space-time continuum," said Ragnar.

"We're being very careful," said Fishlegs.

"What's stopping Red Drake with turning history upside down?" Ragnar frowned. "I get the feeling that what he's doing is not what Krogan wanted."

"I agree," Heather nodded.

"I wouldn't complain," said Astrid. "It could be that he is not feeling very loyal to Krogan and as such not following his orders down to the letter."

"So why doesn't Krogan terminated?" Snotlout asked.

"Because he's still hoping to nudge history," said Hiccup simply. "Why get rid of a tool if it can still be of use?"

"Whatever the case you need to stop him," said Stoick.

"What he's next target?" Heather asked.

Hiccup looked at the coordinates in his eyes widened. "This could be a problem."

"Is it bad?" Astrid asked.

"His target is the Jungle Fury Power Rangers."

"And that a problem why?" Snotlout asked.

"Because Hiccup's master is the Red Jungle Fury Power Ranger," said Ragnar. "This is going to be tricky, we can't let him know that you are going to be his student."

"Nor can we let him be destroyed," said Hiccup.

"This target, it's aiming at you," Astrid realised.

"My Master managed to get through the tough times, without his training I would be the man I am today," said Hiccup.

"Then it's obvious what we have to do," said Ragnar. "Our biggest concern is getting back home, I can't guarantee whether we have enough power to make another jump."

"So we could be stuck in the past," said Fishlegs.

"And that itself is a danger," said Ragnar.

"We don't have any choice," Hiccup sighed. "Make the jump."

Ragnar nodded an input the coordinates and they jumped.

* * *

Red Drake had already arrived at that time zone and had already met up with Dai Shi, an ancient evil spirit that had taken the possession of a human.

"So, you have come to assist me," said Dai Shi as he tapped his finger on his throne. "What makes you think that I wanted?"

"You're free to make that decision for yourself, but it would be in your best interest," said Red Drake. "I should warn you that a group of Power Rangers from the future have been chasing after me and I have no doubt there will be here soon if they're not already."

"There are humans in the future then I can assume that my plans to destroy them failed," Dai Shi assumed.

"The Chosen Three had a big part to play and my orders is to eliminate one of them."

"Which one?"

"The Red Ranger, you will become the master of my Red Ranger, who possesses the spirit of the dragon."

Dai Shi looked up upon hearing this. "The Dragon spirit? That is an old and very powerful spirit and it cannot be allowed to exist."

Red Drake smiled. "I had a feeling that would get you attention."

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon landed and were making their way to the headquarters of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers.

"Can we make another jump to get back home?" Hiccup asked looking at Ragnar.

"The jury is still out," said Ragnar. "I can definitely tell you that we can make another jump, but whether we can make it back home is another thing. We could end up being trapped in the time vortex indefinitely."

"At least we would be in the past," Hiccup sighed.

"Being trapped in nothingness is hardly an improvement," said Snotlout.

"True, but we would be damaging the space-time continuum," said Hiccup.

"Let's just focus on our mission," said Astrid.

"Speaking of which any reason why you brought us to a pizza place?" Snotlout asked gesturing to the pizza parlour in front of them.

In front of them they were standing in front of the Jungle Karma Pizzeria.

"You're not saying the Power Rangers work here?" Heather asked.

"Actually they live here as well," said Hiccup. "This place is just a front, though I get the impression they do enjoy their job."

"Hardly a place you expect to find legendary Power Rangers," said Astrid.

"How do you think they felt when they were ordered to come here by their master?" Hiccup looking back at her.

They made their way inside and found the place was pretty packed and watched as customers were been served by the Jungle Fury Power Rangers.

They could see Theo Martin, the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger, he was possibly the most disciplined out of all of them and he currently had feelings with the Yellow Jungle Fury Power Ranger, Lily Chilman. They could also see Dominic Hargan, the Rhino Jungle Fury Power Ranger, for the record he was a bit of a wonder are not want to stick and one place to often. At the till they could see Robert James, better known to everyone as RJ, the Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger, the owner of the store and the master. Hiccup then laid his eyes upon his master, Casey Rhodes, the Red Jungle Fury Power Ranger, he was possibly the most skilled out of all of them despite not starting out with the formal training.

"That's him, huh?" said Astrid looking at his direction.

Hiccup nodded. "Yep."

"We're going have a handle this carefully," Ragnar whispered.

Hiccup nodded and they made their way to the counter.

"Hello, can I serve you," said RJ cheerfully.

Hiccup leaned in towards him. "We're here to discuss something very urgent."

"If you talking about the bills, I have paid them," said RJ.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, not about your business, but about your fight with Dai Shi."

RJ looked at him stunned. "That we should take this conversation at the back."

* * *

RJ soon gathered the other Jungle Fury Power Rangers and they met in the loft which also served as the training area. Hiccup then began to explain that they will from the future chasing after one of their enemies.

"You really expect us to believe that you're from the future?" said Theo.

"I don't think they're lying," said Lily.

"If they are its most outrageous lie I've ever heard," said Dominic.

RJ looked at them curiously. "I don't think they're lying, I heard on the grapevine that there was this massive floating city being built in secret."

"And you know this how?" Casey asked curiously.

"Hey, I have my ways."

"Red Drake has no doubt made contact with Dai Shi and their planning an attack," said Hiccup.

"Now that some serious bad Mojo," said RJ. "If Dai Shi knows about events before they happen he could counter everything we do."

"I doubt he'll tell everything," said Hiccup.

"How can you be so sure?" Theo asked.

"Because he hasn't told other villains of their destinies," said Hiccup. "I get the feeling that Red Drake isn't following Krogan's orders to the letter, but that doesn't mean he's harmless. This is his last chance to stop us and he knows it so he's going to throw everything he's got at us."

* * *

Red Drake was now sharing his plans with not only Dai Shi, but Camille, Snapper, Whiger and Scorch.

"We need to take the initiative before they have a chance to regroup," said Red Drake as he paced up and down.

"I am more concerned with this Red Dragon Spirit Ranger," said Scorch. "You say that he has the spirit of the Dragon?"

"Yes, you two have so much in common," Red Drake smiled.

Scorch looked at Dai Shi. "My Lord, if this is indeed true then we cannot allow one of the Dragon spirit to emerge. 10,000 years ago there was a very powerful individuals held the spirit of the Dragon that led to our downfall."

Snapper nodded. "Removing him would assure dominance over the humans."

"If we cannot eliminate him that we simply eliminate his master," said Whiger.

"But how do we draw them out?" Camilla asked.

Dai Shi rose to his feet. "We simply do the one thing they cannot resist, saving people."

* * *

Back at in Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ was helping to home Astrid and the others animal spirits.

"Remember, do not fight against your instinct let it guide you and then strike when you're permanently suspected," said RJ.

Casey looked at Hiccup, who was standing on the sidelines. "You aren't joining in?"

"I've already homed my animal spirit," Hiccup explained. "I've been helping the other Rangers in harnessing their own, especially when we've been fighting against our clones. The problem now is Red Drake would no doubt have analysed all your fighting techniques and have learned to counter our animal spirits."

"Who taught you?" Casey asked curiously.

"I can't tell you," said Hiccup looking a bit rigid. "I'm sorry, but it's important that we don't reveal too much of your future if we want to risk endangering our past."

"Whatever the case whoever taught you certainly did it well," said RJ as he looked at the others. "Without those basics you taught them this would be even harder."

"I have no doubt," said Hiccup.

"Let's say we give these guys a break," said Lily and she immediately made her way over to Astrid and Heather. "What you girls say that we do a little hanging out?"

"Sure," said Astrid.

"Sounds good to me," said Heather.

* * *

They made their way downstairs into the cafe and treated themselves to some pizza slices.

"This tastes good," said Heather.

"We only use the best ingredients," Lily smiled.

"It's nice to unwind, especially after what we've been through," said Astrid.

"I can barely imagine what it's like to time travel," said Lily looking at the two of them. "You guys have probably met more Power Rangers than anyone else."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Heather.

"Though we won't say that it isn't a fantastic experience," said Astrid.

Lily looked at Astrid curiously. "So, I take it that you and Hiccup are a thing."

Astrid nearly choked on her pizza. "How did you know?"

Lily smiled. "You just told me."

"We don't like to put our personal feelings ahead of a mission," Astrid explained. "Believe me there was a time when I was absolutely worried about Hiccup when we were on a mission and it nearly blinded me to everything else." She then turned and looked at Heather. "So how are things with you and Ragnar?"

"Slow," Heather admitted. "We barely get any time to ourselves, especially now."

"You guy should always try and find some time to hang out with one another," said Lily.

"And the same could be said for you and Theo," Heather smiled.

Lily chuckled. "Believe me I've been telling myself the same thing, but the problem is Theo. I mean we do go out and have lunch once a week, but he's never worked up the courage to make it a date."

"But you haven't tried to encourage him," said Astrid.

"I don't to force it upon him, though again there are points when I have to force the issue especially when Casey joined us."

"Nothing more dangerous than a love triangle," said Heather.

* * *

Up in the training centre, the boys were hanging out with one another as well.

"So Astrid is your girlfriend," said Casey looking at Hiccup.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Hiccup asked.

"I meant no offence," said Casey quickly. "It's just that the two of you don't seem to click."

"Oh, they do click," said Ragnar. "Just not on missions."

"I still say that she should have chosen me," Snotlout grumbled. "I guess I can try my hand on Heather."

"Apart from the fact that she has feelings for Ragnar," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout groaned. "What's the point of being this good-looking of all the good-looking girls have been taken."

"Full of himself isn't he," said Theo.

"Sounds like someone we know," said Dominic quietly.

"I must say that meeting people from the future is unusual to say the least," said RJ.

"We originally hope that it wouldn't be necessary," Hiccup sighed. "The last thing we want is to meddle with time, especially an important key point in history."

"So which Power Rangers have you join forces with?" Theo asked.

"There was the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm and then there was the Mystic Force Power Rangers," said Ragnar counting them off his fingers. "You guys were the last ones on the list."

"They had a list?" said Theo.

"Anything to sow chaos," Ragnar shrugged.

"Yet you guys believe that Red Drake isn't revealing everything about the future to the villains," said Casey curiously.

"We don't know for certain, but there have been very little changes in our present," said Hiccup. "We don't know why he's not revealing this information, but so long as it safeguards the future I couldn't care less."

"Maybe you get a chance to ask him," said Dominic.

"Possibly, but he has always been so straightforward in the future."

"Well, now's your chance, because they've made their move," said RJ looking at the TV screens.

Quickly all them rushed over and saw that he was right, Red Drake was standing in the middle of the forest and he wasn't alone. With him was Dai Shi, Camille and the Phantom Beast Generals.

The girls soon entered the training centre.

"What's up?" Lily asked.

"It looks like were being called out," said Hiccup gesturing to the TV.

"It would be rude not to accept the invitation," said Astrid.

Immediately, Casey, Theo and Lily pulled out their sunglasses, RJ activated his Morpher and Dominic held out his Morpher.

"Ready?" Casey asked them.

"Ready," they nodded.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" they yelled performing battle stances.

Immediately they transformed into their Ranger forms.

Hiccup turned to his Rangers. "Ready?"

"Ready," they nodded.

"Unleashed the dragon within!" they yelled as they fostered their fists forwards.

They too then transformed into their Ranger forms.

* * *

Red Drake was standing next to Dai Shi as they waited for the Rangers to appear.

"You sure they will come?" Dai Shi asked.

"They'll come," Red Drake assured.

Seconds later, the two groups of Power Rangers appeared out of the forest.

"What did I say?" Red Drake smiled.

"We're putting an end to this, Red Drake," said Hiccup pointing straight at him.

"Oh, I assure you Hiccup but this battle will be our last," said Red Drake.

"Attack!" Dai Shi commanded.

Immediately they began to engage one another, Hiccup and Casey were fighting against Dai Shi himself. Dai Shi removed his cape and summoned his lion armour and soon began to engage the two of them.

"I've been told by Red Drake that you hold the spirit of the Dragon," said Dai Shi looking at Hiccup. "Let us see how powerful you truly are."

Soon they began trading blows, but Dai Shi was proving that he was indeed very powerful. They try to make up with their lack of power with speed, but he was proving to be just as fast blocking their attacks. He then slammed a powerful fist within Casey and then quickly spun around and dealt a powerful kick to Hiccup sending him backwards.

"So far I'm not impressed," said Dai Shi.

Astrid, Heather and Lily were engaging Camille, who was now wearing her chameleon armour. She had summoned out her sai and they pulled out their own weapons. She quickly blocked Lily's bo and quickly spun around in time to a Astrid's axe, but she got struck by Heather's whip. Both Astrid and Lily then moved in to take advantage of this, but she quickly jumped into the air avoiding their attacks and slammed her sais down on top of them.

"Is that all you got?" said Camille.

"Oh, you don't want to see is one we get serious," said Astrid.

Ragnar was battling against Snapper, whose armour was proving to be very doable. Though he had to admit that Ragnar's shield was quite tough as well, the two of them appear to be in a stalemate unable to get past each other's armour.

Ragnar then immediately jumped in slamming his shield towards him, but he was deflected. Snapper immediately retaliated by slamming into him, but Ragnar held his ground just.

"It would seem as if both of us have a very strong defence," Snapper noted. "The only question which one of us can last the longest?"

"Well, let's say we try and answer that question," said Ragnar.

Theo was fighting against Whiger, but he was getting overpowered. He tried to even the odds out by using his tonfa, but it was having no effect. Whiger then struck him with his claw sending him flying and it was clear that he was outmatched.

Fishlegs was with RJ as they did battle with Scorch, who was proving himself to be quite ferocious. The two of them were fighting hand-to-hand, but they were seriously getting overpowered. Fishlegs summoned his hammer and then swung it as hard as he could against Scorch, the blow was powerful enough to push him back and RJ quickly moved in to take advantage of that, but he was quickly blocked and pushed back.

"That didn't work," said Fishlegs.

"We're going have to try something else," said RJ.

Snotlout and Dominic were fighting against Red Drake, who was using his two-handed sword against Dominic's rhino blade and the two of them were proving to be equal strength. Snotlout then moved in with his mace in order to upset that balance, but Red Drake quickly disengage with Dominic and used the flat of his blade block the attack.

Dominic then quickly tried to move in, but Red Drake twisted his blade in order to force Snotlout to collide with him. He then quickly struck them with his blade knocking them to the ground showing off his overwhelming power.

"Man, this guy is good," said Dominic.

"Then we just have to be better," said Snotlout.

Theo and Ragnar then quickly rushed over towards them.

"You guys all right?" Theo asked.

"We're good, but that won't last long unless we come up with an idea to take these guys down," said Dominic.

Red Drake was now standing side-by-side by Whiger and Snapper, which made the situation even worse.

"Time to end this," said Whiger.

"I couldn't agree more," said Snapper.

The two of them then extended their hands unleashing their Rinzin power upon them.

"Get behind me!" Ragnar yelled as he raised his shield.

No one argued and immediately hid behind him and Ragnar took the full brunt of the attack, but he was feeling very strained under the surge of power and it looked as if you wouldn't be able to hold it.

"I… can't… hold… it… back," he winced.

"We've got your back," said Theo as he and the others helped support Ragnar.

This infusion of their spirits allowed Ragnar to hold his ground and allowing them to survive the attack.

"Impossible!" Whiger stared.

"How could they withstand against Rinzin," said Snapper in disbelief.

Ragnar then immediately fell into one the strength almost depleted.

"Now while there stunned," said Ragnar.

Snotlout, Theo and Dominic then quickly charged in with their weapons and quickly struck both Whiger and Snapper before they had time to react.

"Very well done," said Red Drake as he stepped forward. "Unfortunately now you have me to content with."

The girls in their battle with Camilla were now starting to get the upper hand as they launch their attacks in three different directions. Camilla try to strike Lily with her sai, but Heather quickly used her whip in order to wrap it around her arm stopping her this allowed Astrid to slam her axe against and I was quickly followed up by Lily's bo.

"What do you think of us now?" said Lily.

RJ was now fighting against Scorch one-on-one and he was attacking with blinding speed, but despite his best efforts he was still no match against Scorch.

"You can defeat me together what makes you think you could defeat the one-on-one?" Scorch growled. He then looked up. "Where is that Ranger anyway?"

"I'm right here!" said a voice.

Scorch turned around and saw Fishlegs speeding towards them spinning like a top with his hammer firmly in hand. RJ quickly disengaged with Scorch before the attack struck him in the chest and sent him flying and he crashed into a tree.

Fishlegs finally stops spinning and he felt immensely sick, he was trying to hold it back so that you wouldn't be sick inside his helmet.

"And this is the reason why don't use that move too often," Fishlegs groaned.

Hiccup and Casey was still battling against Dai Shi trying to find an opening within his defence. Hiccup founded by performing a faint manoeuvre, he moved his body to make it look as if he was about to jab Dai Shi with his right hand, but instead he performed a sidekick with his left leg.

Dai Shi had been prepared to block his jab not his kick which caught him offguard, Casey then quickly moved in slamming both fists into his chest. Hiccup then performed a powerful uppercut right under his chin.

"You are indeed strong," said Dai Shi as he rose to his feet. "However, you're not strong enough to defeat me. Spirit of the mighty Lion!"

His lion spirit then immediately exited his body and pounced towards them.

"Spirit of the Dragon!" Hiccup roared as he channelled his animal spirit.

Hiccup launched his spirit and it soon collide with the Lion spirit and soon the two of them were fighting. It looked as if they were perfectly evenly matched, but then Hiccup's Dragon Spirit struck the lion with its tail dispelling and then advanced towards Dai Shi slamming its powerful claws into him.

"Dai Shi!" Camille cried rushing over to his side.

She was soon joined by Whiger, Scorch and Snapper, all of them in pretty bad shape.

"We have to retreat," said Scorch.

"No," said Dai Shi defiantly. "We must fight!"

"Dai Shi, we could end up losing everything if we stay," said Scorch.

Before they waited for Dai Shi to answer the immediately jumped to a great height and disappeared off into the distance. This left Red Drake the only one left and it seemed as if he had no intentions of leaving.

"It would seem as if you have foiled Krogan's plans yet again," said Red Drake as he looked at all them.

"You don't sound too surprised," Hiccup noted.

"Personally this plan of his was that ended in disaster one way or the other," Red Drake sighed.

"I knew it, you purposely withheld information," said Ragnar.

"Krogan may not realise it but altering time drastically would have dangerous repercussions. Viggo tried to warn him, but he just wouldn't listen, he believes everything can be solved with brute strength. I am the other hand know that sometimes you have to be a bit more refine to get what you want."

"Was it worth it?" Hiccup asked.

Red Drake looked at the ground. "I am the last of my kind, but we all knew this going in that we would be coming back."

"You could just surrender, join us," Astrid offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I must decline," said Red Drake looking at them. "I was created in order to defeat you, that is by one purpose. Perhaps in another life things might have been different, but sadly the universe gave me this one."

"We don't have to fight," said Fishlegs.

"Oh, I'm afraid we do," said Red Drake as he held his two-handed sword firmly in hand. "I know this means my death, but at least I can join the others."

Hiccup looked the others as he pulled out his sword. "Leave this to me."

No one moved as Hiccup and Red Drake approached one another and soon they began swinging their blades against one another. It was plain to see that there were both very skilled, neither one was treating an opening for the other while the same time waiting for the other to make a mistake.

However, Hiccup had a slight advantage, his one-handed sword was much easier to manoeuvre and handle rather than Red Drake's one-handed sword. This meant that Hiccup could attack with much greater speed and far more accuracy. Red Drake tried to compensate this way putting raw power into his swing and he slammed his sword down on top of them.

Hiccup however braced himself and absorbed the attack, he then pushed back creating an opening. Red Drake realised he was done for and he had no time to block the attack as Hiccup swung his sword with all his might across his chest.

Red Drake then fell to his knees. "Well done."

"You fought well," said Hiccup.

"Just remember, defeating me hasn't stopped Drago and Krogan," said Red Drake.

He then collapsed and remain silent.

* * *

In order not to mess around with the timeline it was decided that they would take Red Drake's body with them and so they made their goodbyes to the Jungle Fury Power Rangers.

"I wish you could stay a lot longer," said Lily.

"So do we," Astrid smiled.

"I hope that will see each other again," said Casey shaking hands with Hiccup.

"Oh, don't worry you will," Hiccup assured.

With that they been back on their time ship and prepared for their last jump.

"Like I told you I can't guarantee whether this will work a lot," said Ragnar.

"It's a risk were going to have to take," said Hiccup.

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon they time jumped, but then everything went black.

* * *

When Hiccup opened his eyes he found himself in a hospital room.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Oh, you simply crashed landed on the deck," said a voice.

Hiccup looked up at his eyes widened as he was staring face-to-face with his father. "Dad?"

"Welcome home, son," Stoick smiled.


	28. Nothing to Lose

Once everyone was awake, Stoick ordered the Rangers to the briefing room so they all could explain what had happened.

"We saw this massive time portal appearing just over the city moments later your ship exited," said Stoick.

"We assume that all of you were unconscious as you know if you were able to respond are hails," said Valka. "The ship was uncontrollable and crashed on the very edge of the city, you were lucky that you didn't went over the edge."

"The twins and I went to investigate and that when we found you and the others inside unconscious," said Eret. "We immediately brought you back to the city and got you to the infirmary. As for Red Drake's body, we've had some scientists to perform an autopsy on him."

"How long were we out?" Astrid asked.

"Two days," said Stoick.

"Last thing I remember was making a jump," said Fishlegs.

"I did warn you that it was risky to perform another jump with our limited fuel supply," said Ragnar. "The moment we jumped, we must have lost the internal dampness which resulted us to blackout as we were wearing G suit at the time."

"That would explain a lot of things," Valka nodded.

"Has there been then any changes?" Heather asked.

"We looked flew the data from your ship and cross-referenced it with the archives, not much discrepancy," Stoick assured them. "It would seem as if your mission was an entire success."

"But it shouldn't have been," said Fishlegs.

"He's right, we only succeeded because the Drake Rangers ignored Krogan's orders," Astrid nodded.

"More like they bent them rather than break them," said Hiccup folding his arms. "Either way I wouldn't want to be in Krogan's shoes now."

* * *

Drago now had Krogan by the throat and lifted him off his as he was absolutely furious with his failures.

"I warned you what would happen if you failed me!" Drago roared.

"My Lord, I can explain," Krogan choked.

"I do not want to hear any more of your lame excuses!" Drago roared and tossed him across the room. "You assured me that you could bring me quick victory, but all you have done is wasted resources on something that could have been more useful."

"It was Viggo's original idea," said Krogan.

"I understand that he would have implemented the orders differently," Drago growled.

"His methods would've taken too long, I took a more direct approach."

"Which failed. I have also just received word that the Power Rangers have returned as well, so your clones fail to eliminate them as well."

Johann then stepped forward. "My Lord, why not give him one more chance."

Drago looked at him. "That surprising coming from you?"

"I'm merely suggesting that perhaps you should throw him to the wolves, if he is able to eliminate the Rangers he was welcomed back, if not then he has paid for his failures," said Johann calmly.

Drago looked at Johann and then to Krogan. "You're fortunate that Johann is here, otherwise I would have tossed you into the deepest darkest pit I could find and leave you there for all eternity."

Krogan narrowed his eyes at Johann, he hated being saved and especially hated to debt to someone he despised.

"I'll be sure to thank them personally," said Krogan through gritted teeth.

* * *

After that both he and Johann met in private.

"What was that about?" Krogan demanded.

"I would have for that thank you would be in place?" said Johann with a small smile, indicating that he was enjoying this.

"And now I'm in your debt," Krogan growled.

"Better in debt than dead, right?"

"I would rather be dead."

"Is really been indebted to me really that terrible?" Johann asked.

"I don't what you're planning, Johann, but I don't like it. With one word I can turn Drago upon you."

"Don't forget that you be implicating yourself," Johann reminded. "Either way we have no choice but to work together, I have just done count on our supplies. Our forces are stretched too thin, we can barely hold Dragkon and are uprisings on many other planets. The SPD in particular is making a big push in capturing many mercenary criminals under our command."

"You're saying that we could lose everything?" Krogan roared.

"It would seem as if the inspiration of the Power Rangers have spread far and wide across the galaxy. Tales of the heroics of reaching the hearts of the most downtrodden civilian, inspiring them to fight back."

"And we have to eliminate the Power Rangers, to crush all that hope," said Krogan clenching his fist.

"I agree, but let us remember that the Power Rangers are a hardy bunch, especially that Hiccup."

"You were worried by that runt?"

"That runt has proven himself to be quite the leader, possibly even greater than his own father. You would do well not underestimate him."

Krogan growled. "I take it that you have a plan."

"At last you are using your head," Johann smiled. "I have managed to gather enough resources to create an ever zord for you. I even installed countermeasures in order to battle against all the Rangers zord combinations."

"So you wish me to battle them zord against zord?" Krogan asked.

"First we have to test their mettle and that can be best done down on the ground," said Johann. "And to make sure that everything goes as planned I will be accompanying you and there is no arguing that."

"Fine," said Krogan reluctantly.

* * *

Hiccup was currently with Astrid as they were enjoying their leave and decided to go and have fun around the city.

"Ah, it's nice to be back home," Astrid sighed joyfully.

"And it's nice to see that it's so peaceful," Hiccup added.

"You're still concerned about Drago?" Astrid assumed.

"He starting to get desperate, you heard the reports Toothless has given us," said Hiccup looking at her. "Is facing against rebellions in many corners of his empire, is resources are getting strained and he's already lost two of his best generals. Plus let's not forget that there seems to be an internal power struggle with the remaining generals."

"Maybe we'll get lucky in the way each other out," said Astrid hopefully.

"Are we ever that lucky?"

"No," Astrid admitted. "But you shouldn't be thinking about such things were was trying to enjoy ourselves."

Hiccup sighed. "You're right, as usual."

"Then let's go to the park," said Astrid and placed her arms around his.

Hiccup found himself completely at Astrid's mercy as he was being dragged throughout the entire city towards the park. Though admittedly it wasn't exactly terrible and he had learned not to question Astrid, unless you want to land himself in the hospital.

"You know this has to be my favourite part of the city," said Hiccup as he looked around the park.

The park was better known as the Cove, because it didn't resemble one. There was a huge lake in the middle and told steep cliffs surrounding it, surrounding them were thick fur trees that seemed desperate to reach the sky.

"It is beautiful," Astrid agreed.

Soon the two of them sat down and looked on towards the lake.

"So have you given it much thought about what you do after Drago is defeated?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup leaned back. "I have a naturally given it much thought, but there's no denying that my relationship with my father has improved immensely. I suppose I just stick around, but I'm not sure what to do."

"You could be a combat instructor," Astrid offered. "You could teach students about your fighting style."

Hiccup pondered on that. "Maybe, but I'm not sure whether I would make a good teacher."

"You'll be great," said Astrid giving him a friendly nudge.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you."

The two of them looked at one another and soon kissed.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid weren't the only ones on the date, Ragnar and Heather had decided to have lunch at a café, one that was highly recommended. They were currently looking out of the window of a skyscraper that overlooked the entire city.

"This is wonderful," said Heather smiling at Ragnar.

"I figured we could use a break," said Ragnar as he poured Diet Coke into a glass. "It's nice to sit down and have a chance to talk without a world disaster on top of us."

Heather giggled. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"How is your brother doing?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"Oh, Dagur, is doing great," Heather assured. "Though I do admit that sometimes he gets a little hot headed and more than a little impulsive."

Ragnar chuckled. "Your bit impulsive yourself."

Heather laughed. "True enough, I suppose that's no surprise considering with siblings."

Soon their order came began to help themselves to their food.

"I hear that your brother has a thing for Mala now," said Ragnar.

"Oh, yes, believe me when those two in the same room everything else to them is oblivious," Heather smiled. "Funny considering that they were at odds with each other."

"They do say opposites attract," said Ragnar.

Heather winced. "They nearly killed one another."

"That bad?" Ragnar blinked. "Then how did they—"

"Get together?" Heather finished. "Well, the General could tell from instantly that this was going to cause some trouble so he created some bonding exercises and forced them into it. The two of them could only count on one another in order to survive and then something just clicked. You do know that he's just announced his engagement, right?"

"I missed that," said Ragnar.

"You know he is planning to have Hiccup as his best man."

"Does Hiccup know this? More to the point why him?"

"Dagur retreats Hiccup like a younger brother, though I get the impression that Hiccup finds it more than a little disturbing, and Hiccup doesn't really want to say no for many obvious reasons."

"Okay, but who's going to give Mala away?" Ragnar frowned. "If I remember correctly Mala doesn't have any male relatives, or at least not any close ones."

"Which is why she's asking her Lieutenant to do the honours," said Heather.

"Throk?" Ragnar stared. "This wedding is getting more interesting by the minute."

"You're invited to," said Heather.

"I am?"

"I persuaded Dagur to get you an invitation, I hope you won't turn me down."

Ragnar looked into her forest green eyes. "I wouldn't even dare."

Soon the two of them found themselves drawn in closer and soon their lips touched and they found themselves melting away in a deep kiss.

* * *

Stoick was in the command centre making sure that Drago didn't attack them unprepared.

"You sure it was a good idea giving Hiccup and the others leave?" Gobber asked.

"They just came back from a dangerous mission, I think they've earned some rest," said Stoick. "Besides we still have Valka and her team on standby and if need be I can summon Hiccup and the others if anything else."

"I have read the reports, it's quite astonishing," said Gobber. "Though I imagine that Drago is not pleased with the outcome."

"Which is why am predicting an attack," said Stoick.

"If only the shield was and still inoperable," Gobber sighed. "Ragnar and I have been doing our best to get it operational, though we have very little success."

"In that case it focused to early warning systems," Stoick instructed.

Gobber nodded. "I also regret to inform you that the council was congregating."

Stoick sighed. "I have a very good idea who is behind this."

* * *

Stoick soon made his way to the council room where the three councillors were already sitting.

"I apologise if I've kept you waiting, I've only just been informed of your meeting," said Stoick.

"That's quite fine, Stoick," said Wrinkly.

"It gave us the opportunity to express our viewpoints," said Gothi.

"What kind of viewpoints?" Stoick questioned.

"The kind where we are considering whether we should shift funding elsewhere," said Mildew.

"Funding? You mean for the Power Ranger program?" Stoick questioned.

"By all records Drago is on his last legs, maybe now it is time to focus on more productive means," said Mildew.

"Drago is still hovering above our planet, he is still a threat," said Stoick firmly slamming his hand on the table.

"Calm yourself, Stoick, as me and Gothi pointed out to Mildew, such measures are far too soon," said Wrinkly calmly.

"By all records Drago is dealing with uprisings across his entire empire, he is also short two generals and it looks as if it might be a third," said Mildew.

"Until he's gone for good, we can't rest until were certain," said Stoick.

"This isn't a military dictatorship, you answer to the council!" Midlew roared.

"Mildew, calm yourself," said Gothi forcefully. "Stoick has proven that he is quite capable of protecting the city against Drago, I think you should show him a little more respect."

"It's his fault that were dealing with Drago," Mildew grumbled.

"By all records he was going to be a problem sooner or later," said Stoick folding his arms. "How many times has Earth been invaded by alien despots?"

"Then why do we need to invite them over!"

"Mildew, I believe you're forgetting that the Power Rangers have just scored a major victory," said Wrinkly. "Even you agree that we had to send the Power Rangers into the past in order to prevent our present from changing."

"And that mission is now over," said Mildew. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Drago already tried to launch a massive invasion on Earth?"

"One which we were able to repel," said Stoick bluntly. "And if I was a betting I'm wagering that he saw the launch yet another attack on us and I want us to be ready."

"And how is he going to manage that? His resources are dwindling and his forces are stretched thin."

"Don't underestimate a frightened animal when it cornered," said Stoick bluntly.

"I feel as if we should allow Stoick to continue with the programme," said Wrinkly. "Until we are positive that the danger has passed."

"Second it," said Gothi.

Mildew grumbled. "Fine."

Valka was waiting outside the council room when Stoick re-emerged and a husband wasn't looking too happy.

"Mildew again?" Valka assumed.

"He tried to pass a motion to redirect funding, effectively shutting down the Power Ranger program," said Stoick.

"But surely that would be disastrous we have yet to defeat Drago," said Valka.

"That's what I said and thankfully your father and Gothi agreed."

"That doesn't mean he's going to try and bring the motion up again, how he got elected to the council is beyond me."

"A mystery for the ages indeed."

Gobber then quickly hobble towards Stoick with a frantic look on his face. "Stoick, I'm glad to your meeting with the Council over, we have an urgent situation."

"Drago?" Stoick asked.

"On it's Krogan, he's attacking the city."

Stoick looked at Valka. "Val, you best get your team down there immediately."

"What about Hiccup and the others?" Valka asked.

"I don't want to disturb their leave, but if the situation calls on it I'll contact them."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Valka and immediately ran to gather her team.

* * *

Krogan was firing powerful energy bursts with his axe hoping to get the Rangers attention. He looked up and saw that Valka, Eret and the twins soon arrived.

"Where the other Rangers?" Krogan demanded.

"What? We're not enough for you," said Eret.

Krogan growled. "I don't care how many there are a few, I will eliminate you all. Once I'm done with you I will attack this city."

"Someone's got a chip on his shoulder," said Valka.

Krogan growled at her. "Bring it on."

Immediately they began to engage with one another, but Krogan was proving to be quite powerful. Valka had summoned her staff and was now clashing between his axe, but her weapon lacks the power that needed to overpower him. Eret quickly snuck up behind them drew out his daggers attempted to strike him from behind, but he quickly spun around and kicked them aside.

Valka then quickly fostered her staff towards him hoping to catch offguard, but he quickly grabbed it and tossed her side. The twins then immediately jumped in with their spears attacking in unison, no doubt hoping that he would be unable to block two attacks at the same time. They were proven wrong, as Krogan quickly raised the butt of his axe and used pommel to block their spears.

"Is that all you got," he said and immediately pushed the twins back.

Valka jumped into the air spinning her staff above her head and slammed it down towards him, but he quickly used his axe to block the attack and with one good push he was able to break through her guard. He then quickly swung his axe striking her in the chest and sending her flying, he then quickly spun around striking the twins as they tried to getting close.

Stoick was watching the entire thing from the monitoring room and he could see the battle was not going well.

"Call them," he ordered.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were currently unaware what was transpiring elsewhere in the city. They had all met up at the Plaza and were busy enjoying themselves.

"I wish today go on forever," said Snotlout.

"Sadly nothing lasts for ever," said Ragnar.

"Nor would we want to, it would make life very boring," said Heather.

"I could do with your explosions," said Fishlegs.

"I know I'm going to miss this when it's all over," said Astrid.

"There's no way the Council will carry on with the Power Ranger program if there is a threat," said Hiccup regretfully. "All we can do is make sure that we leave our mark in history, though given our recent mission I don't think that can be difficult."

They all laughed.

"We must be the first Power Rangers to go back in time," said Snotlout.

"Actually were the second, the Time Force Rangers were the first," Fishlegs pointed out.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up, Fishface."

Then suddenly they got a message on their Morphers.

"Dad? What's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Son, thank goodness you're altogether," said Stoick gratefully. "Krogan is attacking the city, your mother and her team are already engaged in battle, but they aren't faring very well."

"So much for leave," Astrid sighed.

"Sounds as if we've got a job to do," said Ragnar.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked as he rose to his feet.

"Ready!" they nodded.

"Unleashed the dragon within!" they cried in unison as they fostered their fists forwards.

The immediately began to transform into their Ranger forms.

* * *

Valka was the only Ranger still standing and Krogan didn't look tired in the slightest.

"Is this all you've got," he laughed. "For protectors of this city I was expecting a lot more."

"Then try us," said Hiccup's voice.

Krogan quickly turned around and barely had time to raise his acts to block Hiccup's sword. However, he was unable to block Ragnar's shield which slammed right into his face, then while he was stunned Astrid came in and swung her axe striking against his hip.

Krogan winced, but quickly swung his axe in order to block Snotlout's mace. He then quickly pointed his pommel upwards in order to block a blow from behind courtesy of Fishlegs and his hammer. He was then once again struck in the face, but this time it was Heather's whip.

"Ah, this is exactly what I've been waiting for," said Krogan as he lifted himself up.

"You been waiting for us to beat you down?" said Snotlout giving him a strange look.

"No, so I could destroy you while you're altogether!" Krogan roared. "Do you have any idea what you have done to me, because of you Drago sees me as expendable!"

"Then maybe you should have attacked our planet," Hiccup suggested. "You're the aggressors here not asked."

"You were the ones that stole from Lord Drago, and you think we would allow that to go unpunished?" Krogan roared.

Hiccup looked at him. "The Morphers would destined for us, you don't even have the gene needed to access them."

"Enough of your foolishness!" Krogan roared, he then reached into his radio. "Johann, it's time!"

Johann was observing everything from Drago's flagship and he had a small smile on his face.

"I just hope you put this to good use," he said as he pushed the button.

Launching out of the flagship was a zord and was heading straight down towards Berk. Within seconds it landed within the city and the Rangers got a good look at it. It was heavily armoured and quite muscular, the faceplate resembled that of a dragon, but everything else looked human. They also notice on its hand with a large battleaxe, this would possibly be the toughest zord they had ever dealt with.

Krogan then immediately jumped into the air and landed in the cockpit. "Now, it's time to put you in your place."

Hiccup looked at everyone. "That thing looked tough, we'll have to use our most powerful sword combination!"

They all nodded and raise their hands into the air. "Dragon Spirits arise!"

Immediately all them are transformed into their Dragon Spirit forms. Immediately they began to combine with one another and soon formed the Dragon Gladiator Megazord.

"Dragon Gladiator Megazord!" they yelled.

Both Eret and Valka were standing on the sidelines in order to offer any support they could.

"We're ready, Hiccup," said Valka.

"Just give the word," said Eret.

"Charging guys!" Hiccup ordered.

The Dragon Gladiator Megazord then immediately moved in and immediately swung their massive stored straight at Krogan's zord.

"Is that all?" Krogan laughed.

Krogan then immediately blocked it with his battleaxe much to the surprise of everyone.

"He was able to block it?" Astrid stared.

"Just what kind of power does he possess?" said Ragnar in amazement.

"Stand strong," said Hiccup.

Krogan then immediately pushed back forcing them back with the then dealt them a serious blow with his battleaxe. He was about to do it again when suddenly Eret charged in at full speed and slammed into him like a rhinoceros, Valka then landed on his shoulders and began using her sharp claws against his armour.

"Get away you pests!" Krogan roared and immediately grabbed Valka and then slammed her into Eret.

"Mum! Eret!" Hiccup yelled.

"Let's get back in there!" Snotlout yelled.

They then hesitate and immediately charged back in, but once again Krogan was able to block the attack with his axe and then he dealt a devastating punch into their stomach, which caused them to topple over.

Drago was watching the battle from his flagship and he was enjoying the spectacle.

"Excellent work, Krogan," he said with a smile. "Now eliminate them!"

Johann was in the corner folding his arms. "You have exactly where you want them, Krogan. However, you shouldn't underestimate the power Rangers given their history or else you'll find yourself with yet another defeat."

"Is everyone all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Other than the fact that were getting our butts handed to us," Snotlout snapped.

"I hate to agree with him, I really do, but we're totally out classed," said Astrid.

"Here we come again!" Fishlegs yelled.

Krogan raised his sword and slammed it down towards them, but thankfully they were able to roll out of the way just before it impaled them.

"That was too close," said Ragnar.

"We can't beat like this," said Heather.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Please tell me you have an idea."

Hiccup bit his lip, the truth of the matter was he didn't, the Dragon Gladiator Megazord was the strongest zord combination they had. The only other option was to divide into their three Megazords and surround Korgan. However, Hiccup quickly dismissed the idea, if Krogan was it would overpower them in this zord combination then he very much doubt that other combinations would have any better luck.

His eyes lit up when he got an idea. "What if we combine all of our zords together?"

Everyone looked at him.

"You mean have Eret and Valka joining?" Astrid frowned.

"Is that even possible?" Heather asked.

"Don't know, but it sounds awesome," said Ruffnut.

"I say we give it a try," said Tuffnut.

"Not like we have any better options," said Fishlegs meekly.

"Valka, Eret, are you hearing this?" Ragnar asked.

"We hear you loud and clear," said Valka as she and Eret got up. "And I think it's possible your best option."

"It may be our only option," said Eret.

"Okay, but how we supposed to accomplish this miracle?" Heather asked.

"Like we always do, look deep inside ourselves," said Hiccup.

"Oh, here we go again," Snotlout groaned.

"No, he's right, it's how we've been able to combine our zords," said Ragnar.

"We have to picture it in our head, think of the most powerful zord combination you can think of," Hiccup instructed.

Everyone nodded and began to concentrate forming an image in their mind and somehow they were able to share with one another.

"Combined!" Hiccup yelled.

The Dragon Gladiator Megazord began to separate and then they began to combined into a new combination. Like before Ragnar became the main body, the twins locked into his back and Astra Heather linked in just below his elbows. However, this time it was Snotlout and Eret that became the legs, Valka then locked herself behind the twins with her four wings outstretched, Ragnar's head then immediately detached itself from the body and Hiccup took his place. Fishlegs linked in becoming the head, but Valka's head then locked in forming some sort of crown on top. Ragnar's club and Heather's tail became a massive sword, but this time Ragnar's head attached itself to the hilt.

All them and soon found themselves into a new cockpit with in their new Megazord.

"Dragon Emperor Megazord!" they cried.

Krogan's eyes widened. "It can't be!"

Krogan quickly shook his head and immediately charged in with his battleaxe and swung it straight at the Dragon Emperor Megazord. However, the moment his sword struck them it bounced off and didn't even leave a scratch on it.

"No! Impossible!" Krogan roared.

"Then let's see if this is impossible," said Hiccup. " _United Dragon Spirit Blade!_ "

Flames then covered their massive sword is the swung it straight down on top of Krogan, slicing his zord in two. Krogan found himself unable to leave the cockpit as is controlled began to go haywire.

Seconds later his zord exploded with him inside.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were soon in the briefing room to get a report from Stoick.

"We detected no teleportation, Krogan is gone for good," Stoick informed them.

"Another bad guy down," Snotlout smiled.

"I very much doubt that it's made much of a difference," said Hiccup sadly.

"You think that during his recent failures that Drago decided to cut Krogan loose?" Astrid asked.

"Why else wasn't he teleported him to safety there must have been enough time?" said Hiccup.

"Drago is no doubt planning a big move," said Ragnar.

"In which case we need to be ready," said Stoick looking at all them. "The final battle might very well be upon us in the next few days. Rest up, get prepared and brace yourselves for the worst, that's all I can say."

Hiccup and the others looked at one another and they all had the same feeling, Drago was no doubt planning to finish them off with everything he had left in there was no telling what the outcome would be.


	29. The Battle of Dragkon

Drago was looking at a galactic map of his empire and he could see that it was dwindling at an astonishing rate. His recent battles with the Power Rangers had taken a massive toll on his resources, not to mention he was now down to one general.

"This is unacceptable," he said as he slammed his fist on his throne. "How dare these simpletons rebel against me!"

Johann sat there calmly with his hands behind his back. "My Lord we really need to focus on a course of action. With our dwindling resources, we had to abandon many of our outposts and our enemies have taken the opportunity to capture them."

"Explain to me why it was important for us to abandon our outposts along our borders?" Drago demanded.

"While we are losing ground, there is a tactical advantage of retreating," said Johann calmly. "It shortens our supply lines and lengthens our opponents, we can use this opportunity to rebuild and then attack when the least expected. However, our biggest concern is most of our important resources are being taken over by rebellions."

"It's times like this I wish that Viggo was here," Drago growled.

Johann narrowed his eyes, even dead Viggo was still been thorn in his side. "Might I suggest that we tried to retake the capital of Dragkon?"

"Why?" Drago questioned.

"The planet itself is the very centre of rebel activity, it is believed that they are uniting all these rebel fronts to fight against us. If we can prove that they are vulnerable, disrupt their communications or the command structure, it might give us time in order to regroup."

"Very well, as my last general you are now in charge of the entire army," said Drago as he sat back. "But be warned, there is only so much failure that I will take even for my last general."

"I assure you my law that I will not you," Johann assured as he bowed.

* * *

Hiccup and the other Rangers were now in a conference with Stoick and Toothless was with them. They were discussing how their recent victories over Drago had shape in the galaxy.

"Drago concentrated attack on Earth has forced him in order to bring resources here," said Toothless. "Naturally the resistance has taken the opportunity to strike back against the enemy and have taken a vast amount of ground, in fact we are on the very urge of liberating Dragkon."

"That's great news," said Hiccup.

"Plus with the fact that he is now down to one general, it is making things very difficult for them to coordinate their efforts," Toothless continued. "Drago has even gone as far as abandoning his outposts along the border and we have made allies outside that are making a big push."

"So it's almost over," Snotlout smiled.

"Sadly won't be over until we take Drago down," said Stoick.

"Sadly his flagship is very powerful, conventional means will not be able to break through its force field alone," said Ragnar gravely. "Even if we used our Megazords we want able to reach it."

"But we were able to take down the Shellfire?" said Heather.

"That's because we have the schematics and an inside man, I very much doubt will be that lucky again."

"It will be a while before Drago makes a move on Earth, until then we need to find a way to weaken his army," said Stoick. "To that end are we sending all of you to help the revelation of Dragkon."

"You sure that's wise?" Valka asked. "Sending us all off world?"

"It is a gamble, but I believe it's fairly safe," Stoick assured.

"Skullcrusher would be pleased of any help you could send," said Toothless.

"I say we go for it," said Astrid. "I know there's a chance that _Berk_ might be attacked while were gone, but we have a chance of liberating an entire world. We have even accomplish anything near that."

Hiccup nodded. "We'll take the mission."

"Then get yourself prepped," said Stoick.

* * *

Soon all of them were in the capital of Dragkon, it was still a bunch of railings from their last visit though they could see that the Dragkons were starting to rebuild.

"It's gonna be a long process, but thanks recent victories this once great city were rise again," said Toothless looking at them.

"You guys definitely deserve it," said Hiccup as he looked around.

"I just wish my clan was here to see it," said Toothless sadly.

"Your clan?" Astrid frowned.

"Oh, all of us come from a large clan of Dragkons," Toothless explained. "Sadly I'm the last of my clan, there were all annihilated when I was very young."

"I'm so sorry," said Hiccup apologetically.

"My clan is known as the Night Furies, we were extremely powerful family well known for intelligence," Toothless explained. "Drago realise how dangerous we could be so he sent a hunter to eliminate us one by one, I was the only ones who have survived."

"Is there any way for you to restore your clan?" Heather asked.

Toothless shook his head. "I honestly don't know. Unlike you humans, it's not considered wrong to marry within family, in fact it said to strengthen our bonds. The fact is all those have very large families, so long as you're not marrying a sister or first cousin it is considered acceptable."

"It sounds weird," said Snotlout.

"Hey, this is their culture," Fishlegs hissed.

"It's still weird."

"I personally find it fascinating," said Valka.

"So who was this Hunter?" Astrid asked curiously and she looked at Eret.

"It wasn't me," said Eret holding his hands out. "I'm a good tracker, but I never hunted anything in my life."

"I only know that his name is Grimmel, but I will find one day," said Toothless narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and it was clear that she was just as concerned by the looking Toothless as well.

* * *

Eventually they made their way to the command centre which had been extensively improved since their last visit.

"Ah, welcome," said Skullcrusher the moment he saw them. "Glad to have you here for the final battle to retake our world."

"Final battle?" Hiccup asked.

"It would seem as if Drago wants to retake the capital and his throwing everything he's got it us," said Skullcrusher turning towards a holographic map.

"What a situation?" Hiccup asked.

"The moving troops down from the south with a mountain range, we don't have near enough of numbers to fight them head-on," said Skullcrusher pointing towards a holographic map. "Stormfly and her scouts are delaying the enemy causing rock slides, hopefully taking down more the numbers through other means."

"That's only going to slow them down," said Astrid.

"We can't fight them on open ground we don't have enough artillery for that," said Skullcrusher regretfully. "So we have no choice but to leave them into the city and fight them within the streets."

"Is that why wise?" Ragnar asked.

"It's the only option we have," said Skullcrusher. "There will be forced to disperse the moment they enter the city which gives us the opportunity to attack and surround them with the buildings."

"They'll be expecting that," said Astrid.

Skullcrusher nodded. "I know, but unless we can fight them on a more even footing I'm afraid this is our only option. Our biggest problem is they have is the heavy cannons they'll be dragging with them. I said in order to Stormfly to eliminate these cannons before they are in position, but they will be well guarded."

"Would you need us to do?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid to answer that question we have to wait into the battle starts, once we can figure out where you're needed most you'll had," said Skullcrusher.

"I can't believe that you're putting so much faith into outsiders," said a fierce female voice.

They immediately looked up and saw a female Dragkon, she resembled Toothless a great deal except that her scales were pure white. Hiccup looked at Toothless and noticed that he was looking a bit out of focus and seemed to be staring dreamily at the new arrival.

"Luna, you know exactly who they are," said Skullcrusher.

"Last time I checked there for the same species is the one who was attacking us," said Luna coldly.

"Correction, he comes from a bygone era that is better left forgotten," said Ragnar bluntly.

"Tell that to our dead," Luna hissed.

"Luna, please, I believe you have more urgent matters to deal with," said Skullcrusher firmly.

Luna narrowed her eyes at all of them before turning round and walking off.

"I apologise for Luna, she is one of these individuals who believe that we should stand on our own and not ask for the help of aliens," said Skullcrusher.

"What does she do?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Oh, she's a data analyst, she monitors communications and draws pictures of potential attacks from our enemy. She's not often wrong either, in fact if it weren't for her we wind realised this attack was coming."

"You all right, bud?" Hiccup asked gently elbowing Toothless.

"Sorry, I was just basing out," said Toothless apologetically.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Wait, she's your girlfriend is and she?"

"No! No!" said Toothless quickly. "I just admire her."

Astrid smirked at Hiccup. "Remind of anyone?"

"Very funny Astrid," said Hiccup dryly. "Now if anyone else wants to make any more jokes at my expense do it now because we need to make sure that were well prepared for this battle."

* * *

Johann was currently speaking to the command of the Dragkon campaign by hologram. The commander resembled a dashing French knight with a rapier strapped to his side.

"Razorwind, I do not have to express the importance of this campaign to you I hope," said Johann.

"I'm fully aware of the situation," said Razorwind looking at his hand with a tiresome look. "I can assure you that I'll have this rabble rooted before nightfall."

"Many have claimed that the same thing you're bragging about you'll notice that the all destroyed," Johann reminded.

"None of them with me," said Razorwind with a smile. "I assure you that I will take this battle absolutely seriously, though I very much doubt that this rabble could pose much of a threat."

"Drago disagrees with you," said Johann folding his arms. "The Dragkon are hide every single rebellion on each and every single one of our worlds, I would calculate that as a threat."

"I could really care less what the rabble things," Razorwind yawned. "At the end of the day they are nothing against well trained army."

"Then this might get your attention, the Power Rangers are there with them."

Razorwind raised an eye. "And that should concern me why?"

Johann was now looking deeply annoyed. "In case you have not been informed, the Rangers have already managed to wipe out three out of four of Drago's generals. I myself have drastically underestimated them and I advise you not to do the same."

"Very well, I'll take this battle seriously," said Razorwind.

"Be sure that you do," said Johann narrowing his eyes before the hologram vanished.

"Johann might be the centre of luxury, but it is clear that he's over estimating the enemy," said Razorwind as he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe I'll be able to take his place as top general when I successfully put down this rabble."

* * *

Back at the capital, Hiccup and the others were preparing themselves while Toothless gave them a brief overview of the commander in charge of the enemy forces.

"His name is Razorwind," he said showed them a hologram of the man. "He thinks very highly of himself and is absolutely arrogant. He also likes to treat himself with expensive foods and buys only the best in décor."

"Not exactly a five-star general," said Astrid.

"I believe that Drago is reaching the bottom of the barrel out of his forces, you Rangers have already taken down most of his best fighters," said Toothless.

"Doesn't sound like he's gonna take this battle seriously," said Hiccup.

"Which gives us the advantage," said Ragnar.

"We should also prepare ourselves if he does at the battlefield," Heather added.

"He is an excellent swordsman, if the rumours are correct he's as capable as Hiccup with a sword," said Toothless.

"But let me guess you rarely fight on the front lines," Eret assumed.

"Correct, he doesn't like to get his hands dirty unless he has to," Toothless nodded.

"Then we don't have to worry about him joining the fray until we gain a massive advantage over his forces," said Hiccup.

"Not exactly the first-class approach of a field commander," Astrid frowned.

"I don't really think we should be in a position to complain," said Toothless. "In fact this might very well guarantee our victory."

The rest of the day they continue to prepare themselves for the battle, according to Toothless they had until the afternoon until Razorwind's forces arrived.

"Position your forces here and here," Hiccup instructed to some resistance members. "Do not buy until the all crowded in between the two buildings."

"I've gone over the city's defences," said Astrid.

"Anything that needs to be improved on?"

"No the resistance has done a first-class job in defence and every single one of them is eager to protect the capital."

"We will lead a bunch of aliens conquer our world," said Luna as she appeared. "Even if we have to ally ourselves with aliens ourselves."

"Hey, we're trying to help you," said Snotlout folding his arms. "You could try and be a little more appreciative."

"I'll be more appreciative the moment your off this world," she said and walked off.

"Cold as ice that one," said Eret.

"Never mind her, we should discuss our own plan of action," said Ragnar.

"Will have to wait and see how the battle progresses, we'll then move into supports the area which needs the most help," Hiccup explained.

"This is nothing more we can do but wait," said Fishlegs.

That's exactly what they did do wait for the enemy to come, not a very thrilling prospect. Everyone was on edge as they prepared for what could be the final battle in the planet campaign. Everyone knew exactly what was at stake and that left many people nervous.

"Oh, I hate this waiting," said Fishlegs as he fidgeted.

"So do why," said Astrid looking more than a little impatient. "It's so frustrating."

"I hear ya, but it's the only thing we can do," said Hiccup.

Suddenly they heard the sound of cannon fire.

"Sounds as if it's begun," said Ragnar.

Drakenoids were now invading the city and the resistance was putting above valiant fight, gunning down a number of them even before they entered. The Drakenoid kept on pouring into the city thinking that the resistance had very little manpower to repel them.

However, that little bit of manpower was nothing more than a ruse to get them deeper inside the city. Resistance members hiking inside the buildings immediately fired down on top of them before they realised what had happened, meaning that they were now been attacked from two different sides.

Razorwind was observing the battle in an armchair as he enjoyed a glass of wine.

"How is the battle progressing?" he said.

The Drakenoid next to him just made several grows that were in fact a form of language. Everyone within Drago's forces understood the language in the report he was receiving wasn't exactly thrilling.

"You mean to tell me that this rabble is overpowering are forces!" he roared.

The Drakenoid merely nodded and growled even more.

"And our cannons have been sabotaged!" Razorwind roared as he rose to his feet. "How can this be?"

Suddenly appearing behind him was a holographic image of Johann.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you are underestimating them," said Johann.

Razorwind turned and looked at him. "Johann, I was unaware that you were going to check in."

"I find it very important to check on my assets, but sadly you're not exactly proving yourself to be a very valuable one," said Johann darkly. "The battle has barely started and you're already losing, I don't need to remind you what awaits you with you come back a failure."

"Are you sure you Johann, but this is only a temporary setback," Razorwind assured. "I promise you that the city will fall by nightfall."

Johann looked at him. "I find that your words are quite hollow, so I will judge with my own eyes if you don't mind."

That wasn't exactly what Razorwind wanted, but he could hardly argue with his boss. "I would be delighted."

Johann knew that was a lie. "I'm sure you will be."

Hiccup and the others were getting reports from many of the fronts and a good majority of them brought good news.

"It would seem as if were gaining the advantage," said Astrid as she looked over the reports. "There is still no word of Razorwind joining though."

"It's early days yet," said Hiccup. "Is anyone of the groups having problems?"

Ragnar looked over the reports. "Strike Squad are holding their own as are Sharp Squad. Stoker Squad reports that the battle seems to be on even ground. Mystery Squad have had some early setbacks, but they are pulling together. Tidal and Tracker Squad are holding their own for now. However, Boulder Squad have suffered some major setbacks and are pulling their forces back."

"Should we get in there?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked the holographic map and pointed at Boulder Squad. "If they fall back any further bills soon reached the Plaza and the crossroads here would allow them to spread out throughout the city and they might attack other squads at multiple sites."

Hiccup nodded. "Then let's move in. You guys ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

They immediately fostered their fists forwards while the twins slammed their fists into one another.

"Unleashed the dragon within!" they yelled.

They instantly began to transform into their Ranger forms.

They quickly made their way to Boulder Squad and found that the report had not been exaggerated. The truth of the matter was Boulder Squad's position had been a bit precarious at the very beginning, there were fewer buildings and much more open space which meant that this area was more suited for defence rather than attack.

"Remember we have to backup the resistance, but stay wary we might be cold in other areas as the battle continues," Hiccup informed them as they dashed towards the battlefield.

"Understood," they nodded.

They immediately began to engage the Drakenoids and it was clear that they were unprepared. Hiccup and the others quickly got the upper hand as they began to fight against the Drakenoids. Hiccup used his sword in order to block the claw from a Drakenoid and then quickly performed a spin kick, he then spun around and struck another behind him and then he launched himself into a spin taking down the whole squad of them.

Astrid was using her battleaxe and was knocking the Drakenoids aside without even breaking a sweat. She then quickly dodged in order to avoid the swipe from a Drakenoid and then quickly punched him across the face she then quickly slammed her elbow into one that stood directly behind before it had a chance to attack. Snotlout was acting like a complete maniac swinging his mace around knocking every single Drakenoid that came only a few feet from him and showing off his overall power.

Fishlegs was slamming his hand into the ground causing small tremors that cause the Drakenoids to lose their footing, he then quickly moved in knocking them off their feet they were unstable. Heather was proving that she was a master of a whip, she managed to wrap it around the arm of a Drakenoid and with one good pull caused it to punch itself, she even wrapped it around the waist of another Drakenoid, pull and then slammed both her feet into it.

Ragnar was using his shield in order to block the claws of a Drakenoid, before slamming his shield into it, he was proving that the shield could not just be a defensive weapon but an offensive weapon as well. The twins were fighting back to back striking any nearby Drakenoids with their spears, with such a long weapon in their hands it made it difficult for them to get anywhere close to targeting skewered.

Valka was spinning her staff masterfully in a hand, using it to redirect the blows coming for me Drakenoid and then quickly kicked in the face with a powerful roundhouse kick. She even use the weapon in order to pole vault over a Drakenoid and it struck it in the back of the head. Eret was slicing his way through weighing entire squad of Drakenoids with his daggers, using such a small weapon allowed him to getting close and able to attack and see.

Boulder Squad found themselves inspired by this display of power and heroism that they immediately joined the fray completely overpowering the Drakenoids.

* * *

Razorwind shattered the glass he was holding the moment he was informed by this situation.

"B-but how can this be?" said Razorwind in disbelief. "How could a bunch of vagabonds overpower my elite troops?"

"Maybe your troops onto the leaders you think," said Johann now looking immensely annoyed.

"How dare you!" Razorwind glared. "My troops are the finest soldiers you're ever see!"

"Given the fact that you're losing this battle, I would hold off on that praise," Johann advised. "I would also suggest that you join the fray, if you don't want to lose what little advantage you have."

"I do not need you to tell me what to do," Razorwind glared.

Johann looked at him forcefully. "Apparently you do! Engage the Power Rangers, destroy them and conquer this city at the delegated time you promised or else I'll out destroy you myself."

Razorwind now had no choice but to join the battle, something which he despised most of all. He rather would watch a battle from afar give directions, he did not like getting his hands dirty especially they were against common thugs.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were getting quite confident with their progress against the Drakenoids.

"We seem to be doing good work," said Hiccup.

"Looks like this area is practically under our control now," said Astrid.

Valka nodded. "I believe the resistance can handle things here, we should head back to the command centre and see if we needed elsewhere."

"Guys, you may want to hold on that decision," said Ragnar.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Because we got company," said Ragnar.

They all turned and saw that Ragnar was right, approaching them with rapier in hand was Razorwind.

"So you're the rabble causing all the ruckus," he said with a snobbish expression. "You're the famous Power Rangers, you look like nothing more than a bunch of clowns."

"What did you say?" Snotlout roared.

"I said that you will clowns and clearly deaf ones."

Snotlout clenched his fist. "You're the only clown here."

"Easy, Snotlout, don't let him rattle you," said Hiccup.

"You're gonna let this slide?" Snotlout yelled at him in disbelief.

"He's trying to coax you into a fight, make you angry so that you would make a mistake," said Hiccup calmly. "Remember what Toothless told us about him, that is a very skilled swordsman."

"Hiccup's right, we can't underestimate him," Astrid agreed.

"Is talking all you can do," Razorwind yawned.

"Oh, we'll show you what we can do," said Hiccup as he stepped forward and raised his sword. "What you say? Shall we see who's the better swordsman?"

"Obviously that would be me so why should I even accept such a challenge?" said Razorwind snobbishly.

"Man, and I thought Snotlout had a big ego around here," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, he makes Snotlout's ego the size of a pea," Tuffnut nodded.

"Hey, my ego is the greatest thing ever created!" Snotlout yelled indignantly, clearly not thinking on his response.

"I suppose it would be something to pass the time," said Razorwind as he held his rapier at the ready. "Just make sure that you're at least a little bit entertaining."

Hiccup wasted no time and quickly charged in and clearly Razorwind hadn't been expecting that has he barely had a chance to block the attack.

"What was that? You attack with no warning?" Razorwind yelled indignantly.

"You had just agreed to fight, not my fault you weren't ready," Hiccup pointed out.

Hiccup then pushed him backwards and Razorwind, quickly regained his composure. He then quickly charged in towards Hiccup and began to thrust his rapier towards him. Hiccup, however, managed to block each and every single one of his blows, much to his astonishment.

"This is impossible," said Razorwind in disbelief. "No one has been able to block my attack."

"I find that very surprising," said Hiccup as he jumped back. "Your moves bit sluggish, tell me how much fighting have you really done."

"What's he talking about?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid looked at him. "Rapier is a long reach sword and very flexible, those that use it are extremely fast and agile. However, Razorwind's movements are bits slow which allowed Hiccup to block the attack."

Razorwind then immediately swung his rapier with all his might, but Hiccup ducked getting below his thrust. There was nothing he could do, he could only watch as Hiccup swung his sword directly at his chest. Seconds later, Hiccup was now directly behind him and then he collapsed and exploded.

"That was it?" Snotlout stared blankly. "What a wimp."

Johann had watched the entire thing and he was greatly annoyed. "I knew I should have put someone more competent in charge of this operation."

He then immediately pressed down on a button and fired the regeneration beam and the moment it struck on Razorwind's remains immediately grew in size.

"Looks like were going have to go to the next level," said Hiccup. "Ragnar, you and the others deal with the battle down here, the rest of us are going to take him on."

"Right!" they nodded.

Hiccup in the original Rangers and immediately raised their hands upwards.

"Dragon Spirits arise!" they yelled.

Soon the five of them took on their Dragon Spirit forms and then they began to combine.

"Dragon spirits combined!" they yelled as they began to form the Dragon Spirit Megazord. "Dragon Spirit Megazord."

Razorwind raised his rapier. "I am going to enjoy this!"

He then immediately charged them, but they merely blocked his blow with their own sword.

"Man, I thought this guy would be more of a challenge now that he was super-sized," said Snotlout.

"I wouldn't complain," said Fishlegs.

"Let's just finish him up so that we can help in the city," said Astrid.

" _Dragon Spirits Saber!_ " Hiccup yelled.

Razorwind saw them swinging their sword down towards him and he quickly tried to block it with his own rapier. However, there attack merely shattered his rapier and the mighty sword slammed down on top of him regardless destroying him instantly.

* * *

Drago had just received a report that the battle for the capital of Dragkon had ended into a massive defeat.

"This was your idea, Johann," Drago growled at his general.

"I know my lord, but the commander in charge was totally incompetent, I advised him the best I could, but he just waved off my concerns," Johann explained.

Drago growled furiously. "Yes, I understand that Razorwind should have been relieved of duty long ago. I suppose I can't put all the blame on you this debacle, but my understanding has its limits."

"Understood."

* * *

There was a massive celebration down in the capital of Dragkon, they had won a decisive victory over Drago which resulted in them the planet.

"They sure know how to party," Astrid smiled.

"They just reconquered their homeworld, you can hardly blame them," Valka smiled.

"That's reason enough for anyone to celebrate," said Heather joyously. Her

"I imagine that Drago isn't too happy with this victory of ours," Ragnar assumed.

"I wish I could see his face when he got the news," Snotlout smirked.

"Of course this does mean that we can expect some sort of retaliation," said Fishlegs.

"Stop being a downer, Fishlegs," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, enjoy the moment," said Tuffnut.

Eret looked at Hiccup. "So what's our next plan?"

"At the moment we celebrate, tomorrow we'll see what comes, but I'm confident that we'll be ready for anything," Hiccup assured.


	30. The Hunt Begins

Johann was in quite a pickle, now that he was the last general standing that meant that any failure would be bounced off onto him rather than being shared out. In his efforts to become second-in-command, it would seem as if he left himself open to scrutiny.

"I see that it's not all roses at the top," said a shadowy figure within the doorway.

Johann turned and found a slim man with dirty blonde hair standing there. "Grimmel, I wasn't expecting you."

"Part of the point of a skilled hunter," said Grimmel as he entered.

"I suppose that you are very well aware of what has transpired in the galaxy," Johann assumed.

Grimmel smiled. "But of course. Word of the Power Rangers has spread very wide, not to mention the uprisings appearing on every single planet you've conquered."

"I need this fixed," said Johann as he placed his hands behind his back. "I don't suppose you be willing to offer your services."

Grimmel smiled. "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile were on Dragkon hunting down any survivors from the battle. Valka and her team had been sent back to Earth, in case the Drago launched an attack, they on the other hand were trying to strengthen their relationships with the resistance in this hunt.

"Can you explain to me why we're hunting small fry?" Snotlout asked.

"To improve diplomatic relationships with the resistance," said Fishlegs.

"But aren't we already on good terms?"

"There's no harm of doing a little extra work," said Hiccup. "Besides most like Luna, don't trust us, and willing to bet even some of them believe that we wish to conquer their planet."

"We don't even have the technology to leave our own planet," Snotlout pointed out.

"But we have access to wormhole technology," Heather reminded.

"And Earth is far more advanced than you think, Snotlout," said Ragnar. "Don't forget we have been attacked by aliens a good number of times. Plus we have actually created our own colony ship."

"I don't remember one been launched," Snotlout frowned.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't, you weren't even born then. It was called _Terra Venture_ , a good number of people signed up immediately to get away from monster attacks, though admittedly it had the opposite effect."

"Either way they manage to succeed in starting new colony Mirinoi," said Ragnar. "The fact the matter is Earth has a lot more advanced than we like to let on, especially when we're facing against a massive threat."

"Then how can we haven't started colonies on the moon or Mars?" Snotlout questioned.

"Because none of them have a breathable atmosphere, we haven't exactly found a way to start terraforming and before that happens you can hardly call those world home if you're stuck inside some sort of part 24/7."

"Can we just focus on our mission?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine," Snotlout grumbled.

* * *

They carried on hunting Dragkons for a good part of the day and soon returned to the capital by the afternoon.

"How was the hunt?" Toothless asked.

"Not bad, we were able to hunt down some stragglers," said Hiccup.

"Good, I'll take you to Skullcrusher," said Toothless.

They soon began making their way down through the capital.

"So how's the situation between you and Luna?" Astrid asked with a small smile.

"We've talked."

"Just talked?" Heather questioned.

Toothless sighed. "To be perfectly honest I don't know whether we'll ever have a relationship. We have different views, especially upon you guys."

"She still doesn't trust us?" Fishlegs frowned.

"If anything your recent actions have only made him more untrusting."

"Why?" Astrid asked looking utterly confused. "I mean we're helping you."

Toothless sighed. "You know that, I know that, a good majority of us know that, but Luna and her little movement still remain paranoid to the extent of xenophobia. Skullcrusher has managed to prevent them from becoming a splinter group, not that something would go to extremes."

"What kind of extremes?"

"Oh, just the standard terrorist acts one would expect."

"Do you think that Luna is involved somehow?" Heather asked slowly.

Toothless his head. "No, she would never go to such extremes."

Soon they reached the command centre and they heard loud voices coming from inside.

"Oh, here we go again," Toothless sighed.

Once they entered they found that the voices belong to both Skullcrusher and Luna and judging from the tone it was quite a heated argument.

"They completed their messenger send them home!" Luna snarled.

"Not until I'm certain that we're safe," said Skullcrusher folding his arms.

"I can't believe that you're trusting a bunch of aliens with something so trivial?" Luna roared in disbelief.

"They're proven themselves to be helpful allies and did you truly expect us to be isolated for so long."

"No, I suppose not, but I would have thought that you would prevent them from accessing sensitive matters. What if they send our most sensitive data to the enemy?"

"Why would they do that?" Skullcrusher questioned.

"To get rid of us so that they can colonise this planet!"

"Now you're just being paranoid."

Toothless coughed. "I hope were not interrupting anything."

Skullcrusher believed in seeing them. "No, please interrupt, starting to get a headache."

Luna looked at Toothless, but then narrowed her eyes the moment she saw Hiccup and the others.

"Giving them a tour are we?" Luna glared.

Toothless sighed. "Luna, maybe you would trust them more if you actually spend some time with them."

"Never," Luna hissed and then stormed off.

Hiccup looked at Skullcrusher. "I hope we didn't make the situation worse."

"Hardly, Luna's views are in the minority, though admittedly within those minority of those who are willing to conduct terrorist activity," said Skullcrusher regretfully. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll come around eventually and in the meantime we'll try and keep them under control."

"The Rangers have taken down a good few Dragkons in the outskirts," Toothless informed them. "Also resistance hunting parties have reported the same thing, they seem to be disbursed and leaderless, I don't think the present much of a threat."

"I would like to keep it that way, we need to keep on hounding them to prevent them from organising some kind of resistance of the own," said Skullcrusher firmly. "Of course our biggest issue is Drago, I hear that he has yet to make a move on Earth."

"No, perhaps our efforts are slow in his progress down, though I imagine he is getting prepared for a huge invasion force," Hiccup assumed.

"If he's going down is going to take as many people down with him," said Skullcrusher bitterly. "On a more positive note the SPD have broken further into Drago's territorial, I expect that we'll be making contact very soon."

"Finally some order in this galaxy," said Toothless.

"I get the feeling that the people of Earth were getting quite sick and tired of monster attacks and alien invasions," said Ragnar.

"Hopefully they'll become a thing in the past," said Heather.

"Too early to say just yet," said Hiccup looking at them. "If there is one constant is in this galaxy there are always those trying to take over."

"Which is why we need to get prepared," said Astrid.

* * *

After the meeting, Toothless decided to talk to Luna, though she didn't appear to be quite the talkative mood.

"Are you gonna keep giving me the cold shoulder?" Toothless asked as he approached her.

"Only until you see sense," she said bitterly.

"Luna, I think you're being very unfair to the Power Rangers," said Toothless. "I know that it's a human commanding this army, but you're forgetting that he is a human from a bygone era."

"They don't even have a united government," Luna turned on him. "I've studied their culture and they have warred with themselves more times than I can count."

"So did we when we were young?" Toothless reminded. "In fact we were still fighting amongst ourselves when Drago appeared or did you forget that part of history?"

Luna groaned. "I just find it insulting that the same species that have scores such devastation is the same one that is saving us."

"I very much doubt that Drago considers himself human anymore," said Toothless folding his arms. "And it's unfair to judge an entire species by the effects of one man. We're all individuals and we all make good and bad choices, I'm sure if you got to know the Power Rangers you would see what I see."

Luna remained quiet.

Then suddenly an energy blast appeared out of nowhere and struck Toothless, knocking him to the ground.

"Toothless!" Luna screamed as she turned.

There was an energy bolt impaled on Toothless' shoulder, thankfully he was still very much alive though he seemed to be paralysed.

"I can't move," he said.

"That would be the arrow disrupting your nerves are system," said a cruel voice within the shadows.

Luna turned and then appearing from out of the shadows was Grimmel, who had a miniature crossbow attached to his wrist.

"Grimmel," Toothless growled.

"One and only," Grimmel smiled.

"Grimmel?" Luna blinked. "Isn't he the same man that has brought your clan to extinction?"

"The very same," said Grimmel with a small bow. "Though evidently I have failed to eradicate the Night Fury clan."

"And you've come here to finish the job," Toothless growled.

"Oh, not quite," Grimmel smiled. "I merely going to use you as bait in order to do eliminating your Power Ranger pals."

"Why them?" Luna demanded.

"Because they have become a thorn in Drago's side and I was sent to remove it," said Grimmel bluntly and then he tossed Luna a disc. "Give that the Power Rangers if you would."

"What is it?"

"An invitation."

Luna growled at him and immediately pulled out a pistol. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with Toothless, you've got another thing coming."

Grimmel sighed. "Don't play the hero my dear, just be a good messenger girl and hand that information over."

"Do what he says," Toothless winced.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Luna roared.

"You're no match for him, tell the Power Rangers!"

Luna looked at him and was clearly conflicted and it was hard to tell what she was about to do.

"As fun as it is to watch this display, it's time for me to go," said Grimmel.

He then pulled out a grenade and tossed it onto the ground and suddenly there was a huge smokescreen. Luna was coughing heavily and immediately tried looking around for either Grimmel or Toothless, but it was all in vain.

The smoke soon cleared and the two of them had completely vanished which left Luna alone with the data disc that Grimmel gave her. She looked at it and growled with annoyance, because she was only left with one option and she despised it.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless found himself tied to pole in the ground and his eyes were focused on Grimmel, who was currently talking to Johann by hologram.

"My orders were explicit, eliminate the Power Rangers and yet you brought me this Dragkon?" Johann growled.

"He is the bait for my trap," said Grimmel calmly. "I believe that he is a friend of the Power Rangers and they will no doubt come to rescue the comrade and once they do they will fall into my trap."

Johann eyed him carefully. "I hope that this is not all talk, because Drago is starting to get annoyed."

"I can assure you that I'm taking this seriously, more so than any of your meaning commanders," Grimmel assured him. "Believe me when I say that all your problems will disappear."

"If you don't mind out believe it when I see it," said Johann and the hologram vanished.

"You seriously believe that you can succeed where others have failed," said Toothless.

Grimmel looked at him. "Unlike the others, I am capable Hunter and I know the best ways of trapping my prey."

"Somehow I think that this prey will be able to avoid your traps," said Toothless.

"Good, I like a challenge."

* * *

Luna, very reluctantly, made her way to the command centre and gave the information to Skullcrusher and the Power Rangers.

"It's obviously a trap," said Ragnar.

"But we have to save Toothless," said Fishlegs.

"And how do you pose we do that Fishface?" Snotlout asked.

"For starters let's try not to eat each other's heads out," Hiccup advised. "Do we know anything about this rendezvous point that Grimmel gave us?"

"Indeed," Skullcrusher nodded. "We've done surveys of that area before, thick forests, large cliffs. In short it's the perfect place to be ambushed."

"Then we'll have to be careful," said Hiccup.

"I still say that I can send my team in," said Luna bluntly. "We've done training in that area before we can navigate safely and avoid the traps that Grimmel has set up."

"I don't question your squad's resolve, Luna, but if Grimmel doesn't see the Power Rangers he could easily kill Toothless and that is something which trying to avoid," said Skullcrusher.

"Maybe she should come with us," Hiccup offered.

"No," said Luna bluntly.

"Actually I think that's a very good idea," said Skullcrusher looking towards her. "You say that you know the area far better, then you can lead the Power Rangers through the forest and then they can rescue Toothless."

"You want me to go with them?" Luna yelled in uproar.

"If you wish to save Toothless, yes," said Skullcrusher bluntly.

Luna looked as if she wanted to argue, but she knew that deep down inside he was right. Working with them was the only way to guarantee Toothless safety, no matter how much she despised it.

* * *

Hiccup and the others reach the rendezvous point that Grimmel had given them the next morning. It was just as Skullcrusher said, the place had tall mountain ranges and a very vast and deep forest.

"Navigations can be a bit tricky," Ragnar noted.

"Not if you know the area," said Luna.

"And were great for you're here," said Hiccup.

"I'm sure you are," she said coldly.

They then began making their way into the forest with Luna leading the way.

"You know I'm getting quite sick of her attitude," Snotlout whispered.

"Now you know how we feel about you," said Astrid dryly.

"I'm just saying that she could be a bit more appreciative for the ones that saved her planet."

"Try and look at it from her perspective," Heather sighed. "Her people are fighting against a tyrannical dictator, who is human. Then suddenly a bunch of humans appeared out of nowhere with powers of unknown power. I think it would make anyone a little bit cautious."

"But she's not being cautious," Snotlout pointed out.

" _She_ can also hear everything you're saying," Luna snapped. "And for the record I don't trust you and I'm not sure if I'll ever will. You humans just came here out of the blue and proclaim yourselves our saviours, we should be the ones that save ourselves and we should be asking any help from aliens."

"You're not just talking about just us are you?" Hiccup assumed.

Luna sighed. "Skullcrusher has been making messages to the SPD, he wants us to join them. Affectively that is going to make us a vassal state."

"From my understanding SPD is just the security force," Hiccup frowned.

"And how do you humans know about what it is?" Luna asked.

"Because my father is wondering whether we should put a training facility on the planet," Hiccup explained.

"He is?" Fishlegs blinked.

"There are other forces out there and we do need as much protection as we can get," Hiccup pointed out. "Asking for help is not a show of weakness, refusing to ask help when you're into deep is just being stubborn and stupid."

Luna just remained quiet as they continued walking through the forest.

* * *

Grimmel was observing them from a cliff with a small smile on his face.

"It would seem as if they have taken the bait and it would seem as if your girlfriend has joined them," said Grimmel.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Toothless.

"Keep telling yourself that. Either way they should be reaching the first trap."

* * *

Hiccup and the others kept on walking, but then Luna raised a hand quickly to stop them.

"There's something off here," she said.

Snotlout snorted. "I don't see anything dangerous."

Snotlout was about to take another step, but Luna stopped him. She then pulled out a stone and dropped it in front of him. The stone landed on a trip wire and then suddenly two large logs tied to a rope came crashing down right in front of him, if Luna hadn't stopped him he would have been crushed.

"Perhaps you should take the advice of your guide," Luna suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Snotlout whimpered practically wetting himself.

Luna was proving to be quite the valuable asset, her knowledge of the area allowed her to notice things out of the ordinary. She was able to spot traps before they triggered them, pitfalls, landslides, any kind of trap imaginable she located and disarmed.

* * *

Grimmel was watching the entire thing and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Why won't they fall into one of my traps?"

Toothless smiled. "Something wrong?"

Grimmel turned on him. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, remember I don't have to keep you alive."

"Then why don't you finish me off?" Toothless questioned.

"And beginning to wonder that myself."

"Perhaps I can answer that question for you, it's because you still need me as a hostage. Hiccup and the others will be here soon and I'm the only piece of leverage you have left."

Grimmel growled in annoyance, because as much as he hated admitted Toothless was right.

"Then I had better set a trap which they will be able to detect until it's too late," Grimmel growled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were soon reaching the cliff where Grimmel was located and they had no idea what they might expect.

"So how are we going to rescue Toothless?" Astrid asked.

"Mostly depends on what the situation is when we get there," said Hiccup.

"You mean that he could be using Toothless as a trap," Ragnar assumed.

"That we don't know whether he's gonna be at the rendezvous point."

"But you think that Grimmel will be regardless," Heather guessed.

"He's a hunter, there's no way he'll back away from his prey," said Hiccup. "We just have to make sure that we don't back into a corner too quickly. In a losing situation he could be capable of anything."

"How about you just leave Grimmel to me," said Luna.

Hiccup shook his head. "Far too dangerous."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

Hiccup looked at her. "I'm just trying to make sure we'll get out of this alive."

"If you truly want to succeed then you better follow my lead."

"Sorry, but Hiccup is the one in command here not you," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Skullcrusher never told us who was in charge," Luna reminded.

"True," Hiccup admitted. "But remember the last time you faced Grimmel."

"This time I'm ready."

"I'm sorry, but I think it should be best left to us Power Rangers."

Luna glared at them, and there was no way she was gonna take orders from humans. She was about to say something quite loud, but stopped when they finally reached the top of the cliff.

"There's Toothless!" Heather cried pointing.

She was right, Toothless was tied to a pole and his mouth was gagged, but there was no sign of Grimmel. Hiccup knew that something wasn't right and the last thing he wanted was for them to jump in without thinking.

Sadly that wasn't in Luna's line of thinking and she immediately gunned towards him.

"Don't!" Hiccup yelled.

Too late, she triggered a trip wire which triggered a crossbow which fired a bolt towards her.

Ragnar then quickly fostered his hand forwards. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

He quickly transformed into his Ranger form and then immediately placed himself between Luna and the bolt. He just had enough time to raise his shield blocking it, though if he had been the second later things might have ended up differently.

They then heard the sound of clapping and immediately emerging from the shadows was Grimmel.

"Very impressive," he said. "I was half expecting one of you Power Rangers to jump in, but I never imagined that one of you would be quick enough to jump in to save the poor unfortunate soul that my trap almost killed."

"Grimmel I presume," said Hiccup.

"The one and only," said Grimmel as he bowed. "And I'm afraid that I'm the one who was sent to take you out."

"Not going to happen," said Hiccup and he looked at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

The immediately thrusted their fists forwards. "Unleashed the dragon within!"

Then they themselves transformed into their Ranger forms and quickly appeared beside Ragnar ready for battle.

Luna couldn't believe how stupid she then, if Ragnar hadn't jumped in when he did, she didn't want to think about it. As painful as it was to admit, she had to trust the Power Rangers while she attempted to rescue Toothless.

"Aren't you the least bit curious why I was chosen to hunt down the Night Fury clan?" Grimmel asked as he walked around the Rangers.

"I must admit I am a bit curious," said Hiccup careful not his eyes off of him.

"The Night Fury clan might not have been huge, but it was certainly powerful. Drago recognised the dangers and selected me to eliminate them one by one, not an easy job I must tell you. It's been a long time, but I finally hunted every single member of the Night Fury clan save for one."

"Well, you're not going to let that happen," said Hiccup as he immediately pulled out his sword.

"We'll see," said Grimmel.

Grimmel then immediately fired a bolt from his crossbow directly at them, but Ragnar quickly moved in and blocked the attack. He then immediately drew a sword and quickly struck Heather and Fishlegs, knocking the two of them to the ground before they had a chance to retaliate.

Snotlout then came charging in with his mates swinging it as hard as he could, but Grimmel leaned back in the mace went directly over him. He then quickly spun around and kicked him across the face and quickly raised his sword just in time to block Astrid's axe.

Ragnar then immediately moved in swinging his shield towards him, but Grimmel quickly manoeuvred himself so that Astrid was now facing Ragnar. Ragnar was moving too fast and can stop and so is shield slammed into Astrid's back and the moment when Astrid fell Grimmel struck him with an energy bolt which struck him on the shoulder and paralysed him.

He then quickly jumped back just in time to avoid Hiccup's sword and then he quickly jumped back in and soon the two of them clashed. Hiccup had to admit that he was very skilled, less than a minute he was able to take down all them except for himself.

Luna meanwhile use this diversion to approach Toothless, making sure that she didn't trigger any more traps this time. When she finally reached Toothless she removed the gag and began working on the ropes, though that was a bit tricky considering how tight the knots were.

"That was reckless," said Toothless.

"I know, I should have suspected a trap," said Luna. "But the moment I saw you, I just couldn't…"

"I probably would have done the same thing," Toothless admitted.

Luna saw that Hiccup was the last Power Ranger standing. "They're not faring too well."

"I've never seen them have this much trouble since Drago," Toothless admitted.

"Question is can they survive?"

"Not without a little help."

Hiccup was matching Grimmel's move from move, he also correctly anticipated that he would use dirty tactics. Grimmel try to find energy bolt like you did with Ragnar whenever Hiccup lowered his guard. Unfortunately, he was just fast enough to avoid getting grazed by one of them, though he knew that his lot would hold for very long.

"I'm impressed that you've been able to last this long, normally my prey would have fallen by now," said Grimmel.

"I think you'll find today that you'll be the prey," said Hiccup.

"Your confidence is commendable, but I'm afraid you're dead wrong."

Hiccup smiled. "Am I?"

Grimmel must realise that something was wrong, and that when he remembered Luna and Toothless. He quickly pulled away from Hiccup just in time to avoid bullets coming from the two Dragkons.

Grimmel then noticed that the other Power Rangers was starting to get back to their feet, apart from Ragnar who was still paralysed and would be for quite some time. He knew that they will be ready for his tactics this time and now here to watch the bullets coming from the two Dragkons, this left him with only one option.

"I think it's time that we settled this one-on-one," he said and immediately pulled out a remote.

He pressed down the button and then suddenly emerging from out of nowhere was a massive zord. This zord was quite lean and it had laser cannons on its shoulders, clawlike fingers and its head had two horns shaped like a V.

Johann had given this zord to Grimmel as an insurance policy, in case he got over his head. He then immediately teleported and soon found himself in the cockpit.

"Come and get me if you can," Grimmel challenged.

"Is Ragnar okay?" Hiccup asked.

Heather had managed to move the bolt and was now scanning Ragnar. "His vitals are strong, but I'm afraid he's paralysed he won't be able to help us."

"Looks like he's gonna get that one-on-one battle we once," said Astrid.

"A like fight on his terms, but we've got no other choice," said Hiccup regretfully.

They immediately raise their hands into the air. "Dragon Spirits arise!"

Immediately they transformed their Dragon spirit forms.

"Dragon Spirits combined!" They then started too combined into the Dragon Spirit Megazord. "Dragon Spirit Megazord!"

"Let's see what you've got," said Grimmel.

Grimmel then immediately fired his laser cannons striking them.

"He's not pulling around is he," said Fishlegs.

"Neither are we," said Astrid.

They then began making their way towards Grimmel, withstanding his lasers, much to his own surprise.

"Impossible!" Grimmel roared as he put in more power into the lasers. "How can they withstand this much power!"

The truth of the matter was they couldn't very much longer, but they kept on pushing.

"Keep going," said Hiccup as they kept on advancing towards Grimmel.

Grimmel started to slowly back away and try putting more power into the lasers, but they had already reached their limit. Eventually there was an overload and several small explosions which resulted in the laser cannons been deactivated.

"No! No!" Grimmel roared.

"Now guys!" Hiccup yelled.

They then immediately extended their hands forwards. " _Dragon Fury!_ "

They fired a very powerful blast directly at Grimmel and within seconds his zord was utterly destroyed.

Johann had watched the entire thing and slammed his fist against the console.

"Once again they are proven themselves to be a thorn in my side," he growled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon returned to the capital in order to give their report to Skullcrusher.

"It's good to see that you are successful," said Skullcrusher smiling at them. "I imagine you feel pretty good with Grimmel gone, Toothless."

"I'm just sorry I did get the chance to take down myself," said Toothless.

"Anyway, I wish we could be saying, but we really need to get back to Earth," said Hiccup.

"You could stay a little while longer," said Luna.

Toothless smiled at her. "Luna are you actually beginning to like the Power Rangers?"

"Okay, I admit, then not as bad as I imagined and you were right," Luna admitted.

"I'm afraid we can't," said Astrid regretfully. "Drago no doubt has sites on Earth and we need to be ready to defend it."

"Well know that you're always welcome here," said Skullcrusher.

Toothless and Luna stood there as they watch the Power Rangers entering the wormhole and soon they locked hands with one another.


	31. Endgame Part 1

Drago had finally lost his patience, his entire empire was collapsing around him and he had only one choice in order to have any chance of stabilising it.

"You have failed," said Drago as he glared down at Johann. "Your attempt to recapture Dragkon and don't think I don't know what happened to Grimmel."

Johann had never been more scared in his life then now. "My Lord, I understand your frustration and it doesn't go underserved. However, I would wish to remind you that I am not the only one who has failed you."

"And all those who have failed me have paid the price except you," Drago reminded. "Fortunately for you you're my last general and I can't afford to lose you no matter how many times you have failed me."

"Then what you intend to do?" Johann asked.

"It's time that we get rid of the pain in the neck that has been hampering our conquest for these past few months," said Drago as he rose to his feet. "It's time that we took the fight to _Berk_ and this time there will be no retreat and most definitely no surrender."

"But do we have the capabilities of fighting such a battle?" Johann questioned. "Our forces are spread thin as it is, especially around the board."

"While you have been busy failing me, I have been gathering my own resources for final confrontation with the Power Rangers," Drago informed him. "However to make sure that we are successful, I'm going to need you to do something for me."

Johann had a feeling that you were and have an option with this mission and it was quite possible that it was going to be a one-way trip.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, everyone had been anticipating an attack from Drago for quite some time and there were busy getting everything prepared.

"Are the bunkers operational?" Stoick asked as he made his way down the corridor.

"There are about 75% complete," Gobber informed him.

"Not good enough."

"My team is working as hard as we can, but we do have other commitments," Gobber reminded.

"Protecting our civilians comes ahead of anything else. If Drago does launch an attack I Wanna make sure that the civilians get down to Earth safely."

Astrid then approached him. "We've informed the citizens of what's going on and performed practice drills. Most of them would be able to reach the bunkers in 30 seconds."

"Excellent."

Ragnar then appeared alongside him holding the datapad. "The city's defences are almost complete, but like I mentioned before the shielding is gonna take far longer."

Stoick nodded. "Would seem as if we made the right decision on focusing on our weapons rather than our shields."

Mala then appeared. "Our soldiers are prepared and ready for the worst."

"Let us hope that doesn't happen," said Stoick.

Stoick then groaned as he saw Mildew do approaching him.

"Stoick, I've got a few words for you," he said.

"Now is really not the time, Mildew," Stoick growled.

"Now might be the only time."

"What do you want?"

"I hear that you're preparing for make-believe attack."

"It's not make-believe it's inevitable."

"What proof do you have?"

"Pure common sense."

"Hardly evidence."

Stoick turned on him. "You might be a member of the Council, Mildew, but last I checked Gothi and Wrinkly both agreed on preparation. And who either one of them says otherwise and joins your side, I am going to do what needs to be done. Now go and annoy someone else!"

Stoicik pushed past Mildew, who merely grunted and walked off.

"Your dad is really on the rampage today," said Astrid as she approached Hiccup, who had witnessed the entire thing.

"Can you blame him, Drago is still hovering over our planet," Hiccup reminded.

"I'm still surprised he has tried to shoot us down from orbit," said Fishlegs.

"He probably would have if it wasn't for the fact will constantly moving in the sky," said Ragnar. "The movement is slow enough in order to fix a location for teleportation, but a barrage is just far too slow. Also the last thing he wants is the entire military of the planet aimed at him."

"Hiccup was the star has on the Rangers!" Stoick called.

Hiccup quickly approached his father. "Every one of us is on standby and awaiting your orders."

"That's what I want to hear."

"Have you heard anything from our allies?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Only that Drago's empires collapsing in on itself, we estimate that fully collapsing a month's time."

"Some people would find that is joyous news."

"It is, but it also means that Drago is being pushed into a corner and he has to do something to re-establish his control. And what better is there than attacking Berk, the headquarters of the Power Rangers, if he successfully takes them down he can wipe away all hope."

"We won't let that happen." Hiccup assured.

"See that you don't," Stoick nodded. "I would advise that you and the Power Rangers take some time off while you have it, but the ready just in case."

Hiccup nodded and then walked off.

Gobber looked at Stoick. "He's come father boy."

Stoick nodded. "And I've never been more proud of him."

"Maybe you should say something, you might not get another chance."

Stoick closed his eyes. "Perhaps you're right, but right now we need to make sure that everything is at peak efficiency."

* * *

Despite the fact of having leave, Hiccup had insisted that all the Power Rangers remained within the base in case there was an attack.

"I can't believe that we have leave, but we are stuck in the command centre," Snotlout muttered.

"It can't be helped," said Fishlegs looking at him tiredly. "We're all expecting an attack, we just don't know when."

"Though it is unfair that we have to stay here," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we should go out to town," Tuffnut agreed.

"Hiccup's orders were final," Eret reminded.

"But why should we follow them?" Snotlout questioned.

"Because he's our commanding officer," said Astrid's voice.

Snotlout gulped as he turned around. "Astrid, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your complaints," she said simply.

"Look everyone's on edge," said Heather calmly. "The last thing we want is a fight amongst ourselves."

"Are we even sure that Drago will attack?" Fishlegs asked looking a bit nervous.

Astrid placed a hand on her hips. "Drago is losing ground, if he wants to prevent his empire from falling apart he's going to has to show his strength and the best way to do that is by taking down those responsible for his downfall."

"Meaning us," said Eret simply. "When I was in his army, I heard rumours that he was making plans to attack this city. I don't know the full extent of those plans, but Drago isn't one for taking half measures."

"Which is why were on alert," said Astrid plainly. "Stoick may have given us permission to take leave, but he still wants is on alert. Hiccup knows that we can't be too far away from the command centre, in case an attack happens."

Snotlout just sat there folded his arms. "It's just so unfair."

"Since when has war ever been fair," said Valka as she entered.

The immediately looked up when they saw Valka entering the recreation area.

Astrid immediately stood to attention. "Ma'am."

Valka smiled at her. "There's no need for formalities Astrid, I'm not even part of your military." She then looked at all them. "When this program first started there were many concerns about the selection process, people fear that you would be able to work together."

"In some cases that was true," said Astrid quietly.

"Regardless, you came together when we needed you," said Valka looking at all them. "Everyone now has at faith in your abilities and they know that you won't let them down."

"Great, as if we don't have enough pressure on our shoulders," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Every Power Ranger in history has been the exact same position as all of you," said Valka looking at all them. "Even when they were beaten, they picked themselves up and came back stronger. That's why I am certain that we will win against Drago, because each and every one of you is a true Power Ranger."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, Johann had been down onto Berk, but he wasn't here to attack the city. He quickly exited the street he was in and began to mix in with the crowd, Drago's plan for him was dangerous to say the least, but he had no choice but to accept the mission.

Fortunately during his download of Berk's systems he managed to implant a worm inside its facility. This allowed him to access the building itself without triggering any kind of alert, which was why he was able to teleport down onto the city without giving his position away.

Once he reached the command centre, he went through the back where supplies were being transferred from other countries. While the security sensors in the facility weren't visible, the same cannot be said for the security guard so he had to be very careful to avoid them.

Eventually he began making his way into the facility itself and he began making his way to key positions and planted explosives. His main target with the weapon systems, communication and anything else that could be deemed useful.

* * *

Unbeknownst that they had been infiltrated Stoick had summoned Hiccup to his office and he was feeling just a bit nervous.

"You wanted to see me, Dad," said Hiccup.

Stoick looked up at him. "I want to discuss your recent performance with the Power Rangers."

"Oh," said Hiccup expecting the worst. "Just how bad did I do?"

Stoick blinked. "Bad? You've done an excellent job, I just want to say how proud I am of you."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're proud of me?"

"But of course, I admit I was hesitant to put you in command, but I imagine I was more to do with the father in me than the commander in chief," he chuckled slightly. "Son, I could not be more proud of you than I am now. You have proven yourself to be an excellent leader, perhaps even better than myself."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Hiccup blushing slightly.

"I would, I don't know what you plan to do after this son, but whatever you do you have my full support."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now that we have that out of the way how are things going between you and Astrid?"

Hiccup immediately felt queasy. "H-how do you mean?"

"I just want to know where this relationship of yours is going."

"You disapprove?"

"By heavens no, she's a fine girl, in fact she's like the daughter I never had and I know that your mother feels the same way."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was thinking of proposing after all this."

Stoick smiled. "Just remember to hold onto a girl like that with all your strength, because you'll never find another one like her in a million years."

"Even though she stronger than I am?"

"Especially when she stronger than you. Though I understand she is not an excellent cook."

Hiccup felt a pain in his stomach. "No, she isn't."

Stoick laughed. "Neither your mother, I suppose we have the same tasting choices are women."

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess were more like then we like to admit."

The conversation probably would have gone on long if it hadn't been for a massive explosion that shook the entire place.

"What was that?" said Hiccup.

Stoick immediately reached for his radio. "What's going on?"

"Massive explosions in key locations," said Ragnar's voice, but it was hard to make with all the static. "Communications are down… the armoury is gone… we've lost connection to the weapon systems."

Hiccup then quickly raised his Morpher. "Astrid, report."

"A series of explosions, we don't know what the causes, but many corners have been closed off," said Astrid.

"Have Ragnar and Heather get communications back online as was the weapon systems, then send Fishlegs and Eret to investigate these explosions, I want you and the others to help security," Hiccup ordered.

"On it."

Hiccup then turned his father. "We best get to the command centre we might be able to get a better idea what's going on."

Stoick smiled at his son proudly. "Lead the way."

* * *

Johann was in the facility, his explosives had accomplished his mission now was the time for phase 2.

"Phase 1 is now complete, but waiting for phase 2," he said holding his radio.

"Excellent, finally you're doing something right," said Drago.

Then suddenly appearing in front of Johann were an entire squad of Drakenoids and he knew that there were more on the way.

"Time to take over this city," he said.

* * *

Fishlegs and Eret had managed to make their way to communication centre which was completely blown apart.

"What could have caused this?" Fishlegs asked.

Eret down and smelled the ash. "These are the same explosives that Drago uses in his army."

"So, you're saying that somehow Drago managed to infiltrate our headquarters and took down everything of strategic importance," said Fishlegs.

Eret nodded. "We best inform Hiccup."

Then suddenly swarming inside the room were Drakenoids.

"Drakenoids, here, but how is that possible?" Fishlegs gasped.

"Good question, but right now let's take these guys down," said Eret.

"Unleash the dragon within!" the two of them cried as they thrusted their fists forwards.

They immediately transformed into their Ranger forms and then began to engage the Drakenoids. The big problem was that they were fighting in close quarters, something which they hadn't done recently.

Eret lifted his Morpher and immediately made contact to Hiccup. "Hiccup, we have Drakenoids down here.

* * *

Hiccup was currently in command centre which was very hectic, standing next to him were Stoick and Valka.

"Drakenoids, but how is that possible?" Hiccup stared.

"Ragnar was able to install a tachyons shield around the entire building to prevent interpretation," said Gobber. "Looks like it went down with many of our crucial systems."

"Then that what our first priority needs to be," said Stoick.

Hiccup nodded and raised his Morpher. "Ragnar, we've got intruders inside the command centre. We need you to shift your focus on getting the tachyons shield back online."

"I'll head down there now, but I could do with a little backup," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Astrid, you and your team will rendezvous with Ragnar. Protecting he fixed the tachyons shield."

"Roger," said Astrid's voice.

Gobber smiled at Stoick. "Good thing that their Morphers aren't part of the bases systems."

Stoick nodded. "Good thing too, because it's our only means of communication."

Suddenly the door blew open and suddenly entering inside was Johann and a group of Drakenoids.

"Johann," said Hiccup.

"Sorry that I came here invited, but I'm afraid that speed was of the urgency," he said with a smile.

"Guess we found our intruder," said Valka.

"This is the end for you and your city," said Johann.

"Not on our watch," said Hiccup and he looked at his mother. "Ready?"

"Ready," Valka nodded.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they yelled as they fostered their fists forwards.

Immediately the two of them transformed into their Ranger forms and immediately began to engage with the intruders.

Johann pulled a couple of daggers from beneath his sleeve and immediately started to engage Hiccup in battle, who was using his sword. Valka summoned her staff and began striking down any Drakenoid she could reach. Joining the battle were Stoick and Gobber and the security detail in the command centre.

Hiccup managed to block a thrust from Johann and he quickly raised his Morpher. "Johann is in the command centre."

"Do you need backup?" Astrid asked.

"Focus on your mission, once that's complete make your way to the command centre," Hiccup ordered.

* * *

Astrid was running as quickly she could with Snotlout and the twin's right behind her.

"Aren't we going to call Fishface and Eret?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid had completely forgotten about them and immediately raised her Morpher. "Fishlegs? Eret? What your situation?"

"We're engaged in battle," said Eret as he punched a Drakenoid in the face.

"Listen Johann is attacking the command centre, once you finish dealing with your hostiles make your way over there and give them some backup," Astrid instructed.

"Understood," said Eret as Fishlegs tossed a Drakenoid over his shoulder.

Astrid and the others turn round the corner and found Ragnar and Heather approaching.

"Good, you're here," said Ragnar.

"Do you have everything you need to fix the tachyons shield?" Astrid asked.

"It depends how badly damaged it is," Ragnar explained.

"What if we can't get it back online?" Heather asked.

"Then we make our way to the command centre and you continue with your original mission getting medications and weapon systems back online," Astrid instructed.

"This place has gone completely mad," said Snotlout.

"Our favourite kind of place," said Ruffnut looking at her brother.

"Yeah, crazy is what we do," Tuffnut nodded.

They soon made their way to the tachyons shield generator and the thing was an utter mess.

"Can you fix it?" Astrid asked uncertainly.

Ragnar bit his lip and immediately pulled out a standard. "It's worse than it looks, but it's gonna take me time to get it operational."

"How much time?"

Ragnar shrugged. "I don't know."

Astrid hated this, her boyfriend was currently in battle and according to Ragnar there was no way of knowing how long the repairs might take. However, she had to stick with the mission she was handed and hope that Hiccup could hold out.

"You've got 10 minutes," she said.

Ragnar looked at her. "That's not enough time."

"Then do what you can, it doesn't have to be pretty just to hold out long enough for us to regain control of the base," said Astrid.

Suddenly swarming towards them was an entire group of Drakenoids.

"Here they come!" Snotlout yelled.

"And here we go," said Astrid.

"Unleash the dragon within!" they cried as they fostered their fists forwards and the twins slammed their fists together.

Suddenly they found themselves in their Ranger forms and began to battle against the Drakenoids. Ragnar made his way to the shield generator and began doing his work, pulling at the necessary tools he needed to fix it.

Astrid had summoned her axe and began knocking the Drakenoids away, but they just seem to keep on coming. Snotlout was swinging his fists at a Drakenoid slamming it into a group of them. The twins were using their spears to get a longer reach and preventing the Drakenoids from getting any closer. Heather was standing directly behind Ragnar using her whip to strike down any Drakenoid that got too close.

* * *

In the command centre, Valka was striking down any Drakenoid that came through the door, but they were never ending she was starting to get a bit tired. A Drakenoid then jumped into the reason its claw was about to strike her, but then Stoick's fist came completely out of nowhere striking it and sending it across the room.

"Fighting side-by-side, just like the good old days," Stoick smiled.

"You always try to find the romantic side infighting don't you," Valka smiled.

"Anything for you my dear."

Johann's quick attacks were forcing Hiccup to fall back until they reached the window. Then with one powerful push, he smashed through the window began sliding down the command centre.

"Hiccup!" Valka screamed.

Hiccup quickly plunged his sword into the side of the building and after about 30 seconds he finally came to a stop.

Of course, Stoick and Valka had no knowledge of this and presumed the worst.

"No," said Stoick horrified. "It can't be."

"Hiccup," Valka cried.

Stoick then roared with a burning fury and began charging at Johann, who quickly saw the danger and immediately jumped out of the way before Stoick's fist could land. However he was ill-prepared for Valka, who struck him against the base with her staff knocking him to the ground.

"You'll pay for what you've done," she glared.

Johann smiled. "I would think that you have other concerns."

"What other concerns?" Stoick growled.

"The fact that I planted a delayed bomb in your main generator," Johann smiled. "According to the specs I stole from your database, not only does it power your command centre but the first is that keep this city aloft in the air. Now imagine what would happen if they would certainly opffline."

Stoick had no way of knowing whether he was telling the truth or not, but he couldn't take the chance that he was telling the truth.

"Valka, we need to get to the generator," said Stoick.

Valka reluctantly agreed. "Let's go."

The two of them then immediately left the room and the security personnel were forced to retreat as well with the overwhelming force of the Drakenoids. This left Johann in charge of the command centre and he soon began to access one of the consoles.

"Now let's see what I can find," he smiled.

* * *

At the tachyons shield generator, Ragnar was working as quickly as he could to get it back online, but it was hard to concentrate with the fighting that was going on. Despite this he persevered and continued his work, fortunately the generator wasn't as badly damaged as he first assumed.

Johann had failed to plant the bomb against the most vulnerable points so the bodywork took the full brunt of the impact. Though it was still enough to bring it off-line, but not enough damage to prevent a quick repair.

"Almost got it," he said as he began to weld the last of the wires. "Got it!"

Immediately the generator came to life.

Astrid had just taken down another Drakenoid. "Does that mean we won't get any more visitors?"

"Not within the building, but they can still teleport elsewhere in the city," said Ragnar.

"Then we need to regain control the command centre and quickly," she said.

Astrid then got a message on her Morpher from Valka. "Astrid, what your situation?"

"We managed to get the tachyons shield generator back online," she informed her. "We're now making our way to the command centre."

"I'm afraid we've lost the command centre," said Valka regretfully. "Stoick and I were forced to retreat in order to investigate a bomb in the main power generator."

"What about Hiccup?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm afraid that Johann pushed him out of the window," said Valka regretfully.

Astrid eyes widened in horror the moment she heard that piece of news. "What?"

"Astrid, I understand how you feel, but we've got 10 million people on this floating city that need our help," said Valka calmly. "I need you and your team to retake the command centre."

Ragnar rose to his feet. "I head straight down and get the weapon systems online."

"I'll go with him," Heather added.

Astrid nodded. "All right. Eret, Fishlegs, how are you two doing?"

"We've just dealt with the last of our adversarial is," said Eret.

"Good, I need you to join up with us so that we can try and retake the command centre," Astrid instructed.

"On our way," said Eret.

* * *

Johann was currently in the command centre and immediately made contact to Drago.

"My Lord, I have managed to capture the command centre," Johann informed him. "However I regret to inform you that they have re-energised the tachyons shield and the security team are preventing any more Drakenoids from entering the building."

"A minor annoyance, just do what you can from your location," Drago informed him.

Johann nodded and switched off the view screen. "This mission is going better than I hoped."

"A bit too early to celebrate," said Hiccup's voice.

Johann slowly turned around and found Hiccup climbing out of the broken window. "Why am I not surprised to find that you're alive."

Hiccup raised his sword. "I'm not going to let you cause any more harm."

"I don't have time to deal with you," said Johann and snapped his fingers.

Immediately the Drakenoids in the command centre immediately charged at Hiccup, but Hiccup quickly swung his sword and struck them all at once. Johann growled with annoyance knowing that he now had to face Hiccup by himself.

"If you want the job done right you have to do it yourself," he growled.

Johann then immediately charged and began to swing his daggers at Hiccup, who quickly sidestepped to avoid them. This time Hiccup was taking view of his surroundings, making sure that you would be pushed out of another window.

Johann then slammed his daggers towards him, but Hiccup quickly raised his sword to block the attack and then immediately kicked him in the gut. He then swung his sword, but Johann leaned back in the sword went directly over him and then he dealt a devastating spin kick against his head.

Hiccup was a little dazed, but he managed to regain his composure and quickly moved back in.

"I can never understand how my predecessors had so much trouble in dealing with a scrawny weakling like you!" Johann snarled.

"I'm tougher than I look," said Hiccup simply.

Johann was in such a fit of rage that he failed to notice that Hiccup was backing him towards the open window. You only realise this to wage when he swung his dagger towards him and missed his footing. Soon he was trying to regain his balance while facing the open window, you do realise how close to the edgy truly was.

"No! No! No!" he cried as he finally lost his balance.

Hiccup extended his hand hoping to save him, but he was just out of reach. Hiccup looked away as Johann fell screaming handy and want to see what he would look like after he had the ground.

He then saw the doors opening and immediately raised his sword, but relax when he found that it was only Astrid and her team.

Astrid's eyes widened the moment she saw him. "Hiccup!"

She then rushed over and then punched him hard in the shoulder. "That was for scaring me!" Hiccup was about to respond when she immediately pulled him into a hug. "I thought that I lost you."

"You should know by now that you can't get rid of me that easily," Hiccup smiled.

"Where's Johann?" Snotlout asked.

"He fell out of the window," said Hiccup gesturing to the open window.

"Could have happened to a nicer guy."

"We should have control over the base by now," said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and then made his way to the monitor and his face fell. "Oh, no."

"I don't like that, 'oh, no'," said Ruffnut.

"Was it a good oh, no?" Tuffnut asked hopefully.

"This was nothing more than a distraction," said Hiccup as he looked at them. "Drago is attacking the city at full force!"

* * *

Hiccup was right while the Rangers were busy trying to regain control of their base, Drago had landed in the city and now was terrorising the populace.

"Time to conquer what is mine," he said evilly.


	32. Endgame Part 2

Stoick and Valka had managed to make their way to the main power generator and they did discover that in fact Johann was telling the truth. Valka immediately began to disarm the explosive attached to it, thankfully there was no time but of course that means it could be actively by remote control.

"Done it," said Valka as she successfully disarmed the explosive.

"That's a relief," said Stoick.

"Dad, Mum, do you read me?" said Hiccup's voice.

Immediately their eyes lit up and Valka raised her Morpher. "Hiccup, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Hiccup. "I wish we had time by happy reunion, but I'm afraid we've got a major problem."

Stoick groaned. "Can't things stay peaceful for just five minutes?"

"What seems to be the matter?" Valka asked.

"It's Drago, he's attacking the city, this was nothing more than a distraction," said Hiccup frantically.

Stoick looked annoyed, he should have seen this coming. "Blast it. We're not in the shape to combat against Drago."

"The civilians are already making their way down to the bunkers, but many of them are finding it tricky with Drago on a rampage," said Astrid.

"We need to get down there," said Hiccup.

Stoick nodded in agreement. "Go, Val you better get down there was well. I'll try and get things reorganised down on my end."

Valka nodded. "Good luck."

"You too," said Stoick as he watched to leave.

* * *

Hiccup and the others grabbed what transport they could and headed straight down to the war zone. They had managed to meet Fishlegs and Eret on the way and Valka said that she would meet them in the battle zone.

"So do we have a plan?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know I'm making it up as I go," Hiccup admitted.

"That's not reassuring," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Not as if any amount of planning prevented us from being overrun," Astrid pointed out.

"But we've never officially defeated Drago in battle," Heather pointed out.

"First time for everything," said Ragnar.

"We can't underestimate him, he is more desperate now than he's ever been," said Eret.

"I say that we just go in there and kick some butt," said Tuffnut.

"Right behind you on that one, bro," said Ruffnut.

"At the moment our first priority is making sure that the civilians are safe," said Hiccup plainly. "Anything else we encounter is secondary."

"You heard the man," said Ragnar.

"And what do we do have we do come face-to-face with Drago?" Fishlegs asked.

"Try and survive," said Astrid.

"Very reassuring," Snotlout grumbled.

Astrid looked at Hiccup as he drove a transport she was looking increasingly concerned.

"So, this is it, huh," he said with a heavy voice.

"So it is," said Hiccup with an equally heavy voice.

"I suppose we knew that this day would come, though I didn't imagine it to be quite like this."

"I don't think that any of us did."

"When I heard that you felt the window, I feared the worst. You can't imagine how worried I was when I for that you were…" She stopped herself. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Hiccup remained quiet. "We both know that anything could happen in truth is I don't know what I would do without you. All we can do is try and make sure that doesn't happen."

That wasn't exactly what Astrid wanted here, but she also knew that he couldn't promise something he was unsure to keep. However, she was determined not to lose him and she didn't care what she had to do to make sure that it didn't happen.

* * *

Drago meanwhile was enjoying the devastation he was inflicting upon the city.

"To easy," he laughed.

He then heard the sounds of vehicles approaching and turned to find a transport vehicle had stopped. He wasn't surprised to find the power Rangers were exiting it, thought the Silver Ranger was missing, but he assumed that she would appear a little later.

"I see that Johann was unable to finish you off," said Drago. "I suppose I'm right in assuming that I will be expecting to hear from him any time soon."

"It ends here Drago," Hiccup announced.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Drago glared. "You Rangers have been mighty thorn in my side for these past few months. I suppose I should congratulate you on destroying my empire to the bone, but right now I have a strong urge to utterly annihilate you."

"You're welcome to try," Snotlout challenged.

"Don't lob me in with those failures that were my generals," Drago growled. "I believe each and every single one of you were members are previous confrontation."

"I seem to remember that you were retreating," Astrid smirked.

"I think we both know that retreat is no longer an option in these circumstances. Rest assured I will take every single bit of pleasure I can get from annihilating you and this city."

"What do you even hope to accomplish?" Ragnar asked. "Even if you do destroy this city and conquer this planet, there's no guarantee that the rest of your empire will fall in line."

"Once they see me destroy their last bit of hope, they will."

"That's wishful thinking," said Heather.

"Then perhaps I'm just merely taking the pleasure of destroying you all before my empire collapses."

Eret then stepped up. "I won't let you do that."

"Ah, Eret, I was wondering when I would see you," Drago growled. "Make sure that your destruction is the most painful I can administer for your betrayal."

"I'm just sorry that I didn't do it sooner," Eret snarled.

"You think you stand a chance?"

"I don't know, but I would rather stand with them than with you."

Drago glared. "Then you shall fall. Attack!"

The Drakenoids then immediately charged at them and soon the power Rangers found themselves engaged in combat. Eret summoned his daggers and immediately charged in striking any Drakenoid that he could reach while avoiding their claws. The twins were fighting back to back using the long reach of the spears to strike any enemy that got too close.

Ragnar and Heather were working perfectly in harmony, Heather was attacking long-range with her whip striking down any Drakenoid she could get our hands on. At the same time Ragnar was blocking any Drakenoid and moved in close with his shield struck them hard with it with every opportunity got.

Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs were fighting a close tightknit circle using their weapons to overpower any Drakenoid. Astrid was using a combination of speed and strength that completely overwhelmed any enemy that was foolish enough to get in her way. Snotlout was using pure power striking a Drakenoid with his mace and forcing it to crash into another group. Fishlegs on the other hand was on the defensive, allowing Drakenoid to getting close and then strike them down with his hammer.

Hiccup meanwhile was fighting against Drago sword against bullhook and it looked as if they were evenly matched. Hiccup was using his small size and speed of his advantage against Drago's pure strength.

"Are you gonna keep on dancing around all day?" Drago roared as slammed his bullhook into the ground.

"You fight your way I'll fight mine," said Hiccup as he immediately charged back in and slammed his sword at Drago.

Drago raised his bullhook blocking the attack and then he struck Hiccup hard in the stomach with his prosthetic arm. That blow alone knocked the wind right out of Hiccup and he looked up to fine Drago standing directly over him.

"Without you the other Rangers will fall," he said as he raised his bullhook, ready to deal the final blow.

However, something blocked around his bullhook and with the corner of his eye he found Valka standing there behind him. She had used her staff to catch his weapon before he slammed it down onto her son.

"I won't let you hurt my son," she spat.

"Then I'll hurt you," he said and immediately swung his prosthetic arm towards her.

Valka saw the attack coming quickly ducked and then she jumped into the air and struck him in the face with her staff. The attack only dazed him slightly and he quickly retaliated by swinging his bullhook towards her.

Valka was still in midair when he did this and quickly raised her staff in order to block against the attack, but the impact did cause it to fall to the ground. Drago was about to finish her off, but Hiccup then jumped into action and then dealt a few quick swipes with his sword against his chest.

"You dare," Drago glared.

"You've done enough damage to this galaxy, it's time to put an end to you once and for all," said Hiccup. " _Dragon Knight Armour Mode!_ "

Hiccup was soon wearing his armour and was more than ready to combat against Drago.

"You'll need more than a wardrobe change to beat me," said Drago.

"This armour is both fashionable and functional," said Hiccup and then he charged in.

The children then clashed once again in a massive shockwave was created from the collision, it was so powerful that it knocked every single Drakenoid off their feet and knocked the wind out of the other Rangers as well.

"I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" Drago roared.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you!" Hiccup yelled.

Then with one good push Hiccup was able to break through his guard and then slammed his sword straight down on top of him. Drago was able to move out of the way just in the nick of time, but the sword slammed down his prosthetic shattering into pieces.

Drago howled in pain as he grabbed what remained of his prosthetic. "You think you've won?"

"It looks that way," said Hiccup.

"I still have one ace up my sleeve," said Drago through gritted teeth.

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a zord, this one was quite large and it had what appeared to be tusks sticking out of his face. Drago teleported and landed in the cockpit and then started demolishing buildings.

"Looks like it's megazord time," said Astrid.

"Agreed," Hiccup nodded.

"Dragon Spirits arise!" they yelled as they fostered their hands into the air.

Immediately they transformed into their Dragon Spirit forms and flew into the air.

"Dragon Spirits combined!" They then started too combined to form the Dragon Emperor Megazord. "Dragon Emperor Megazord!"

The two zords were roughly the same size and the immediately began to engage one another in battle. It also seemed as if they were evenly matched as they clash blade against blade, but Drago had no concerns of any collateral damage which gave him a slight advantage.

"Let's see if you can handle this," said Drago as he pressed a button.

Immediately a burst of energy from out of his zords tusks and slammed into the Emperor Megazord and demolished two buildings in the process.

"Looks like he's not too concerned about collateral damage," said Ragnar.

"We need to put an end to him before he destroys the entire city," said Heather.

They quickly moved in and once again they clashed, but with the same result. Became painfully obvious that they could match power with power and Drago had the advantage of attacking long-distance.

"Any ideas?" Snotlout asked.

"We need to put everything we have into one attack," said Hiccup.

"Will it be enough?" Astrid asked.

"It's has to be."

"But if we do that we couldn't risk leaving ourselves vulnerable," Fishlegs pointed out.

"If we don't do something fast destroy the city," said Valka.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained," said Eret.

"We're doing it," said Hiccup firmly.

That was all that everyone wanted to hear and soon they began to channel as much power as they could into their zord.

"Think that I will allow you to finish me off?" Drago roared and fired another beam.

The beams struck the Emperor Megazord, but it stood strong and continued to charge up.

"Now! _United Dragon Spirit Blade!_ " Hiccup yelled.

He then slammed the blade with as much power they could towards Drago, who quickly raised his sword to block it. However, the blade went straight through his sword sliced right through one of his tusks, but it was still standing.

"It didn't work," said Astrid horrified.

They had used everything they had in that one attack and now they barely had the strength to take a single step forward. They were now utterly vulnerable and they all knew it.

"I'm sorry," said Hiccup.

"Don't be, because I think it was enough!" Snotlout pointed.

They turned and found that he was right something weird was going on with Drago's zord. Sparks were flying all over the place and smoke was shooting out of its joints.

"What's going on?" Ruffnut asked.

"Don't look at me," said Tuffnut.

"I think when we sliced that tusk we started a chain reaction," said Ragnar. "Remember those beams divided us, I get the impression that the tusks were storing the energy not just firing it."

"Are you saying that thing is going to blow?" Eret asked.

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know how big the explosion will be."

"It could take down the entire city," said Valka horrified.

Hiccup bit his lip. "How much power do we have left?"

"We're already taxed," said Astrid.

She was right of them were practically exhausted from that last attack and it was there spirits that were powering up the Megazord. Hiccup, however, still had enough power to move the Megazord, but he can do anything else. Though he may not need to do anything else, if his plan works.

"Then there's only one thing left to do," said Hiccup.

"What's that?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup closed his eyes and then suddenly Astrid and the other Rangers found themselves flung out of the Megazord.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid cried.

"Something crazy," he said.

He then immediately put everything he had left into the Megazord and began to charge at Drago's zord. Once he was closer he immediately grabbed it firmly in his large hands.

"What do you think you're hoping to accomplish?" Drago roared.

"I'm hoping to save everyone," said Hiccup.

He then immediately flapped his wings and took the two of them up into the air towards space. His entire body was screaming as he was channelling all the power he had left in this manoeuvre.

"Hiccup, don't do it," Astrid pleaded realising what he intended to do.

"If I don't then what all die," said Hiccup. "I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen. I just want all of you to know that it has been an honour to serve with you."

Drago was trying desperately to free himself, but Hiccup grip was far too strong. Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable and then suddenly there was a huge explosion.

On the ground, everyone could see the explosion just stood there in shock.

"No," said Astrid falling to her knees and Valka approached her sharing her grief.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," said Fishlegs shaking his head.

"Goodbye old friend," said Ragnar.

Every single one of them was in utter silence, none of the new what to say. They had not just lost their commander, but a very dear friend and a hero to every man woman and child on the planet.

* * *

With no other choice they soon made their way back to the command centre, everything was now under control in the last of the Drakenoid had been contained. Though no one was looking forward to inform the general that his son was gone.

"Who's going to tell him?" Ragnar asked.

"I should be the one," said Valka.

Astrid shook her head. "No, I'm second-in-command, it should be me."

Stoick was already outside meeting them and you are generally pleased, but there was no telling how long that would last when he heard the news.

"Welcome back," said Stoick smile. "I hear that you were able to take down Drago, on behalf of the Earth, I commend you for your heroic actions."

"Thank you, sir," said Astrid looking slightly uneasy. "But I have to report that Hiccup… he's…"

"Hold that thought lieutenant," said Stoick holding his hand out. "I think you see this before you give me any reports."

"But it's very urgent, sir," said Astrid.

"It'll have to wait."

Knowing there was no point in arguing with the general, Astrid and the others followed him and there were making their way to the wormhole control centre. All the while Astrid was wondering what was so important that Stoick denied listening to her report.

* * *

Once they entered their eyes immediately widened, because standing there was Toothless and Hiccup was laid out on the floor.

"Hiccup?" Astrid gasped in astonishment.

"No way," said Snotlout in disbelief.

"But how? Ragnar asked. "We thought he was causing the explosion."

"We don't know how, but somehow he was transported to Dragkon and landed right in front of Toothless here," said Stoick.

"I immediately transported him back here, I figured that you were all very concerned," said Toothless.

"More than a little," said Valka in utter relief.

"Is he going to be all right?" Fishlegs asked.

"A little shaken, but he can pull through," Stoick assured.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes and found himself in a medical ward, he was full of aches and pains he was still trying to puzzle how he got here. The last thing he remembered was bracing himself for the explosion and then everything went black.

"I see you're up," said a voice next to him.

Hiccup turned and found Toothless sitting at his bedside. "Toothless, what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Toothless as he rose to his feet.

"When you mean?" Hiccup frowned.

"You just suddenly appeared right in front of me back on Dragkon," Toothless explained. "I brought you back here you've been in the medical ward for at least a week."

"A week?" Hiccup stared.

"You've missed quite a lot."

"I need to find Dad and Astrid," Hiccup groaned.

"You should be well enough to move around, but I'm afraid I'm going have to act as your chaperone," Toothless explained.

Hiccup was not going to argue, he wanted to know what had been going on since he was fast asleep. Toothless placed an arm around his shoulder and began to guide Hiccup to an observation deck and what he found was utterly shocking.

Berk was being repaired, but it wasn't only humans that were fixing things but other aliens. In fact there were too many for him to count, he could have sworn that he saw a few Drakenoids as well assisting.

"I knew it, I'm dead," said Hiccup in shock.

He then heard a laugh that sounded utterly familiar. "No, but you gave it your best shot."

Hiccup turned and found his father approaching him with a joyous look on his face. He wasn't alone either, the rest of his team were behind him and they looked relieved to see that he was alive and well, probably more so than he was.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Since you've been out, we've been busy repairing the city," Ragnar explained. "Surprisingly we got many volunteers from other planets, some of the workers are even those who we helped liberate."

"In addition the SPD has managed to crush what remains of Drago's empire and the beginning to begin the transition of establishing a presence, no doubt to make sure that no more dictators rise up to conquer the planet they helped liberate," Eret added.

"Earth will be joining them in a few years," Fishlegs added.

"It's all thanks to you," said Valka proudly.

Astrid then approached Hiccup and he was a little surprised to discover that her first move was to punch him hard in the shoulder.

"That was for scaring me," she said furiously.

"I suppose I deserve it," Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid then immediately pulled him into a kiss and a very deep embrace.

"So any ideas how I'm still alive?" Hiccup asked looking at the others.

"We're not sure, but ever since you appeared we can't seem to access our Morphers," said Heather.

"What? But how?" Hiccup frowned.

"It's possible that we used all the remaining power within our Morphers in the last battle," Ragnar deduced. "Though that still doesn't explain how you appeared on Dragkon, but I do have a theory. I believe that our Dragon Spirits sense that you are in danger and use what little power they had to transport you to Dragkon."

"A bit far-fetched," said Hiccup.

Astrid smiled. "I don't care how you survived, I'm just glad you did."

* * *

With the threat of Drago now gone everyone no longer had a reason to stay on Berk and so they began going their separate ways.

"You're going to join the SPD?" Hiccup asked looking at Eret.

"I want to start over and I think joining the SPD is an excellent way to do that," said Eret.

"I hear that you will be leaving us to Snotlout," said Ragnar.

Snotlout nodded. "I'm going to start my boxing career, I've already got some many offers."

"What about you two?" Heather asked looking at the twins.

"Oh, we're going to keep on testing weapons," said Tuffnut.

"It's about the only thing useful about us," said Ruffnut.

"Well I'm going to stay and help Ragnar with his research," said Heather as Ragnar wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll be sticking around too," said Hiccup as he did the same thing to Astrid. "We're going to help SPD establish a presence here on Earth."

"And this time I'm not going to lose you," Astrid smiled.

Everyone laughed and soon they began going their separate ways, they had saved the entire planet though not everyone realise that. Many people the planet had not realised that they had been brought into a galactic war and possibly was for the best. Still this conflict had made humanity stronger than ever and very soon the going to have more say in what was going on in their Galaxy.


End file.
